A Fresh Start
by anjel919
Summary: Marco Del Rossi had to start over at a new school, new friends, new everything...only because he is gay. He is dealing with being back in the closet until he meets someone great. His friend's older brother, Dylan. Complete!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Do not own anything to do with Degrassi or its characters...etc... This is a different take on how Marco came to Degrassi and how he met Dylan.

A Fresh Start

Marco was sitting with his new friends at lunch. He was new to the school but found everyone to be very friendly. He listened to the easy banter that came with having friends for a long time. He hoped that this time he would be in this school to make friends like that. Marco had to switch schools after last year because everyone found out he is gay. Going to a private school and being the only gay kid did not fit together very well. His mom decided that going to a public school was the only choice for her son.

Marco had heard there were other gay kids in the school but had yet to meet any of them. If the rumors were true, they were all older boys. Marco had not disclosed to his new friends that he is gay, yet. He wanted to gauge what their reactions would be first. He had found a great friend in Ellie Nash. She was sweet, understanding and open minded. He also made friends with some of the more popular students. Paige is smart, pretty and loud. Spinner, her boyfriend, is rude and obnoxious but a good guy to have on your side. Jimmy is the basketball star with a heart of gold. Hazel, his girlfriend, is Paige's sidekick. Ashley is quiet and brooding; although he heard she used to rule the school with Paige. Craig is sensitive and insightful but made some bad choices. Terri is a model and very sweet. Lastly, Sean is an enigma. He tries to act tough but he has a really caring side that shows when he is with Ellie. Marco enjoyed watching his friends interact with one another.

Marco was to go to Paige's house after school today for a group project in Kwan's English class. He had not been to her house and was curious if it reflected Paige. He knew she had an older brother who was the hockey star of Degrassi and he was the power forward for a Junior A team. This much she had divulged to him over the weeks. From what he gathered by listening to everyone, he was going on to play for a top college team then possibly the pros. Marco was impressed by the information alone. He had been watching hockey for as long as he could remember and was always impressed by the skill and talent it took to perform. He could ice skate, just barely. Pick up a hockey stick and he was hopeless. Soccer was more of Marco's game. In fact, he already tried out for the team and made it. He was the youngest starter on the team according to Coach Armstrong. They did not have practice until after winter break so Marco had no idea who was on the team. Marco noticed that the conversation was turning toward the English assignment so he focused his attention to them. "What are we doing for this project?" Paige asked in general. The entire group was sitting here, so it seemed like a good time to ask. "I don't know. What about Shakespeare?" Marco asked. "Ugh. I hate Shakespeare." Spinner whined. "Spinner, you hate everything involving school. I don't think you are going to have a vote." Paige said. "Shakespeare could be interesting. Which play?" "I am not sure that we should pick just one play." Marco suggested. "I love the way you think. What about his dramas, like Hamlet?" Hazel asked. "Too dark." Marco said. "We don't want to overanalyze the project." Hazel nodded at that information. "I have the complete works of Shakespeare in my locker. I will bring it this afternoon and we can flip through it and decide." Marco said. "You keep a book of Shakespeare in your locker? That is bizarre." Spinner said. "Spin, to you even owning a book is bizarre." Marco joked. The table laughed and started to disperse. Paige put her hand on Marco's arm signaling she wanted him to stay. Spinner looked at her, waiting for her to stand. "I will catch up in a minute, honeybee. I want to talk to Marco real quick." Spinner nodded and walked away. "Yes, Paige. What can I do for you?" Marco asked. "I have been paying attention these last few weeks and I have a question for you. Based on my observations, I am going to guess that you are gay. Am I right?" Paige asked bluntly. "You are good. Yes I am. How did you know?" Marco asked. "Intuition. I see the way you watch guys when you think no one is paying attention. I notice you don't really give the girls the same attention. I thought that maybe I was hallucinating at first but then the pattern continued so I had to ask. I am glad I asked; now I won't go and do something stupid like try and set you up with a girl." Paige said with a big smile. Marco laughed, "Yeah that would have been embarrassing. I am not sure if I want everyone to know yet. This is something better left alone for now. I am not trying to hide who I am but I am not exactly ready to be open about it either. I hope you understand." "I won't say anything. I understand better than you think. Do your parents know?" Paige asked. "Yes. That is why I am here this year." Marco responded. Paige nodded her understanding, "Let's get to class. The bell is going to ring soon."

Paige had an idea. She loved to set people up and this was going to be the best set up yet. Dylan is a total catch and Marco is a babe. She wouldn't exactly set them up but she would toss them into each other's path a lot. She had the perfect idea to start it tonight. Paige smiled to herself as she took her seat in her next class.

Marco met up with Paige, Spinner, Hazel, Craig, and Ellie on the front steps. He had the book in his hand for their project. Paige said they would be walking the ten blocks to her house because Dylan was at practice and her mom needed the van. They started walking toward the Michalchuk house. It was a nice day considering it was August. There was a light breeze in the air making the sunny day seem cooler. Autumn was well on its way. They arrived at the house in about 20 minutes. Marco saw it was a beautiful Victorian style house complete with gingerbread trim. It was painted a lovely steel blue with deeper blue shutters. The front porch had a swing and two Cape Cod style chairs. It appeared to be a beautiful home. Paige let them in through the front door. The rest of the gang trooped down to the basement as she gave Marco and Ellie a tour of the house. She led them down to the basement after the grand tour. Marco looked around at their rec room with fascination. He could tell what screamed Paige in this room. From the couches, fashionable but comfy, to the pictures hanging randomly around the room. There was other more masculine touches here and there that Marco could only guess came from her brother. They settled in to the room and Marco flipped through his book. He gave short summaries of each play. The group decided that Marco's idea of using famous excerpts from each would be best. They liked the idea of creating something new out of something classic. They had been working for almost three hours before they realized the time. Craig, Ellie and Hazel said they had to go home. Paige looked at Marco, "Can you stay or do you have to go too?" "I can stay. There is no one home at my house right now. It doesn't matter when I get home." Marco said with a dejected look. Paige raised her eyebrows at Spinner and he shrugged. "We can order pizza, watch a movie and continue to work on the project. My parents aren't due home tonight either." Paige said. "Okay. I can go home in a little while then. It sounds better than sitting alone in an empty house." Marco said. "Great. I might even be able to talk Dylan into driving you home." Paige said grinning broadly. Spinner rolled his eyes and turned back to the project. "What kind of pizza do you like, Marco?" Paige asked. "As long it does not have anchovies I am fine." Marco said. "I am really a purist and like plain cheese." "Paige likes plain cheese too. She says it has fewer calories," said a deep voice from the stairs. Marco turned and got his first look at Paige's older brother. He was tall, blonde, built for sin, and gorgeous. Marco had to be careful not to drool. "Are we ordering pizza tonight?" Dylan asked Paige still looking at her new friend. "Yes. Mom and Dad had a conference in Toronto and have to stay over until morning." Paige informed her brother. "Okay. Order the pizza; I am going to take a shower. Did mom leave money?" "Yes she did. We will order 3 pizzas. One for you, one for Spin and one for us." Paige said pointing to Marco. "Ok. Who are you by the way?" Dylan asked still looking at Marco. "Dylan, don't be rude." Paige said. "Sorry if it sounded rude but you, dear sister, did not introduce him to me. He is new around here. I was wondering who he is, that is all." Dylan reprimanded. "Oh, sorry. Let me introduce Marco Del Rossi. Marco this is my brother Dylan." Paige said. Dylan held out his hand to Marco, Marco took it and felt an electric shock run up his arm. They shook hands a little longer than necessary, looking into each other's eyes, almost afraid to break the contact that seemed so strong. Paige said something and the boys broke their grasp and eye contact. Paige was smiling broadly at the two boys. Dylan gave his sister a confused look and headed for the stairs. Paige followed him up to order the pizzas. "Why are you grinning like a monkey hanging off a grape vine?" Dylan asked blocking her way to the phone. "I don't know what you are talking about." Paige answered still smiling, trying to get around him. Dylan played hockey; there is no way Paige was getting by him unless he let her. Dylan put his hands on his hips and stared her down. "Fine. I saw the way you looked at Marco. I think it is fantastic." Paige answered. "Why would it be fantastic?" Dylan questioned. "I will tell you later. Go take your shower. I am ordering and you always take long showers after practice." Paige said bossily. Dylan looked down at his little sister and moved slowly toward the stairs. She was up to something and it was bound to affect him in some way. He wished he knew what she was doing. It was nerve wracking when she was like this. His mind drifted back to the younger boy downstairs as he started to strip after turning on the shower. 'He has a unique look to him. I am guessing he is Italian, that olive skin, the dark hair and piercing eyes. I wonder if he felt the jolt that I felt when we shook hands. He must have, I could not look away from his gaze and he did not seem to want to turn away from mine.' Dylan thought while showering. He finished rinsing off and turned off the shower. He wrapped a towel around his waist and stood in front of the mirror and shaved. When he was finished, he looked at his reflection in the mirror. At about 6'2" he was taller than most students at Degrassi; he had a hockey player's build, broad shoulders, defined arms, rock hard abs, powerful legs, and great balance. He wouldn't say he was great looking but he was obviously good enough to capture stares from the female population of Degrassi. He had his fair share of dates before announcing he is gay. He has had quite a few dates since then too. He thought once again of the boy downstairs. They were polar opposites. Dylan shook his head and stepped into the hall. He wasn't paying attention and ran directly into Marco. Marco put his hands on Dylan's pecs to keep from falling and Dylan grabbed Marco's biceps to steady him. When Marco regained his balance, Dylan let him go. Marco slowly removed his hands from Dylan's chest and started to blush. "Excuse me please. I didn't mean to run into you." Marco said. "My fault. I was not watching where I was going. I did not expect anyone to be up here." Dylan said smiling down at Marco. Marco's heart skipped a beat as he looked at Dylan. He was a magnificent man, all hard muscle and smooth skin. The fact that Dylan was in a towel had not escaped Marco's attention in the least. "I don't want to be rude but why are you up here?" Dylan asked leaning against the wall. "Paige and Spinner are fighting and she sent me to her room to get something. I can't remember what it is now. Oh, she wants her calendar and some paper that she left on her desk. I have no idea." Marco said shrugging. "It gets uncomfortable being in the room when they are fighting." Dylan said nodding. Marco was still trying not to let his gaze drift down to the towel but he could not seem to help it. Dylan noticed where his gaze kept drifting too and smiled, "I am making you uncomfortable." He said. "No, not really. It is not every day I am faced with a good looking guy in a towel." Marco said and immediately clamped a hand over his mouth in surprise. He turned bright red and looked as if he wanted to run. Dylan reached out and grabbed his arm before he could bolt. "Did I just say that out loud?" Marco asked wincing. "Yes. Most guys would not admit another guy is good looking. Especially when the good-looking guy in the towel happens to be openly gay. It has a tendency to make the other guy nervous." Dylan said laughing. Realization dawned on Marco like he got hit with a brick wall. Paige knew Dylan's routine; she was counting on Marco running into a nearly naked Dylan. "You are gay?" Marco asked. Dylan nodded, "Paige didn't tell you?" "No, she conveniently forgot to mention that. No wonder she asked...I am going to kill her." Marco muttered the last part more to himself. "I am lost...care to clue me in on why she needs to be murdered? If it is a good reason, I may help you hide the body." Dylan said teasingly. "I will tell you later. Right now I am going to get her stuff and keep a reign on my temper. Can we act like we never ran into each other?" Marco asked. "Sure. No problem. I will go get dressed now. I will see you downstairs in a few minutes." Dylan said heading for his room. Marco nodded and headed for Paige's room. Silently, he was seething for Paige setting him up like that. He did not mind seeing Dylan in a towel but it was sneaky and underhanded the way she went about it. Wait, Dylan is gay. This is good news, Marco thought to himself as he picked up Paige's stuff and walked back down the hall. He heard a drawer slam shut as he walked by Dylan's room. He could almost imagine the blonde standing naked in the middle of the room. 'This is definitely not an avenue of thought I need to explore right now' Marco thought as he shook his head and went down the stairs. He handed Paige the stuff she wanted and sat down on the couch. "Did you see Dylan when you were up there?" She asked. "No. I was not aware I was looking for him. Did you need something from him as well? If so, you forgot to mention it." Marco said. "I figured since you were gone so long that you probably ran into him. I figured you were talking." Paige said hopefully. "No sorry. My cell rang when I entered your room. I was talking to my mom. She worries when she is not home to take care of me." Marco said smoothly. Paige looked slightly miffed that her plan did not work. Marco was smiling inwardly because he totally foiled Paige's plan. She had planned on Marco running into Dylan in the hall. She was trying to get them together. The doorbell rang signaling the pizza had arrived. Paige opened the door and saw a very familiar face, Charles, Dylan's ex-boyfriend. "Hi Charles. When did you start delivering pizzas?" Paige asked handing over the money and taking the pizzas. She passed the pizzas to Marco and turned back to the door. She was hoping to get Charles out of there before Dylan made an appearance. "Few weeks ago. How is Dylan?" Charles asked. Paige stepped out on the porch and closed the front door behind her. "How do you think Dylan is? You romanced him for months and then you got him in your bed. You fucked him for...what...six weeks and then dropped him for some guy in your freshman English class. It has been three months since he has seen you. He is moving on with his life. Leave him alone. If we order another pizza from you, have someone else deliver it. I don't want to see Dylan suffer through that kind of pain ever again." Paige hissed at him. Dylan opened the front door and saw who Paige was talking to; he quickly closed the door again. "Good bye Charles." Paige said turning her back on the boy and walking inside the house. She shut the door quietly and looked at her brother. He was frozen in shock in the foyer. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head against his chest. She listened to his beating heart and the sharp intakes of breath. She knew he had to be hurting again at just setting eyes on his ex. She had no idea how to help him. She sighed when Dylan hugged her back. The siblings kept their embrace for a minute until Paige felt Dylan relax. "Thanks sis. I did not know how I would feel if I ever saw him again...now I know. I don't like this feeling." Dylan said placing a kiss on the top of her blonde hair. "I was trying to get him out of here before you saw him." Paige said turning her head to look at her brother. "I know you were and I thank you again. You are pretty great sometimes Paige. I wanted you to know that before you did something to make me forget." Dylan said tucking her under his arm. They started walking toward the dining room together. "I will always be here for you Dyl. You are my older brother and I love you. I never want to see you hurt like you were a few months ago. It scared me to see you like that." Paige said honestly. Dylan and Paige entered the dining room and looked amazed that Spinner had not started eating. "You waited for us Spin? What is the occasion?" Dylan asked. "The threat of bodily harm." Marco answered. "That takes too much effort. I threaten to kiss him and it normally works." Dylan said with a laugh. "Dylan, it only works for you because you chased him around the yard that one day threatening to kiss him." Paige said. "He did something he was not supposed to and that was the punishment. I was only trying to enforce the punishment; it's not like I actually want to kiss Spinner. Sorry but you are so not my type." Dylan said looking at Spinner. Spinner grunted and opened his pizza box. Dylan sat across from Spinner and opened his box as well. Marco sat next to Dylan since it was the only chair left after Paige took the one next to Spinner. Dylan looked over and smiled slightly at the younger teen. Marco smiled back and then looked over at Paige who was watching very closely. Dinner went by without many incidents. Paige kept throwing concerned looks at her brother, which was making Marco concerned as well. Dylan seemed like a nice guy and he was in a good mood earlier. He wondered what had happened between the hall and the table that had Dylan silently brooding beside him. Everyone finished eating and helped in the clean up process. Paige grabbed Spinner and dragged him out of the kitchen; she was still trying to get Marco and Dylan alone. In the kitchen seemed as good a place as any in her mind. Marco looked up and noticed he was in the kitchen with a still brooding Dylan alone. Paige was up to her tricks again. 'May as well talk to this blonde god standing before me' he thought. "You okay?" Marco asked breaking the silence. Dylan jumped at the sound of his voice. It sounded much louder to him than it actually was, but considering he was lost in memories of times better left in the past, it was not that surprising. Dylan closed his eyes and sighed as he turned to face the shorter boy. "I am not sure." Dylan replied in stark honesty that threw Marco for a loop. He saw the pain-stricken expression that graced Dylan's beautiful face and wanted to find a way to make it go away and stay away. 'Where the hell did that come from? I normally could care less but for some reason I prefer a laughing and joking Dylan to the one I am facing now.' Marco thought before saying, "Care to talk about it?" Just then Spinner yelled that they wanted to start the movie. Dylan had wanted to say yes to the invitation to talk but sighed instead and walked out of the room. Marco silently cursed Spinner as he said, "Guess not" to the empty kitchen. He walked into the TV room and gauged where to sit. It was either in front of Paige and Spin on the floor or on the love seat with Dylan. Dylan looked at him as he was debating where to sit and said, "You can sit with me, I don't bite." "Yes you do." Spinner said seriously. "Ok but not hard. You can even bite me back." Dylan suggested. Marco laughed, "I warn you now, I do bite." This caused a smile to grace Dylan's features again. As Marco sat down in a sotto voce, "When I bite, it only causes pleasure." Dylan looked shocked at this information. Marco looked a little shocked that he said it out loud, granted only Dylan could hear him. Spinner hit play on the DVD remote and for the first time Dylan and Marco saw what they were going to be watching, Resident Evil. Dylan settled in for the mild horror film and Marco sat tensed next to him. Marco hates horror films of any kind and he feared he was about to make a fool of himself in front of the guy who was quickly becoming a crush. Dylan sensed Marco's unease and put his hand on his shoulder. The younger boy almost came out of his seat. Dylan smiled brightly; "You hate horror movies don't you?" Dylan leaned over and whispered in his ear. Marco reveled in the feeling of Dylan's warm breath against his ear and neck; "Yes" was all he managed to whisper back. Marco was trying to hide his growing interest in the older boy, mainly because he did not want to give Paige the satisfaction. "Well, if you relax a little when something jumps on the screen you won't go through the ceiling. It helps to remember it is all fake." Dylan whispered in his ear again. Marco nodded and tried to relax his tense muscles. Marco tried to zone out and not pay attention to the movie. It seemed to work for a while but then his thoughts started to drift into dangerous territory. Mainly the territory Marco had recently categorized as _All Things Dylan. _He realized that he had flirted shamelessly but never said that he is gay. 'He probably doesn't think I am gay, just overly friendly. Well, he might have a suspicion because of the biting comment. Oh I am so dead. He is sitting so close to me that I can smell his after-shave and shampoo. He smells so good. It is beyond distracting. At least, I have managed not to embarrass myself by screaming like a girl about the movie. Wow! I have managed to daydream for the entire movie...here come the credits.' Marco thought. He brought himself around to the present again as Spinner hit stop on the DVD player. "See, when you relaxed you did just fine." Dylan said with a small smile. "Yeah. Thanks for the tip." Marco replied. Paige was watching the two boys with interest. "Paige, do you have to take Spinner home?" Dylan asked. "Yes. I am getting ready to do that now. I do need Marco to stay for a little while longer. We need to talk and he is the only Shakespeare expert that I know." Paige said quickly trying to get out of taking Marco home as well. "Can Marco stay longer would be the better question. He may have to go home." Dylan said looking at her. She was up to something involving Marco and it did not bode well for either of them. Marco leaning back into the couch, "You know Marco is in the room and can speak for himself." The sarcasm hit Paige as funny and Dylan looked at him curiously. "I can stay for a little while longer, but Paige make it quick taking honeybee home. I do need to get some sleep tonight." Marco said giving Paige an 'I know what you are up to and you will be killed soon for it' look. "Dylan, do you mind keeping Marco company while I take Spin home?" Paige asked sweetly. "I don't mind but only because you were nice earlier and as Marco said hurry up. I have homework too." Dylan replied gruffly. It wasn't that didn't like Marco, he seemed like a nice guy but it was the fact that Dylan had managed to develop a crush on the younger boy. This would not be a problem but Dylan was not sure if Marco was gay or not and that caused a big problem. Paige and Spinner left the house after Spin grunted his good nights to the other two boys.

"So, Paige has left us alone together again. Ever get the feeling that she is up to something?" Dylan asked. "Almost every hour of every day." Marco replied with a tense grin. Dylan chuckled a little, "How long have you known Paige?" "Almost three weeks now, why?" Marco questioned. "You have her pegged very well for knowing her for such a short amount of time." Dylan said. "Yeah, well I had a friend just like her in my old school. She was easy to spot as a meddler." Marco stated. "Enough about my nosy sister, what should we talk about?" Dylan inquired. "Did you want to talk about what was wrong earlier?" Marco asked hesitantly. "Sure. I was thinking that now is a good time to take up that debilitating drug habit I have always wanted." Dylan said dryly. "Okay. Let me know how that works for you." Marco said lightly. Dylan laughed, "Oh you are priceless. Most people would look at me like I had lost my mind and you turn it into a joke." "I heard the underlying sarcasm. What is really wrong? I know something either happened when you were alone in your room or that it had to do with the pizza guy that Paige seemed to know. I am guessing it is the guy because I don't see what you could do to yourself to make you act like you were acting." Marco said in a rush. "You are observant, aren't you?" Dylan asked looking at him with curiosity. "Well, you were light-hearted and teasing in the hall and then you went all stony silent during dinner. It just seemed to be a drastic change." Marco explained. "Why can't I tell Paige I ran into you in the hall? And why does she think it is fantastic that we met?" Dylan questioned. "Those two questions definitely go together. She set me up to run into you in the hall. She knows your routine and wanted me to see you nearly naked...I guess. As far as her thinking it is fantastic we met, she is a schemer and she is planning something. I know what it is but I am afraid you won't like it." Marco said gently. "I must have played hockey one too many times without a helmet because I don't understand why she wanted you to see me nearly naked..." Dylan said trailing off. "You are too gorgeous to be this stupid. I am gay, Dylan and Paige knows it. She figured it out and confronted me after lunch today." Marco said in exasperation. "And clarity sets in...she is trying to set us up." Dylan said. "Well, DUH comes to mind." Marco said sarcastically. "No need to be rude. I am just a little slower than you. You had an advantage, you knew you were gay and I am gay. I didn't know about you. Cut me some slack on this." Dylan said defensively. "Ok, I am sorry. I just thought with the comments I have made that you might have figured it out." Marco said. "Well, I was confused about that but I thought maybe you were just friendly and didn't care that I was gay. I have a few friends who still joke like that with me." Dylan said lamely. 'That makes me sound like a fool' Dylan thought while watching Marco shake his head. "You are hopeless, you know that right? So, what's up with the pizza guy?" Marco asked. "I thought you would forget if I changed the subject." Dylan said. "Diversion tactics rarely work on me. If you want me to forget something, it is going to take more than a few questions." Marco said with a teasing grin. "Should I take notes?" Dylan asked. "No, I am not going to give those secrets away. Answer the question, Dylan." Marco stated firmly. "Fine, I used to date him. I thought he loved me, he didn't, and he got what he wanted from me and then dropped me for someone in his college English class. He hurt me. End of story." Dylan said ruefully. "So he was your first?" Marco questioned. "My first what? First love...yes. First partner...no that was another and very different mistake. First heart break...yes." Dylan replied honestly. "More info than I expected but ok. How did you feel seeing him again?" Marco asked gently. "Like I wanted to hug him, hit him, and hurt him at once...then came the overwhelming need to crawl back into bed and bury myself in the covers. That was where I spent most of my time when he first broke up with me. I never left my room. I did not care about anything." Dylan explained with an edge to his voice. "Are you over him now or did seeing him put you back to square one?" Marco prodded. "I am over him. It still hurts and I assume it will continue to hurt. That is not something you get over easily." Dylan said painfully. "What don't you get over easily?" Marco continued to question. He was trying to get the whole story out of him; maybe it would make him feel better. He did not know what else to do but keep him talking. "I walked in on him with the other guy in bed just an hour after I had left it. I had forgotten my wallet on his dresser and needed to get it. They were in the middle of having sex. He did not even stop when he saw me. He continued to pound into this guy while smiling at me. I was crushed. That is a pain I will never forget." Dylan said. "Ouch. I have no idea what to say to that. I am sorry seems so trite." Marco said putting his hand on Dylan's thigh. "Any guy, who can do that to me, does not deserve me." Dylan said firmly while looking at Marco's hand on his thigh. Marco noticed where his gaze was directed and blushed. He started to remove his hand but was stopped when Dylan put his hand over Marco's. "God made him, and therefore let him pass for a man." Marco said without thinking. Dylan looked at him and smiled, "Shakespeare...The Merchant of Venice." Marco smiled back and nodded. The two boys sat in the silent living room staring at each other, Marco sliding his hand on Dylan's thigh absentmindedly. Neither was uncomfortable with the silence so they let it continue. The sound of the door opening echoed through the room causing Marco to jump from his position on the love seat. He shot to the other couch and sat down. "So, you are the hockey star of Degrassi from what I hear, right?" Marco said trying to start a random conversation with Dylan. Luckily he caught on and kept it going, "Yes but I play other sports as well. Hockey just happens to be what I am best at." Dylan said. "I can barely ice skate. I love to watch hockey, in an I-wish-I-could-do-that kind of thing. Soccer is more my game." Marco explained looking over Dylan's shoulder at Paige, who was watching the scene with disgust. Paige had been hoping that leaving them alone this long they would have been a little more intimate with each other. Her brother really needed to get a move on. Marco is a hot guy and would be snatched up pretty soon. Well, once the gay population at Degrassi found out about him...she wanted Dylan to have the first shot though. Not only because he is her brother but also because he is the cutest out of Degrassi's gay guys.

"Marco, want to finish the assignment now?" Paige asked. "No. We are far from being finished and I refuse to do all the work." Marco replied. "Can I talk to you a second please?" Paige asked. "Sure, what about?" Marco asked, daring her to come up with something good. "Kwan's class." Paige answered. "What is it?" Marco asked showing little patience and not being tricked into going somewhere alone with her. He wanted to see her sweat it out. "What did you quote the other day when she asked for a little known quote? The one about meeting and loving or something like that." Paige improvised quickly. "No sooner met but they looked; no sooner looked but they loved; no sooner loved but they sighed; no sooner sighed but they asked one another the reason; no sooner knew the reason but they sought the remedy." Marco recited with a dreamy expression. Paige sighed, "Yes that is it. Where is it from?" "As You Like It by Shakespeare. It was rumored that he originally wrote it for a male lover." Dylan responded absently watching Marco carefully. He had such a grace about him that made reciting Shakespeare seem like it was expected of him and not a cheesy pick up attempt. Dylan felt himself falling for this boy and it was scary.

Please review...it makes me happy. Let me know if I should continue this...or should I just let it die. If I get at least 7 reviews I will update.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own...you know this already.

A/N: I promised that after 7 reviews I would give you chapter 2...here it is. I hope ya'll like it. Now for thanks....

Katie: thank you for the courage to post this...I couldn't have done it without you.

Leroy1996: I hope this is better for you. Sorry about that. You failed to mention if you liked it or not...guess I will find out if you continue to read this.

SkittlezzChika: Thank you...I hope it lives up to your expectations.

Krinklecut: Thank you...Thank you...Thank you...I love that you love it.

Julie: I am so happy you think it is cute and that I have talent.

Kate: Thank you for your review...I hope this chapter is easier to read.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

"Now that you have your answer, can I go home? I am getting tired and I have to get up early to work out before school tomorrow." Marco pleaded. "Yes. Dylan can you take him home? I need to finish something up before I go to bed." Paige asked. "Sure, but only because it is getting late and I don't want you driving my car this late." Dylan said hoping he sounded convincing. Paige smiled her thanks and followed Marco into the basement to get his book bag. She cornered him, "What is going on with you and my brother?" Marco gave her a huh look, "Nothing. He seems nice." Paige growled, "What did you talk about?" "You want to know if he knows I am gay. No, I did not tell him. He told me he is though. I guess that is a start for you." Marco said cheekily. "You are aggravating. I am sure he would be interested in you. Tell him on the way home." Paige demanded. "Or what?" Marco asked not threatened. "I will tell him for you. And then the whole school." Paige said. "Go for it. Everyone is bound to find out sooner or later." Marco said not caring. "Boys." Paige grunted as she followed Marco back up the stairs. Marco smiled.

Marco and Dylan left the house and got into his red and black Thunderbird convertible. Marco turned in his seat to look at Dylan's profile in the moonlight; "I told Paige you don't know I am gay. I am trying not to give her the satisfaction of thinking she is bringing us together. That did not sound right..." Dylan laughed, "I know what you meant. Even as friends, we don't want Paige to think she caused it." "Exactly, so are we friends?" Marco questioned. "I told you things tonight that I have never shared with anyone, including Paige. You are the only person who knows how Charles and I came to an abrupt end. Other than the cast of characters involved of course. So yes we are friends now." Dylan said. "Good. I can always use another friend." Marco said somewhat sarcastically. "I note sarcasm. I would say we can be more than friends but I think it is a little too soon." Dylan said. "Take your time. I don't plan on going anywhere." Marco said reluctantly."You sound like that is a bad thing?" Dylan inquired. "Well, starting over is hard. New school, new friends, and new dating scene...wait; you would have to have an old one to make a new one. So maybe I should say a first potential dating scene?" Marco said questioning himself. Dylan looked over at him when they stopped at a stoplight. "You did not date in your old school?" Dylan questioned. "No, I was the only gay guy. I figured out I was gay before I dated any girls too. I knew I was gay for a long time before I broke down and told my parents. Then it got around school and that was the end of private school. So I am now at Degrassi." Marco said and then looked embarrassed, "I did not mean to go into that much detail. I am sorry for boring you." Dylan started driving again following Marco's instructions; "You did not bore me. I was going to ask why you were here. You saved me the question."Dylan pulled into Marco's driveway and turned to look at him. Marco was turning to look at Dylan as well. "Thanks for listening to me tonight. I think it helped to finally talk about Charles." Dylan said. "You want to come in? I mean, no one is here and I hate being alone. To talk some more? I did not need to leave but I had to get away from Paige before I strangled her." Marco said in a hurried rush. "I would like to talk to you more but I have to get home. I still have homework to do." Dylan said apologetically. "Okay. Well, good night then." Marco said opening the car door. "How about tomorrow after school? We can resume our chat." Dylan suggested hopefully. "Sounds good. My parents still won't be home so we can come here. Less chance of an interruption by anyone since the only person who knows where I live is you." Marco said."Until tomorrow then. Good night, Marco." Dylan said smiling. Marco nodded and got out of the car. Dylan watched him walk up the front porch steps and then into the house. He backed out of the driveway with a small grin. He had to be careful when he got home because if Paige saw it he would be a dead man.He managed to lose the grin by the time he pulled into the driveway. Paige pounced on him from the living room as he entered the house. "So, what do you think of Marco?" Paige asked. "He seems nice. You should set him up with Ashley. She needs a good man." Dylan said trying to rile her up. She took the bait, "I cannot believe he did not tell you. I told him what would happen if he didn't. I am going to bloody well kill him." Paige started ranting."What was Marco supposed to tell me?" Dylan asked. Paige turned to her brother and smiled, "I warned him. You are fair game now. Marco is gay." Dylan smiled, "Really? Hmm, the possibilities are endless. No, actually they aren't. I don't want anyone else, I am going to try and get Charles back" Dylan said with conviction that he did not feel. Just the thought of Charles was making Dylan want to hit something. "No you cannot go back to Charles. He hurt you. Go for Marco." Paige said encouragingly. "But I loved Charles so much and I could again. I know if I had a second chance I could make sure he never cheated on me again." Dylan said feeling sicker by the minute. "No. I will not let you do this to yourself." Paige said firmly. "You can't stop me little sis. I do what I want." Dylan said walking up the stairs to his bedroom.He got to his bedroom and shut the door behind him with a huge grin. He had to tell someone about this and there was only one person that popped into his mind. He turned on his computer and searched the Degrassi student register finding the IM name he was looking for. He plugged it in to his contact list and found the person online. He quickly set about to IM...

Idylan: Hey.

Baddaboom: Hey...how did you find me?

Idylan: School register...I can't ask Paige for it...

Baddaboom: So true...didn't I just leave you?

Idylan: Ha Ha...yes. I had to tell you that I told Paige to set you up with Ashley and she went ballistic.

Baddaboom: How ballistic?

Idylan: Ballistic enough to out you.

Baddaboom: I figured...what did you say to the news?

Idylan: I told her that was be possibilities...then told her no there weren't because I wanted to get back with Charles. She fought me about it. I feel physically ill just thinking about getting back together with him. No way in hell.

Baddaboom: Ok. Thanks for the update. I am glad you aren't seriously thinking about getting back together with that slime. He doesn't deserve a great guy like you.

Idylan: Wow! That is the nicest thing anyone has ever said about me...disregarding my family.

Baddaboom: I have to go...Ellie is getting mad that I am ignoring her IM.

Idylan: Night Marco See you tomorrow.

Baddaboom: Night Dylan, yeah tomorrow...

Dylan was about to sign off when his friend, Chad popped up on the screen.

Soccer1: Dude, where have you been? We've been looking everywhere for you?

Idylan: Dude, did you try my house? I have been here since after practice.

Soccer1: No, that would have been the smart place to look.

Idylan: Don't state the obvious...what did you want and who is we?

Soccer1: The starting line for soccer...we have a new player this year and we wanted to meet him. We were going to see if you knew him or if your sister did? He is a grade 10.

Idylan: What is his name? I will ask Paige...

Soccer1: Marco Del Rossi. According to coach, he is the bomb.

Idylan: I know him. He was over here tonight with Paige and Spinner. He seems like a great guy.

Soccer1: He never said he was on the soccer team?

Idylan: No, subject never came up. If I see him tomorrow, I will mention that you all want to meet him.

Soccer1: Cool. Gotta Jet.

Idylan: Bye Chad.

This time Dylan managed to sign off before anyone else could bother him. He left the safety of his bedroom and found Paige lying in wait like an animal. He sighed and looked down at her. She seemed really concerned and worried."What is wrong Paige?" Dylan asked, almost afraid to ask. "Please tell me you are kidding about Charles. I saw the look of pain today. Please don't do this to yourself. I don't care if you like Marco or not, just please don't go back to Charles." Paige was pleading with tears in her eyes. Dylan took pity on her and wrapped her up in his arms, "Don't worry, I won't. It was the anger talking. I was mad because you tried to set me up with Marco. Squirt, I love you but please stay out of my personal life." Dylan kissed her on top of her head and let her go.She looked up at him with tears still shining in her eyes, "I am sorry but I think you would be great together. You are sweet, funny, smart and good looking. He is funny, witty, smart enough to stump an English teacher on Shakespeare, and a total babe. I think you compliment each other nicely. I just want you to be happy again." "While I know your intentions are good, I do not know Marco well enough yet to decide if I like him or not." Dylan explained, he knew he was lying but he needed to get his sister to back down if he ever had a hope of getting Marco. Marco did not want it to seem like Paige was behind this because they would never hear the end of it.Dylan smiled at her, "Are you okay now?" Paige nodded and smiled, "Yes. I am really sorry about earlier." Dylan nodded, "I know but you may want to consider apologizing to Marco too. He knew what you were up to and was pissed. Granted he would not tell me why he wanted to hang you but the brother is always the last to know." Paige kissed him on the cheek and headed toward her room. She had a lot of thinking to do before facing everyone at school tomorrow.Marco was talking to Ellie about her date with Sean from tonight. Marco was trying to pay attention to her IM but found himself having to reread the conversation because he couldn't remember anything. Finally, he could not stand it anymore...he needed someone to talk to in a bad way.

Baddaboom: I am happy your date went so well. I have to tell you something though. It might freak you out.

Nolabels: What is it?

Baddaboom: I am gay.

Nolabels: Really?

Baddaboom: Yes.

Nolabels: Guess you know Dylan is gay too.

Baddaboom: Yes, he told me tonight.

Nolabels: And????

Baddaboom: And he was only in a towel...

Nolabels: I am sure that was impressive...but what I was searching for was what are you going to do about it?

Baddaboom: We decided to be friends. It is the best way.

Nolabels: You are kidding, right?

Baddaboom: No. Just because we are gay does not mean we have to hook up.

Nolabels: Sorry, I did not mean it like that. I meant that you would be cute together. All opposite in looks but have the same personalities.

Baddaboom: Don't start. We already have Paige trying to fix us up.

Nolabels: I am really sorry now. She won't stop until she gets her way.

Baddaboom: No I think Dylan already fixed that problem.

Nolabels: That is good. I guess.

Baddaboom: He is coming over after school tomorrow to talk. Did I mention my parents are away?

Nolabels: Well if anything happens I get details.

Baddaboom: Sure. I have to go. I am tired.

Nolabels: Night Marco...sweet dreams

Baddaboom: You too El.

Marco signed off and changed for bed. He looked at his computer one more time, shaking his head in disbelief. Dylan actually looked him up on the register to get his email address. That is...well...it No one had gone to any great lengths to find him before. Marco shrugged as he climbed into his soft bed. He sighed as he settled down into his down comforter, thinking of Dylan. He fell asleep with an angelic smile on his face.Please continue to read and review. It inspires me to continue. Good Italian food for everyone who gives good reviews or constructive criticism. I would like at least another 7 or 8 before I will put up chapter 3...please. Thank you again for your reviews to Chapter 1. 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I don't...whatever...see chapter 1.

A/N: Here is chapter three for you. I hope I did a little better with the paragraphs. I hope my italics and bold show up but if not, the note between Ellie and Marco is one line each for them...goes back and forth.

Krinklecut: Thank you. I love it when people get hyper over what I wrote.

Wolfie888: Interesting use of a fast food slogan. Thanks.

Skittleschika: Thank you again for a wonderful review. I hope you're still enjoying it.

Dexter: Thank you for reading and reviewing.

SmoothNCreamy: Thank you for reading and reviewing. I love the stuff you write too.

Aisha: Thank you for flaming my flamer. I got a kick out of it. I hope the paragraphs are better. Thank you for reviewing.

Sorry to anyone I may have forgotten. It wasn't intentional. Thank you!

-------------------------------------------

Chapter Three

The next morning Marco woke up in a good mood for a change. He was actually looking forward to going to school at Degrassi this morning. It wasn't that he didn't like the school or anything, it was just that he did not like changing schools and starting over. However, now he had something to look forward to seeing, Dylan. That and seeing if Paige was going to out him to the rest of the school today. Marco did his work out, showered and got ready for school almost happily. Had his parents been home, they would have probably thought he was doing drugs. Marco left to walk to school earlier than usual.

Marco met up with Ellie outside of school. She was smiling at him as he walked up. "What is with the grin", Marco asked. "I am excited for you", Ellie said cryptically. "Why", Marco asked as they headed for his locker. "You have a meeting...maybe date...with Dylan", Ellie responded almost cheerily. "You have got to lay off the caffeine. It is making you act like Paige", Marco stated simply. "What is wrong with acting like me?" came a voice from his left. Marco looked at Paige and smiled, "Nothing. On you it works, for Ellie...not so much." Paige nodded at him, "Can I talk to you in private a second?" "If it is about you outing me, you can say it in front of Ellie, she already knows", said Marco, smiling at her. "It is and it isn't. I just don't want an audience for this please", Paige begged lightly. "It is okay, Marco. I have to go find Sean and go to my locker. I will see you in first", Ellie said before walking away.

"What is it Paige? Are you here to tell me that you are outing me?" Marco asked with some patience. "No. I am not going to out you. I did out you to Dylan though. He made some sense when he talked to me last night and I want to take his suggestion. I am sorry for the way I acted and for trying to set you up with Dylan", Paige said hesitantly. "Thank you Paige. You are forgiven. It is okay that you outed me to Dylan, he would have found out sooner or later", Marco said smiling at her. "I feel better now. Are you going to out yourself?" Paige asked. "Yes. I will feel better too", Marco said with resignation. Paige walked off and Marco sighed, 'I am finally alone.'

He was a little too quick with that thought as a rather tall blonde leaned against the locker next to his. "We still on for this afternoon?" Dylan questioned. "Yes. How do you want to go about this, since Paige doesn't need to know", Marco inquired back. "Paige has cheerleading today, so I can meet you at my car and we can just go from here." Dylan said with a trace of amusement in his voice. "So that is why you suggested today...you already knew Paige wouldn't find out", Marco said with a sly smile. "Of course I did." Dylan responded with an equally sly smile.

"See you after school then", Marco said walking away from Dylan. Dylan watched Marco walk away, 'Yeah...this is not good. I am already feeling things I shouldn't. He is so cute, nice butt...hmm...these are not good thoughts. I will explore them when I have more time.' Dylan walked in the opposite direction toward his first class. Marco looked over his shoulder at the retreating blonde before walking into his class.

For the first time, Marco could not focus in his class. His thoughts were elsewhere that day. 'Dylan came to find me this morning, how odd. I wonder if that means he likes me. No, I am too young. Maybe he is looking for young since he has already had someone older... He is gorgeous, and that body...wow!... Why is Ellie looking at me? Oh a note.' Marco put his musings on hold while he read Ellie's small, neat handwriting.

_I guess wonder boy has more of an effect on you than you let on._

_**What do you mean?**_

_You are daydreaming in class. You never do that._

_**I was not thinking about Dylan. I am just tired.**_

_Ha...I knew it. I never said Dylan. You were thinking of him._

_**Bite me.**_

Marco tossed the last note back to her and she smiled. She knew she had gotten to him with that one. She felt almost victorious about finding out he did like Dylan. Marco was glad class was over, he needed to get away from Ellie.

Marco managed to get through the rest of his morning classes without any comments about Dylan from Ellie or Paige. He was starting to feel relieved but then lunch happened.

He was sitting with the usual band of merry men when Dylan came up and sat next to his sister. "What do we owe the honor?" inquired Paige. "I need to talk to you. You have practice today right?" asked Dylan. "Yes. Then I am going home. Why?" asked Paige curiously. "Just wondering. I am not going to be home tonight. I have some things I have to do", said Dylan mysteriously. "Like what?" inquired Paige looking at Marco. Dylan saw where his sister was looking, "I need to get together with some of the soccer team. They said there is a new player this year and we are going to try and find out about him." Dylan responded looking over at Marco, trying to clue him in that he already knew. "Whatever, Dylan. I will see you when you get home then"; Paige supplied trying to figure out why he was still there.

"Is there something else you wanted to tell me?" asked Paige with no patience. "Yes, I called Mom to tell her and she and dad are still in Toronto. The conference has lasted longer than it was supposed to, so they won't be home until late tomorrow night", Dylan said easily. Paige nodded at her brother as he got up and started to walk away.

He stopped at the next table to talk to some friends and overheard the next part of their conversation. "Paige, why were you looking at Marco while talking to Dylan?" Spinner asked. "Was I? I didn't notice." Paige said trying to sound bored. "She was looking at me Spinner because she thinks there is something going on between Dylan and I", Marco said with a little annoyance lacing his speech. "Dude, why would she think that?" said Spinner with confusion. The rest of the friends were looking at Marco in shock. "Spinner, I am gay. Paige figured it out and now she is throwing me at her brother. I am beginning to feel like a prostitute." Marco said bitterly.

He didn't really feel bitter but he was trying to make Paige remember he promise to cease setting him up. Paige looked down at the table, blushing slightly. She was embarrassed about what she had pulled last night but felt it was still right to try to get them together. Lunch ended with a weighty silence around their table.

Marco went to his locker and found Dylan waiting for him. "Decided to out yourself before Paige could, I hear." Marco smiled, "Yeah, it seemed like the right idea." "Do you really think she is prostituting you?" Dylan asked with a laugh. "No, I wanted to make sure she didn't try to set me up ever again. I think it worked." Marco said with a small laugh. "Good. See you later." Dylan said walking away. Marco shut his locker and walked away in the other direction chuckling slightly to himself.

Marco walked into his next class and sat down, only to be assaulted by a bossy blonde and her boyfriend. "Why did you do that? I thought you were serious when you said you wanted to keep it quiet." Paige all but yelled at him, causing glances from classmates. "Paige, I am gay. It is a fact that everyone at my old school knew and one that everyone here would know soon enough. I am tired of hiding for these last few weeks." Marco said with conviction. He did not want to mention that he was still afraid she would out him accidentally. Marco liked to think if you did not make a big deal out of it, then what fun would it be if someone else did. He was counting on it.

The news spread quickly through Grade 10. Marco was completely out of the closet by the end of the day and he almost felt relieved. He took it all in stride and got through the day with a smile. He knew he'd be a hot topic until Monday, when someone did something stupid over the weekend causing different rumors. His news would soon be forgotten. After his last class, Marco went to his locker and headed for the senior parking lot to meet Dylan.

After stopping by Marco's locker after lunch, Dylan headed to his next class. He got teased mercilessly by his friends for sitting with his little sister and her friends. He gently reminded them that some of them had developed a crush on his younger sister but never said anything about it. Then he also mentioned that one of those Grade 10s was their new teammate and was to be the new high scorer.

This got them to shut up for about five minutes and then the questions started. "Which one was he? Is he going to be competition for the girl soccer groupies? (Dylan laughed at this but did not say anything.) Does he appear to be a good player?" Dylan thought about this last question for a minute. He recalled the way Marco maneuvered his way past him in the hallway and thought, 'Yeah, he has the moves all right. He has the body for it too.' The questions stopped coming when his friends realized he was not answering.

By his last class, Dylan was more than ready for the day to end. He could not have been more wrong considering the shock he managed to receive during that last class. Dylan had been sitting with his head propped on his hand, doodling absently in his notebook when Chad came in and sat down. He waited until the rest of their friends had gathered before announcing the new Grade 10 starter on the soccer team is gay.

Dylan's elbow slipped off the desk and his head hit the desktop with a thud. He lifted his head and looked at his friend in astonishment. "Dude, you didn't know?" When Dylan didn't answer, he continued, "Wasn't he at your house last night? How could you not know? Don't you have gaydar or something?" Dylan laughed at that, "Chad, how did you find out?" Chad smiled, "My girlfriend is in one of his classes. He announced it to Paige and her lapdog rather loudly. She ran to tell me before this class."

Dylan shook his head, "So you can date a grade 10 but I can't talk to my sister without hearing flack about it? How fair is that? Yes, I knew he is gay before you told me." The guys stared at him for a few minutes. "Why didn't you tell us?" "I didn't think it was important. Is it important?" Dylan asked with a challenge. "No. I did not mean it like that. I just thought...I thought we..." Dylan cut of his friend with a laugh, "You are tripping over yourself on this. Forget it. It does not seem to be an issue with me and it shouldn't be with him." Dylan got nods in return from his teammates and friends. He went back to his doodling, he hated having study hall last period. It made the day drag on forever. He headed straight for his car after the bell rang to wait for Marco.

Marco walked out the side doors to the senior parking lot hesitantly. He was not sure what he was getting himself into but was not about to change his mind now. Marco saw Dylan leaning against the hood of his Thunderbird. Marco felt his heart lurch at the sight of the blonde teen. He looked so cool and casual leaning there chatting with one of his friends.

Dylan turned and saw Marco descending the steps to the parking lot. Dylan felt a tug of desire inside of him for the younger teen. Dylan's friend said good bye and walked away, leaving Dylan with nothing to focus on but Marco. Not a bad thing to focus on under normal circumstances, but this was far from normal circumstances. Dylan knew the tug he felt was not a good thing, 'This is how it started with Charles...the tug of desire, then the friendship and the relationship...leading to the break up, the heartache, and the horrible recovery period. Then again, maybe this could be different...' Dylan ended the thought there. It was getting way too dangerous to even think of Marco that way.

Dylan smiled as the teen got closer and felt relieved to receive one in return. When Marco got to the front fender of the car, Dylan pushed off of it, "Ready to go?" "Yes, I am more than ready for this school day to end." Marco said with a small smile. They got into the car and headed for Marco's house. Neither had any idea what the other would want to talk about but figured it would work itself out.

------------------------------------

I know you didn't think I would forget you two did you?

Kate: I love you. You know it. Thank you for reading this and reviewing. You are my muse and my inspiration...wow 80's song anyone? Anyway, thanks for the courage and the ability to rant when I get nervous.

Feral's Revenge: This chapter is up because of you. Well, and Kate. I enjoyed chatting with you, I hope we'll continue our emails. I hope I continue to please you with the characters and personalities. Marco has a backbone...he just doesn't know it yet. :D

Please Review...I still hand out good Italian food and desserts. Espresso? I would like another 8 reviews before I update again. PLEASE!


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I still don't own it or them...blah blah blah...  
A/N: I hope you continue to like reading this because I am enjoying writing it. Keep the reviews coming.  
wolfie888: Thank you again for the reading and reviewing. I appreciate it.  
aisha: I hope this was quick enough for you. Tried harder with the dialogue. I can't believe I forgot that.  
Krinklecut: thank you. I love the enthusiasm. I hope it continues.  
Lauren-thank you for the lovely review. Enjoy.  
Skittlezzchika: How lovely. Thanks. Please continue to read and review and I hope you enjoy it.  
dexter- wow! 2 reviews. I am so happy that you enjoyed it enough to read it again. It makes writing worthwhile.  
--------------------------------------------------

Chapter Four

Dylan pulled into Marco's driveway and shut of the car. "Are you sure you want to hang out? You've been rather silent."

Marco smiled, "You haven't been the most brilliant conversationalist either," Marco accused.

"Guilty as charged," Dylan said opening his door as Marco opened his as well. Marco led the way up the porch steps and into the house.

Marco gave Dylan a quick tour of the house that ended in the kitchen. For Marco, it seemed natural to hang out there. "You want something to eat or drink," Marco asked. "Sure, whatever is fine. I'm not picky."

Marco put a bag of popcorn into the microwave and pulled two Pepsi's from the refrigerator. He set the drinks on the island and sat on one of the stools watching Dylan. He was looking around the kitchen.

Dylan was amazed at Marco's kitchen. It was gorgeous. It had an old-world Italian design with marble countertops and terra cotta tile floors. The Tuscan style cabinets were beautiful. He could tell a lot of thought went into the design of this kitchen.

Dylan joined Marco at the island and sat diagonal from him. "You kitchen is amazing. Very homey."

Marco looked around as if seeing the kitchen for the first time. "Thanks. We had to remodel it for my noona. She would not step foot in here until it reflected a real Italian kitchen," Marco told him smiling at the memory.

"Who is noona?" Dylan inquired.

"Oh, noona is grandmother in Italian," responded Marco looking at Dylan once again. "I sometimes forget to translate it for people."

Dylan laughed at his almost sheepish expression. "Do you speak Italian fluently?" Dylan asked fishing for more information on the younger teen.

"Yes. It's the first language I spoke. I was taught English when I was 4, I think," responded Marco.

"That is interesting. I would have never known," Dylan responded clearly amazed. Marco laughed at him and shrugged like it was no big deal.

Marco got up and retrieved the popcorn, poured it into a bowl and set it between them on the island. They sat in silence idly munching on the popcorn for a few minutes. "This is awkward. Just thought I'd state the obvious," Marco said with a small smile.

Dylan laughed, "Yeah, considering we were fine last night."

"Well, we had a scheming Paige to aide us in talking. We did this one on our own," replied Marco. Dylan nodded in agreement.

"Where did you go to school before Degrassi?" Dylan questioned.

"St. Andrew's Catholic."

"Do you miss it?"

"Sometimes. I miss the curriculum the most."

"Why?"

"At St. Andrews, students are judged on their intelligence not their grade level. I have already taken all of the classes at Degrassi."

"You have? Does that mean you know Biology and Calculus?"

"Yes. Why?"

"You have become my savior. If I don't get my grades up in those classes, coach has threatened to bench me."

"Name a time and place, I'll help."

Dylan gave Marco a broad grin that stunned Marco. 'He is so cute. Ugh, I sound like a girl. He is cute, wait...no he is gorgeous.' Marco thought as Dylan continued to smile. Marco returned it easily with his own.

"What else do I need to know about you?"

"What do you know already?"

"You are Italian and speak it fluently. You are smart, which proves why Paige's grades are improving this year. You are Catholic, a soccer player, and responsible enough to be at home alone. What am I missing? You have to have some flaw in there."

"My parents hate it that I'm gay, does that count?"

"You can't mean that?"

"Oh, but I do. My mom is disappointed and my dad avoids me."

"When did you come out?"

"I came out to my mom almost 3 years ago. I didn't tell my dad until it started traveling through school. That was last year. I knew almost 2 years before I told my mom."

"Why do you think they hate it?"

"Mom cried when I told her. She was awkward around me for a while. Pa was angry. He yelled for almost three days straight. Then came the silence that was so deafening I could not stand it. I went and stayed at a friend's house for a few days. For a while, he would look through me. Act like I wasn't there. He started speaking to me again right before school ended last year. He still isn't comfortable with any of this yet. He took a job where it requires both of them to travel a lot. Mom says it's his way of dealing, I think he is avoiding me again. How did your parents take it?"

"Mom cried too. Dad went straight to silence and leaving the room when I'd enter. Mom accepted it. She is very cool with all of it now. She helped me get ready for my first date...don't laugh. Paige was confused but understood. She likes to take me shopping for guys at the mall. Dad handled it better when he realized I hadn't changed. That I was still Dylan, the hockey star and general pain in the neck. He also realized I hadn't turned into some stereotypical gay guy who is a neat freak and a wimp. He said he felt like he might be gaining another daughter. I laughed at him. He doesn't like to see me with guys still but he doesn't flee when I bring a date home."

"That is good, I guess. You know the funny thing; the person I have the most support from is the one I thought would never understand. My noona. She has been great about it. She hasn't treated me any differently than she always has."

"See, I have Paige and you have your grandmother. Unspoken support that comes from a selfless love of family. I was put into therapy after I came out, can you tell?"

"I recognize the speech. I was too."

"Parents are clueless but they mean well."

The boys laughed at that thought. Yeah, they both knew their parents thought they were helping but it never helped. Talking about their feelings to a stranger was not the way to go about dealing with being gay. Talking to their family would have helped more.

It was nice; the quiet understanding of knowing someone else had been through the same thing. Marco looked at Dylan in a whole new light. He was no longer just the gorgeous golden boy of the hockey team, but now he was the friend who shared so much of the same past. Marco grinned at him, "How did the hockey team take it?"

"I knew you were going to ask. Some freaked out at first, some were confused and others felt threatened. They got over it when I continued to play with the same ferociousness as always. Some are a little weirded out by having a gay guy in the locker room but those are the guys that are too afraid to say anything. My friends have been great, once they got used to it."

"That is cool. What about the soccer team?"

"They are cool with the fact you are gay. I made sure of it."

"Thanks, I think. How did you do that?"

"I told them that you being gay doesn't matter. That you should be treated the same way they treat me, only nicer. They have a tendency to forget that I'm gay."

"Okay. How did the soccer team find out?"

"Chad heard it from his girlfriend, who is in one of your classes. He told us in study hall today."

"Word travels fast. Who is Chad?"

"He's harmless. He's one of my best friends and starting left wing on the soccer team. Which position are you slotted for? I wasn't aware we were missing anyone?"

"You weren't missing anyone. Coach Armstrong saw me play for St. Andrew's and when he heard I was transferring, recruited me for tryouts. I play left inside forward. What position are you?"

"Left fullback, looks like I will have an interesting view this year."

Dylan smiled slyly and Marco laughed.

"Do me a favor and keep your mind on the game. I wouldn't want anyone to blame me because you are being an idiot."

Marco looked at the clock on the opposite wall, "Oh. Are you staying for dinner?"

"Sure. Why?"

"Because I have to start on it soon if I want to eat at a decent time. Dinner is an elaborate affair at my house, fair warning."

"You can cook?"

"Yes. Since before I could even reach the stove."

Marco started to pull things out of the refrigerator and put them on the counter. Then went to the pantry and did the same over there. Dylan was watching in awe at the ease he showed in the kitchen.

"I hope you like pasta primavera because that is what I have been craving all day," Marco stated simply.

"Yeah, it's fine," Dylan said watching him as he chose a knife carefully.

"I know I am helpless in a kitchen but is there anything I can do?"

Marco looked over his shoulder at him, "Actually, yes. There is a thing of pasta in the freezer; will you get it out for me? I make fresh pasta every couple of months and freeze it."

Dylan got up and walked to the freezer, pulled out the pasta and set in on the counter, "Anything else?"

Marco laughed, "Since you are hopeless in the kitchen, no. I am fine. Keep talking though, I can do more than one thing at a time."

"What should we talk about?"

"You."

"What about me?"

"Your past with guys. I am curious, seeing I've never dated before."

"Well, there have only been a few dates. One serious relationship and one mistake. A couple of dates that have turned out to be just that, dates. What do you want to know?"

"Have you ever asked anyone out?"

"Yes. The asking went ok. I didn't sound like an idiot. The date was the mistake. We were supposed to go see a movie but ended up at his house alone. Before the movie was even halfway over, we were in bed. By the time the movie ended, we did too. I see him at school, hell he's in 2 of my classes. We don't speak at all. It is better that way."

"That sounds brutal. What about dating? Is it weird?"

"No weirder than dating a girl. You ask someone or get asked, go on some lame date, hope you have enough in common to keep the conversation flowing, and if all goes well you might get a good night kiss. There have been a few of those for me. There has been a couple that did not make it past the first date. I remember one should have died before even starting the date."

"How awkward for you. Nothing in common?"

"Nothing. He hates sports. Doesn't like to read or anything. He was boring."

"That sounds recent?"

"Right before school started. It was my first date since Charles. I've seriously been considering retiring the dating scene until college. I am having second thoughts though."

Marco smiled slightly, "Oh yeah, why?"

"The dating scene has opened up a little. Might try and get this new guy I found out about."

"Is he cute? Would I like him?"

Dylan laughed at Marco's antics. "No, I don't think you'd be interested."

Marco smiled brightly while he continued to cut up the vegetables for the pasta. Dylan watched him run the knife through them with confidence. "I would have cut myself by now," Dylan said standing next to Marco.

"If practice makes perfect then I am damn near perfect," replied Marco.

"So, how serious was the serious relationship?"

"I was hoping you'd forget."

"As I told you last night, it takes a lot to make me forget."

"Charles, the pizza guy, was a senior my Grade 10 year and he took an interest in me. We started dating close to the end of the year. He took me out on dates, romantic ones, fun ones, whatever he felt like doing. Then he told me he loved me and I thought it was real. I slept with him. I continued sleeping with him. I loved him. He was my first love, so it felt right. Then I walked in on him and well, you know the rest."

"Ouch, again. That had to suck."

"Yeah, that's an understatement. It sucks now, back then it hurt."

Marco looked at Dylan, seeing the pain in his eyes quickly switched topics. "So how long does it take for Paige to get ready in the morning?"

Dylan laughed at him. He knew what he was trying to do and was thankful; it was getting too heavy in the kitchen. "I'm not sure. She is up before me and it still takes her another 30 minutes after I do get up."

Marco continued to sauté the vegetables and wait for the water to boil for his pasta. He threw a loaf of bread into the oven to warm it up. Dylan watched his every move; it was done with grace and ease. 'This must be what I look like on the ice. Confident, moving with ease, and going by instinct,' Dylan couldn't help but think.

The boys chatted about friends and school until dinner was finished cooking. Marco set the table and brought the food over to the table. The teens sat down and Dylan looked around the table in shock.

"Everything looks amazing. If I hadn't seen you cooking this, I wouldn't have believed it," Dylan said with awe.

Marco blushed deeply, "Thanks. This is nothing big. I threw it together."

Dylan shook his head at the younger boy, "Don't under estimate yourself. I don't know anyone else who could have done this without a phone."

Marco laughed lightly, "I hope mine is better."

Dylan took the first bite and sighed, "This is better than anything I have ever had before." Marco's smile got bigger before looking down at his plate.

The boys ate in relative silence. After they were done eating, Marco started cleaning the kitchen. He was loading the dishwasher when Dylan started to speak again.

"How did you figure out you were gay?"

"That is a funny story. I was playing doctor with a girl I have known my entire life almost and it did not cause any of the feelings the other boys were talking about. However, it was her twin brother that elicited those feelings. It was an odd day for revelations."

Dylan tried to hide his laugh but it wasn't working.

"It's okay. You can laugh, it is pretty funny."

"How old were you?"

"11."

"I didn't figure it out until I was 14."

"We Catholic school kids are advanced."

Dylan laughed out loud this time. "I knew about Catholic school girls, I didn't realize it was true for the guys as well."

Marco chuckled and shook his head. 'The boy is hopeless. Cute, but hopeless.'

Dylan looked at the clock this time and did a double take. He could not believe that it was almost 7:30. He had homework he needed to get done and a test to study for before tomorrow. "I have a Calculus test tomorrow and some bio homework to do. Do you have time to help me now?" Dylan asked with a flirtatious grin. He was hoping Marco would take pity on him.

Marco nodded, "Go get your books." When Dylan headed out of the kitchen, Marco smiled broadly. 'I think he is interested. This could be a good thing...' Dylan entered the kitchen again a few minutes later, book bag in hand.

"Let's go upstairs and study. There isn't anywhere comfortable to sit down here." Marco led the way up the backstairs to his bedroom. Dylan looked around the room again. He glanced in here when Marco brought him around on the tour but didn't have enough time to actually look at it.

The room was neat and very orderly, unlike Dylan's. Marco had two bookshelves full of books and soccer trophies. He walked over and started skimming titles and the trophy plaques. 'Hmm...Shakespeare, Homer, Salinger, Hawthorne, Hemingway, Tolstoy, and Steinbeck...all the classics. These have definitely been read over and over by the look of them. There are five MVP trophies, three high scorer trophies and what...nine championships. Wow! He must be amazing on the field. Hell, he is amazing off the field...whoa, where did that come from? Dangerous thoughts approaching.'

Dylan turned and looked at Marco, who had taken a seat on his bed. "Do you know you are probably the smartest person I have ever met?"

"Why do you think that?"

"Look at your books; they are well worn, showing they have been read repeatedly. They are all the classics, most of which I have heard of but never dreamed of reading. I mean, Walden by Thoreau and the Iliad and the Odyssey by Homer, and I am a little worried about how many times you have read 'The Prince by Machiavelli'. Planning on taking over the country?"

Marco laughed at him. "I read when I can't sleep. No, I don't plan on taking over a country. I have read most of these books for school assignments but I do enjoy them. They give me a sense of a time that I will never know."

"Let me guess, you have read War and Peace."

"Twice."

"See, you've got to be the smartest guy I have ever met."

"Thanks. Now shall we get on with the homework?"

"Yes."

Marco got up and moved to his desk. Dylan took a seat next to him and pulled out his books. "Calculus first since I have a test." Dylan showed him what they were doing and where he got confused. Marco patiently explained where he went wrong in his equations. It was easily fixed and Dylan finally understood. Dylan did a few of the practice problems his teacher had handed out and got them right.

Marco smiled at how excited Dylan got by understanding his Calculus. It is the simple things in life that can cause that much excitement Marco guessed. "On to Biology?"

Dylan pulled out another book and flipped to the correct page. "We are studying mitosis. I am lost."

Marco sighed; he could not believe he had this to look forward to in two years, again. "Mitosis is the division of the nucleus of a cell resulting in two identical cells," at Dylan's confused expression, Marco explained it a little further. Dylan nodded his understanding.

"You don't understand it, do you?"

"Enough to pass the test and do the homework. That is all I was hoping for."

"Then you got your wish."

"Thanks to you. If I did this on my own, well, I won't think about that."

Marco laughed at him and then moved back to his bed. His desk chair was not meant for comfort, but it was effective in keeping him awake to get his homework done. Dylan moved and sat next to him.

"I have my first hockey game in a few weeks, do you want to go?"

"Sure. I'd like to see if you are as good as the rumors make you sound."

"Paige will set it up I'm sure. She always has a gang when she attends."

"Okay. Sounds good."

"I better get going. I am sure you have homework to do and I need to get home before Paige flips out."

"Okay."

Marco walked Dylan to the door. The two stood there for a minute looking at each other. It was like when they first met and saw something that drew them together.

Dylan couldn't help himself; he leaned down and placed his lips on Marco's. Marco was taken by surprise for a minute and then returned the kiss. Dylan's hands went to Marco's waist and Marco's went around Dylan's neck. The kiss only lasted a few minutes but it was long enough for Marco. When they broke apart, Dylan started to apologize and Marco laughed.

"It is okay. I enjoyed it as much as you did. Maybe more because it was my first kiss."

"Is this going to change...?"

"No, it isn't going to change anything. We're friends, for now."

"Okay. Well, good night."

"Good night, Dylan. See you at school."

Marco shut the door after seeing Dylan get into his car. Marco leaned against the door and shook his head. He could not believe what had happened.

'That was awesome. I never knew kissing could be like that. It was tentative, sweet, warm, and yet innocent. I know it was an accident and Dylan hadn't meant for it to happen but I am glad it did. I wish my heart would stop skipping beats like that. It has been doing aerial loops in my chest since I felt his lips on mine. Oh what lips, gentle yet firm...potential to be demanding. His hands gripped my waist like he was fighting for control. Of course, I just wanted to pull him closer. Oh, wow! I need to focus...homework to do.' Marco thought as he walked back up the stairs to his bedroom.

Dylan drove home with a huge grin that he could not get rid of no matter how hard he tried. 'All I have to do is make it to my room without Paige seeing me. I can do this. I didn't mean to kiss him. I'm not sorry I did it. It settles one thing in my mind, we have chemistry. It could be good between us. We have plenty to talk about and the physical attraction is there. For his first kiss, he did very well.' Dylan's musings came to an abrupt end when he pulled into the driveway. Paige was sitting on the front porch flipping through a magazine.

Dylan got out of his car and worked hard on not smiling. "How was your night, Paige?"

Paige looked up, "Boring and yours?"

"Fine. I am going to study now," Dylan managed to say without grinning like a fool.

"Night, Dylan."

"Night, Paige. Don't stay out here too long," Dylan said as he placed a kiss on her head before walking in the front door.

Paige looked at the door Dylan had just closed. She knew there was something different about him. She couldn't figure it out though. She hoped it had to do with Marco but wasn't holding her breath. She waited ten minutes before going into the house herself.

Dylan flopped down on his bed and sighed, 'That boy is awe inspiring. He's an enigma. He's got a way about him that I can't define but it draws me in. I don't want to let it go, whatever it is. He's cute, smart, funny, understanding and one hell of a kisser. Where did that come from? It snuck up on me. I bet he'd be better at other things. Damn, there is that evil side again. Make it stop.' Dylan shook his head to clear it of his inner demons and went to take a shower before going to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------

Please review. I thrive on them and it prompts me to update quicker. They are worse than caffeine.

Kate: What can I say...I love you but that is a recurring theme here. I can't sing your praises enough. You are wonderful but really need to update the other story...the one I can't ever remember the title to. Just a suggestion! smiles--bats eyes

Feral's revenge: Thank you, thank you, thank you. Our chats have been lovely. I enjoy them so much I was almost late to the game on Sunday. I hope you enjoy the revision. Talk to you soon...I could continue but I'm afraid I'd be boring everyone.


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything...whatever.

A/N: I am updating this as quickly as I see fit. I like the reviews!

Accolades:

**Unsolved:** Challenging my feelings on the story? No, I'm used to second guessing my writing. It's merely nerves.

**Wolfie888:** Marco's Italian...he'd naturally be strong-willed. I wrote him as a true Italian (being one myself). I'm happy you like him this way.

**SkittlezzChika: **Thank you. Your review was awesome. I was grinning like an idiot while reading it. I hope it continues to live up to your expectations.

**Adamosguy: **The best M&D? Wow! I'm floored. Thanks.

**Krinklecut:** Hyperness!!!! Yeah!!!! I like exclamation points too!!!

**SmoothNCreamy: **Thank you so much. I love your stories too.

**DegrassiLuver4Ever11:** The best Marco/Dylan? Wow! That's the second time I've heard that now...I'm shocked. I hope it continues to please you.

**Aisha: **Here you go! Hope it keeps you dancing.

**Vixen-Dragon16:** I'm so happy that you finished it. It means a lot to me because I know how little free time you have right now.

---------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Five

It was finally Saturday, the one day Dylan actually looked forward to seeing. Dylan had had an interesting week and it only turned that way in the last three days. He met Marco and now had a very serious crush. He had even kissed him already, granted they were only friends. Dylan was fine with that, for now. He knew he wanted something more but was going to wait for the right time.

Saturdays were Dylan's relaxing day. He had a routine and today was not going to be any different. He got up and got ready to take a run.

"Going for your morning run, Dylan?" Paige asked from her spot on the couch.

"It's Saturday, isn't it?" Dylan asked back. Paige nodded and went back to her TV program. Dylan put on his running shoes and left.

Dylan started running his usual route. Up three blocks to the park, through the park on the jogging trail, another 15 blocks on the other side of the park and then retrace his path back. He had done this every Saturday for the past five years. It helped clear the cobwebs from the week of school and get his thoughts together.

Dylan seemed to have a lot to think about on this run. There was school; he managed to pass his Calculus test with an A. His Biology homework was correct, for once. This brought his thoughts around to Marco.

Marco was enough to occupy his thoughts for the entire run. It started with his looks; all dark and exotic. It's his Italian heritage, the olive skin, dark brown hair that is almost black, and his deep brown eyes. A person could get lost in them. In fact, Dylan had twice now, forgot where he was and what he was doing.

Then Dylan's thoughts drifted to Marco's body. He could feel it when he held him the other night and kissed him. He's solid, even though he is small. His size will help him on the soccer field, make him quicker. His arms are well defined and have strength. Dylan felt it when his arms were around his neck. Dylan knew he'd have fun exploring that body further one day.

Dylan's mind drifted to what put him in the position to feel Marco's body; the kiss. Oh, what a kiss it was. It started by accident but he couldn't seem to help himself. Marco looked ready for it and God knows he was ready. The moment was there and Dylan took it. Besides trying to convince himself it was ok, he thought about the kiss itself. It started hesitantly, very tame. Then Marco responded and it got hotter, more intense. There was an underlying passion in Marco that Dylan hadn't expected to find. It was a first on all accounts for Marco, Dylan knew but he wasn't counting on feeling a few things for the first time himself. It was sweet and innocent but held promise. Oh God, he was starting to sound like Paige.

Next came the thoughts of Marco's intelligence. He seemed to know everything. From classic literature to pop culture, if he was hanging with Paige he needed the knowledge. From the CD collection on Marco's desk, he gathered he had a wide range of taste there too. He saw a few classical CDs, some rock, a few R&B, an opera or two and some jazz. A real renaissance man in Dylan's opinion. Dylan felt that he could learn a lot from the younger boy.

Personality, Marco had enough to spare. He was energetic, almost hyper with an infectious grin. His wit and sarcastic nature brought a whole new level to every conversation they'd had so far. His sense of humor appeared to be limitless. Dylan couldn't remember when he'd laughed so much with one person. Marco had a different spin on things. Dylan found him fascinating and found himself listening to him just to see what would come out of his mouth next. Dylan was feeling hopeless; it had only been three days.

Dylan shook himself out of his reverie and was astonished to see he had almost completed his route. He was nearing the entrance of the park by his house again. He vaguely remembered running in the opposite direction and back again. He had been lost in thought. Oh well, it made the run go by quickly. Dylan slowed down to a slow jog to start his cool down process before returning home. He turned the last corner and ran into the person he least wanted to see.

"We need to talk," the older boy said.

"No, we don't," Dylan replied.

"Please, Dylan. What we had was good, wasn't it," the older teen questioned.

"Charles, it was good until I found out you were fucking some guy in your English class. I don't know how long it was going on and don't tell me. So, I guess the answer would be no, it wasn't good," Dylan responded angrily trying to walk away.

"Dylan, give me five minutes please. I am begging you," pleaded Charles.

"Fine, you have five minutes and then I have my say," Dylan consented. He continued with his cool down by stretching his legs on a nearby bench, "I'm timing you; you might want to start talking."

"When did you get the attitude," questioned Charles nastily.

"About the same time my heart was ripped out from my chest. I guess about three months ago," responded Dylan equally as nasty.

"Whatever. I still love you Dylan. I wanted you to know that. That thing with Mike was superficial. It was all about sex. With you, it was about more. We had a good relationship built from a friendship." Charles was trying to sound sincere but Dylan wasn't buying it.

"I want to give us another try. Will you take me back? Before you answer, I want to make you a few promises. I promise never to break a date for some lame reason like I used to do. I promise not to cheat on you ever. You will know where I am and what I'm doing at all hours of the day. I won't miss any of your games. I will be the perfect boyfriend. What do you say?" Charles was pleading. His eyes almost looked sincere.

"Are you finished?" At Charles' nod, Dylan continued to speak, "I don't believe hell has frozen over yet. For all of your promises, I don't believe any of them. Once a snake, always a snake. Right now, I feel as though I could compare you to the asp that bit Cleopatra." Dylan started to walk away but Charles grabbed his arm.

"I wouldn't recommend that. You might want to remove it before I remove it for you," Dylan said with a threat.

"You wouldn't hurt me," Charles said convincingly.

"Want to leave your hand there and find out," Dylan's gaze had turned ice cold by now. Charles backed off but still wasn't letting him leave.

"Just tell me how I hurt you?" Charles questioned emphatically.

"You seriously did not just ask that?" When Charles looked at him, waiting for an answer Dylan gave an astonished laugh. "You're oblivious about what you did. I can't believe it."

"How about this for starters, you were fucking another guy in the bed that I had just left not even an hour earlier. I walked in and saw you. You didn't even stop. You smiled at me and kept going at it. I loved you. I can't believe I was that stupid. You didn't even call after that. You dropped off the face of the earth until three days ago. You broke my heart. No, actually you shattered it. I didn't think that I would ever feel happy again. I was wrong, thank God. Does that suit you for an answer?" Dylan said, his voiced laced with venom. If looks could kill, Charles would be skeletal.

"No. I want the real reason you won't get back with me. I know if it was just the cheating you'd get over it," Charles accused.

"You are so full of yourself. I'm beyond happy to find out what kind of person you are before I wasted more of my time on you. I won't ever take you back. Stop trying and get over it. Go back to your superficial relationship or did he drop you? That was rhetorical because I don't care," said a very angered Dylan. Dylan turned to walk away but once again Charles stepped in his path.

"We aren't done."

"Yes, we are. We were done three months ago. Why didn't you call?"

"I didn't think you would be that mad."

"I catch my boyfriend of over a year having sex with another guy in the bed that we shared. Mind you, said boyfriend claimed to love me and I fell hard for him too. That doesn't allow me to be mad? You're right...I wasn't mad. I was irate, pissed, borderline psychotic at times and depressed. Those would be proper adjectives to describe me three months ago. Now, it would be...I don't know...maybe regretful. Yep, I regret dating you. I feel sick thinking about the fact that we were together. Now, unless there is a news update saying 'Hell has frozen over and life as we know it is going to end.' I must be going. Have a nice life Charles. Always remember, you blew it," Dylan told him and skirted around him.

Charles looked dumbstruck by what Dylan had just accused him of doing. He never meant to hurt Dylan but Mike was so good in bed. He could not help it. Dylan had actually gotten over him. It had only been three months and Charles had been sure that Dylan would have still been pining away for him. Charles always thought of himself as a great catch and awesome in the sack. What guy wouldn't want him? He had plenty of offers from college guys. Oh well, it is Dylan's loss not mine. Charles laughed to himself trying to make himself feel better.

Dylan finished his routine by walking home instead of the slow jog he normally did. Paige was sitting on the front porch with a school book and saw Dylan walking. This confused her because he normally looked so at ease when he finished his run. Today he looked angry and upset. Paige was determined to find out what happened to her brother.

"Hun, you look troubled. Are you okay?" Paige inquired meeting her brother on the front walk.

"No, I am not okay. I am pissed. I am going to take a shower. Move," Dylan said brusquely. He looked down at a shocked Paige and felt bad but didn't drop the attitude. Slowly she moved out of his way and watched as he walked up the stairs to the front door.

Paige went and sat back in her chair, staring out at the street. She was hurt that her brother had taken that tone with her. He was never mean to her even when he had the worst day. Something big was up and he wasn't talking, yet. 'He will talk to me whether he wants to or not. He is hurting and I want to know why.' Paige closed the book on the arm of the chair and entered the quiet house. She listened for the shower as she headed up the stairs. Not hearing it, she knocked on her brother's door.

"Go away Paige," came the reply from inside.

"No. You are going to talk to me and you better be dressed because I am coming in now." Paige declared as she walked in the door.

A freshly showered and barely clothed Dylan was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling when Paige came in. "What do you want, brat?"

Paige sat down next to him and looked down at him, "I want to know why you are acting this way?"

Dylan turned his head to look at her, "What way?"

Paige shook her head at him, "Like you have a thorn caught in your paw. You are growling and snarling at me. I have not done anything to you...today. I have seen you for five minutes. What's your deal?" Paige questioned looking confused.

Dylan faced the ceiling again. It looked like he was daring it to fall or something. "I ran into Charles on my run this morning."

Paige sat up straighter, "Excuse me? I think my hearing is going. Did you just say you ran into Charles?"

"Yes. He was waiting for me. It's kind of stupid to keep the same routine for five years. I might have to change that."

"What happened?"

"He claims to still love me and wants me back."

"You told him to take a flying leap?"

"Something like that."

"How do you feel?"

"Like I want to die. My chest is killing me. It feels like a ten ton weight is placed there. It hurts to breathe. It feels like we broke up yesterday and not three months ago."

"Dylan, I love you. I know you know that. Please don't let yourself get dragged back into that world you were in three months ago. It was a dark and scary place. I was only looking at it from out here, so I can only imagine what it looked like to you."

"I won't Paige. He isn't going to get the best of me this time. I don't think he is ready to give up though. I will be prepared next time. I know he is looking for me now."

"Maybe next time won't happen."

"Thinking happy thoughts again. I just need some time alone to process. I love you but I am kicking you out. Leave, squirt."

Paige laughed at his use of the nickname she hates but knew he said it endearingly. At least he is in a halfway decent mood. He isn't acting like he did before which is a good sign.

Dylan rolled off his bed and stared around at the four walls of his room. Suddenly he felt claustrophobic and had to get out of the house. He knew where he wanted to be but didn't know if it was feasible.

Dylan picked up his cell phone from the nightstand and dialed a number. When it was answered, he spoke quickly.

"Can I come over? I need someone to talk to."

"Sure. I'm here."

"Thanks. See you in a few."

Dylan got dressed quickly. He hunted for his keys, finding them under his jeans from last night. 'Go figure. I need to clean this up.' Dylan thought as he pulled his door closed.

"Paige, I'm going out for a while. I will be back later sometime." Dylan called as he headed down the hall. Paige shouted good bye as he descended the stairs.

------------------------------------------------------

Please review. I love reading them. They inspire me to update quicker. Thank you to all of you who have reviewed and continue to read.

**Kate**---What can I say that I already haven't? Thank you. I love you. No, that's been said. You know how much I cherish you. Keep reading and giving that wonderful advice.

**Feral's Revenge**---I know you didn't review on the site but that's ok. Thank you for the advice and help on the last few chapters I sent. I value your opinion.


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I don't own...whatever.

A/N: I don't know when I'll be able to update again. Hurricane Jeanne is supposed to hit sometime tonight. I will update as soon as power allows. Italics show a flashback!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed Chapter Five. I'd normally point all of you out individually but I just don't have that much time right now. I hope to see some of you back who seemed to have missed the last chapter.

Kate and Ashley- hope the fight scenes are enough to keep your vicious minds happy!

Chapter Six

Paige grabbed the phone and made a call to a certain pizza place. Not finding the person she wanted, she managed to sweet talk the boy on the phone for a phone number. She jotted it down on a piece of paper and hung up. She knew it was wrong to get involved but she couldn't stop herself.

She dialed the number and waited for the ringing to end. It was finally answered after 3 rings.

"Hello?"

"It's Paige. We need to talk now. Get over to my house."

"Can't you leave well enough alone?"

"No. I will see you in ten minutes."

Paige hung up and paced her bedroom. She was mentally preparing for the face-off she was about to have. She promised herself not to do anything stupid but in the heat of the moment, she couldn't be held accountable.

The doorbell rang eight minutes later. Paige went downstairs and walked out the front door.

"Why am I here?"

"That is a loaded question, Charles. Are you sure you want the answer?"

"Is there an epidemic of attitude flowing through the Michalchuk house? You and your brother have changed."

"Very astute observation. Now sit. We aren't having this talk inside because I would have access to knives."

"Fine. Just get on with it. Where is Dylan?"

"He's not here. He took off about 15 minutes ago."

"Where did he go?"

"None of your business. Now, my turn to talk. You are slime. I hope you know that. I saw what you did to Dylan and I didn't like it then. I'm not going to let you do it again. I want you to stay away from my brother."

Charles stood up and squared off with Paige, looking at her with menace, "I don't think that is your choice, little girl. Stay out of things you don't understand."

Paige stared back at him, "From the way Dylan was acting this morning, I'd hazard a guess that he doesn't want to see you either."

Charles laughed in disbelief, "Dylan doesn't know what he wants. He wants me but is scared to say he made a mistake in leaving me."

This time it was Paige who laughed, "I know you left Dylan. There was no mistake made there. Back off. Dylan is finally moving on and dating again."

Charles grabbed Paige by the upper arms and held her tightly. He was squeezing so hard, Paige could swear she would bruise.

"Who is Dylan dating? He can't be dating. He loves me and he's mine."

"Psycho much, Charles," a deep voice asked from behind him.

Charles spun around and faced someone he hoped never to see again.

"Chad. This is none of your concern. I'd suggest you leave now."

Chad looked at Paige, who was still being held by Charles by one hand. Then he shot a quizzical glance at Charles. "I think it is dude. You need to unhand the lady. She doesn't look happy. I'm sure you remember what happened the last time I saw you, so you really want to go there."

"Don't bother yourself with this little bitch. She is nosy and I'm dealing with her now."

Chad's eyebrows shot up at the accusation. "Now, I've known Paige a long time and I'll give you that she's nosy but a bitch...no. That's not gonna fly, dude."

Charles laughed in incredulity. "I can't believe you're still here. I thought I told you to leave."

Chad smiled sardonically, "I guess you do want a repeat of our last meeting."

Paige was watching the display with odd fascination. She didn't like being called a bitch but she had to agree with the nosy part. Her arm was really starting to hurt with each squeeze Charles administered. "Charles, let me go. You're hurting me."

"Paige, shut up. I can't deal with you and Dudley Do-Right at the same time." Charles snapped back at her.

"Charles, let me go, now. This is not the way to get back with Dylan. He hates it when people hurt me."

"Whoa, back up. Did I miss something? Charles is here to get back with Dylan?" Chad inquired very confused.

"Yes I am and we're going to be happy."

"Does Dylan know about this?" Chad asked with astonishment.

"Not yet. He'll warm up to the idea." Charles answered.

"Dude, you are seriously delusional. I saw him after you did whatever it was that you did. He never came out and told anyone exactly what happened. He'd never take you back."

"We'll see about that."

"Good comeback. Now unhand the lady or I will be forced to do it for you." Chad said with a threat in his eyes. Chad was daring him to do something stupid. He wanted an excuse to hit him repeatedly. Mainly for what he did to Dylan and the rest for what he's doing to Paige now.

Charles let Paige go with a shove. He stepped up to Chad with a sadistic grin on his face. "Happy now? Why are you so concerned about Dylan?"

"He's my best friend, dude. I'm not going to let him get hurt again." Chad said staring into Charles' eyes. What he saw almost frightened him but he wasn't backing down now.

Paige sat down in a chair. She wasn't sure what to do but couldn't seem to look away from the scene unfolding before her. It was almost like watching a train wreck.

Charles took a swing at Chad. Chad ducked and Charles' fist connected with the porch post. Chad swung back at Charles and connected with his jaw. Chad had a tendency not to know his own strength and Charles found out the hard way. Charles landed on his back on the porch.

Charles looked up at Chad from his current position. "You just made a big mistake."

"No, I don't think I did. Stay away from Dylan and you won't have to worry about me ever again. You are scum. Dylan's better off without you." Chad told him.

Charles started to stand but looked at Chad warily. Chad moved to the side and let him pass when he got to his feet.

Paige and Chad stood on the porch and watched Charles get into his car and leave.

"Thanks Chad. I didn't know what I was getting into but I couldn't sit back and watch Dylan get hurt."

Chad hugged Paige to him, "I know. He's my best friend and I'd do the same thing, obviously."

Paige laughed and smiled up at him. "I feel like I have two brothers. Thank you for the help. Why are you here by the way?"

Chad ruffled her hair, knowing she hated that, "I came looking for the big guy. I'm glad I stopped by even if he isn't here. Are you okay? Your arm's starting to bruise."

Paige looked at her bicep and then at Chad, "Yeah, I'm okay. Come inside so I can put ice on it. What happened between you and Charles before?"

Chad smiled ruefully at the memory, "Long story better left for dead. But by the look on your face you're determined to hear it."

Paige and Chad walked inside the house together. She waited for his story, sitting on the couch after grabbing an ice pack.

Chad sat down beside her and drifted back with the memory.

_Chad had just come from Dylan's and saw how torn up he was about Charles. He didn't know what had happened because Dylan wasn't talking. His next thought was to go to the source of the pain, Charles. He knocked on his apartment door and waited for the answer. _

"_What did you do to my friend?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Dylan's devastated. I want to know why."_

"_Just an adolescent boy's crush leaving him."_

"_You left Dylan?"_

"_Yes I did. What business is it of yours?"_

"_He's my friend it makes it my business."_

"_Whatever, go home and play with your toys, little boy. You'd never get what Dylan and I had. It's over. End of story."_

_Chad stood there and looked at this person with disdain. Dylan had admitted to falling in love and now he was experiencing his first heartbreak at the hands of this pompous jerk. "I'm not satisfied with that answer. I'm not leaving until I hear why you chose to break his heart. He loves you, much to my dismay."_

"_Little boys and their passing fancies." Charles muttered disgustedly. "I don't want you here anymore and I'm not going to answer anything."_

"_Then you'll have to make me leave." Chad said with a threat in his eyes. Chad was bigger than Charles even back then. Maybe not in height but in weight and muscle mass. _

"_It would be my pleasure." Charles said venomously. He balled up a fist and took the first swing at Chad. _

_Chad escaped the swing and took one of his own, connecting with Charles' stomach causing him to double over. Chad laughed a little, then swept is foot behind Charles' legs and watched him fall on his back. He put his hands on his chest as he leaned over him, giving Charles the one free shot that he got in causing a black eye. "Good shot, a cheap one but a good one. Now, are you going to tell me what happened or are we going to continue this little thing?"_

"_I'm not telling you anything." Charles said quietly. He tried to raise up off the floor but was slammed back against it harder than was necessary. _

"_So we continue. I'll be a man about this and let you get up." Chad said removing his hands from Charles' chest and standing. _

_Charles rose to his feet slowly. He didn't think Chad was paying attention and took a swing at his jaw._

_Chad blocked it and landed his elbow in Charles' solar plexus. Charles gasped for breath as Chad broke his nose. _

_Charles blindly reached for Chad. _

_Chad did another leg sweep. He peered down at the scum lying at his feet. He put a foot on his chest with more pressure than necessary, fracturing two ribs but he didn't know that at the time. "You know what, you aren't even worth it. Stay away from Dylan."_

_Chad left Charles lying in his hallway as he walked away._

"So, that is what happened. I got a black eye and Charles got messed up a little. Didn't exactly mean for it to happen but I can't say that I'm sorry." Chad said shrugging.

Paige shook her head at the older boy, "What are really doing here?"

Chad smiled, "Never could fool you. I did come looking for Dylan though. I wanted to talk about Calculus. He seemed to figure it out and I wanted to know how."

"Oh. Okay. I can tell him you stopped by. Maybe tell him to call you."

"Cool. I need to jet anyway. Gotta find more damsels in distress to save."

Chad struck a super hero pose for the benefit of Paige.

Paige cracked up laughing, "Okay, Hercules. Have fun."

Chad gave her a big, cheesy smile and walked out the front door.

Paige closed the door behind him and continued to laugh. She was used to Chad; he'd been around all her life almost. 'He is such a goofball. He's a great friend to Dylan though and me. Couldn't and wouldn't ask for anything more for Dylan.' Paige thought as she returned to the kitchen to switch her ice pack on her arm.

It was starting to turn a deep purple color. She'd seen this look before on Dylan and knew it was only going to get worse. She shrugged and walked upstairs to her room. Her parents were due home soon and she didn't want them to freak out, so she needed to put something with sleeves on.

Dylan drove automatically to his desired destination. He wasn't sure what made him come here but knew it was the right place to be. He got out of the car and walked up to the door. It opened before he knocked and was ushered inside.

"What's wrong?"

"Thank you for seeing me. I didn't take you away from anything did I?" Dylan asked as if it just dawned on him.

"No. Just relaxing today."

"I ran into Charles today." Dylan said despondently.

Marco looked shocked. This was huge. "Come up to the sitting room. I think we need to be comfortable for this story."

Dylan followed him into the sitting room and started to pace the floor. Marco watched him from his position on the couch. Marco was getting dizzy trying to keep track of him.

"Sit down, Dylan. You are making me dizzy." Marco almost pleaded with him.

Dylan stopped pacing and turned to look at him. "Sorry. I'm angry and frustrated." Dylan sat down next to Marco, propping his head in his hands with his elbows on his knees.

Marco looked at him, 'He looks so dejected. Almost broken.' "What happened?"

Dylan smiled weakly, "I went for my usual Saturday morning run and he was waiting for me in the park. I was almost done with my circuit. I can't believe I'm that stupid."

Marco looked confused, "How are you stupid?"

"I never changed my route. I have run the same way for five years. I should've changed it." Dylan said shaking his head.

Marco placed his hand on Dylan's shoulder, "You didn't think about it. I wouldn't have thought about it. Don't beat yourself up over that."

Dylan smiled a little bigger this time, "Thanks. So, Charles said he still loves me and wants another shot."

Marco's eyes widened. He felt a strange emotion, jealousy. It wasn't overwhelming but he wanted his shot at Dylan before someone got a second chance. "What did you say?" Marco prodded gently.

Dylan half-laughed, "I told him exactly what I thought of him. I don't remember the exact words anymore but I vaguely recall comparing him to the asp that bit Cleopatra."

Marco started laughing, "I'm sorry but that was good. I like that one."

Dylan's smile reached his eyes this time as he looked at the younger boy. He knew right then that he had come to the right place. He was feeling better already. "Thanks, I don't know where it came from but it seemed to fit. He was persuasive and charming and repentant. He's always been a good actor, especially to get what he wants. This time, he's set his sights on me." Dylan rolled his eyes.

Marco smiled, "So, no chance of reconciliation?"

"Hmm...let me think about that for a minute." Dylan said with a pensive look, "No. I may be a glutton for punishment but I'm not a sadist. Besides, I find myself preoccupied by a certain Italian I've met recently."

Marco grinned, "An Italian, huh? Sounds promising. Is he interested in you?"

"I don't know, is he?" Dylan said pinning Marco with a questioning look.

"I think it's safe to say he's very interested." Marco returned the look with a smile.

"Why would you think that?" Dylan continued to tease.

"He'd be stupid not to. Look at you, you're gorgeous. More importantly, you're smart, funny, kind, and passionate. That didn't sound right..." Marco said trailing off trying to figure out what he wanted to say.

Dylan smiled brighter than he had all day. He loved making Marco uneasy, it was fun to see what he'd come up with. Dylan watched as Marco searched for the words he was trying to use and took pity on him. "I understand what you're trying to say. Thanks, I feel a lot better now."

Marco poked Dylan in the side, making him laugh, "You are totally enjoying this, aren't you?"

Dylan smiled broadly at the accusation, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Both boys laughed and Marco realized they were heading toward dangerous territory. He knew Dylan said it was too soon for a relationship but actions were taking them down that road quickly. Marco decided to take a detour, "How's Calc?"

Dylan looked confused at the sudden switch in conversation. Then he caught up to where it had changed, "Great. I got an A on that test. It's all thanks to you. Coach was ecstatic that my grades are going to improve."

Marco nodded and gave a half smile. He didn't want to change the avenue of thought but it seemed safer. "That's good. Glad I could help."

"What were you doing before I showed up?"

"Watching a movie."

"What were you watching?"

"Something I can guarantee you've never seen or maybe even heard of. Cinema Paradiso. It's an Italian film from the 80s."

Dylan shrugged, "Okay. What were you going to do after that?"

Marco looked around the room, "Probably throw in another movie. Want to watch something?"

"Sure, sounds like fun. What are we watching?"  
Marco got up and wandered to the DVD case. "I have the perfect thing." Marco looked over with a mischievous grin. "Don't bother to ask because I'm not telling." Marco walked over to the TV and changed out the DVDs. When it started playing, Marco returned to his seat on the couch.

When Dylan saw what was coming on, he laughed, "I love this movie."

Marco laughed at him, "Of course, it's the gay guys' best movie. Vin Diesel and a ton of action, you can't go wrong."

"Triple X was probably the only movie I went to see with Chad where we both walked out completely satisfied. He got the hot girl, I got to stare at Vin Diesel and we both got to watch things blow up." Dylan laughed at the memory.

Marco rolled his eyes and pushed him in the shoulder, "Boys."

They smiled at each other and then turned to watch the movie. They were silent and lost in the movie. Neither realized what was happening until it was already done.

It started with Marco reaching over and grabbing Dylan's leg, giving it a gentle squeeze when Vin Diesel first appeared on the screen. Dylan's senses went into overload. It was an absentminded gesture but his hand still felt warm against his thigh.

Then Dylan grabbed Marco's arm to point out something in the party scene. It was Marco's turn to wonder about the touch. 'Feels good to be grabbed by him. Wonder how much better it could feel under different circumstances...whoa bad thoughts.'

This kept on happening through the movie. Marco would touch Dylan for some reason, Dylan would respond in kind. The touches started becoming softer and lasting longer as the movie progressed.

By the last hour of the movie, Dylan had his arm behind Marco playing with the hair that rested on the back of his neck. Dylan lightly fingered the hair, it was soft and silky. He loved the way Marco shivered when he'd trace a finger lightly over the back of his neck. Dylan's thoughts were turning mutinous quickly.

Marco enjoyed the feeling of Dylan playing with his hair and neck. He leaned back into it and onto Dylan a little. His heart was doing acrobatic stunts in his chest but it made him feel alive. He'd never felt anything like it before.

As Marco found himself enjoying Dylan's attentions more and more, he'd put his hand on Dylan's thigh without realizing it. He began tracing patterns idly into Dylan's thigh and heard Dylan moan lightly. "What's wrong?" He asked clearly confused.

"Nothing's wrong. That feels really good." Dylan said as he closed his eyes and took pleasure in feeling Marco's hand.

It dawned on Marco exactly what he was doing and laughed. "I didn't even know I was doing it. It came naturally after you started playing with my hair. Which felt...hmmm...amazing."

Dylan's hand stilled on Marco's neck and his eyes opened slowly. He smiled slightly at the younger boy in wonder. How had he gotten so lucky to find such a trusting and innocent guy with unlimited potential? The potential Dylan was thinking of at the moment was less than honorable.

Marco was taken by surprise by the intensity in Dylan's gaze. He was studying him with such desire that Marco decided to take things into his own hands. Marco leaned over into Dylan and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. He would have backed away but Dylan held him in place.

Dylan was shocked that Marco had kissed him but wasn't about to complain. He reached around and held him in place, deepening the kiss. They kissed for what felt like an eternity.

Marco eased back and laughed. He couldn't seem to help it. It was just there. "That was unplanned. Not unpleasant though."

Dylan laughed at his rambling. "This was your doing this time. I just decided to help finish it." Dylan grinned easily at him.

"So, still friends?" Marco questioned almost fearfully.

Dylan shook his head sadly. "No, I'm sorry I can't be friends with you anymore." At Marco's shocked expression, he continued. "You are much too tempting to be a friend. I can't trust myself with you."

Marco started to speak but Dylan cut him off with a quick kiss on the lips.

"I'm not finished yet. I want to be more than friends. I know it has only been a few days since we met but I can't get you off my mind." Dylan explained quickly.

Marco bit his lower lip and stared at Dylan with a contemplative look. "Good thing I feel the same way about you then. You occupy more of my time than I'd like, not complaining mind you." Marco laughed at Dylan's stunned expression but continued, "So I guess this means we're going to try dating."

"No. There is no trying. We're dating. End of story." Dylan said forcefully.

"Wow! Forceful much?" Marco asked laughing.

His laugh was cut off short when Dylan hauled him into his lap and kissed him firmly on the lips. The boys pulled back breathless.

Dylan looked at the time, "Oh, I've been here over three hours. I've got to go. My parents should be home soon and I need to do a few things before tomorrow."

"Okay. Are you going to tell Paige or let her find out on her own?" Marco questioned.

"I'll let her find out on Monday with everyone else." Dylan smiled at him.

Marco got off Dylan's lap and held out his hand. Dylan took it and stood up in front of him. Marco walked Dylan down to the front door and let him out.

Dylan leaned down and kissed Marco good bye before heading toward his car. It was a tame, sweet kiss that held promise of what their new relationship could become.

Both boys were smiling as they parted company. For the same reason, they had a new relationship to explore. Marco's first and one that Dylan hoped would be his best one yet.

-----------------------------------

Please read and review! It makes me happy and want to write.


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...alas, I wish I did...  
A/N: I'm not sure if it's in this chapter or not...if it is...Dylan actually owns a Camaro not a Thunderbird. I can't believe I mixed that up...sorry for car enthusiasts out there.  
Thank you for all your wonderful reviews. Once again, I'd thank you individually but I'm on my way out the door to work. I wanted to post this before my week got too hectic. I'll try and update on Friday morning....

Chapter Seven

Dylan got home feeling better than he had in...he couldn't remember how long. He was hyper, almost annoying. His parents laughed at his exuberance and Paige watched him carefully.

Paige was trying to figure out if he was acting. Dylan was a completely different person than the one that left earlier. She was curious about where he ran to that morning. She was determined to find out.

She followed him into his room, "Where'd you run off to?"

"I was at Chad's," Dylan said absently.

"Try again. Chad was here," Paige said with an accusing tone.

"Why was Chad here?"

"To see you. Something about Calculus. You need to call him. Oh, but before you do there is something you need to know." Paige sat down on his bed and pulled up her sleeve, showing him the bruise. She told him about her altercation with Charles and how Chad came to her rescue.

Dylan thanked her for trying to set Charles straight and warned her not to do it again. 'She's a good sister but I wish she'd stop these bonehead stunts.' Dylan was able to get her out the door without answering her question. He then called Chad and got his version of events. Dylan knew he couldn't do anything about it now but would wait for Charles to resurface. If he chose to resurface again.

Dylan got through the rest of the weekend without telling anyone about Marco. He liked having the surprise factor to this.

Monday morning gave the student body of Degrassi a shock. Dylan walked up to Marco on the front steps and kissed him in full view of everyone. No one was more shocked than Paige.

Those who did not see the kiss, heard about it by lunch, thus, proving Marco wrong about no longer being the center of attention for another week. The entire school was talking about the same sex kiss in front of the school. They knew Marco was now dating Dylan. It helped the new couple settle into an easy routine.

-----------------------------

A few weeks had passed since Dylan and Marco started dating. Dylan decided it was time for Marco to meet the soccer team and his friends. So far, he'd been able to keep Marco away from everyone who wanted to meet him, even Chad.

They were hanging out at the Michalchuk house with Paige and Spinner when he broached the subject. "I think it's time you meet my friends. They're asking about you."

Marco looked shocked and kind of scared. Meeting Dylan's friends would mean...he didn't know exactly what it meant. "Sure. When?" Fear was lacing his speech slightly.

Dylan took in Marco's stiff posture and ran a hand down his boyfriend's arm. "Relax. Most of these guys are on the hockey team and most are also on the soccer team."

Paige decided to throw her two cents in, "Dylan, hun, don't mislead him. Marco, all of Dylan's friends are his teammates. They all play hockey, soccer, baseball and are on the swim team together."

"Thanks for the honesty Paige." Marco turned to Dylan, "So, am I the only one who only plays soccer?"

"Yes."

"Then, I guess this needs to be done sooner or later. Let's make it sooner."

"This weekend, we'll do it here. Just the guys." Dylan said decisively.

Marco nodded and placed a kiss on Dylan's lips.

They cuddled together and watched whatever mindless entertainment Paige had found.

---------------------------

The weekend came much too quickly for Marco. He'd been informed that the gathering was on for Saturday after hockey practice.

Marco felt anxious as he waited for Dylan. His parents had gone out with friends, and even though he was used to being in the house alone, it felt empty. Marco knew that these thoughts were his imagination working overtime but he couldn't shake his unease.

He knew these guys were going to be his teammates. He knew if they didn't like him as a teammate, it wouldn't be a big deal. This wasn't the only thing he had to worry about; he had Dylan to think of too. Dylan complicated this situation. They were his friends and he knew Dylan wanted them to like him. Marco's inner turmoil was cut short when the bell pealed through the house.

When Marco opened the door, he found himself swept up into strong arms. Dylan hugged him and kissed him with vivacity.

Laughter bubbled up from the back of his throat, "Good practice?"

Dylan's eyes danced with excitement, "It was awesome. I had some of the best shots of my life today."

Marco had to smile at the blonde standing before him. He seemed like such a different person than the one who came to see him six weeks ago.

Marco grabbed his keys and jacket off the table before locking the door behind him. The weather had turned chilly with the changing of the leaves. It was the second week of October already, much to Marco's surprise. Time had flown by since meeting this blonde god he was currently dating.

Dylan swept him off to his house quickly. He was almost afraid that Marco would change his mind about meeting everyone. Dylan groaned out loud when he pulled into his driveway.

"Whose car is that?" Marco asked pointing to the black truck.

"My best friend's. I should've known Chad would want first crack at you." Dylan said ruefully.

Marco raised an eyebrow in alarm. "Should I be worried?" He asked as he exited the car.

Dylan looked at him as he rounded the hood. He trailed a finger down Marco's cheek and under his chin, forcing Marco to look at him. "No. Chad is harmless. Maybe not harmless but he means well. If he gets out of hand, I'll show him a picture of Paige in a bikini. He's got a thing for her."

Marco chuckled, "You haven't killed him yet?"

"Nah, he's great at sports. We need him on the teams. That and he's never acted upon those feelings...yet." Dylan answered. He bent down kissed Marco on the forehead, trying to reassure him everything would be okay. He led him into the house and downstairs to the rec room.

That's where they found Chad and Paige in a heated debate.

Dylan leaned against the wall and pulled Marco against his chest. He wrapped his arms around Marco and settled in to watch the show. "Shh. This could get interesting." Dylan whispered into Marco's ear. He received a smile from the younger boy.

The two watched the scene unobserved. Chad and Paige were squaring off. They had stopped speaking but were staring each other down.

Dylan decided it was time to intervene. It looked like it was getting ready to come to blows. "Maybe we could help? What's the debate this week?"

"You mean to tell me that they do this often?" Marco asked.

"Yes, once or twice a week. It can get entertaining." Dylan confirmed.

"Why?"

Paige answered this one, "Because Chad is the only one who will argue with me."

"Why would he want to do that?" Marco asked still confused.

"She likes it that I won't back down. She has too many lap dogs and minions. I challenge her." Chad said smiling. "You must be Marco because if you aren't, then Dylan's fondling the wrong boy."

Marco laughed, "I'm Marco. No need getting Dylan into trouble." Marco sized up the boy standing before him. 'Not bad looking. About 5'10", sandy blonde hair and an athletic build...DUH Marco! He has a captivating smile and eyes the color of green sea glass.' Marco mused as they sized each other up.

Chad started to vibrate with nervous energy. He immediately liked the younger boy. He didn't know why but there was an underlying energy in him that couldn't be described. He'll be good for Dylan, Chad decided right then.

The four chatted about aimless things for a while. They were waiting for the rest of the players to arrive.

Marco agreed to help Chad as well in Calculus. He couldn't help but notice a sexual tension between Chad and Paige. He'd never mention it to Dylan but it's definitely there.

The others entered together as a group. They descended on the rec room like a mob. Marco wondered if he was the one to be lynched.

Paige stayed in case her friend needed rescuing. She knew as a group the boys could be overwhelming and intimidating.

The boys flopped down on the couches, chairs, and floor. Pretty much wherever there was space.

Marco, Dylan and Chad occupied one of the couches with Paige perched on the arm next to Chad.

Marco looked around at the boys sprawled where they fell throughout the rec room. They were all watching him with mild curiosity. He felt like a new exhibit at the zoo.

Dylan looked around at his friends, "Okay, I'm sure you've figured out that this is Marco, my boyfriend." When Marco hit him, he added, "Oh, and our starting inside left forward."

This received a few laughs followed by the murmurs of "DUH!" "Could've never guessed." "Thanks for that, Captain Obvious."

Dylan laughed at the sarcasm his friends were displaying. He turned to Marco, "Now for the fun part, introducing them. I'm sorry if they seem a little rude but they are."

The group appeared insulted by the accusation but then realized that it was really true and started nodding, looking at each other.

"Okay, thanks for the warning. I think I can handle it." Marco told him.  
Dylan went around pointing to each one, telling Marco their names and positions on the team. Marco was trying to take all of it in but knew he'd need more than today to know who they were.

Chad looked around the room for a minute, "Hey, Dylan. Did you forget someone?"

Paige smacked him on the back of the head, "He already met you, you moron."

Chad grinned at Paige and then turned to Marco.

Marco looked from Chad to Paige and back. Just to spite Paige, he said, "And you are?"

Dylan laughed, his friends watched the scene with curiosity, Paige rolled her eyes and Chad beamed at him for playing along.

"I'm Chad, Dylan's best friend and left wing."

After the introductions were made, the room got eerily silent. It was getting awkward. It was like no one was sure what to say or do.

Chad hated the silence so he decided to do something about it, "Can you cry under water?"

The boys looked at him in amazement. They were used to Chad pulling things out of the air and voicing them but this was ridiculous. They couldn't figure out what he was doing.

"Do you think if an optimist fell from a ten-story building, would he yell to his friends, 'All right so far' as he passed each floor?" Chad continued trying to get anyone to laugh. He succeeded with Marco.

Marco laughed at him, shaking his head. "Are you always like this?"

The other boys and Paige nodded the answer for him.

"Yeah, pretty much. I was trying to lighten the mood. It was worse than a funeral in here." Chad said before returning to the group at large. "You guys are never this silent. He's Marco. He's here. You've been bugging Dylan to meet him and now that you have...silence. Come on, start those questions I know you have."

The group started to murmur to each other about Chad's sudden outburst. He was right and they knew it. Still, no one spoke up.

One boy, Tyler spoke up, "I've seen you play before, and you've got skill. Armstrong made a great choice in drafting you for Varsity."

Marco looked at him questioningly, "How have you seen me play?"

Tyler laughed, "I dated a cheerleader from St. Andrew's. She made me come to one of your games. I didn't recognize the name until I saw you again."

Marco looked visibly relieved, "Thanks. I hope to continue playing as well as I did for St. Andrew's."

There were the usual questions about why soccer, why Degrassi, and things like that. The boys got more comfortable with Marco and Marco and Dylan as a couple. They saw Dylan was happier than ever and it was Marco who made him like that. They couldn't argue with that.

After about an hour and a half, the group started to disperse. It ended up being the original four again.

"So, that wasn't so bad." Dylan said to no one in particular.

Paige looked at like he'd gone mental, "You didn't say anything after you fed him to the sharks. If it weren't for Chad, we'd all still be sitting here in silence." Paige was getting worked up.

Chad patted her on the knee, "Paige, shut up. It's okay. Dylan's just as nervous as Marco. It's not like he was only introducing the new soccer player. He's introducing the new guy in his life as well. You know how we all felt about Charles, so this was big for him."

Paige looked at him with skepticism but nodded.

Dylan was watching them with interest, "Did anyone want Dylan's opinion of what happened?"

Marco laughed; Paige and Chad looked over at him in surprise. They seemed to forget that the other two were there.

"What's your take on this?" Chad inquired.

"I don't know. I froze up. I wanted them to like Marco but I didn't know what to say to break the ice. Happy now?" Dylan said with frustration.

Paige and Chad looked at each other and then back at him in astonishment. Neither had heard Dylan like that ever before.

"I think that's my cue to exit." Paige said.

"I'm with you on that one." Chad said standing up.

They left the basement together, leaving Marco and Dylan alone.

Marco leaned his head back on the couch in relief. He was glad that the meeting was over. He felt Dylan nudge him lightly with his shoulder. "Yes?" Marco opened his eyes and looked at his boyfriend.

"You seem relieved for some reason, just wondering why?"

"I'm happy it's over. And I like being alone with you." Marco responded with flirtation.

Dylan smiled at him. "Why do you like being alone with me?"

"So I can kiss you anytime I want." Marco replied scooting closer to Dylan.

"What if I don't want you to kiss me?" Dylan asked daringly.

"Oh, I think I can I change your mind." Marco replied getting even closer to Dylan. He couldn't get much closer without actually sitting on his lap but he was trying.

"Hmm. Really. I don't think you could." Dylan said defiantly.

Marco smiled broadly at the challenge. He never could back down when faced with such a promising opportunity. He decided forceful was the way to go. He grabbed Dylan by his shirt and kissed him fiercely.

Dylan moaned and Marco took his cue to deepen the kiss. This is the way Paige found them a few minutes later, making out on the couch. They didn't even notice that she had returned.

"Don't mind me." Paige announced loudly, laughing as the boys broke apart.

"This better be important." Dylan said menacingly. He glared at Paige over Marco's shoulder.

She grinned brightly at her older brother. 'This must be how he feels when he catches me with Spinner. Only he looks like he's enjoying it more.' "Yeah, Mom and Dad were headed this way. Wanted to make sure you weren't doing anything torrid."

Dylan laughed at her, "Thanks. I don't think Dad would've wanted to see that."

Marco took this time to recompose himself. He didn't want to be interrupted but was relieved it was by Paige and not Dylan's parents. He'd made a good impression so far and didn't want to ruin it now. "Paige, can I talk to you for a minute? Alone."

Paige looked at Dylan clearly bewildered but nodded. Dylan shrugged at her. She followed Marco up the stairs and past her parents who were just heading down to see their eldest child.

"Hi Mrs. and Mr. Michalchuk," Marco said politely.

"Where are you going with Marco, honey?" Mrs. Michalchuk asked.

"To talk for a minute in my room. We'll be right back." Paige promised her mom.

Paige and Marco entered her room and he shut the door. She turned and looked at him with an inquisitive look.

"I want to know what is going on with you and Chad." Marco said abruptly.

Paige raised her eyebrows at him, "I don't know what you're talking about. Chad and I are friends, that's it. He's Dylan's best friend and has been around all my life."

"Me thinks the lady doth protesteth too much." Marco said shrewdly.

"What are you talking about? I am not protesting too much." Paige said hastily.

"Paige, just as you said to me a few months ago, I've been watching you. You have been mean to Spinner, and while I don't understand the reason, I'm sure there is one. You act all flirty to Chad. There is chemistry between the two of you that sizzles through the air. I only want to know what is going on. I don't want you to do anything stupid." Marco clarified gently.

Paige's shoulders dropped in defeat, "I don't know what is going on, Marco. I am tired of Spinner pressuring me. I don't want to have sex with him and he can't understand why not."

"Spinner's been pressuring you?" Marco asked protectively.

"Yes and no. He doesn't do it all the time but sometimes if we're making out, he tries to take it farther than I want it to go." Paige explained, "Anyway, I'm also having these feelings for Chad. It's confusing. I think I've fallen out of love with Spinner." Paige told him in a rush.

Marco looked floored. He couldn't believe that Paige had told him all of that. "Paige, you can't keep stringing Spinner along. You need to figure out your feelings and quick. You owe it to yourself and Chad and Spinner." Marco put his hand on her shoulder for comfort.

"I know. I don't think Chad thinks of me that way though." Paige told him.

Marco shook his head in disbelief. "He cares about you more than you think. Dylan said he's had a thing for you since puberty."

Paige looked at him with astonishment. "That does give me something to think about, doesn't it?"

Marco nodded solemnly. "If you need to talk, you know where to find me. Let's get back downstairs. I miss your brother already."

Paige laughed at his girly side. She took his arm and led him back down to his boyfriend.

As they neared the stairs, Marco could feel the tension radiating off Paige. He looked over at her troubled expression, "Remember one thing, Paige. Listen to your heart, your head will contradict itself if you let it."

Paige smiled her thanks at him before joining her parents and brother.

---------------------------  
Please review. It only takes a second. It makes me want to update and write more....  
Kate-Thank you! You've been a god send. laughs  
Feral's Revenge-As always thanks for the brutal honesty. Keep it going.


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...  
A/N: Thank you to those of you who've reviewed. Too tired to list you individually...I will for Chapter nine though if I get enough reviews...I seemed to have lost a few reviewers...  
I know schools back in and everything....oh well...

Chapter Eight

Another month had passed before anyone realized it. It dawned on Marco that his circle of friends was rapidly expanding. It started with the soccer starting line and grew with their girlfriends. Then moved on to other players on the soccer team and their friends, it kept continuing like that until Marco couldn't remember everyone he'd met.

Paige had been in constant turmoil since her last discussion with Marco. She'd taken it to heart to figure out what or better yet, who she wanted. She didn't know what to do and it bothered her.

Dylan was oblivious to everything. He was happy and tired. Hockey practices were doubled, homework tripled, and his relationship with Marco was flourishing. Charles had dropped off the face of the earth again. He couldn't be more content.

---------------------------------------------

Paige was at home with Spinner alone again. She knew she'd been distant with him but couldn't figure out if she needed to explain why to him or not. They started kissing and then Spinner started taking it a little too far. She backed away from him but he kept trying to pressure it to go on. Her decision was made right then and she knew it in both her heart and head. "Spin, back off. We need to talk."

Spinner sat back and looked at her in confusion. "What's wrong now?"

"I can't do this."

"Can't do what? Have sex with me...yeah I figured that out for myself." Spinner said bitingly.

"No. Well, yes but that's not what this is about." Paige started to say. She got off the couch and moved to the other side of the room. "I can't keep doing the same routine day after day, Spin. I want to love you but I'm not sure if I can. You pressure me every time we are alone. You silently pressure me at school. I simply can't trust you anymore. I can't trust that when I say no, you'll stop."

Spinner cut off her next sentence, "What do you mean? I've stopped every time you've said no. Believe me, it happens often enough. I want more Paige. I won't lie to you and tell you I don't."

"Spinner, this isn't easy to say and it was even harder to reach this decision. I can't date you anymore. We have to break up." Paige told him with tears in her eyes.

"So, I don't have a say in this? You want it to end and it does? How fair does that sound? Why don't you give me the real reason you want me gone?" Spinner said angrily.

"Fine, I'm not sure if I love you. I have had contradicting feelings about you for almost four months now. I thought they'd go away but they never did. I can't ignore it anymore. We fight more than anything and you try to placate me. I can't lie to you anymore. I can't string you along knowing this is going to end. It's better to end it now." Paige told him fully crying now. She hurt inside but felt a sense of relief.

Spinner stormed out of the house. He couldn't find the words to say what he felt and didn't think he'd want to say them anyway.

Paige followed him a few minutes later. She stood on the front porch crying for what felt like forever.

Dylan had gone to Marco's after hockey practice, as usual. The only thing different this time was Dylan seemed disturbed. He was almost agitated about something.

Marco watched him when he first got there. "Honey, is there something wrong? Was practice hard today?"

"No harder than usual. I got roped into doing something I'm not particularly fond of doing this weekend." Dylan said bitterly.

This confused Marco, "I thought you have a game this weekend."  
"I do. It's after the game. There are these hockey parties after every game. I've gotten out of all of them so far. I got cornered into this one."

"By whom?" Marco asked.

"Chad. He wants me there. So, I consented. Will you please go? I'm going to need the help." Dylan pleaded.

Marco smiled, "Sure. But you owe me one. I thought these people are your friends?"

"Oh, they are my friends. I'd just rather be alone with you." Dylan said flirtatiously.

Marco rolled his eyes, "The honeymoon period is over. It's time to join the land of the living some time. Not that I don't like our alone time."

Dylan laughed, "I'm aware that you like our alone time. You prove it often enough."

"Well let me prove it again." Marco said smiling at his blonde boyfriend.

Dylan's eyebrows rose with surprise.

Marco moved over, sat on Dylan's lap and placed a kiss on Dylan's forehead. "Is that proof?" Marco asked teasingly. Dylan shook his head no. Marco thought about it for a minute and nodded. He kissed Dylan on the lips this time but only teasingly. It was a light, quick kiss. "Better?" Dylan still shook his head no. Marco scratched his head in thought. "I've got it." Marco cupped Dylan's head and kissed him thoroughly. It was firm, demanding and passionate. When Marco pulled back, he smiled. "Better, now?"

Dylan smiled brightly, "Yes. That's more like it. But I think I can do better than that."

"Prove it." Marco challenged.

Dylan maneuvered so Marco was flat on his back on the couch and Dylan was angled over him. Dylan grinned at him from his vantage point. He leaned in and kissed his boyfriend with reckless abandon.

Marco liked it when Dylan got forceful while making out. He enjoyed taking a backseat on the controls every so often. This was one of those times. He moaned deeply as Dylan became rougher.

Dylan took advantage of the moan and slipped his tongue inside Marco's mouth. He wanted to taste him. He wanted to explore him entirely. His hands roamed down Marco's sides and back up again.

Marco's hands gripped Dylan's ribs tightly. Then they started roaming over Dylan's back and down to his hips. He positioned Dylan so he could feel his arousal against his thigh. He knew Dylan could feel his too.

Dylan groaned in the back of the throat at the feel of Marco against him. Somewhere in Dylan's brain he knew this was going to fast. He wanted it but it wasn't the time, not yet. He pulled away from Marco reluctantly. He rested his head on Marco's chest and listened to his harsh breathing.

Both boys were panting, fighting for control of their amorous feelings. Their breathing became stable almost simultaneously.

Marco ran his hand through Dylan's hair, stroking all the way down his back. He felt Dylan smile against his chest.

Dylan shifted his position a little to look at Marco, "You know why I had to stop right?"

"Yes. It might feel right physically but we aren't there yet."

"Exactly. I'm relieved you understand."

"I would've stopped it soon enough. I'll admit I was enjoying myself."

"Yeah, I could feel that." Dylan responded dryly.

"You didn't seem to be unaffected by it either." Marco countered back.

Dylan grinned like a fool at him and sat up, straddling Marco's thighs. "I was affected. No denying that." Dylan said as he leaned forward placed an innocent kiss on Marco's lips. He got off the couch and kneeled next to Marco's head. "I'm sorry but I've got to go. I don't want to go but I've got to. The parental units are getting angry that they haven't seen me much these last few weeks. I promised to be home for dinner."  
Marco sat up and smiled, "That's fine." Marco got up and walked him out to his car.

Dylan sat in his seat and looked at his boyfriend expectantly.

Marco smiled, leaned in and kissed him firmly on the lips. "See you in the morning."

"Bright and early." Dylan responded grinning.

Marco waved as he headed back inside.

Dylan came home and found Paige on the porch swing, still crying. He didn't know how long she'd been like that but knew it was bad news. "Paige, what happened?"

"Spinner, he..." Paige tried to talk between sobs.

Brother alert went into full force, "Did he do something to hurt you? Did he force you..." Dylan's question was cut off by Paige's scoff.

"No. We...we broke up. I broke it off. I couldn't trust him anymore." Paige cried onto Dylan's shoulder.

Dylan didn't know what to say so he sat there and held her until her crying stopped. "Tell me what to do. I'm lost. I've never seen you like this before."

Paige gave a small laugh, "Big brother to the rescue. I'm okay Dylan. It was a break-up. I'll survive. I should call Marco though." At Dylan's confused look, she continued to speak, "He gave me some advice about Spinner. I think he should hear it from me that his advice was so close to home that it was scary."

Dylan nodded and pulled out his cell phone, "Here, go ahead. I'll be inside when you finish."

Paige smiled at the retreating back of her brother. She knew she was lucky to have such a great brother. She mentally noted to tell him one day. She dialed Marco's number and waited for him to answer.

"Dylan? Didn't you just leave here? Don't tell me you miss me already?"

"Sorry Marco, wrong Michalchuk. I wanted you to know that I broke up with Spinner today."

"Paige, what happened? Are you okay?"

At his protective tone, she smirked, "I have one brother already; I don't need a second one, yet. Yes, I'm going to be okay. As to what happened, he tried to pressure me one more time than I could handle and I snapped."

"I'm sorry. Is there anything you need?"

"Yeah, the courage to tell him that I want to go farther than we were, just not with him."

"That's just mean. There are things he doesn't need to know, that classifies as one of those things. So, are you going after Chad?"

"I want to but I don't know if it's the right thing to do."

"Since when has right or wrong mattered to Paige Michalchuk?"

"True. But if I start something I want to make sure it's real. I can't handle another screw up."

"If you want it to be real, it will be real. He's enamored of you. I can see it in the way he watches you."

"Thanks, Marco. Maybe I'll try it. Who knows, it might be the best thing I could ever do."

"Yeah. Paige, one last thing. Tell Dylan before you try anything. He'll appreciate it more than walking in and finding you with him."

"I will tell him. Maybe I should tell Chad first and then he can tell him."

"No. If Chad's going to tell him, warn him to wear full body armor. It should be you who tells Dylan."

"Okay. Will do. See you tomorrow."

"Night, Paige."

"Night, Marco."

Paige hung up the cell phone and felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped clear out of her skin. She turned and faced Chad.

"What am I going to tell Dylan? And why have you been crying? Oh, and why the serious heart-to-heart with Dylan's main squeeze?" Chad questioned sitting next to Paige on the porch railing.

"Good thing I have a long attention span. Those are some loaded questions. I was talking to Marco because he gave me some good advice and I needed more. I broke up with Spinner today, hence the tears. You aren't telling Dylan anything."

"Why'd you break up with your lap dog?"

"For that very reason, he's a lap dog. I want a boyfriend, not a pet. Seriously though, he was pressuring me to go farther than I wanted to go with him." Paige told him and then added in almost whispered tones, "and because of you."

Chad looked shocked at first, then confused. "Did you say because of me?"

Paige nodded reluctantly. "Yes."

"Wow! I came over to get the Biology notes from Dylan and hear this instead. What does that mean, exactly?"

"I don't know. Marco brought it to my attention that I flirt with you and have been a real bitch to Spinner. He also noticed that there is chemistry between us and if he noticed, then...it's got to be there. I've thought it was one sided but he assured me it's not. It's not, is it?" Paige asked apprehensively after her diatribe.

Chad stared at her in mystification. He couldn't believe he was hearing this. This was the girl he'd set his sights clear of, just knowing he'd never have her. She was his best friend's little sister and breathtakingly beautiful. She was so out of his league, he must've been dreaming. "No, it's not one sided. I've liked you for almost 2 years. I couldn't act on it though. Your brother would've killed me, hell, he still might."

"If it's what I want, he can't kill you. I guess all that affection you've been showing hasn't exactly been brotherly."

"Not entirely. I wouldn't have done anything, obviously, but the thoughts were there. Guess Marco was right. Goals are deceptive; it's the unaimed arrow that never misses."  
"Yeah, it's rather annoying that he seems to be right most of the time." Paige said grudgingly.

"How long has he known that you'd dump Spinner and come after me?" Chad questioned with a small smile.

"Since the night you met him. He figured it out and confronted me. Guess it was payback for confronting him about being gay." Paige said positively.

"What's this mean for us?" Chad asked looking at her.

"We should try one date and see if it works out there in the real world. What we think we have may only be limited to this house."

"Sounds good to me."

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" Paige inquired.

"You know how these high school things go, she dumped me for some guy who works at the mall." Chad said with a shrug.

"Okay, so about the date?" Paige asked coquettishly.

"We have another hockey party after the game this week; let's have that as our first date. Dylan said he will be there in case you need rescuing. I'm guessing Marco will be coming too." Chad suggested.

"Fine, but I thought you were my rescuer." Paige said referring to the scene with Charles.  
Chad laughed and rolled his eyes at her. 'She's just so cute.'

Dylan stepped out on the porch and found Chad and Paige sitting in a companionable silence, both smiling secretively. "What's up, Chad?"

"Came by to see if I could borrow your Biology notes."

"Sure. You'd have your own if you'd stop sleeping through the lectures." Dylan reprimanded.

Chad grinned at him, "But your handwriting is so much neater than mine."

Paige laughed, "Then yours must be atrocious. Dylan's is worse than a two-year-olds."

"Why are you out here with my sister?" Dylan questioned.

"She appeared to need a friend when I came up." Chad said reasonably.

It was the truth; she did need one when he walked up. He didn't realize what needing a friend was going to turn into when he sat down.

Dylan looked between his sister and his friend. Something didn't feel right between them but he couldn't put his finger on what it was.

Dylan went inside to grab his notes for his friend.

"Are you going to tell Dylan?" Chad questioned after the door closed.

"Yes. I wouldn't ask you to do it. I'd like to see the first date before you get killed." Paige answered smiling.

"I can protect myself against Dylan. Besides, he won't kill me until hockey finals are over. They need me."

Paige was laughing as Dylan walked back out the door.

"This is the Paige I like to see. How'd you get her to laugh so quickly?" Dylan inquired.

"Told her the truth. She seems to get a kick out of it." Chad said shrugging.

Dylan laughed and handed over his notes.

Chad stood up and put a hand on Paige's shoulder. "See you later. You'll be okay now, right?"

Paige laughed, "Of course, I can't get rid of you. I'm fine."

Chad nodded at her and then at Dylan and left the porch.

Dylan watched him leave with a confused expression.

Paige was watching him carefully, trying to gauge his mood. "Dylan, sit down. I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"The reason I broke up with Spinner is because I like someone else."

"Let me guess, Chad?"

"Yes. I wanted you to know first. We have a date on Saturday."

"You work quickly. How long have you known about this?"

"The date? About five minutes. Chad? A few weeks."

"How long has Chad known that you like him?"

"About ten minutes."

"What do you want me to say?"

"That you're okay with this."

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not really but it would mean a lot to me if you were behind it."

"If he hurts you, I'll kill him."

Paige smiled. This was the sign that everything was going to be okay. Dylan wasn't going to kill him without reason.

-------------------------------------------------

Saturday turned out to be the perfect November day, bright and crisp. Paige and Marco attended the hockey game with their friends, knowing what was to come later.

The game ended with Degrassi winning, of course.

The friends dispersed, leaving Paige and Marco sitting silently in the stands. They sat together knowing the other was thinking the same thing. Neither had any idea what they had gotten themselves into by agreeing to this party.

Marco looked over and smiled at her, "Well, shall we go meet our dates at the locker room?"

Paige stood up and held out her hand, "I guess. Moral support?"

"For you or me?"

"Can we be there for each other?"

"Sounds like a good plan. Let's go." Marco said as he took her hand.

They walked toward the locker room and Marco dropped her hand but put his arm around her waist instead. Paige leaned against him as they waited for Dylan and Chad. They planned on going to the party together, mainly to ease Marco and Paige's discomfort.

Neither understood why they were so nervous. Paige had grown up with these guys and Marco had hung out with them often enough since meeting them.

Dylan and Chad emerged together, laughing. They noticed Marco and Paige standing together, almost making a united front. The older two smiled at their dates and approached them carefully. They appeared ready to run at the slightest provocation. The older boys knew they had their work cut out for them that evening trying to soothe their dates.

"Are we ready to go?" Dylan asked in general.

The other three nodded, two hesitantly and one with enthusiasm.

"Chad, why do you like these parties?" Marco asked.

"They're fun. It's a good way to unwind after being out on the ice. They're my friends. Those good enough reasons?" Chad responded.

"Yep. Why don't you like to go Dylan?" Marco asked. He figured if he kept talking, it might ease his nerves.

"I'd rather unwind with you. I see these guys enough. I can't stand the alcohol that is served at these things." Dylan told him.

"You aren't drinking tonight are you?" Paige inquired.

"No and neither are you." Dylan answered matter-of-factly.

"I knew that. I wouldn't drink even if you weren't there." Paige responded snottily.

"Siblings, time to behave. We're all friends here." Chad said soothingly.

Marco laughed at his ability to talk down to them but sound so sincere. "You've had a lot of practice dealing with these two I see."

"Oh yes. I've known Dylan since Kindergarten. I'm used to their petty nit pick fights and how to diffuse them before it goes too far." Chad told him.

"You may need to teach me those skills. But then again, if you stick around with Paige I may not need to know it." Marco said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I don't plan on going anywhere." Chad responded firmly.

"Do I have a say in this?" Paige asked.

"No, not really." Chad said grinning at her.

She smacked him.

"They are up to their old tricks. They'll be fine." Dylan said to Marco conspiratorially.

They arrived at the party shortly after it started. Everyone headed over straight from the rink. So, it was in full swing when they entered the yard.

Marco and Paige linked arms and followed Chad and Dylan up to the house. The two realized they were without their dates and turned to look at them.

"Well Chad, it looks like your date and my boyfriend are on a date tonight. I guess we're on our own." Dylan said jokingly.

"No man. We aren't on our own. We can make our own date." Chad joked back.

"Cool." Dylan said putting his arm around Chad.

Marco and Paige started to laugh at their clowning around. Marco turned to Paige, "I don't want to lose my boyfriend to your date. I'm sorry, I have to break our alliance. I'll be here when you need me but I'm going back to your brother."

Paige smiled, "Yeah, I understand. I'm getting dumped for my brother, how sad. I could have more fun with Chad anyway."

They separated and went to rescue the boys from each other.

"I knew that'd get them." Dylan told Chad with a grin.

They stayed close together for a little while and then Dylan swept Marco away to talk to someone on the other side of the room.

Paige was standing with Chad listening to his friend go on about the game they just played. She was trying to keep up with the conversation but felt someone staring at her. She looked around and found the source, Spinner. 'What is he doing at a hockey party? Better question, who is he here with? Even better, why is he staring at me like that? Oh, wait, I'm here with Chad.' Paige's musings were cut short as Spinner walked over to her.

"Can we talk for a minute?" Spinner asked.

"Sure. What about?" Paige inquired.

"Are you here with Chad?"

"Yes."

"You work quickly don't you?"

"Not fair, Spin. He asked and I said yes. End of story."

"Think I should tell him that he shouldn't get his hopes up?"

"Spinner, please, you're being mean about this. You know it was for the best. I didn't trust you anymore and I can't help but think that I don't love you enough." Paige said with tears welling up again.

"Fine, whatever. Golden boy is looking for you. I guess you'd better go."

"Yeah. See you Monday." Paige said quietly as she walked away.

Marco watched from across the room with intrigue. He didn't know Spinner was planning to attend this party. He saw the look on Paige's face as she headed back toward Chad. He told Dylan he'd return in a few minutes and went to talk to Paige.

Dylan watched where Marco headed before turning back to his friends, "I got left for my sister again. My boyfriend spends more time with her than me some days." Dylan joked and his friends laughed.

Marco reached Paige's side as Chad started talking to another friend. "Care to talk?"

"Please. I think I need it." Paige smiled gratefully.

"I'm sorry I didn't know Spinner was coming or I would've told you." Marco started off.

"I know. It's okay. He knows I'm with Chad now, at least for tonight." Paige said with a half-laugh. "He's hurt. I can't blame him."

"I know but it was for the best."

"That's what I told him."

"Are you as bored as I am?"

"Yes. They just played the game and now they are talking about it. Get a grip. They won, leave it alone." Paige said with exasperation.

"We do the same thing after soccer games. Well, we did at my old school. After seeing this, I'm sure they do it here too. I tried to avoid those conversations." Marco said putting an arm around her shoulder.

"So how long do you think we have to stay before we demand proper dates?"

"I don't know Paige. I say we stay here on the front porch and see how long it takes them to realize we are missing."

"I like that idea. Come on, let's sit down." Paige said as she walked to the porch rail. It was concrete like hers and she knew it would be comfortable. They sat down next to each other.

"I bet Dylan realizes you're gone before Chad realizes that I'm gone." Paige bet.

"I don't know. Chad knew the minute you walked off with Spinner. I saw his face when he saw who you were talking with."

"Oh please, you're telling me Dylan doesn't know every move you make?" Paige scoffed.

"Not every move. He probably won't notice because I told him I was going to talk to you." Marco countered back.

"So, it will be my fault that he doesn't come looking for you."

"Yes." Marco said laughing at her.

All of a sudden, Paige found the absurdity of the conversation; "Do you realize what we are doing? We are betting which one is more noticeable to our boyfriends. This is really sad."

"Yeah, it is. When did it turn into a competition? We are supposed to be here as support for each other." Marco said smirking.

"At least we are entertained." Paige told him shrugging.

"Oh, look. We would've both lost. They found us together." Marco said with mock seriousness.

Paige almost fell off the railing she was laughing so hard. Marco had delivered that with such a deadpanned tone, she had lost it.

Dylan and Chad looked at each other questioningly and shrugged.

"What are you two doing out here?" Chad asked.

"We wanted to see how long it took before you noticed we were missing?" Marco answered because Paige was still laughing.

"I'm bored and hungry. What to go grab dinner somewhere?" Dylan asked to the other three.

Paige and Marco both laughed, which caused a raised eyebrow from the other two.

"You get the feeling we missed something?" Chad asked Dylan.

"All the time, all the time. Don't worry, you'll get used to it." Dylan replied.

The four trotted off to Dylan's Camaro to leave the party.

They ended up at an all night diner that Marco used to frequent while attending St. Andrews. It was the type of place that kids used for all-night study sessions with strong coffee on hand.

The four were having a great time; laughing and joking. They were enjoying themselves more here than at the party.

Marco watched the interaction between Paige and Chad with fascination. He saw the feelings passing and the attraction growing with each touch.

Dylan watched as his best friend romanced his little sister. He wasn't sure how he felt about it yet. He watched Chad pull out her chair, lean over to discuss the menu, resting his hand on hers on the table, and even putting his arm across the back of his chair. He knew these moves; he'd used them a few times himself. Dylan saw the careful consideration that Chad was showing Paige and it hit him hard. He supported this relationship more than he was willing to admit.

Marco put his hand on Dylan's thigh, trying to get his attention. 'I wonder what is going on in that head of his?' Marco questioned to himself as he squeezed Dylan's thigh a little harder.

Dylan looked over at Marco with a questioning glance.

Marco nodded for his boyfriend to follow him. Dylan nodded his understanding and told Paige and Chad that they'd be right back.

"I think he wants to be alone with his boyfriend," Chad said smiling.

"No, Marco's being nice and giving us a few minutes alone," Paige said with a grin.

Marco and Dylan headed toward the back of the restaurant, where the restrooms were located. When they entered, Marco wrapped his arms around the taller boy and Dylan responded in kind. Dylan leaned down and pressed a lingering kiss to his boyfriend's lips.

"I haven't done that enough today." Dylan said decisively.

"No you haven't but that's not why you're in here."

"Really? Then why am I here?"

"I think Paige and Chad need some alone time."

"I don't."

"Dyl, I know you want to protect Paige but she's a big girl. You trust Chad, don't you?" Marco questioned smoothing his hands down Dylan's chest.

"Yes, I trust both of them, just not together." Dylan said pouting.

"Baby, calm down. It's only their first date. Even if something happened, it's not like they just met. They've known each other for years." Marco said soothingly.

Dylan nodded his head, "Fine, but if he hurts her, I'll kill him."

Marco laughed and patted his chest, "Yes, dear."

"Don't placate me. You can make me feel better though." Dylan said with a lascivious grin.

"It would be my pleasure but first we have to get rid of Paige and Chad." Marco smiled back at him and kissed him passionately.

"Is that a preview?" Dylan asked.

"Merely coming attractions." Marco said flirtatiously.

Marco left the restroom and Dylan followed him out after a minute. He was amazed at the brazenness of his boyfriend.

Paige and Chad watched as the couple left the table.

Paige smiled at Chad; "Marco set this up for us to be alone. You know that right?"

"Yeah, he's a good guy."

Paige nodded and started fiddling with her glass, "Are you upset that we left the party?"

"No. I've been to plenty and I'm sure there will be more. We only get one first date and you look like you weren't having any fun."

Paige laughed, "Wow! That was almost romantic."

Chad laughed lightly and slipped his hand under hers, lacing their fingers.

Paige smiled at the gesture.

They sat in a companionable, yet slightly awkward, silence.

Paige broke the silence after two minutes, "Why don't we just get it over with?"

Chad looked at her in confusion, "Get what over with?"

"I know it's on your mind and I'm convinced it's taken permanent residence in mine. So why don't we get our first kiss over with and then we can move on to enjoying this date more?" Paige said in a hurried rush.

Chad stared at her flabbergasted for a moment, then chuckled at her nervousness. He'd never guess that she'd be nervous about a kiss, especially from him. "Who said I want to kiss you? Girls are yucky!" Chad exclaimed in mock horror.

This broke the ice and tension between them that had arisen since the other two left the table.

'She looks so adorable laughing. How could I not kiss her now?' Chad thought while watching Paige.

He let go of her hand and gently cupped the back of her head. He brought her closer to him, closing the distance between them himself. He pressed his lips against hers lightly, then with a little more pressure before releasing her.

Paige smiled shyly at him, a blush staining her cheeks.

Chad shook his head, as if to clear it. "That was better than I'd hoped."

"You can say that again." Paige retorted with amazement. When Chad looked as if he was going to repeat himself, she pushed him in the shoulder.

They both laughed. "It's good to know nothing is going to change too much." Paige told him when she finished laughing.

"Can I make one request for a change?" Chad inquired. He continued when she cocked an eyebrow at him, "We change the no kissing and touching rule."

Paige laughed, "Well, you've always touched but I'm hoping the perimeters change. And yes, the no kissing rule has flown out the window already."

The boys returned right after that was said and saw Chad holding Paige's hand again. Both of them grinning like to cat that ate the canary and an occasional chuckle could be heard.

"This is a good sign. Laughter, smiling and hand holding; I guess leaving them alone was the right thing." Dylan said looking at Marco.

"When will you learn not to doubt me?" Marco asked annoyed.

"We'll work on it." Chad said smiling at the boys like a Cheshire cat.

They settled the bill and sat talking for a few minutes.

"Marco and I want to be alone." Dylan said abruptly.

"Okay, how do we go about this? You drove" Chad stated.

"We'll take you to your truck. You'll have Paige home by one, no later. I trust you both or I wouldn't be doing this." Dylan said calmly.

Paige's eyes got big at the news.

Chad nodded his understanding, "She'll be home safe and sound by one. I promise. That is if she wants to hang out with me."

Paige nodded her consent; "I'd like to hang out with you for a while."

With everything decided, they left the diner. They dropped Paige and Chad off at Chad's truck.

Marco sighed as Dylan pulled away.

"You okay, sweetheart?" Dylan asked with concern.

"Just happy to be alone with you. That was weird; chaperoning Paige's date."

"Yeah, a little."

"Where are we going?" Marco asked as he opened his eyes and looked out the window.

"A little spot my dad and I used to camp at. It's got an amazing view."

"Any view that you're in is amazing."

"Aww, stop. You're making me blush." Dylan told him teasingly. He felt the same way about Marco.

Marco ran a hand over Dylan's thigh and felt a muscle twitch. He removed his hand with a small laugh; "I don't want you to wreck, so I'll keep my hands to myself until we stop."

"Much appreciated, although unwanted." Dylan said humorlessly.

They reached their destination; it was about 20 minutes outside the city in the woods. Despite the temperature, Dylan lowered the roof so they could look at the stars that were shining so brightly with the full moon. Dylan got out of the car to retrieve a blanket that he kept in the trunk.

He vaulted over the side of his car and into the back seat. Dylan sat sideways across the back seat and looked at Marco expectantly. Marco joined him in the back seat and sat between his legs with his back nestled into his chest.

Marco leaned against him and sighed looking at the stars. "It's really gorgeous up here." He simply enjoyed being with the man he loved. 'Whoa! Did I just say love? Do I love him?' Marco questioned himself internally while staring at the stars, listening to Dylan's heartbeat. 'I do love him. I love everything about him, his horrible sense of humor, his wit, the way he treats his friends and family, the way he treats me, and of course, the body of a god.' Marco smirked at his own libidinous thought thrown in there. Marco idly stroked Dylan's thigh while trying to figure out when he should confess this interesting new realization.

Dylan was watching the stars and relishing the feel of his boyfriend in his arms and against his chest. He was taking great pleasure in the feel of Marco's small hand stroking his thigh. He'd fallen in love with the boy but couldn't figure out when it happened exactly. He couldn't pinpoint a single moment where it hit like in the movies. It seemed to develop, simply and honestly. He knew it was love, even though it felt so different than what he felt for Charles. This felt deeper, more lasting and right.

Dylan started nuzzling Marco's neck, kissing him behind the ear and then down his neck a little.

Marco moaned lightly at the feel of Dylan's lips on his neck. He shifted his position so he was sitting sideways on Dylan's lap.

It being a full moon gave them ample light to see one another clearly. Dylan looked ethereal in the bluish glow of the moonlight, Marco thought smiling.

Marco kissed Dylan with all the passion he felt, leaving them both staggered mentally and physically.

Marco pulled away and nestled back down into Dylan's chest. Resting his head in the crook of his neck, he felt safe.

Dylan laughed lightly at the ticklish feeling that Marco's hair was causing on his neck. Dylan tightened his arms around Marco, content with being together.

"Dylan, there's something I need to get off my chest," Marco said wavering. He felt Dylan stiffen and his heartbeat speed up a little at his words. "I don't know when it happened, so please don't ask but I've come to realize that I love you." Marco said wincing slightly. Marco felt Dylan relax and a small rumble start in Dylan's chest.

Dylan laughed with relief. He didn't know what to expect after those words but it wasn't that. He guessed he'd already known it somewhere in him because it didn't shock him like it was supposed to do. "Oh, baby. I love you, too. I can't single out a moment together where it happened either. I think it started that day in the basement and developed. With each day, it got stronger."

Marco tilted his head to look at his boyfriend quizzically. He physically relaxed though knowing his boyfriend reciprocated his feelings.

Dylan repositioned Marco so he was facing him and straddling his thighs with a knee on either side of him.

Marco lost his balance during the shift and ended up steadying himself with a hand on Dylan's shoulder and one is his lap. Marco felt the reaction his boyfriend had to him and grinned wickedly. He trailed his hand slowly across the blonde's arousal.

Dylan groaned at his boyfriend's teasing. He bit his lower lip and sucked in a deep breath, as Marco's stroking became firmer. Marco kissed him on his neck, trying to hide his grin.

Marco knew that with the temperature outside the car, he should be freezing but he and Dylan were creating enough heat not to need the blanket that just fell to the floor. He bit Dylan lightly on his neck over the pulse point, then soothed it with a flick of his tongue. He enjoyed knowing Dylan was finding pleasure in everything he was doing, if his moans were any indication.

Dylan was lost in the sensations this younger boy was eliciting. He'd never experienced feelings like this with his two prior partners. He was amazed he could feel this deeply affected with his clothes still on. Since his brain wasn't getting enough blood to function properly, he didn't notice that Marco had unbuttoned his shirt until he felt a moist, hot kiss placed directly over his heart. In spite of his better judgement, Dylan let Marco continue with his misdeeds. It felt way too good to stop him this time.

Marco knew he was getting carried away by unbuttoning Dylan's shirt but he didn't care. He was luxuriating in exploring the blonde god without the worry of parents, friends or a sibling barging in on them. He continued to kiss Dylan's chest and shoulders while firmly stroking Dylan's hardening length outside his jeans.

"Oh God, baby. That feels wonderful," Dylan moaned as he ran his fingers through the dark brown locks on Marco's head.

Marco smiled against Dylan's chest. He started kissing his way back up to his neck, repositioning himself to lie directly on top of Dylan. They fit together perfectly, each feeling the other's interest clearly.

"So, you like the attention." Marco stated playfully between kisses. Marco shifted ever so slightly, causing friction between the two.

"Ugh, if you keep that up, you're going to kill me." Dylan said groaning.

Marco nipped lightly at Dylan's bottom lip, "OH, but what a way to go."

Dylan laughed but sobered quickly. He pulled the amazing, wonderful, absolutely adorably sexy teen down for a kiss.

The kiss was hot, passionate, searing, and mind blowing. It lasted longer than it had any right to last.

Marco pulled away from Dylan reluctantly. He straddled his lower thighs putting a little distance between them. He looked down at the man he'd fallen in love with over the past four months and tried to control his breathing. All of a sudden, he felt happier than he could ever remember being in his life.

Dylan rested his head against the side of the car, fighting for control over his lecherous emotions. He noticed that he was cold, it was an odd feeling considering he'd been burning up a few moments earlier. He slowly buttoned up his shirt and checked his watch. He wanted to be home in time to make sure Paige made her curfew.

"Time to go, love?" Marco questioned.

"Yeah, unfortunately." Dylan said on a sigh.

Marco climbed into the front seat and settled against the cool leather.

Dylan joined Marco in the front after folding the blanket and putting it under the front seat, so it wouldn't blow away.

Marco smiled at him as he reached over and trailed a finger down his cheek.

"Okay, don't do that. My willpower has evaporated. Keep your hands to yourself." Dylan said with frustration.

Marco laughed loud and hard. He couldn't believe he was getting yelled at by Dylan. It was just too funny.

Dylan reached over and put his hand on Marco's thigh.

Marco slapped his hand away, "Ah...Ah...Ah. Hand's off." Marco admonished lightly.

Dylan rolled his eyes but started the car and drove Marco home. He let him out after a brief kiss on the lips.

Dylan drove home and parked in the driveway. Chad pulled up as soon as he cut off the engine. He waited a few minutes before approaching the truck.

Chad rolled down his window and beamed a smile at his friend.

"Right on time." Dylan stated warmly.

"Actually, dude, we're 10 minutes early." Chad said cheekily.

Dylan shook his head at his friend. Paige got out of the truck and walked around it to stand next to her brother at the open window.

"There has to be a law about having two good looking people in the same family." Chad said jokingly.

"No law. We're just lucky." Dylan joked back.

"Not to change the subject, but I'm cold and am going inside." Paige stated. She leaned in and kissed Chad quickly before heading off. "Night, hun."

Chad winked at her before she turned.

"Guess I'm gonna have to get used to you kissing my sister."

"I'm gonna have to get used to you kissing a soccer teammate, so we're even."

The boys laughed easily together.

Dylan clapped him on the shoulder and turned to walk to the house. "Night, Chad."

"Night, Dylan. You might want to rebutton your shirt before your parents see you." Chad called after him with laughter lacing his speech.

Dylan straightened his shirt, just in case his parents were still up. He entered the house and went straight to his room.

Paige was sitting on his bed waiting for him.

"How was your night after we parted?" He asked flopping down on his bed next to her.

"Good. We talked, kissed, held hands, and talked some more." Paige said smiling brightly.

"Good. I'm happy for you."

Paige looked at him with skepticism but saw he was being sincere, which confused her. "What happened tonight to make you support this?"

"He's my best friend. I know he'd never do anything intentional to hurt you."

"Yeah, right. Now let's try the real reason for the change."

"Fine, I'm happy and I want you to be happy too. Marco told me he loved me and I reciprocated." Dylan admitted almost shyly.

Paige squealed and hugged him, "Oh my, this is huge. You're in love."

"Yes, now shut up about it. I don't want this spread over the world like the normal gossip would."

Paige agreed not to tell anyone this news and went to bed.

Dylan got up and stripped down to his boxers then got into bed.

He went to bed with Marco and love on his mind. He fell asleep to the thought that he could see a future with this boy and it didn't scare him.  
----------------------------------------  
Kate: I love you...thanks for the honesty.  
Feral's Revenge: Thanks for the input...

Ashley: Here! Happy now! Make the clowns go away!...I love our chats....

Please review... It makes me happy and want to write. I'm having a mental block right now so I need all the help I can get.


	9. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...blah...blah...blah.

A/N: General note of thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. Thank you so much for taking the time to read this. I appreciate it more than y'all could ever know. I hope it continues to please you.

**Wolfie888:** An amazing writer? blushes Thank you, I'm way beyond flattered by that. I hope it continues to meet your expectations.

**Man freakzoid:** Thank you for reading and reviewing. How's your story going?

**Roxie24: **Thank you so much. The best? Wow! I'm stunned. So happy you like Paige/Chad. I was worried about pairing her with someone other than Spin.

**DegrassiLuver4Ever11: **This warrants all caps? Cool. I'm flattered and amazed that you love it so much to check daily. I hope I've updated regularly enough for you. It's readers like you that make it worthwhile to write and post. Thank you, thank you...

**Skittlezzchika:** Thank you sooo much for your review. I'm so glad you've stuck around since day one.

**Unsolved: **I'm so happy to help relieve the stress of school for you. I remember those days quite well. Thanks for hanging in with this. Hope to keep you happy.

**Airbear: **New reviewer...yay! Hopefully it gets easier to read. I've been told I use too many big words, if that's the problem I'm sorry and will correct it. If that's not it, please tell me and I'll try to fix any problems you see.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Chapter Nine

It was December 13th, the last day of school for Degrassi students before Christmas break. Even though, there weren't any actual classes, students attended to have fun and make final plans for their two weeks off.

Everyone had to attend the first 15 minutes of his or her first and last class to take roll. In between, they could wander the halls; drift from classroom to classroom visiting with their friends.

Dylan and Chad were in first period together so it seemed natural they go look for their significant others together after roll.

"What am I going to get Paige for Christmas?" Chad asked as they headed toward Kwan's English class, where the two others should be for first period.

"Marco and I are going to the mall this week, come with us and I'll help you pick something out." Dylan told him.

"Oh, look here come the objects of our desires. I bet they're looking for us." Chad said laughing.

"Oh, ya think? But do me a favor and never refer to my sister as an object of your desire. It's bad enough I've seen you making out, I don't want to hear it." Dylan said wincing.

Chad laughed and punched him in the shoulder, "Sure, big bro."

Dylan rolled his eyes and smiled as his boyfriend neared.

Marco and Paige left Kwan's class in search of their boyfriends.

"What are you getting Dylan for Christmas?" Paige inquired.

"I don't know. I've got a few ideas but could use some more." Marco hinted.

"Real subtle, Del Rossi. What are your ideas?"

"Can't tell you. Here come the men of the hour now." Marco said with a wink.

"You will tell me later." Paige declared.

"Aye, aye, captain." Marco said with a salute before returning his boyfriend's smile.

"Please tell me I didn't just see you salute my sister." Dylan begged.

"She's being demanding again. I figure it's easier to give in than fight." Marco said nonchalantly.

"Submission, the only thing I haven't tried yet." Chad said with a laugh.

Paige smacked him on the chest, "Come on. We've got people to see before we meet back up with the happy couple." She told him pointing at Marco and Dylan and then grabbed his arm.

"Paige, demanding and controlling...who could ask for anything more?" Chad tossed over his shoulder at the boys as he was dragged away.

Marco and Dylan laughed at his light-hearted take on the blonde whirlwind he'd chosen to date.

Marco and Dylan set off in the opposite direction to find Ellie. Marco needed to talk with her before he forgot what he needed to tell her.

They found her with Sean still in their English class. She smiled at the boys when they entered the room.

Dylan looked around the room and shook his head. He couldn't believe that Kwan hadn't gotten any new posters or decoration in four years.

"Didn't expect to see you so soon?" Ellie questioned.

"I need to talk to you for a minute."

"Okay, alone or with Sean and wonder boy as an audience."

"Did she call me wonder boy?" Dylan inquired.

Sean laughed. "Yeah, it's her pet name for you."

"Why?"

"Come on, I'll explain it over here if I can." Sean said walking away.

Ellie and Marco chatted for a few minutes about her mom, his parents and made plans to exchange gifts. Sean and Dylan were having an animated discussion that they couldn't help but watch. "Their conversation seems more interesting than ours, maybe we should join it?" Ellie suggested.

"You're right, we should. When did Sean become okay with this?"

"I don't know. He seemed to have accepted it before you two started dating." Ellie said shrugging.

They wandered over to where the boys were talking. As they neared, they heard them discussing cars. "Maybe we don't need to be here for this one." Ellie said laughing.

"Before you run off with my boyfriend, could you explain to me the wonder boy comment?" Dylan queried.

Marco started to giggle slightly as she went into how the nickname came to exist.

"It was after Marco met you at Paige's, we were watching his favorite movie, Hercules. When Meg called him wonder boy, it seemed to fit with you. Blonde, perfect physical specimen, too nice for your own good, and everyone's hockey hero. It kind of stuck." Ellie said blushing as she finished.

Sean had to sit down because he was laughing so hard, Dylan looked shell-shocked, and Marco couldn't breathe because the fits of laughter were overwhelming him.

Dylan recovered first, "That explains it. I'm not sure if it should be a compliment or not."

Marco patted his chest, "Oh, it's a compliment. We are leaving now before you decide to give away more embarrassing secrets." Marco smiled at Ellie and nodded his good-bye to Sean. He dragged his boyfriend out of the classroom and into the hall.

They found a few of their hockey/soccer friends when they emerged.

"What's wrong with Dylan? He looks shocked." Scott asked.

"Did you tell him you're pregnant?" Tyler inquired with a laugh.

"Yes. That's it exactly." Marco said trying to hide his grin.

"No, I'm fine." Dylan responded with an annoyed look.

"We'll see you later. I think Dylan needs a time out. He's getting crabby." Marco said tossing him a confused look.

"What is wrong with you?" Marco questioned as their friends left.

"I don't want to be here. I've barely seen you in over a week and when I did we're studying for tests. I'm ready for the vacation to start." Dylan said with an exasperated sigh.

Marco smiled tersely at his boyfriend. "Well, we already got through first period. We've only got three more to go since it's only a half day."

Dylan smiled and nodded, "Let's go find a closet and make out." Dylan said lewdly.

Marco laughed at him, "I would but here comes your sister."

Paige and Chad walked up to them and stopped. The four stared at each other for a minute.

"Is there a purpose for this visit or are we merely going to stand here and stare at each other?" Dylan asked testily.

"Testy much, hun?" Paige asked rudely.

Marco grinned, "Yeah, Dylan needs a nap."

Chad laughed behind his hand. "He needs to get laid."

Marco shot a look of daggers at Chad. Then smiled, "I know but his hand will have to do for now."

"Are we done discussing my sex life or lack there of?" Dylan questioned irritated.

Paige walked away and pulled Marco with her. "You two talk about hockey, or whatever. I need to borrow Marco." She tossed over her shoulder.

They walked into a nearly empty classroom and sat down in the desks.

"What do I owe the honor of being dragged away by Paige Michalchuk?"

"What are your ideas for Christmas?"

"We're back on that already? Wow! I underestimated you. I figured you'd have given me at least until the end of the day before pouncing on that subject."

"Answer the question and stop stalling."

"Me with a big red bow?"

"Now for the real answer." Paige was starting to get irritated, he could hear it.

"There are a few strings I need to pull for one present, which I'm not going to tell you about because you'll accidentally spill it. Then there's the usual gifts; CDs, DVDs, sports tickets, cologne, and things like that." Marco said shrugging.

"I'm curious about the first gift. You can't give me a hint?" Paige asked batting her eyelashes at him.

"Paige, memo. I'm gay. That doesn't work on me." Marco said laughing.

"Ugh...please!" Paige begged.

"No. You'll see it Christmas day." Marco told her. He got up and left the classroom.

The rest of the classes flew by with a sugar high from candy canes.

Last period was the most excruciating for Dylan. He ended up saddled with his sister and Chad, when all he wanted to do was be alone with Marco. Especially after all the tormenting the younger boy was doing. He had a candy cane and was doing naughty things with it. 'Well, maybe he's not doing anything naughty but the way he's licking that piece of candy is making my thoughts drift to him licking something else. Oh this is so not good, I'm in school...get a grip.' Dylan got a hold of his thoughts for about a nanosecond. They drifted right back to lecherous thoughts.

The four headed out to the parking lot together after the last bell of the day rang.

"Lunch on me?" Marco questioned.

"Sure. We were going to hang out anyway right?" Paige asked.

"Okay. Where to then?" Dylan asked. He wanted to get Marco alone but was resigned to the idea of it not happening anytime soon.

They decided on a restaurant and the couples split up, heading toward separate vehicles.

Lunch went by quick enough for everyone. They made plans to go shopping the next day since it was only Thursday and most people still had to work. The boys hated the mall when it was crowded. Marco paid the bill and the four left the restaurant.

Marco and Dylan headed toward Marco's house, since his parents weren't home yet. Paige and Chad headed for Chad's house.

The afternoon ended with two hot and heavy make-out sessions.

Marco and Dylan's ended with two hot, sweaty boys without shirts trying to control themselves, yet again. Dylan knew it was the right decision to stop because he wanted it to be special. It was getting harder physically to stop himself...no pun intended.

Marco was just as affected as Dylan but the main difference was he didn't know exactly what he was missing. He could imagine though and that was more than enough.

Dylan left Marco's before things could get out of hand again. He went home and waited for Paige.

Paige and Chad were engrossed in their own activities that afternoon. She really enjoyed being with Chad. He was funny, considerate, and one hell of a kisser. He never pressured her to go farther than she wanted to go. She was in control of all their make out sessions and liked being the one making the decisions. He'd already gotten farther than Spinner because she felt more comfortable with him.

Chad didn't know why this was moving as quickly as Paige had let it but he wasn't questioning her. He couldn't say that he'd fallen in love with her yet but the feelings he was feeling were stronger than he'd ever felt before.

Paige got home about an hour later and was almost tackled by her brother in the foyer. "I'm happy to see you, too." She said with a laugh. "What do I owe the pleasure?"

"I've been waiting for you for an hour. I need to talk to you about something."

"Okay, what?"

"I know Marco told you what he's getting me for Christmas. I have to know because I have no idea what to get him."

"Sorry, hun. He never told me. You boys are helpless, though. All I know is that it sounded big."

"You are no help. When I need to know something, you don't know...how can that be? You are the queen of gossip."

"Compliments will get you nowhere. I still don't know."

"Have any ideas about what to get him?"

"There was a watch that he mentioned in passing at the mall a few weeks ago."

"Do you remember where he saw it?"

"Yes. I'll point it out to you tomorrow."

"Thank you. You're the best."

"Yeah, remember that." Paige told him with a wink. "I've got to go call Ash and Hazel."

He watched as Paige bounded up the stairs.

Thursday morning started abruptly at 6:45 a.m. for Marco with his cell phone ringing. 'Who in the hell is calling me this early? It had better be important.' It was his parents telling him they needed him outside. He grudgingly got out of his warm bed and threw a sweatshirt on with his pajama pants. He stepped into a pair of flip flops and trudged down the stairs. He blinked at the brightness of the snow in his yard as he opened the front door and stepped onto his front porch. He gasped in shock at his parents standing in the driveway next to a car with a big red bow. It wasn't just any car; it was his dream car...a 1962 Corvette. It was red with black interior and cherry. It was gorgeous.

He looked at his parents as he approached them in shock.

"Merry Christmas, Marco." They exclaimed together.

"Thank you. She's gorgeous. Not to sound ungrateful but why now?" Marco asked.

"We would've waited until Christmas day but we won't be here. We fly out tomorrow morning to go to Italy." His mom told him gently.

"Were you going to tell me? Maybe ask me to go?" Marco asked hurt.

"Your grandmother is ill and you know how she feels about you. We didn't want to upset her. We also thought you'd like to spend your first Christmas with Dylan." His mom told him.

"I do want to spend this Christmas with Dylan but it hardly makes up for my parents leaving me." Marco said bitingly.

"I know and we're sorry but she needs us." His father told him without emotion.

"Fine." Marco said in resignation. "When will you be home?"

"Third week of January." His father said.

Marco nodded and took the keys from his hand. "Thanks for the car. I love it."

Marco ran his hands down the lines of the car. It was a magnificent machine.

He ran inside because he was cold and desperately wanted to tell someone about his present. He got to his room and looked at the clock. It read 7:30; it was way too early to call anyone on the first day of Christmas break.

He sighed and sat down on his bed. He looked around his room and couldn't find anything to occupy himself. 'Might as well go take a shower. I've got nothing better to do right now.' Marco thought to himself. He stood and walked into his bathroom. He took an extra long shower trying to kill some time. He finished getting dressed and ready for his mall excursion with his friends before looking at the time again.

It was quarter to nine and he knew Ellie would be awake. He dialed her number and waited for her to answer.

"Hey, Ellie."

"Hi, Marco. Why the early morning call? I figured you'd still be asleep."  
"My parents woke me up at 6:45 to see my Christmas present. You won't believe what they bought me."

"A girlfriend?" She joked with him. Ellie knew his father didn't readily accept Marco's lifestyle.

"Very funny, Ms. Nash, I'm impressed by your wit. They bought me a car." Marco told her.

"That's a nice gift. Why are you telling me this? Why not wonder boy?" Ellie asked confused.

"Ellie, you're my best friend and I wanted to share the news."

"I'm the only one awake, right?"

"That, too." Marco responded cheekily. "Be ready in five minutes, I'm coming to get you."

"Why?"

"We're going to get breakfast. I feel like I haven't seen you in forever."

"You haven't."

"I'm making up for it now. Please." Marco added.

"See you in five." Ellie said before hanging up.

Marco smiled to himself. It was going to be a good day. It was starting off almost wonderfully.

Ellie was waiting for him when he pulled into the driveway. She stared in awe at the beautiful car. "Wow!"

"I know, right. My parents actually remembered my dream car. Guilt works well in my family." Marco responded.

Ellie got in the car, "What do you mean? Why are they feeling guilty?"

"They're leaving tomorrow until the end of January. I'm sure there's some guilt there for not telling me until after the car."

"Ouch. What are you doing for Christmas?"

"Don't know yet." Marco said shrugging. He was headed for a breakfast place near Ellie's house. "I'll figure it out later." He said as he pulled into the parking lot.

They got out of the car and headed for the restaurant. Marco's cell phone rang as he neared the front door. He looked at the caller id quizzically. "Why is your boyfriend calling me?"

"I don't know. Answer it and find out." Ellie said.

Marco answered the phone and found Sean wanted to speak to Ellie. He handed the phone over and went inside to get a table.

She came in a few minutes later. She sat down across from him and smiled. "Can we run by Sean's after this? He'd love to see the car."

Marco nodded, "Sure. I have to meet Dylan and Paige at 11." They ordered and ate. They chatted about what had been going on in their individual lives. It seemed they'd each missed quite a bit.

Marco paid the check and they left the restaurant. Marco headed toward Sean's and enjoyed the feel of the car smoothly shifting gears.

Sean was out in the yard when they pulled up. His eyes said it all, he was impressed. "This is the most beautiful car I've ever gotten close to. You must be ecstatic."

"I love her." Marco stated simply.

"That's not a phrase I'd ever thought I'd hear out of you." Sean said with a laugh. He looked the car over and sighed. "She's perfect. Your parents did a lot of work to find one in pristine condition."

"If you boys are finished drooling, I need to get home. Marco, you've got to get going anyway. Your boyfriend waits." Ellie said breaking in between the two boys.

Marco smiled at her, "Thank you. I lost track of the time."

Sean asked Ellie to stay with him for a while and Marco left the two alone.

He drove to Dylan's and found Paige waiting on the front porch.

"Aren't you cold?" He questioned stepping out of the car.

"Better question, whose car?"

"Mine. Christmas present from my parents."

"Does Dylan know?"

"No. It was too early to call him this morning when I got it."

"Oh. Can I have a ride?"

"Sure, come on."  
"You mean I get a ride before Dylan?"

"You and I both know he's still in the shower. Our plans aren't even supposed to start for another 30 minutes."

"It's scary how well you know my brother."

Marco backed out of the driveway and headed around the block. "It's what happens when you spend so much time with someone. I love him. It seems natural to know his schedule and habits."

Paige laughed and the helpless sound in his voice, "That makes sense but it sounds really cheesy."

Marco pulled back into the driveway, "I'm beginning to sound like a girl, so we're ending this conversation."

Chad pulled in next to Marco's car and got out of the truck. "Nice wheels, dude."

"Thanks. Let me guess, you want a ride?"

Chad nodded emphatically. Paige grabbed his arm as he neared Marco's car.

"Did you forget something?" Paige looked at his expectantly.

"Oh, sorry. Hi babe." Chad leaned over and kissed her. Marco laughed at his distraction.

Marco drove him around the corner and back.

"What are you getting Dylan for Christmas?"

"Not telling anyone."

"Come on, dude. You've got to spill."

"Nope. I'll give you this much, he's getting a few CDs he wanted and a watch I saw I thought he'd like."

"You're so not funny. What's the real gift?"

"You'll see in 11 days." Marco said smiling as he pulled back into the driveway for the third time that morning.

Marco and Chad walked up the porch steps and was about to knock on the door when it swung open. Dylan was standing there with his arms crossed over his chest. He looked annoyed.

Chad looked from one boy to the other and skirted around his blonde friend in search of his girlfriend in the house.

He found her in the living room. "Looks like Dylan's...umm...upset." He said guessing.

"He's a little annoyed that he didn't know about Marco's car."

"Oh. Marco will smooth it out. Sorry about the brush off earlier." Chad walked over and sat beside her on the couch. He leaned over and kissed her.

Paige smiled at him, "You're forgiven but it might want to reflect in your Christmas present." She told him teasingly.

Chad reached over and tickled her on the ribs.

On the porch, Dylan faced Marco. He was tense and seemed really annoyed with Marco.

"Hi, honey."

"Were you going to tell me about the car?"

"Yes. I got here and you were still in the shower. I didn't want to call you too early today because I knew you had a rough couple of weeks with school and practice."

"You could've woken me up."

"You're right, I could've but I didn't because I knew you needed sleep." Marco explained gently.

"Ahh!" Dylan screamed lightly in frustration. "I would've loved to hear your excitement about the car. I know it's a dream come true for you and you already appear to be used to it."

"I love the car. I never got the chance to be excited about it." Marco said regretfully.

"Why not?"

"My parents told me that they are leaving tomorrow until the end of January after they handed me the keys." Marco said looking away, hurt lacing his speech.

"Oh, honey. I'm so sorry." Dylan said reaching out to hug his boyfriend.

Marco stepped back, "I don't want your pity about this. I should've known they'd find an excuse to leave." He said dejectedly.

"I'm not pitying you." Dylan responded almost angrily. "Okay, this isn't the way I hoped this day would go. Let's try again." Dylan said hopefully.

"I'd like that. It started out almost well." Marco told him with a grin. "Hey Dylan, I got a car from my parents this morning." Marco said excitedly, mainly for the sake of his blonde boyfriend.

Dylan laughed, "I see that. It's beautiful." Dylan stepped up and wrapped his arms around Marco. He kissed him on top of the head and smiled. This was definitely better than fighting.

Marco leaned back and kissed Dylan sweetly on the lips. "I'm driving today," Marco stated firmly.

"Let's go then. I'm ready to get the shopping excursion over with." Dylan told him smiling.

Dylan retrieved the other couple from the house and they headed for the mall.

Marco's cell phone rang as he walked across the parking lot of the mall. He saw the number and laughed. "I need to take this; I'll meet up with you in a minute." He saw Dylan lurking by the door, waiting for him and knew he needed to keep his side cryptic. "You have it. Great. No limit. I want it. Fine, consider it done. Thanks. See you tomorrow." Marco hung up and gave a mysterious little smile to his cell phone.

He turned and looked at the man he'd fallen in love with and knew all the trouble was worth it. "Ready to shop?"

"What was that about?"

"A Christmas present for someone." Marco answered honestly.

"You aren't going to tell me, are you?"

"Nope." Marco said as he reached up for a kiss.

The boys found the other couple a few feet away from the doors, in another heated debate.

"Wow! It's been a while since we've seen one of these." Dylan commented.

"Wonder what the topic is this time?" Marco questioned.

"Chad, what'd you do to piss her off now?" Dylan asked.

"She's yelling at me because I don't want to go into some girly store with her."

"I'm not yelling. I'm mad that you won't go because I'm willing to enter every sports store we come across."

"Suck it up, Chad. Go into the girly store. It's what having a girlfriend is all about." Dylan said with disgust.

"Like you have any room to talk, you've got the perfect boyfriend. He doesn't go into girly stores and likes the sports stores." Chad said testily.

"Wow! I'm perfect." Marco said laughing. "Things are getting out of hand here. Dylan and I are going this way," he told them pointing down the mall. "You go the other way and we'll meet to change partners in an hour."

They all nodded because Marco made sense. Things were getting a little tense. For some reason, the Christmas season intensified everyone's emotions, making them nutty.

Marco and Dylan shopped, picking up things for their families and friends.

Marco had almost finished his shopping in that first hour. The only shopping he had left was to finish his shopping for Dylan.

Dylan did most of his shopping but still needed something for Marco and Paige. He hoped he could finish it while shopping with Chad.

The boys went to Marco's car to drop off what they'd already purchased and went back inside to meet up with the other pair.

Marco went off with Paige while Dylan and Chad headed in the opposite direction.

"You get Dylan something yet?"

"Yes. I'm done with him. I've got Chad and my mom left."

"What'd you get him?"

"Two shirts and a hoodie."

"Gap having a sale?" Marco questioned humorously.

"No, Old Navy." Paige smiled at him.

They went about their shopping and Paige found Chad the video game he wanted and a DVD. For her mom she found a charm for her necklace and a sweater.

Marco watched as she picked out these things with thought. She really took into consideration for whom she was buying and used it. He was impressed. He found the CDs and DVDs Dylan mentioned wanting and the Fossil watch Dylan was admiring.

"Hun, I know money isn't an object with you but don't you think $165 on a watch is a little extreme?" Paige questioned.

"He wanted it, that's reason enough for me." Marco reasoned shrugging.

Paige shook her head. 'That boy is definitely in love.' "Are you done with Dylan now?"

"With the shopping, yes. With your brother, I haven't even started."

Paige laughed at his joviality. She was glad to hear he was in for the long haul.

They met back up with the boys and Dylan requested to have the assistance of Paige. He still hadn't found anything for Marco.

"Are you the only one who isn't finished?" Chad asked.

"I'm done." Marco told him.

"Me, too," replied Paige.

Dylan shrugged. "I guess so."

"Chad, let's go to the arcade. Come find us when you're done." Marco told the other two dragging Chad off.

"What did you get Dylan today?" Chad inquired.

"A watch, some DVDs and CDs. Look at this watch." Marco said pulling it out of a bag. He showed it to Chad who gasped.

"Isn't that a $200 watch?"

"Nearly that much. How did you know?"

"I looked at one similar to it."

"If Dylan doesn't know how much it cost, do me a favor and don't tell him."

"Okay."

The boys played video games until the siblings returned.

Paige and Dylan headed for the store where Marco bought Dylan's watch. She knew he was looking at another watch for himself. The clerk smiled at her as she approached the counter without Dylan. "Play along that I wasn't in here earlier, please." The clerk nodded and smiled as Dylan approached the two.

"Which watch was Marco looking at?"

"This one right here." Paige said pointing at a watch that looked very similar to the one Marco had purchased. It was stainless steel instead of titanium making it about a half the price.

"That's the one he wanted?" Dylan questioned one more time.

Paige nodded. "That's what he showed interest in."

"Okay. I'll take it." Dylan told the clerk.

He paid for it and she wrapped it up for him.

"One more stop and then we can go find our boyfriends." Dylan told her as he pulled her toward another store. He picked up a shirt Marco had been looking at while they were shopping together and bought it.

They went to find their boyfriends in the arcade after Dylan had bought what he wanted. "I still don't think it's enough." Dylan complained.

"Hun, I hate to state the obvious but give him your class ring. He'll love it. It'll solidify the relationship and he'll have something that screams he's yours." Paige said looking at her brother.

"Then I'm going to need your help one more time. I need to get a chain for it." Dylan told her.

She followed him into a jeweler's and started looking at chains. She pointed one out to him and he bought it without question. If it's one thing Paige knows, it's jewelry.

They met up with their boyfriends and went home. Marco took Dylan with him to give his parents the present he bought them. He needed to do it now before they left in the morning.

His mother opened a beautiful charm bracelet with three charms already attached. "A soccer ball, a heart and a boy's silhouette, that's so sweet. Thank you."

"I figured since you travel with Pa so much, you could add more as you go." Marco said shrugging. His mom started to cry silently at the thoughtfulness of her only child.

His father opened a box with two ties and a solid gold tie pin. The next box contained a digital camera. "You really outdid yourself this year, son."

"I wanted to make sure you took plenty of photos this year." Marco said sadly. "Well, have a safe trip, since I'm sure I won't see you before you leave."

He hugged and kissed him mom and hugged his father. They watched him leave with the older blonde in tow.

"He's really happy with that boy, isn't he, mi caro?" his father questioned.

"Yes, he is. I think he might be in love," his mother answered warily.

"Good for him. Dylan seems like a nice boy," his father actually sounded okay with it.

His mother was tearing up at the implication that her husband was beginning to back her son in his choice of a partner.

Marco had tears running down his face by the time he'd gotten to his room. His parents were actually leaving for Christmas and he was going to be alone. He couldn't believe it.

Dylan knew Marco was hurt about his parents and vowed to find a way to make Marco feel better. He wrapped his arms around the younger boy and pulled him tightly against him, trying to comfort him.

Marco stopped crying but still held on to Dylan for dear life. He needed to feel loved and he felt it the most in Dylan's arms. "Sorry about the waterworks." Marco tried to joke.

"It's okay. I'm sure you're hurt about your parents."

Marco nodded into his chest but pulled away slightly to look at Dylan.

Dylan saw the vulnerability cross Marco's features and leaned down to kiss him. The kiss was the epitome of love and sweetness.

This was when his parents chose to enter the room. With all fairness, the door was open.

When Dylan pulled away from him, Marco saw his parents in the doorway. He blushed a very deep red and tried to explain. "Ma, Pa, I..."

His father cut him off with a laugh. "It was bound to happen sooner or later. I wanted to talk to you two for a minute."

"Pa, this isn't the protection, birds and the bees speech again, is it?" Marco asked fearfully.

"No. Sit down both of you please."

Dylan threw a questioning glance at Marco and received a shrug. They sat down together on Marco's bed and waited.

"Marco, I wanted you to know that we're happy you found someone who obviously means so much to you. That's not right...I'm happy for you. You know your ma's been in your corner from the beginning. Dylan, I wanted you to hear this because you're a huge part of Marco's life now. I want you to know that you're welcome in my home at any time. Now for the two of you together, be happy with yourselves and together. I wanted you to know I support this now and I'm sorry for the grief I've caused you," his father told them.

"Thank you, Mr. Del Rossi." Dylan said when his boyfriend wouldn't speak.

Marco got up and hugged his dad. He was crying again but this was for an entirely different reason. He'd just been accepted by his dad for the first time since coming out. He was relieved.

His parents left him alone with Dylan again.

Dylan smiled tensely, "Pretty wild, huh? Your dad accepted me into the family pretty much."

"I know. I'm so happy and relieved that I don't have to worry anymore." Marco said with a watery laugh.

Dylan pulled him down on his lap and kissed him firmly. "I love you. I'm glad I was here to hear that."

Marco smiled, "I am, too. Ti amore."

Dylan kissed him on the neck, "As much as I'd love to sit here cuddling and kissing, I have to get home before my parents. I need to hide the presents."

Marco laughed, "Oh, how the tides have turned. I'm now driving you home."

"You going to stay for dinner tonight?" Dylan asked.

"Yes, seeing as my parents are packing and then going to bed," Marco told him.

"That's cool. I think we're going to order in tonight."

"Great. Let's go then."

Marco drove his boyfriend home and ate dinner with the family. He loved being in such an open house. Dylan's parents didn't care that Dylan was gay and had a boyfriend. Dylan kissed him and touched him more freely at his own house than when they were at Marco's. That might change now that his father had given that little speech.

"Marco, what are you doing for Christmas?" Mrs. Michalchuk asked. Dylan tried to cut her off but it was already out.

"No, it's okay. I'm not going to do anything to my knowledge. My parents are going to be in Italy." Marco said shrugging as if he didn't care.

"That's not going to work. You will come and spend Christmas with us." Mrs. Michalchuk said firmly. She wasn't taking no for an answer on this one.

"Thanks for invite but I don't want to intrude," Marco started to say but was cut off.

"You won't be intruding. You make my son happy which makes you practically family. When do your parents leave?" Mr. Michalchuk asked.

"I'm not sure yet, why?"

"You will be welcome to stay here any night after they leave. You're welcome here any night for that fact. We don't want you to be alone for the holidays." Mrs. Michalchuk supplied.

"That is so nice of you. Thank you and I'd love to spend Christmas here. I do have one condition though, I want to make Christmas Eve dinner." Marco said.

"Okay. That would be nice. What do you normally have for Christmas Eve dinner?" Mr. Michalchuk inquired.

"A variety of pasta dishes. Would you like something different? I can make just about anything."

"No, pasta sounds great. We always have a huge Christmas dinner on Christmas day, too."

Dinner ended and Marco went to Dylan's room with him. He wanted to start wrapping presents but didn't want Marco to leave yet. Dylan closed the door behind them and started to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"My parents asking you for Christmas. It was classic."

"I thought it was sweet."

"I'm happy they asked before I could. Now it seems like their idea and they'll be better adjusted to it."

"So you had your own agenda before your parents stepped in," Marco said laughing lightly.

"Of course. I wasn't going to make you spend the holiday alone. You belong with me."

"Can we say possessive?"

"Yes, can we say in love?"

"You win." Marco said as he reclined on Dylan's bed.

Dylan stood over him and leaned down to kiss him. It was short and sweet because Dylan didn't want to take it too far.

He stood up and started sorting through the presents, making sure that he didn't bring out any of Marco's.

Marco flipped over on his stomach and watched as his boyfriend wrap the presents for family.

"Are you enjoying watching me?"

"Yes."

"Okay, just making sure."

Marco continued to watch him until he was almost finished. Marco flipped to sit up on the edge of Dylan's bed. "It's getting late. I'm going to head home now."

Dylan looked up at him, "Are you sure?"

Marco nodded, "I'm getting tired. Driving a stick and being tired, not a good combo."

Dylan stood and opened his arms. Marco walked into them with ease. He rested his head on the older teen's shoulder and inhaled deeply. The smell comforted him more than it should but it was a scent he equated with happiness. It was a smell of clean laundry, the mountain spring body wash Dylan used, and a scent that was entirely Dylan.

Marco tilted his head up and kissed Dylan lightly. "I'll talk to you later. Stay here and finish your wrapping, I'll see myself out."

Dylan watched him walk out of the room and close the door behind him.

Marco stayed home on Friday to wrap presents and get Dylan's last present. He opened the door to a guy he'd known his entire life and smiled. "Do you have it?"

"Of course. You have the money for it?"

"You know better than to ask that question."

"I know but it seemed natural."

"Here's the check."

"Thanks. It was a pleasure doing business with you."

Marco shut the door and held the present in his hand, smiling. 'Absolutely perfect. Dylan will love it.'

Dylan had his final play-off game on Saturday. Paige and Marco rode together, since Paige was grounded from using the car for three months.

"Paige, what did you do to lose the car?" Marco questioned after she slid into the seat.

"I was two hours late for curfew last night. My parents kind of freaked."

"Please don't tell me you don't see a problem with that."

"I was having too much fun with Chad last night," Paige said smiling innocently.

"You didn't?" Marco asked shocked.

"No, we didn't go that far."

They sat and cheered and yelled and made general fools of themselves during the game. If Degrassi won this game, they'd be the best shot at winning the title this year. What it meant for the players, one more week of double practices with another game on Saturday. It meant one more week of waiting for boyfriends for Marco and Paige. They won, of course.

Now came the fun part of the evening, maybe not fun but the most entertaining. Paige and Marco went to stand by the locker room to wait for the boys. The girls that waited for the player's were hilarious. They fawned over the boys, trying to get dates and autographs of the next stars of the ice. Dylan and Chad were both very popular.

Chad had managed to make an art out of brushing off the girls. He signed autographs but got away before any serious groping could begin.

Dylan wasn't so lucky. He always got stuck in the horde. Today was worse than usual since they had just won the second most important game.

Chad pushed his way through to his girlfriend and turned to see his friend still by the doors. He started laughing, "He never gets a break on this."

"I guess it's time I rescued him. I've left him alone with it all season." Marco said smiling. He fought his way through screaming, screeching girls to get to his boyfriend.

Dylan looked confused but relieved at the sight of his boyfriend in front of him. "What are you doing?"

"I planned on showing them that they don't have a chance in hell with you." Marco said smiling as he edged even closer.

Dylan smiled down at him and waited to see what he had in mind.

Marco reached up and wrapped his arms around Dylan's neck and plastered himself against him. He kissed him with such force it staggered Dylan back into the wall. The entire crowd got silent but then started the catcalls.

Dylan laughed as he made his way through the crowd to his sister and friend. It was easy since most of the girls were still in shock.

Chad was laughing so hard that Paige was supporting him.

The group departed to the parking lot together. Marco took Dylan to his house because it seemed like a good idea.

Dylan collapsed onto Marco's bed when they got there. "I'm so sore. I hate these twice a day practices and then game days."

"Aww, poor baby. Take off your shirt and roll over."

"Starting a little early today aren't we?"

"It's not like that. I was going to give you a back rub."

Dylan sat up and stripped off his shirt throwing it at Marco.

Marco laughed and left the room for a minute. He reentered with a towel and some massage oil. "Here, lay on the towel. This stuff is hell to get out of the sheets."

Dylan did as he was told and Marco sat on his butt.

Marco poured some oil into his hand and rubbed them together, heating it up. He started giving Dylan a massage on his shoulders and upper back. He moved down to his lower back and sides.

Dylan was moaning in ecstasy at the feel of his boyfriend's small, yet masterful hands gliding firmly over his back. His muscles were loosening at every touch.

Marco moved to get off of him but Dylan had other ideas. He flipped over quickly and grabbed the teen by his wrist.

"You aren't going anywhere." Dylan said as he pulled Marco down on his chest.

Marco giggled as Dylan grabbed him around the ribs and tickled him mercilessly. They play fought for a few minutes before Dylan pinned him down on the bed.

Dylan grinned down at him with mischief. "You know, I seem to be at a clothing disadvantage. Care to even it up by losing; I don't know...your pants?"

Marco looked up at him with incredulity, "Did you actually ask that?"

"Yes, I did. What do you say?"

"Umm...no?"

"Fine, how 'bout the shirt then?" Dylan asked with hope.

"No. I have an idea though. Let's make out and see how far we get before we stop this time," Marco said smiling.

Dylan didn't even bother to answer; he lowered his head and started kissing his boyfriend. He started it out hot, trying to get it hotter.

Marco's shirt was soon removed and was considering the pants. Marco knew his thoughts and feelings were getting too far off and pulled away. "We have to stop. At least, for now. I'm getting carried away."

Dylan slid off his boyfriend and sighed, "You're right. I wasn't exactly cognizant of where this was headed either." Dylan was lightly rubbing his hand up and down Marco's arm as they lie in bed next to each other.

"You're not mad, right?"

"No, I want our first time to be memorable, special. Today it would've been more about hormones."

"I know when it does happen; it will be very special for me." Marco said with a smile.

"That's so sweet."

Marco hit Dylan in the shoulder, "Ugh. You're such a goof. Come on, it's time to get you home."

Marco took him home and returned to the very empty house.

The next week went by with a flurry of hockey practices, massages and make out sessions for Dylan and Marco. It was finally Friday and the championship hockey game was the next day. Everyone was looking forward to the game. Some because it meant the end of the season and others because it meant another championship in the case.

Marco and Dylan went out to dinner in celebration of Dylan's final practice before the game. It was a quiet affair with only the two of them.

Dylan took Marco home but didn't come inside, "I'm sorry. I can't come in tonight. I don't know if I have the willpower to resist you again."

Marco nodded, "I understand. I'll see you after the game. Paige and I will be the loudest in the stands."

"Nothing new on that one." Dylan told him grinning.

Marco leaned over and kissed this magnificent man good night. It was promising, tentative and full of love.

Marco slid out of the car before Dylan could reach for him and deepen the kiss.

Marco went inside and checked the answering machine. He was waiting to see if his parents were calling him. They left eight days ago and other than the 'I'm safe and sound phone call,' he hadn't heard from them.

Marco got ready for bed and slid under the covers, staring at the strip of moonlight on his ceiling. 'I don't know how much longer I can hold out on Dylan. I want him so bad that I'm physically starting to hurt. I dream about him every night in the least amount of clothing possible...great there goes another night...nice mental image though...okay sidetracked. If they win tomorrow, maybe I could get him here for a session that we won't have to stop. It feels right, I love him and I know he loves me.' Marco drifted off thinking about losing his virginity to the man he loved more than anything on Earth.

Dylan went home and took a cold shower. He was feeling the affects of Marco more now than normal. His voice could get him into a state of arousal that was difficult to hide. He didn't know how much longer he'd be able to control himself. He was hoping Marco would give the all clear signal soon enough anyway. Dylan went to sleep trying his hardest not to think of the boy he loved sleeping just across town in an empty house.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Saturday, December 23 is a day that will be remembered by everyone at the Degrassi hockey championship game. It was a complete shut out for Degrassi. They mopped the ice with the other team, not giving them a chance to score.

Dylan scored the most that day and received the MVP award. Not unusual for him but he was ecstatic none the less.

The crowd around the locker rooms had increased ten fold after the game. This time guys and girls were lined up to get autographs and shake the hands of the new high school champions as they exited the locker room.

Dylan got smart this time and attached himself to Chad as Chad deflected most of the would-be fondlers.

"You know, Michalchuk, it's bad enough I have to block for you on the ice. This on land thing is getting ridiculous." Chad shouted at him over his shoulder.

Dylan laughed at his friend and moved closer, "You know you love protecting me."

Chad shook his head in disbelief at his friend. "Do we have plans tonight?"

"I don't think so. I was hoping for some one-on-one time with Marco."

"Well, let's check with the social committee before you commit to any idea." Chad said referring to the other two in their relationships.

Marco wrapped his arms around Dylan's waist, "You were amazing tonight."

Dylan leaned down and kissed him firmly, "Thank you. What are we doing tonight?"

"I was hoping that you would come over tonight. I'll make dinner and then we can have a cuddle night watching movies. Maybe even spend the night." Marco suggested.

"Sounds like heaven. I need a quiet night with you."

"Go home, take a shower...I'll go get dinner ready. Be at my house by 6:30." Marco commanded.

Dylan kissed him quickly outside his car and slid behind the wheel. Marco walked around the hood of his car and got in behind the wheel.

Marco went home and started on dinner. He wanted everything to be perfect. He made pasta primavera again, like the first night Dylan stayed for dinner. He brought up a bottle of wine from the basement to help loosen Dylan up to the idea of consummating their relationship.

Dylan went home and took a shower. He stood in front of the bathroom mirror again; like he did the day he met Marco and took a visual inventory again. 'I still look the same, except for that bruise forming from today on my shoulder. I feel totally different, though. I'm happier, more content, and I'm in love. This is a great feeling.' Dylan paused his musings long enough to shave and finished getting dressed. He didn't know why but he dressed with extreme care tonight.

He left his house and headed for Marco's with time to spare. He arrived about five minutes early after sitting at a stop sign for a few minutes to help collect himself and his thoughts. He knew spending the night with Marco and not being able to do anything major would be a test of wills. He'd meet the challenge head on though if it meant sleeping with him in his arms for an entire night.

Marco opened the door to his gorgeous boyfriend and smiled broadly. Dylan looked great in his jeans and blue sweater that brought out the color of his eyes. Dylan shrugged of his leather jacket and hung it on the coat rack inside the door.

Marco turned to walk in the kitchen but Dylan caught him before he made it three steps. Dylan wrapped his arms around the younger boy and nuzzled into his neck.

"Doesn't the MVP get a kiss?"

"No, but I could swing a kiss for the man I love."

"Good thing they're one in the same."

Marco laughed and turned in his boyfriend's embrace. He kissed him briefly and stepped away.

Dylan groaned his displeasure of being left in the beginning of a kiss.

"We can continue later. I've got to check on dinner before it burns."

"I'm only letting you go because I'm hungry. What's for dinner?"

"Pasta primavera, garlic bread and salad."

"That's the menu from our first dinner here."

"You remember."

"I haven't forgotten much since we've met."

Marco blushed slightly at that admission. He knew that they were in love but never knew it was enough for Dylan to remember things from before they were dating. He finished getting dinner ready and set it on the table. He poured the wine into glasses and set those down as well.

Dylan looked at him quizzically, "What's with the wine?"

"Figured we'd celebrate your win today."

Dylan shrugged and sat down across from Marco.

They ate dinner in relative silence. It wasn't like normal dinners together. Marco was nervous about having to seduce Dylan and making sure he knew he didn't want to stop.

Dylan was trying to keep his wits about him to not jump over the table and force himself on his adorably sexy boyfriend.

Marco cleaned up the kitchen with Dylan's assistance, sort of. Then the two headed upstairs to Marco's room.

"Are you staying the night?" Marco asked almost fearful of the answer.

"Yes. Mom and Dad expect me to be celebrating all night long with my teammates."

Marco smiled slightly; he'd planned on celebrating all right, just not the way his parents meant.

They finished dinner and Marco cleaned up the kitchen with Dylan watching his every move.

Marco grabbed Dylan's hand and led him up the stairs to the sitting room. "Let's grab a few movies and watch them in my room. My bed is much more comfortable for cuddling."

"That it is..." Dylan said in agreement.

They picked out a few movies and returned to Marco's room. They climbed up on the bed together, lounging against the headboard. Marco got up and put a DVD in the player, laughing. "We can't watch a movie if I don't put one in...you distract me."

"I do my best." Dylan said watching the younger boy climb back onto the bed. "You're so damn cute. Sorry I couldn't help but state the obvious."

Marco smiled at him and crawled across the bed to kiss him. And kiss him, he did.

Dylan's arms wound their way around Marco's back, bringing him down on top of him.

Hands roaming over the younger boy's back, down to his hips, over his butt...squeezing gently before moving back up his back.

Marco moaned loudly at the feel of Dylan's hands exploring his body.

Dylan's hands stilled on Marco's shoulders as he gently removed him. Dylan gently slid Marco next to him and sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take it that far."

Marco looked confused at Dylan's apology. He'd never apologized for wanting him before and it was making Marco doubt whether it's a good decision to seduce him tonight. Marco shook his head and grabbed the remotes for the TV and DVD player.

The boys watched the first movie and then Marco put in the second one, turning it on before getting back into the bed.

Halfway through the second movie, Marco started kissing Dylan again. On his neck, behind his ear, tickling him with light kisses and seducing him with harder ones to his sensitive areas.

Dylan closed his eyes and enjoyed it for a second, "Marco, you've got to stop."

Marco pulled away and looked at his boyfriend with disbelief, "Why?"

"Spending the night here is taking all my willpower right now, adding you into the mix is like adding nitroglycerin. Too much and everything could go boom." Dylan said looking frustrated.

"Who said I wanted to stop tonight?" Marco asked.

Dylan looked at him in shock, "Excuse me?"

Marco sighed and got off the bed. He paced in front of it a few times before stopping to face the blonde still on his bed. "I want tonight to be our first night together. I've thought it out...a lot. This is what I want."

"Not to dissuade you but why tonight?"

"I've been denying myself for so long that it's getting harder to stop and I love you. It finally feels right."

"So the championship has nothing to do with it?"

"No, that's the dumbest reason I've ever heard of to lose someone's virginity."

Dylan climbed off the bed and stood before Marco, "Baby, I'd love for tonight to be our first. I wasn't sure how much longer I could hold out." Dylan pulled Marco to him and kissed him passionately.

Marco pushed Dylan back toward the bed, Marco stripped off Dylan's sweater and t-shirt with one swift movement.

Dylan laughed at his exuberance. "Not wasting any time, are you?"

"Nope." Marco answered while pushing Dylan onto the bed. He levered myself over him and smiled wickedly. He leaned down and nipped at Dylan's shoulder lightly.

Dylan smiled at his playfulness. He let Marco kiss and touch him for a few minutes before turning the tables on him. Dylan grasped Marco around the waist and sat him firmly on his waist. He then unbuttoned Marco's shirt and stripped it off of him.

Marco shivered lightly at the light touch his boyfriend trailed over his chest.

Dylan sat up with Marco on his lap and kissed him on the shoulder to his collar bone up to his neck and then on the lips. He supported Marco's weight as he stood up and turned to lay Marco on the bed.

Marco was surprised but grateful at Dylan's gentleness with him. He closed his eyes and felt Dylan sit down beside him on the bed.

Dylan leaned over and kissed his boyfriend gently on the lips. He watched as the lips turned up in a slight smile, which made him smile. He couldn't believe this was going to happen and wanted it to last. He ran his hand lightly over Marco's chest and down to his waist. He started to unbutton Marco's jeans but stopped before unzipping them, "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes. I'm positive I want this."

"Then why are your eyes closed?"

"Enjoying the feeling instead of the seeing."

Dylan laughed lightly as he unzipped Marco's jeans. He slid off the bed to pull them off of him.

Marco lifted his hips to make it easier to slide his jeans off. He opened his eyes to look at Dylan staring down at him from the side of the bed.

A noise brought Dylan's attention to the TV screen and he laughed. He shook his head and grabbed the remote turning off the movie that had long been forgotten. He turned his attention back to the boy on the bed and found him kneeling on the edge of it.

Marco motioned Dylan to come closer to him, "My turn to look." He reached out and grabbed Dylan by the belt. He undid it and quickly undid the button fly of his jeans. Marco pushed the jeans down his hips to pool at his feet.

Dylan stepped out of the jeans and stood in front of Marco in his boxer briefs with a slight smile at the look of admiration on Marco's face. "I take it you like what you see?" Dylan questioned with a laugh.

"OH yeah!" Marco said grinning.

Dylan knelt in front of Marco and peered up at this magnificent person he'd grown to love. Without another thought in his head but providing the most pleasure possible to him, Dylan pushed Marco into a prone position on the bed and climbed up beside him. He removed Marco's boxers swiftly.

Marco adjusted his position so he was lying against the pillows at the head of his bed and laid there letting Dylan look at him. He was starting to feel self-conscious under such scrutiny.

Dylan was in awe of the younger boy. He'd never seen such perfection before and was enjoying looking at him. He came back to the present and ran his hand up Marco's thigh to his hip, resting it there lightly. "I should've thought about this before but I didn't bring anything with me for protection and lube. I wasn't planning on this."

Marco laughed, "You weren't but I was. Everything we need is in the drawer of the nightstand."

Dylan reached over and set it on the top of the stand before turning back to the younger boy.

Marco had gotten impatient and reached up, bringing Dylan down to him for a kiss. He kissed Dylan with such passion and abandon that Dylan felt shaken when released.

Marco pushed Dylan onto his back and removed the boxer briefs before Dylan could even realize what was happening. Marco looked at the physique of his soon-to-be lover and smiled.

"You are driving me crazy. I can't wait for you to initiate this, I need you now. Inside me, please." Marco pleaded with Dylan.

Dylan was more than willing to oblige the teen. He positioned Marco on his back before slipping on the protection. He prepared him the best that he could so he wouldn't hurt him but knew there was going to be pain anyway.

Dylan leaned over him one more time, "I love you and I'm sorry but this is going to hurt."

Marco kissed him gently, "I love you too and I trust you. I know it's going to hurt."

Dylan positioned himself at Marco's entrance and pushed in just a little. He let Marco get used to the invasion before pushing in farther. He repeated the process about five times before being completely in him.

Marco winced at the initial feel of Dylan entering him and once again as he started moving. It hurt at first but now the pain turned into a kind of pleasure Marco couldn't even begin to describe.

Dylan reached between them and started stroking Marco lightly with his movements. He wanted their first time together to end together.

As the pressure started to build, he started stroking harder and faster.

Marco climaxed with Dylan's name on his lips and Dylan came with a feral scream.

Dylan managed to collapse on the side of Marco instead of on top of him. He pulled him onto his chest and kissed him sweetly. The two laid there together, panting and basking in the after glow.

Dylan gently removed himself from his lover's embrace and went into the bathroom to clean up. He brought back a warm washcloth for Marco. He wiped him down gently. He felt an overwhelming need to protect and take care of his new lover.

Dylan climbed back into the bed and gathered Marco into his arms. "You okay?"

"Perfect."

"Yes you were."

Marco smacked him lightly but smiled. He loved the fact that there wasn't any awkwardness. "I'm great. This was just what I needed."

Dylan moaned at the admission and kissed Marco on the top of the head, "Me, too."

The boys stayed silent, simply taking pleasure in being together.

Dylan listened as Marco's breathing became deeper and even, signaling his boyfriend had fallen asleep. He smiled in the dark and rubbed a hand down his back. 'This wonderful, sexy, amazing teen is now my lover. That's unreal. I love him. He's perfect. Please don't let me screw this up.' Dylan silently prayed as he held Marco close to him. Dylan fell asleep soon after his prayer had ended.

The boys woke up twice during the night to make love again. It was so new and amazing that neither boy could believe it had actually happened. By the third time, they knew it was real and reveled in every minute of it.

---------------------------------------

Sunday, December 24th had Marco waking up enveloped in his lover's arms. He smiled slightly as he disentangled himself and got out of bed. He groaned softly at the discomfort he felt by moving. He looked over at the sleeping blonde and decided the pain was worth it.

Dylan rolled over in his sleep, half reaching for the boy that just left him.

Marco smiled as he headed for the bathroom and started the shower. As he stepped under the hot spray, Marco felt strong arms wrap around his shoulders. When he jumped, he heard the deep laughter behind him. It was sexy and rough sounding so early in the morning.

"You scared me!"

"Who else would be joining you in the shower?"

"No one but you were asleep when I left you."

"I woke up when you left me."

"How sweet. I'd still be there but I've got some prep work to do before dinner. Now that you're up, you can help."

"I'm not up. I'm sleep walking." Dylan joked.  
Marco grasped him firmly in one hand, "You seem to be up to me."

Dylan laughed roughly again as he pulled Marco to him for a hot, wet kiss.

They finished their shower, got dressed, and went downstairs.

Marco started making breakfast for the two of them when the house phone rang. He looked at it oddly but shrugged, "Hello?"

It was Dylan's mom. She was concerned since Chad had already shown up and she figured that's where he spent the night.

Marco gave Dylan a reproachful look as he handed over the phone.

"Hi, Mom. I'm sorry for not telling you. No, we were very adult about being here together. Nothing to shame the family, Mom. I love you too. I'll see you soon." Dylan hung up the phone and met his boyfriend's glare.

"What?"

"We were very adult about being here together and nothing to shame the family?"

"We did what we thought was right and I'm not ashamed of making love with you."

"Yeah, I guess it would be a little weird to tell your mom that we spent the night having sex." Marco admitted setting down 2 plates of bacon and eggs.

They ate, Marco did all the prep work for dinner that night and they headed for the Michalchuk house around 2.

Chad and Paige were cuddled on the front porch swing under a blanket when the two boys pulled up. Chad got up when he realized that Marco had quite a bit to carry into the house.

"Oh, how sweet. He's helping me." Marco said laughing.

Chad shot Marco a look that said he wasn't funny over the stack of presents Marco handed off to him. "Oooo, the one top is for me." Chad said excitedly.

Marco grabbed it off the stack, "Hands off until tomorrow. I know you'll be here again."

Chad rolled his eyes at him and headed for the house.

Dylan took the remainder of the presents and left Marco with the food. Marco picked up the early preparations for dinner and turned. He jumped slightly because Paige was standing directly behind him.

"Sneaking up on me again?"

"Sorry. You got Chad a gift?"

"Where has your head been? You were with me."

"I was."

"Yes."

"Oh. I guess I forgot." Paige said shrugging. She took a container from Marco and turned to lead the way into the house.

Marco and Paige set everything down in the kitchen before entering the living room where everyone seemed to be congregating.

"Paige, Chad will you go wait in the basement for us please." Mrs. Michalchuk asked nicely.

Paige looked at Chad, then her brother and finally Marco, she could see everyone was just as confused. She left with Chad.

"We know you spent the night together last night, you admitted as much. While I don't know what happened, nor do I want to know, but if something did, I hope you were safe." Mrs. Michalchuk began. She didn't want to have this conversation with her son and his boyfriend but knew it was needed.

"Mom, there's nothing to worry about with us. This conversation doesn't need to go any farther." Dylan explained rapidly.

"I think it does need to go farther." Mr. Michalchuk cut in.

"Your father is right. We need to be sure you're aware of all the risks by becoming intimate."

"Mom, stop. You know as well as I do that I know the risks. We've had this discussion before and if you'd like, I can provide dates. Marco knows the risks, right?" Dylan asked looking at the very silent boy next to him.

"Yes. I'm aware of the risks and how to prevent them." Marco assented quietly.

"See, so don't worry. When we decide to be together, we'll be safe."

Mr. and Mrs. Michalchuk nodded reluctantly.

"I need to start dinner. Can I go now?" Marco asked extremely uncomfortable.

Mrs. Michalchuk nodded, "If you need help finding anything, ask. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No, ma'am. I've got it." Marco said as he got up and headed for the kitchen. He was relieved to escape that scene.

Dylan came in the kitchen about ten minutes later to see Marco busy chopping something on the cutting board. "You okay, babe?"

"Yeah, that was a bizarre conversation."

"This is my third. It doesn't get any easier."

Marco half-laughed at this information, "I don't want to go through that ever again."

"I'll do my best to keep you away from it. Can I help?"

"No. Everything is almost done. I need to put a few things in the oven to cook and finish tossing the salad."

Marco finished fixing the dinner and the family plus Marco and Chad ate dinner.

"This is wonderful. How did you learn to make all of this?" Mrs. Michalchuk exclaimed.

"It's in the blood. My mom taught me how before I could reach the stove."

Dinner ended with conversations regarding plans for the rest of break, what's going on at school and work, and the hockey championship.

Dylan's parents cleaned up the kitchen since Marco cooked and the kids were to clean up after dinner the next night.

The rest of the evening went tamely until sleeping arrangements were discussed for Marco.

Marco waited off to the side listening to the conversation between Dylan and his parents. They finally consented to let Marco sleep in Dylan's room with him.

"How exactly did you win that one?" Marco asked as he reclined next to his boyfriend that night.

"I told them you couldn't sleep downstairs because then Santa would never come." Dylan said laughing.

Marco looked over at him in bewilderment. He couldn't believe that Dylan had actually just said that. He turned and kissed him on the shoulder, "You are quite possibly the goofiest person I've ever met."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"Not bad, just different."

"Good night, love."

Good night." Marco said turning on to his side, getting spooned by his boyfriend.

Dylan placed a kiss on the nape of Marco's neck before setting in against him.

The boys quickly fell asleep.

They woke up once and made love quietly while everyone else slept soundly in their beds. It felt naughtier because they had the possibility of getting caught.

----------------------------------------------

Christmas was an early affair for the Michalchuk household. Paige bounded into Dylan's room at 5:15 that morning. Thank god she didn't enter an hour earlier; she'd have seen something she didn't need to see.

Marco and Dylan pulled on sweatshirts with their pajama pants and followed a very bubbly Paige down the stairs.

"Is she always like this in the morning?"

"Only on Christmas morning, thank God." Dylan responded.

Marco was surprised to see gifts from the Michalchuks for him. He knew he'd bought them a few things but didn't expect anything in return. It was an awakening that he might actually be accepted by this family more than he realized.

Marco managed to keep Dylan's watch and surprise gift separate so he'd open them last.

Dylan had the watch and chain set aside for Marco to open last, too.

After all the presents were opened, Marco smiled, "I have two more for Dylan. Here," he said as he handed over the shiny wrapped presents.

"I have two more for you, too." Dylan said as he gave him two small boxes. "I want you to go first."

Marco opened the watch first and bit his lip trying not to laugh.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry. Nothing, I love it. Paige told you I was looking at it didn't she?"

Dylan nodded.

Marco opened up the chain and was puzzled. "A chain?"

"Yeah. For this," Dylan explained as he held out his class ring.

"You want me to wear your ring?" Marco asked incredulously.

"Yes. I want everyone to know we're together."

"I'd like nothing more," Marco responded slipping the ring on the chain.

Dylan leaned over and fastened the chain around his neck. The ring rested just under Marco's crucifix.

"Now open yours." Marco commanded.

Dylan opened the watch and gasped. "This is the most spectacular watch I've ever seen. It almost matches yours."

Marco laughed, "Yep, it's close. Yours is titanium, virtually indestructible."

"You know our son well. He can destroy almost anything." Mrs. Michalchuk said on a laugh.

Paige was getting impatient to see what was in the bigger box. It was the only gift she didn't have knowledge about before today. "Open the last one."

"You mean you don't know what it is?"

"No. That's the one he wouldn't tell me about."

Dylan laughed and picked up the big box. He shook it lightly, like a kid. "I know, it's clothes."

"Open the box, Dylan," this came from his dad.

Dylan opened the box and stared at the contents inside. He blinked twice in disbelief and turned to look at Marco, who had moved away.

"You're kidding me right?"

"No."

"This is authentic?"

"Yes. There's more to it, too."

The three other Michalchuks were straining to see what's sitting in Dylan's lap.

"What is it?" Paige nearly screamed at her brother.

Dylan shook his head to clear it, "Oh, sorry." He held up an official play-off jersey of the Toronto Maple Leafs, signed by each player with personal messages to Dylan.

Dylan looked down and saw the rest of his present, six tickets to the Stanley Cup, featuring none other than the Toronto Maple Leafs.

"Marco, this was way too much. Wait a minute; these tickets are on the ice next to the Maple Leafs bench. Those are prime seats."

"You're worth it. I pulled a few strings. Not a big deal." Marco said shrugging.

Dylan set the box aside and launched himself at his boyfriend. He pinned Marco to the ground kissing him fiercely. "Thank you. I don't know how to repay you for this one. I love you."

"I love you too but I'd love you more if you'd get off. You're heavy."

Mrs. Michalchuk laughed at her son's enthusiasm over the tickets, "Honey, get off Marco, he can't breathe."

Dylan slid of his boyfriend, pulling him into a sitting position on his lap. He hugged him tightly. "I don't know how to express my thanks for this. It's the best present I've ever gotten."

Marco nodded.

"How many tickets did you get, son?" Mr. Michalchuk asked.

"He's got six." Marco answered for Dylan when he looked at him for the answer.

"Oh good, Mom and Dad can come with us and of course Paige and Chad."

"My thoughts exactly when I requested six."

Chad came over later that day to exchange presents with his girlfriend and friends.

The four teens hung out around the basement, watching the new movies they'd gotten and playing new video games.

Marco got up at two and excused himself. Dylan tossed the controller to Paige and followed him out.

"Where are you going?"

"Mass. I may not go every week but I'll feel guilty all year if I don't go on Christmas day."

"Can I go with you?"

"If you want. You've got to dress appropriately."

Marco and Dylan went upstairs to change clothes and then headed for Marco's church.

They got home just in time for dinner.

----------------------------------------------  
A few days after Christmas Paige, Chad, Marco and Dylan went back to the mall to exchange bad or ill-fitting Christmas gifts.

Marco needed to get links taken out of his watch, which was in the opposite direction of the rest of the stores that they needed.

"It's okay. I'll go and meet you in a few minutes." Marco told Dylan.

Marco got his watch fixed and wandered slowly back to where Dylan, Chad and Paige were exchanging gifts.

He felt someone watching him as he browsed a display in the window of a bookstore. He turned to see someone vaguely familiar. He couldn't figure out why he knew him but knew he did.

"Hi," the stranger said.

"Hello."

"Shopping or returning?"

"Neither. Links needed to be removed from my new watch."

"Boyfriend give it to you?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

"The ring on the chain."

"Oh."

"So, you want to give me your number? We could get together and forget about him."

"No."

"He can't be better looking than me."

"Yes, he is." Marco said as he walked away.

The stranger followed him until they were in the center of the mall.

"You know you want me. That's why you are running away."

"I'm not running away from you, however, I'm trying to get away because you're annoying me."

Chad walked down the walkway and saw Marco talking to someone. As he got closer, he saw it was Charles. He watched as Charles grabbed Marco's shoulder to hold him in front of him. Chad turned and saw Dylan approaching him and waved him to hurry up.

"I think we might have a situation." Chad explained pointing across the atrium.

Dylan looked at where he was pointing and did a double take. He couldn't believe he was seeing Charles with his hand on Marco.

Chad grabbed him before he could rush over, "If we're going to do this, we'd better be smart about it."

"There's no we on this one Chad. This is my fight. He's my boyfriend and that's my ex. End of story, no room for negotiations." Dylan said removing Chad's hand forcefully and stalking toward the other two boys. His heart was pounding and he could hear his blood rushing through his ears.

Marco saw him approach and it finally clicked who was holding his shoulder, "You're Charles." It was more a statement that a question.

"How did you know?" asked Charles as he felt a hand clamp over his shoulder tightly.

"I suggest you remove your hand from my boyfriend."

"Dylan. Didn't know he was your latest infatuation."

"Now you do. Go away."

"Yep, now I do and that makes him more interesting. He'll ask me to leave when he's ready."

"He's ready to ask you to leave." Marco supplied.

Dylan grinned menacingly, "See. So go before you do something you'll regret."

"He doesn't want you to know he was ready to give me his number before he saw you."

Dylan looked at Marco's horrified and disgusted face and laughed, "I remember that look. I look at you the same way now. He's got the real thing, why'd he want a very cheap imitation?"

"You're the cheap imitation. I pitied you so I broke you into gay life. You were nothing before me."

Dylan scoffed, "Funny thing, you're worse than nothing without me." Dylan raised his fist and hit Charles square in the jaw after Charles took a swing at him connecting with his shoulder.

He was holding him up by the shirt and kept hitting him until blood oozed from his nose, lip, cheek and above his eyebrow. Dylan let go of his shirt and Charles fell to the ground, moaning in pain.

Dylan stepped over him and walked out the doors of the mall. Marco, Chad and Paige followed him out after watching him lose control and pummel his ex-boyfriend into the ground.

Marco grabbed Dylan's hand to get him to stop moving.

Dylan turned on him with fury in his eyes, "Why were you talking to him?"

"I didn't recognize him. I've only seen him once for three seconds on the other side of your door. I wasn't even paying attention to him that day."

Dylan sat down on the curb in front of the car and sighed, "Shit, I'm sorry. I forgot you didn't know Charles. I saw you talking to him and he had his hands on you and I freaked. I know you'd never cheat on me, especially with my ex."

Marco was angry and confused by Dylan's outburst so he didn't say anything. He moved away when Dylan reached for him.

Dylan looked confused at Marco's withdraw. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. Can you forgive me?" Dylan was pleading. The look on Marco's face scared him. He looked angry, hurt, and even betrayed.

"I don't know, Dylan. I need some time." Marco got in his car and left Paige to deal with a now crying Dylan. He drove home in a fog of anger, confusion and hurt. He needed some time to adjust to this new side of his boyfriend he hadn't known existed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kate**- Thank you for the input on this chapter. I know you love it. I hope the story can continue in the same way. I hope everything's getting better for you. I love you, you know that. I appreciate the support and inspiration more than you could ever know. sending mental waves to continue Run but Never Hide (is that it?)

**Ashley-** What can I say? I'll try harder at not being the human thesaurus, even though you love the thesaurus...(still confused by that...) Thanks for calling off the clowns, they were terrifying. You forgot one by the way and I had to send the cowboy after him. (Dylan wanted you to know, he's misplaced his towel again.) grins

Please review. It doesn't hurt...no needles or anything like that. Suggestions are welcome, comments necessary to the development process are greatly enjoyed and of course, the lovely reviews are always appreciated.


	10. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: I don't own...blah...blah...blah...it depresses me to think about it.

A/N: Sorry about the sad ending but it was getting way too long. I had to cut it off there. Enjoy this chapter, even though I hate it.

**Ravyn Jayne:** PMS is a killer, makes you all emotional and stuff. How girly! Thanks for the confidence to continue this, I love hearing from new readers/reviewers.

**Chihiro-loves-Haku:** New Reader/Reviewer. I have some gay friends too and they are lovely. Thank you for the wonderful compliments. blushes

**Faith Evans:** Another new reviewer and reader...wow! No problem that can't be solved between the two who love each other so much. The '62 is my dream car, Marco just had to have it.

**SmoothNCreamy:** Thank you for that. I had to end it sad so I had somewhere to go with it.

**Man freakzoid:** I've read and reviewed your story...I recall liking it. Thanks for the compliments. If you still need help with your story, email or IM me and I'll see if I can pull something out from my bag of tricks.

**Roxie24:** blushing deeply Wow! Thank you so much. I love it when I get great reactions to this story...it's my baby.

**SkittlezzChika:** Calm down, breathe...it'll be okay! Here's your next chapter...trying to save the sanity. I need the readers...haha.

**Drew's baby:** Thank you for the review to chapter one. I hope you've managed to catch up to us. I hope you continue to love it.

---------------------------------------------------

Chapter Ten

Marco got home and ran up the stairs. He sat on the couch in the sitting room staring at the blank TV screen for what seemed like hours. In reality it had only been about an hour when the doorbell broke his reverie. He'd been thinking about Dylan and his almost accusations. He'd also been thinking about why he was so hurt by Dylan.

He got up and trudged down the stairs as knocking began on his door. "I'm coming," Marco almost shouted at the door as he neared it.

He opened it and wasn't surprised to see who was on the other side. "What took you so long?"

"Can I come in?"

"Sure," Marco said and stepped aside. "Now that you're in, why are you here?"

"You didn't seem surprised to see me though."

"No, I knew you'd come but now I'm wondering why."

"I'm concerned about him and you know it."

"Chad, I just need time." Marco told him as he led him up the stairs to the sitting room he'd just exited.

"Why? What is so wrong that you left Dylan like that?" Chad asked stopping Marco with a hand on his arm.

"I'm confused about everything right now. He almost accused me of sneaking around behind his back to talk to Charles. I couldn't remember what Charles looked like, to me he was some guy that hit on me at the mall." Marco slightly yelled at the older teen.

"Dude, sit down. Get a grip. I'm not the enemy here. I just want to make sure that you're okay and are going to do the right thing."

"What do you think is the right thing?"

"The right thing is to forgive Dylan and put him out of his misery by either going over there or calling him and having him come over here."

"Chad, how can I forgive him? I want to and know I will but how? He really hurt me when he thought, even for a second, that I'd hurt him like that. Especially since he told me about Charles and after these last few days." Marco said with tears in his eyes.

Chad could see that Marco was truly hurting and hugged the younger boy, "Just don't mention this to anyone ever, okay?" Chad hugged him a little tighter then let him go. "He told you about Charles? He wouldn't even tell me about it. I know Dylan flew off the handle today and he feels bad for it. Believe me, he was sobbing into Paige's jacket all the way home and when I left he was sitting on the couch in stone silence but still crying. He thinks you don't love him anymore."

Marco sighed heavily, "Of course I still love him. I'm just so...I don't know...hurt, betrayed and even a little angry."

"I know that and you know that but Dylan's not thinking clearly right now. You need to tell him you still love him." Chad was saying as his cell phone started ringing. "It's either Dylan or Paige."

It was Paige telling him that Dylan was headed for Marco's and it'd be better if Dylan didn't find Chad there. Dylan was still in a mood that could be considered explosive.

Chad nodded then realized he was on the phone and Paige couldn't see him. "Okay. I'm going now then. I'll head back over to you. We still on for that movie?" Chad hung up the phone and placed it back into his pocket.

"As much as I'd love to finish this conversation, I've got to jet. Dylan's on his way here and I don't think it's a good idea if he finds me here."

"You're probably right. He might think I'm sleeping with you, too. Thanks for the shoulder and the advice. I won't tell anyone about it though; I'd hate to ruin the tough guy image." Marco smiled as he stopped to open the front door.

Chad hugged him quickly again, "For luck, but once again, it never happened."

Marco laughed and nodded as he let the crazy teen out of his house. 'I'm really lucky that he's on my side. He's nuts but makes some sense about Dylan.'

Marco sat in the downstairs living room since he knew Dylan should be arriving any minute. About 2 minutes later the front door opened and Dylan stormed into the house.

Dylan didn't bother to knock. He started for the stairs but something caught his eye. Marco was waiting for him downstairs.

"Hear of knocking?" Marco asked coldly.

"I'm sorry about that but I didn't want to chance that you wouldn't answer since I'm sure Paige called to warn you." Dylan said as he entered the living room.

"Yes, she called," Marco told him, he just left out who she called. "Sit down. I think we need to talk."

Dylan nodded and sat down in a chair across from him so they could face each other.

Marco got up from the couch and sat on the coffee table, putting him knee to knee with Dylan. Marco looked up at Dylan and saw anger and fear in his eyes. He sat there for a minute studying the older boy carefully.

Dylan watched Marco warily. He saw a hurt, dejected look on his beautiful face and wanted it to go away. It killed him to know that he was the one that put it there. Even though, he was hurt and angry at Marco just up and leaving him.

Marco broke the silence, "I want you to know that I still love you. My feelings haven't changed."

Dylan closed his eyes and sighed with relief. He was afraid to ask but was glad Marco started out with that.

"I'm not going to tell you that I approve of the way you acted today because I don't. You were an idiot, a Neanderthal, and worst of all, you were jealous. I don't think I've given you any reason to be jealous or think I'd pull the stunt that Charles pulled on you. If I have then I apologize." Marco said as he reached for Dylan's hands. He held them in his own and gently rubbed circles with his thumbs across the backs.

"I know that but when I saw you talking to him and he had his hands on you, all logic fled. I saw red and reacted."

"Let me explain exactly what happened today. Don't interrupt until I'm done." Marco said when Dylan opened his mouth to say something. "I was looking at a display in the bookstore and felt someone watching me. I turned and saw a guy. He came over and started chatting about returning gifts. I told him there weren't any returns for me; I was getting my watch adjusted. He knew I was gay because of the size of the ring on the chain. He wanted my number, I said no. He pursued it and I still said no. He compared himself to you not knowing that I'm dating you. I told him there was no comparison because you're wonderful. I don't need anything else. That's when you came up and beat the holy hell out of him. And now, we're here."

Marco finished, gesturing a hand between them and looked at him to say something.

Dylan looked floored at the retelling of the story. "You told him I was wonderful?"

"Not in so many words but I think he got the hint."

"You think I'm wonderful?"

"No more hockey without the helmet. Of course, I think you're wonderful. I love you more than anything, even the car."

"That's only because you've known me longer."

"No, if someone came up to me today and told me I had to choose between having you forever or the car, I'd have to choose you. I can live without the Corvette. I can't see waking up in the morning and knowing you aren't going to be there." Marco told him seriously.

"That is the...wow...I don't know what to say to that. I'm touched."

Marco got up and sat on Dylan's lap, "Now, I've forgiven you but I'm still a little angry about the accusation. But I think it's time we kiss and make up. I don't like fighting with you."

Dylan laughed, "Yeah, I'm not so fond of it myself. I hate it when you're angry or sad and it hurts even worse to know that I caused it."

"Let's settle one thing right now." Marco said.

Dylan looked at him in confusion.

"Just because I get mad, doesn't mean my feelings change. There are days we'll fight, especially if we stay together for any length of time, but that doesn't mean anything. I just want to be mad." Marco said with mild exasperation.

Dylan rolled his eyes and laughed, "I know I freaked. It's our first fight and you seemed very disgruntled. Particularly since you left me at the mall, with Paige and Chad."

Marco leaned in and kissed Dylan lightly on the lips. "Can we stop our first fight now?"

"Yes, it's over." Dylan told him, kissing him firmer.

Marco smiled slightly at Dylan, "You know, they say that make-up sex is supposed to be the best. What do you say we try it?"

Dylan laughed at Marco's excited face, "Yes."

They got up and ran upstairs. It was a good afternoon and evening for the boys, they spent it in bed together.

They were lying in each other's arms watching some random program on the TV when Marco turned and looked at Dylan, "I hate to bring this up but we might want to call Paige. I'm sure she's concerned about us."

"Let her stew for a little while. I don't want to hear it right now." Dylan told him kissing him passionately.

"Oh, I see you have other things on your mind." Marco said laughing.

"Yeah, if my sister was on my mind while lying naked with the man I love, I'd be worried." Dylan said seriously.

Marco shook his head at the blonde and returned his earlier kiss with an equal amount of passion.

That night, Dylan lay with Marco sleeping in his arms against his chest. He felt the younger boy's breath feathering across his pecs and smiled. He looked down at him and watched him sleep with a small enigmatic smile on his face. He wondered what Marco was dreaming about to put such a smile on his lips.

'He is such an enigma. He's smart, funny, kind, and understanding. Most of all, he loves me. I've got to be the luckiest person on earth.'

Dylan continued his musings until he managed to fall asleep about an hour later.

-----------------------

Meanwhile, Chad went back to Paige and waited for the split second that it took for her to lay in to him about leaving her with Dylan.

"What were you thinking going over to Marco's? He hurt Dylan worse than Charles did."

"Paige, shut up. I did what I thought was right. I'm just as concerned for Dylan as you are, I wanted to make sure that Marco wasn't going to do anything stupid. I also wanted to hear Marco's side of things. Between you and Dylan, he didn't need someone else attacking him for leaving when he was just as hurt." Chad told her sternly.

Paige looked at him remorsefully, "I never thought about Marco in all of this. I saw him leave Dylan there and went into protective sister mode without thinking. He's my friend and I guess I should've thought about that too. I feel so bad."

"Don't feel bad. The sister comes before the friend when something like this happens. I'm sure they'll be okay."

"What did Marco tell you?"

"That he's hurt, confused and angry because Dylan all but accused him of cheating or attempted cheating."

"That's what went down before we got outside?"

"Yes. From what Marco told me, Dylan acted like an ass about Charles accosting him in the mall."

"Now, I really feel bad for Marco. How do you know they'll be okay?"

"Marco's going to forgive him but they'll need to talk."

"Good. I hope Dylan's man enough to beg for it first. Marco deserves that much at least."

Chad smiled at his girlfriend, "Okay, enough teen-age melodrama for today. Let's go see that movie."

Paige grinned at him, "Yeah, let's make it one we've already seen."

---------------------------------------

The rest of the week went by quickly and before anyone knew it, it was New Year's Eve. The biggest party night of the year found Marco, Dylan, Paige, and Chad without any plans.

The Michalchuk parents were throwing a gathering for some business associates, so hanging out there was out of the question.

Marco had everyone over at his house with the strict rules that it was only them. No one else was to know about his parents being away. He didn't want his house trashed by inconsiderate teens.

Paige managed to get a few more invites though, "Marco, we can't just hang out like we normally do. We need more people. It's New Year's Eve." She explained like he was an idiot.

"I know it's New Year's Eve, Paige. Who are we talking about inviting?" he asked skeptically.

"Hazel, Jimmy, Ashley and Craig, now that they're trying to work things out, Ellie and Sean. That's about it."

"Fine, but if anyone else shows up, they're getting thrown out." Marco said firmly.

"Oh, I love it when he gets forceful," Chad said from behind Marco.

Dylan cracked up. He couldn't help it, the cutesy tone that Chad used with the phrase caught him off guard. "How would you know what he's like when he's forceful?"

"Well, we didn't want to tell you but Marco and I have something going."

"Cool, can I join?"

"Hello, forget about me?" Paige questioned.

"Sorry, that's too weird. You're my sister and besides not the right sex for me."

The four were laughing at the absurd turn that conversation took.

Marco and Dylan were in the kitchen rounding up snacks and making some different kinds of munchies for the upcoming party. Chad and Paige ran out to get sodas and some party hats, horns, and other noise makers.

"So babe, why'd you give in to Paige?"

"Well, it seems right. We can't spend another night alone with Paige and Chad. It's New Year's Eve and to spend it like that would really suck."

Dylan laughed at his answer, "I had an idea of my own but you went and blew it out of the water."

The expression on Dylan's face said it all, "No, I'm not spending the night in bed with you...again. As tempting as it sounds and not to completely rule out the idea for later, but no, we need to celebrate the New Year with our friends." At Dylan's raised eyebrows, "Okay, mine and Paige's friends. Wait, you've got Chad."

"No, since Chad started dating Paige, Paige has Chad." Dylan joked.

"Okay, I'm making mini pizzas. I need you to grate some cheese for me."

"How do I do that?"

"Please tell me you're kidding." At Dylan's blank expression, Marco sighed.

He got down a bowl, the grater and a three blocks of cheese. Marco set everything in front of him and smiled. "You open the packages of cheese; slide the cheese over the grater. The grater is the metal thing right here. Sit the grater over the bowl so the cheese falls in, and then repeat with the other two cheeses. Got it?" Marco explained like he was talking to a three-year-old.

Dylan smacked him on the butt, "Smart ass. I think I can handle it."

Marco grinned back at him and set everything else up so they'd be ready for the cheese.

Dylan finished grating the cheese, "I'm done. Am I free to go now?"

"No. You're in here for the long haul on this one."

Dylan sat back down on his stool and waited for his next order. "What's the next command?" Dylan asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Your next order of business is to kiss the cook," Marco said as he walked over to him.

Dylan laughed, "That's an order I'd love to follow but I don't think it's appropriate."

"Appropriate or not, I want a kiss." Marco demanded.

Dylan started laughing as Marco grabbed him off the stool and planted a firm, passionate kiss on his lips.

Chad and Paige had returned and walked into the kitchen.

"Hmmm. Looks like we're interrupting something." Chad said cheekily.

"Yes, it appears we are but oh well. Boys, you can let up with the lip lock now. It's called breathing it helps if you want to keep doing that." Paige suggested.

Dylan started cracking up in the middle of the kiss against Marco's mouth, causing him to laugh as well.

They broke apart and looked at the intruders.

"I knew I should've locked that door when they left," Marco grinned tersely at Dylan.

The other three laughed at him.

"Yeah, no. Our friends will be here soon so you couldn't have done anything worthwhile." Paige said.

"Yeah and if you could, dude, we need to have a chat about stamina," Chad told him.

"Yeah, he doesn't have that problem," Marco said without thinking.

Chad and Paige looked at him in shock and then to Dylan with question.

"Did he just...did I hear..." Paige was trying to get the question out but was too stunned to actually get it out.

"Shh. Paige, breathe deeply. It'll be okay." Chad told her trying to soothe her.

"But he, they, before me..." Paige said, waving her hands around in disbelief and frustration.

Marco and Dylan were laughing at the scene.

"I think she's shocked." Marco said with laughter tracing his speech.

"No, I'd say she's pissed that you lost your virginity before she did. Not counting Dean of course." Dylan said trying not to laugh.

"You have a point. Chad's going to have his hands full tonight."

"Not too full, I hope. I'd hate to start the New Year in jail."

"You won't be in jail. It's her decision and I know ways they'd never find the body."

"I think they're planning my murder."

"Don't worry, hun. I can control my brother and his boy toy."

"Did she just call me your boy toy?"

"Yes she did. Can we go play now?" Dylan waggled his eyebrows at him.

"No." The doorbell signaled guests, "Our friends are here."

The party started as Hazel and Jimmy walked through the door. It kept going as the other two couples arrived.

It last through a few movies, a couple of CDs and the ball drop in Times Square on the television.

There were noise makers going off and a lot of kissing at midnight.

Everyone dispersed leaving Marco and Dylan home alone, again.

Marco looked around at the mess and shrugged. "Screw it, it'll be here in the morning. Let's go to bed."

"Best idea you've had all day."

Dylan scooped him up and carried him laughing down the hall to his bedroom.

------------------------------

Getting back into the swing of school after the two weeks off was challenging. No one wanted to return to school including the teachers.

Marco had study hall third period and took the pass to go get something from the library for a project he was supposed to be working on. On the way there, he got sidetracked...by Dylan.

Dylan appeared out of nowhere and pulled him into the janitor's closet. He flipped the light on behind Marco's shoulder and smiled.

"Can I help you? Or is accosting me merely for fun?" Marco asked with cynicism.

"I like accosting you. I'd like it more if you'd accost me."

Marco rolled his eyes. Dylan laughed.

"In case you haven't noticed, we're in school. I don't know about you but I'd prefer not to miss my first soccer practice because I'm in detention. I don't think Armstrong would find it humorous because two of his players were making out in a closet."

"That's why we don't get caught." Dylan said simply.

"You aren't letting me out of here, are you?"

"Nope, not until I'm done with you." Dylan said smiling broadly.

Dylan leaned down and kissed him while untucking his shirt from his jeans.

Marco didn't think anything of it until Dylan started to undo the button fly of his jeans. He pulled back abruptly, "What in the hell are you doing?"

"It's only been a day. You've forgotten?" Dylan questioned.

"I thought we were going to make out...not do that. We're in school." Marco said with shock.

"You've pointed that out before. You're sounding redundant. We can do this and will. You proved you could be quiet at my house, do it again."

"So, if I say no, you'll keep going?"

"No, that would be rape and I don't want to rape you. It's more fun when you're willing."

"I reluctantly admit that I'm willing. This is one of those one time things right?"

"Depends on how much we enjoy it," Dylan told him as he pushed down Marco's jeans and boxers.

Marco undid Dylan's jeans in record time and had them around his ankles.

Marco braced himself against the door as he felt Dylan enter him. They made quick work of this one because of risky surroundings and the high rush of emotion at the risk of getting caught.

They redressed quickly and Marco kissed Dylan lightly. "That was an experience."

"Yeah, it was fun." Dylan assented grinning from ear to ear.

"I've got to get out of here. My teacher probably thinks I got lost on the way to the library."

"Not lost, kidnapped." Dylan supplied helpfully.

Marco shook his head at his boyfriend and slipped out of the closet unnoticed.

Dylan slipped out behind him a minute or two later.

Marco got back to the classroom with two minutes to spare before the end of class. "Sorry, it took a while to find what I was looking for." Marco said in the way of an apology to his teacher.

She smiled at him as he sat down. One of the many advantages of being a good student, teachers tend to overlook things they'd normally question.

Paige watched him warily as he rounded his desk and sat down carefully. She never got a chance to ask because the bell rang signaling the end of the period.

Marco jumped out of his desk and rushed out of the classroom, mainly to avoid Paige. He knew she was watching him and had something on her mind. He hated those times when she just knew too much.

He entered Armstrong's classroom and groaned. The desks were in groups which meant Marco would have to face Paige anyway. He slid into his seat and put his head down on the desk. He waited for the inevitable.

"Well, hun. What took you so long at the library?" Paige asked sweetly.

"Marco was at the library last period?" Ashley asked.

"He was supposed to be. What didn't he show up?"

"I was in there until the last ten minutes of class. I never saw him." Ash said as Marco groaned.

He knew he'd been caught.

"So hun, where were you?" Paige asked not so sweetly.

"I won't tell." Marco answered like a stubborn toddler.

Armstrong started teaching, much to the girls' dismay and the joy of Marco. He'd gotten a reprieve for at least a few minutes.

Armstrong handed out the worksheets and let the groups work on them quietly.

"Where were you?"

"Paige, do the worksheet."

"No, I wanna know where you were. More importantly who you were with."

"Is that really any of your concern." Marco asked getting rather testy.

"Yes, I believe it is. Especially after what you did to Dylan."

"What did he do to Dylan? I thought the love birds were still happy." Ashley asked confused.

Ellie filled her in on the mall scene as Paige turned back to Marco.

He sat there working on his sheet not looking at anybody. He didn't want to divulge his indiscretions of the afternoon to anyone.

The four finished their worksheets before Paige started in on Marco, yet again.

"I'm going to tell Dylan that you disappeared for an entire class period. You know he's already on edge."

"Paige, give it up. Our relationship is stronger than ever. If you want to know I was with Dylan. We were...chatting." Marco answered hesitantly. He was searching for a word that wouldn't give him away.

"So, which closet did you hide in?" Ellie asked.

"We're out, we don't need closets anymore." Marco joked with her.

"I'm sure you were making out in some closet somewhere in this school." Ashley said laughing at his comment.

"I think they were doing more than making out," Paige said on a whisper. At Marco's blush and the confused looks of the other two girls, she continued, "If you notice that Marco is uncomfortable sitting and he slid into his desk very gently last period."

Marco raised an eyebrow at her, "You think it could be because I worked out yesterday or maybe the fact that your brother has been staying with me since New Year's Eve. Could any of those be a factor?"

"No, you would've been like this for the first two classes and you were fine." Paige said shrewdly.

"Wait, Marco and Dylan..." Ashley started to ask. Ellie nodded her head at the unspoken question. Ashley's mouth dropped open and then closed, doing the perfect imitation of a goldfish.

Marco started fiddling with the chain around his neck and the ring ended up on the outside of his shirt.

"Is that Dylan's?" Ashley asked pointing at the ring.

"Yes." Marco nodded holding it in his hand, looking down at it.

"When did he give it to you?"

"Christmas Day. In front of everyone." Paige said smiling.

"Why didn't I see it at New Year's Eve?" Ashley asked still very confused.

"It normally stays tucked in my shirt..." Marco started but was interrupted by Paige.

"Where it can rest next to his heart...how sweet." Paige said smiling.

"Ugh. You are such a girl." Marco said in mild disgust.

"Hi, I'm a girl." Paige said with the Duh voice.

"That is so sweet that he gave it to you. It must be serious." Ashley supplied.

"Yeah, they're so cute together. It almost makes you sick." Ellie responded to her smiling.

Armstrong walked over to the group, "Is there a problem here?" He asked looking at Marco.

"No, sir. We've finished the worksheet and Paige seems to think my sex life is an interesting topic." Marco answered honestly.

The three girls looked at him in shock and then started laughing quietly at Coach Armstrong's expression of shock and horror.

"I hate to ask but aren't you dating Dylan Michalchuk?"

"Yes sir, I am." Marco said smiling.

Armstrong turned to Paige, "You're discussing his sex life with your brother?"

"Yes sir."

"That's weird on so many levels. Keep it down to a dull roar and try not to discuss this in my class anymore please." Armstrong said as he walked away. He was clearly disturbed by the entire thing and wanted to get away as quickly as possible.

The four friends laughed as quietly as possible but it wasn't working.

Marco was the first to regain some composure until Ashley asked the most ridiculous question.

"Why did you tell him that?"

"The truth shall set you free. No, I knew he wouldn't check on us again if I said that. He wouldn't want to overhear details that could potentially poison his mind against his golden boys on the soccer field. It's hard enough on him having us dating."

Paige laughed hard again, "Yeah, he'll have to pay extra attention if you are in the shower together."

"Paige!" Marco exclaimed pushing her in the shoulder.

Marco got out of Armstrong's class without actually admitting what he was doing during study hall. He also managed to get Paige to forget the current avenue of her thought process by mentioning shopping.

"So, Valentine's Day is just around the corner...what are you doing for Chad?"

Ellie nodded at the change of subject as the four walked toward the cafeteria. 'He knows how to distract her. Good job, Marco,' she silently rooted for him.

"I don't know. It's so hard since it's our first one together."

"What would your brother like for something like this?"

"You on a silver platter. Oh, wait. He's already got that."

"Funny. Serious, please."

"I don't know how you plan on topping Christmas. He's still so happy about that."

"I know. It's Valentine's Day. We've got to do something."

Ashley groaned out loud, "Please people, it's only January 5th. Can we talk about anything else?"

Ellie rescued her by turning the subject to a school project. The four continued to discuss it until splitting up at the cafeteria doors.

Ellie went to find Sean, Ashley spotted Craig but knew no one would come with her because of Spinner, so she took off too.

Paige and Marco looked at each other and smiled.

"It's a good thing we're friends because we spend an awful lot of time together since we started dating friends." Marco joked.

"I know, imagine if we couldn't stand each other." Paige laughed.

They sat down at a table and waited a few minutes for their boyfriends.

Marco felt someone kiss him on the back of the neck which confused him because he saw Dylan heading toward him in the other direction. He tried to get a clue from Paige, but she was hiding her face in her hands, her shoulders shaking from laughter.

Dylan walked up and looked at who was standing behind his boyfriend, "I thought we had this discussion. If you want to kiss him that's fine, but do it in private so it doesn't ruin my reputation."

Marco knew in that instant who kissed him, "Chad, you weren't supposed to do that here. That's private," he scolded gently.

"Sorry but your neck looked so inviting and I couldn't help myself." Chad replied as he sat down next to Paige. He leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips.

"No, I don't want to intrude on you turning gay. I'll be here when you decide my brother and his boyfriend are no longer worth it." Paige said laughing.

Chad grinned at her, "You know you're the only Michalchuk for me unless it's on the playing field."

Paige smiled back and him and kissed him soundly on the lips. "Just remember that the next time you kiss his boyfriend."

Ashley heard that last statement as she walked up, "I obviously caught the wrong end of this conversation. It sounds like Chad's been kissing Marco."

"No, you heard that right. Chad's been kissing Marco again." Paige supplied helpfully.

At Ashley's stricken expression, Paige laughed.

"I think I better go now. I'm so confused by the four of you." Ashley said walking away.

The four teens looked at each other and laughed. They knew their conversations and joking were a little odd but it was fun.

Lunch ended and the teens dispersed to their afternoon classes.

Marco looked at the clock for the millionth time in last period. He was excited about his first soccer practice. It had been so long since he'd actually felt excited about playing, that it felt good.

Dylan was waiting for Marco outside the locker room after school.

Marco looked at him questioningly, "Hey, babe. Were you waiting for me?"

"Yes, we need to talk before we go in there for practice." Dylan said patiently leading Marco to a bench.

"Okay, shoot." Marco said when he was seated.

Dylan looked nervous before he began speaking, "Marco..."

-----------------------------------

Please read and Review! It makes me happy and want to write. I love all of you!

**Kate: **I love you, you know it and I know it...so why do I keep saying it...? Thanks for the advice and help on this chapter...I still don't like it but...oh well. Hope the next chapter is going well for you.

**Ashley:** My dear sweet friend, thanks for the uplifting today. I hope the next chapter goes well for you. I'm here if you need me. Thanks for not sending in the clowns to get me to update again. I really appreciate it more than you know. (Dylan hugs...Chad ran away again)

**Feral's Revenge: **Sorry I didn't send this to you ahead of time but I wasn't sure I was going to post it at all. Hope you are still reading since I haven't heard from you.


	11. Chapter Eleven

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update but I've been extremely busy with work and college. I'll try to be better with the next chapter.

Wow! I got a ton of reviews for Chapter Ten. Thank you so much. I saw a few new reviewers and I thank you greatly.

**Adamo4eva201, MarcoandDylanLuva, Lauren Williams, Ravyn Jayne, BlueBabyBre, Lizzy, man freakzoid, dinderoti, drew's baby, dexter, anonymus, SmoothNCreamy, raven4darkness, Tasha, SkittlezzChika, Chihir-love-Haku, Roxie 24....**Thank you, thank you and thank you again.

This chapter is dedicated to VixenDragon16 even though she won't be reading it. I'll try and do her story justice for those of you who wanted me to continue it.

-----------------------------------------

Chapter Eleven

Dylan looked down at Marco and smiled, "Marco..."

"Dylan?" Marco looked at him strangely.

Dylan sighed, "This is strange. I've never dated one of my teammates before."

Marco looked at him worriedly, "You're scaring me."

"Sorry. I just don't know how to act. This is totally new to me."

"Yeah, me too. Why don't we try and act just like teammates while we're in here? No kissing, or any of those other things boyfriends do while they're together." Marco said.

"Sounds like a good idea. Let's go!" Dylan held out his hand.

Marco shook his head at him and laughed, "Do you normally hold another teammate's hand?"

Dylan closed his eyes and dropped his hand, "Would you believe yes?"

They got through practice and the meeting with the help of Chad. He sat between the two boys to make a barrier between them. He knew Dylan's feelings for Marco and figured it was safer.

Armstrong kept looking at Marco almost fearfully during the entire practice. He kept shooting nervous looks at Dylan, too. He couldn't help it any longer, when practice ended he requested a meeting with the two in his office.

Dylan looked at Marco, who was trying not to laugh. He knew the conversation from his class was fresh in his mind and it was killing him.

Dylan and Marco entered Coach Armstrong's office and sat down to wait for him.

"Do you know what this is about?" Dylan asked.

"Yes."

"Care to clue me in?"

"No."

Armstrong walked in and shut the door behind him. He sat down at his desk and sighed. "This is a new situation for me. I've never had to deal with two of my players dating before and I'm not sure I like it."

He held up a hand when it appeared Dylan was going to interrupt. "Let me finish. I'd never tell anyone who to date so I'm not starting with you. I just don't want to hear another conversation like I was subjected to earlier, Marco. I noticed you were very...distanced from each other at practice today and I appreciate it. Is this how you're going to play it off?"

Marco and Dylan looked at each other. Dylan clearly confused and Marco nodding, "Yes, sir. Everyone knows we're dating but we'll keep the touchy feely stuff at home. As for the conversation, I'll talk to Paige."

Armstrong nodded and shooed the boys out of the office.

Dylan looked at Marco, "What conversation?"

"Paige figured out where I was and what I was doing when I disappeared during study hall. She, Ellie and Ash were discussing it in Armstrong's class." Marco said simply as he pulled off his t-shirt to change back into his other clothes.

Dylan looked back at Armstrong's office and then at Marco, he was stunned. "My sister was discussing my sex life in front of my coach?"

"No, technically she was discussing my sex life...yours was by association."

Dylan shook his head and walked around the corner where his locker was located. He stood there in silence, dumbfounded for a moment and then began changing his clothes.

He saw Marco come around the corner and lean against the lockers. He was finishing changing, waiting for Marco to say something.

"I know Paige went overboard today. I think she'll lay off now, well, I hope she will anyway."

Dylan scoffed, "Paige won't ever lay off as long as we're dating. She's way too interested and now she's got Chad interested too."

"No, I think Chad was interested all on his own. Paige just encourages him to get more involved. Come on, let's get out of here before Armstrong comes looking for us."

Dylan laughed and grabbed Marco by the arm, pulling him out of the locker room. He got him outside the door and kissed him. "No longer teammates, I can do that all I want."

Marco rolled his eyes, "Okay, Romeo. You've got a test to study for."

Marco and Dylan went to Dylan's house to study because Chad needed help too. Marco helped them out and then Dylan heard the front door open and Paige shout to find out who's home.

Dylan got up and ran up the stairs. He had a few choice words for his sister before she got wrapped up in Chad.

Marco looked at Chad with a raised eyebrow, "I don't get greeted like that."

"I'll try harder next time." Chad said with a huge grin.

Marco laughed, "You might want to give him a minute with her and then go rescue her from Dylan. He's not happy with her for discussing our sex life in Armstrong's class."

"She did what?"

"You heard me. He overheard and wasn't thrilled with the turn of conversation."

"No wonder he looked so freaked today. The guys were betting it was because you are dating another player."

Marco nodded, "Yeah, that's part of it."

Chad put his hand on Marco's shoulder, "Dude, it'll be okay. Armstrong'll deal as long as you keep your distance from lover boy, at least during practice." Chad looked at him pensively for a second before adding, "Yeah and in the locker room and showers, too."

Marco scratched his head and looked at Chad in bewilderment, "Did you honestly just say that to me?"

"Yes." Chad replied with stark honesty. "I don't care and I'm sure most of the other guys wouldn't care as long as they didn't have to watch, but Armstrong would freak if he even thought that was going on in his locker room."

"Interesting way of putting it. I wouldn't do anything too bad in the locker room anyway, unless I was sure it was empty." Marco told him with a lecherous grin.

Chad laughed at him, "You're an interesting friend to have, do you know that? I better go rescue Paige, Dylan's had her long enough."

Marco raised a hand and was about to say something.

Chad cut him off, "Dude, don't go there...that's wrong on so many levels." Marco laughed as Chad bounced up the stairs.

Dylan confronted Paige before she even reached the living room. "Why are you discussing my sex life?"

"Nice to see you too, hun. What are you talking about?"

"In Armstrong's class, you were discussing my sex life." Dylan told her tersely.

"No, I wasn't. I was talking about Marco. Your name was never mentioned." Paige said flippantly.

"Don't get smart with me, Paige. You were talking about Marco and unless I'm mistaken, his only partner is me, so by association talking about me." Dylan slapped a hand over her mouth as she was about to interrupt, "Not this time, little sis. I don't know why you have this fascination with my love life but it has got to end."

Paige looked at him questioningly until he removed his hand, "Thank you for removing your hand. I wasn't really talking about your sex life, I was questioning Marco about where he was in third period. He was sitting down rather gently afterward so I made an accusation that he never completely denied. It went from there."

"Armstrong is annoyed at us and it's only the first day of practice. He got that way by overhearing your conversation about Marco and me. He doesn't want to overhear anything like that again and I would appreciate it if he didn't have to. As my sister and Marco's friend, please keep this outside of the classrooms and preferably outside the school."

"Why should I keep your sex life out of the school when you don't?" Paige asked cattily.

Chad walked in on that particular phrase and stopped. He looked between the two, "Please tell me I missed something on that statement?"

"No, Dylan and Marco had sex during third period today." Paige said without a care. Dylan groaned.

"So, that's where you bailed to during English. Good idea." Chad said almost proudly.

"On that note, I think I shall return to my boyfriend." Dylan said leaving the room. He overheard the other two laughing at his discomfort at being discovered.

Marco was lounging on the couch when Dylan came back downstairs. He was reading a book and taking idle notes about important passages.

Dylan stood at the door and watched him for a minute with a small smile. He loved the boy on the couch more than he'd realized before but maybe his feelings had grown over the months since they met. It was quite possible. He couldn't stand it any longer, just watching him. He had to be close to him.

Marco smiled as Dylan approached the couch. He looked up at the older blonde with such love and affection in his eyes. The same look was reflected in the eyes of his lover.

Dylan leaned down and plucked the book out of Marco's hand and laid it on the table behind him. Dylan kneeled next to the couch and placed a chaste kiss on Marco's lips. When he pulled away before the kiss could progress, Marco moaned and reached for him. Dylan deftly dodged Marco's grasp.

"Why did you move away?" Marco asked pouting.

"I don't want to start anything I can't finish down here. I think we should take this upstairs." Dylan told him patiently.

"What about your parents? Aren't they due home soon?"

"No, they have a dinner thing tonight and won't be home until around 11, they said." Dylan explained standing up. "If you're that concerned we can always go to your house."

Marco stood up and smiled, "No, here is fine."

They walked up the stairs to Dylan's room. Dylan closed the door behind them and leaned against it. He watched as Marco walked over to the bed and sit down.

"What?" Marco asked when he saw Dylan watching him.

"Nothing." Dylan responded shaking his head.

"Then why are you staring at me?"

"You're cute," Dylan said shrugging.

Marco cocked an eyebrow at him and patted the bed next to him.

Dylan walked over and sat down next to him but didn't touch him or look at him.

"Are you okay? Did something happen between you and Paige?" Marco inquired taking Dylan's hand in his.

"Hmm? No, I'm fine. Kind of tired." Dylan admitted reluctantly.

"We don't have to do anything. I'm happy just being here with you." Marco said cheesily.

"You are hopeless." Dylan smiled.

"Yeah, that occurred after I met you by the way."

Dylan smiled as he leaned back onto the bed. He reached out and pulled Marco down by the back of his shirt. He pulled Marco onto his chest and into his arms.

Marco went willingly into Dylan's arms and snuggled into the older boy. "Mmm. I like this."

"What do you like?"

"Being here, in your arms. I feel loved." Marco murmured against Dylan's chest.

"That's because you are loved. Greatly." Dylan told him and kissed him on the head.

Marco tilted his head sideways for a kiss. He received a gentle kiss on the lips and then one on the forehead. "I love you."

Dylan smiled and half-laughed, "I know. I love you too. I wish I could express how much."

"If it's anything like how I feel, I understand."

"Awe, how cute." Chad said from the doorway.

"Do you believe in knocking?" Dylan asked. "We could have been doing something you might not want to see."

"I don't think there's anything you would be doing that I wouldn't want to see. Wait, that sounded wrong." Chad stood there for a second. "Whatever, you know what I mean. I didn't hear any noises coming from here so I figured it was safe. And, dude, lock the door next time." Chad beamed at him.

Dylan raised his head again and peered at Chad over Marco's shoulder, "Was there a reason for this intrusion?"

"Yes, I want to know how Marco feels about you." Chad took in Dylan's annoyed expression, "Sorry, Paige sent me up here to see about dinner. What do you want to order? Your parents left money."

"You want something to eat?" Dylan asked Marco.

"No, I'm gonna go soon. My parents should be calling tonight, anyway. That and you need some rest." Marco replied, not moving off of Dylan yet.

"Order whatever Paige wants. She knows what I'll eat." Dylan said on a sigh.

"Yeah, but Marco's off the menu tonight. Can we have a second choice?" Chad said laughing.

Dylan lobbed a pillow at him as he shut the door.

"Why am I friends with him?" Dylan said exasperatedly.

"Because you've known him all your life and he stuck with you through the rough times." Marco responded to the rhetorical question.

Dylan chuckled lightly as he stroked Marco's back. "We've got to get up or you won't be going anywhere because I'm getting way too content."

Marco slid off of his boyfriend and stood up next to the bed. He held out a hand to help Dylan into a sitting position.

The boys descended the stairs to the living room and Dylan walked Marco out to his car.

"Goodnight, love." Marco said unlocking his car.

"Not so fast," Dylan said pulling Marco against him. He kissed him deeply and then released him. "Now you can go. Good night, sweetheart. I'll see you in the morning."

Marco nodded as he slid behind the wheel. Dylan stood in the driveway and watched as his lover drove out of sight. He sighed and walked back in the house.

---------------------------

The next few weeks flew by for Marco, Dylan, Chad and Paige. It involved practices, homework, study groups, and some mild forms of entertainment.

One day, Paige looked at her calendar and it read February 1. She freaked. She hadn't been thinking about Valentine's Day and now it was quickly approaching.

Marco watched a blonde tornado whirl into first period and stop in front of his desk.

"Good morning, Paige. What can I do for you?" Marco asked trying not to laugh at her unusual state of chaotic confusion.

"We have to go shopping today. It's only two weeks until Valentine's Day!" Paige fairly screamed at him.

"Paige, hun, chill. It'll be okay. I have practice after school but we can go after that." Marco said patiently.

"Did your parents ever come home?" Paige asked as if it just dawned on her.

"No, they called a week ago and said they had to extend their stay because my grandmother got worse." Marco told her coldly.

"Okay, sorry I asked." Paige said as she turned away.

He grabbed her arm, "I'm sorry if that sounded rude but it's them, and my grandmother hates me." Marco shrugged.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know." Paige said reaching out a hand to him.

Marco laughed at her. "It's okay. She doesn't hate me because I'm gay, she's always hated me."

Paige looked almost relieved at that information. "So, shopping after practice today?"

"Yes, the mall after practice today. Are we inviting our boyfriends?"

"No."

Marco nodded as Paige took her seat a few rows in front of him.

That afternoon, Marco had just finished his shower in the locker room and wrapped a towel around his waist. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to find a very naked Dylan standing there. Marco couldn't hide the note of approval in his gaze as he looked over his lover. He quickly shook his head to rid himself of his wayward thoughts.

"What are you doing?" Marco asked innocently.

"I just thought that since it's just the two of us left in here...well, and Chad but he's all the way on the other side of the locker room, I'd come over and visit." Dylan said with the most innocent look he could manage.

Marco put his hands on Dylan's pecs and pushed him gently away. "No, back away. I have to meet your sister in 15 minutes."

Dylan rolled his eyes and grabbed a towel, "Fine. I'll go bother Chad."

Chad screamed from the other side, "No you won't. Chad doesn't want to be bothered by you today."

Marco and Dylan looked in the direction the voice came from and laughed.

Marco got dressed and went to find Paige waiting for him by the car. She was bouncing up and down on her heels like she had energy to spare. He laughed as he approached, "Oh look my date awaits."

"Get in the car. I'm cold." Paige demanded.

"Well, then let's get going, princess." Marco joked.

"You'd know one, wouldn't you, queen?" Paige joked back.

"I am not a queen." Marco said clearly affronted.

Paige smiled at him.

The rest of the ride was spent in mild humor between the two friends.

Marco and Paige scoured the mall for the perfect Valentine's Day gifts. Paige was having an easier time with it than Marco, she didn't have a lot to live up to yet.

Marco on the other hand, had Christmas to contend with this time. He'd really outdone himself on the presents then. There was one gift that was going to be from the four teens that Marco had already purchased; a romantic four-day trip to a bed and breakfast six hours away for the Michalchuk parents.

That was mainly because Marco wanted to give Paige and Chad a night alone and he wanted to be alone with Dylan, preferably in separate houses.

Marco finally decided to get Dylan the most perfect sweater the exact color of his eyes and a ring. Marco was afraid of what the ring might symbolize to Dylan but then figured what the hell. He knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him and didn't care how he took the ring.

"What is the ring for, hun?" Paige inquired.

"For Dylan's Valentine's Day gift."

"Duh comes to mind but is it a promise ring, an engagement ring or just a ring?" she questioned getting impatient.

"I don't know yet. I'd like it to be a promise ring, maybe even an engagement ring but he might just see it as a ring." Marco told her.

Paige sighed loudly, "Marco, engrave it with exactly how you want him to take it. Let him know how you feel, permanently."

Marco smiled at her like she had lost her mind. "Umm, Paige? What exactly would you engrave if it were you?"

Paige stared at him for a second while she pondered that particular question. "I'd have 'I love you forever' engraved. Or something like that..."

Marco turned to the jeweler and asked to have the ring engraved. "I want it to say 'I'll always love you, Marco' and when can I get it back?"

The jeweler told him that it would be ready the next day after 2.

Marco nodded his thanks and left the store after charging everything to his credit card.

Paige wandered around the mall with Marco for a little while. She wandered through clothing stores looking for the perfect dress for Valentine's Day. She needed two outfits; one for school and one for dinner with Chad.

Marco laughed as she tried on everything in her perfect size two. Marco was trying to convince her to buy this red sweater with a really cute black skirt for school but she wasn't sure yet. It looked perfect on her...but it's her decision.

In the end, Paige ended up buying the sweater and skirt and a really sexy red dress that was modest enough for a 16 year-old but sexy enough to turn heads. Exactly what she had been looking for.

While Paige and Marco shopped, Dylan and Chad hung out at the Michalchuk house in the basement, playing video games.

"So, it's been a while since it's been, like, just the two of us." Chad said after some silence descended on the room.

Dylan glanced away from the TV to look at his friend, "Yeah, either we hang out as couples or not at all anymore. We need to put a stop to that and still hang as friends."

Chad cracked a mischievous smile, "Yeah, but one thing dude. Paige is a better kisser so no more funny business."

Dylan played into it, "But I Love You...and I've loved you longer. You can't leave me for her," he delivered it with such conviction that Chad laughed.

The boys were rolling on the floor with tears rolling down their faces when Marco and Paige came home.

"Guess they didn't miss us much, hun." Paige said turning to Marco.

Marco looked at the two on the floor in bewilderment.

Chad stopped laughing long enough to gasp out, "Dylan definitely missed Marco...he's been trying to molest me."

Dylan lunged at Chad and tried to wrestle him back to the ground and keep him quiet.

When Dylan was sitting on Chad's back, Marco tapped him lightly on the shoulder.

Dylan looked up and beamed a huge smile at his boyfriend.

"Babe, I know it's been a while but Chad's straight. He doesn't like you like that."

This threw Dylan off guard long enough for Chad to upend him and run to hide behind Paige. She was laughing hysterically at the horse play between her brother and his best friend. She didn't realize how much she missed watching it until actually seeing it again.

The boys looked at her and grinned when she admitted as much.

Dylan looked at Chad over her shoulder and saw the gleam in his eyes, he knew he was up to something.

Chad grabbed Paige and tossed her on the couch, tickling her mercilessly. She was screaming with laughter.

Marco laughed at the childish display. Dylan got his own ideas right about then.

He stood up and tossed Marco over his shoulder and ran up the stairs to his bedroom. He lightly tossed Marco onto his bed and straddled his thighs in a swift move.

Marco laughed at his playful nature. "I think you did miss me," Marco thought for a second, "or Chad really did get you worked up and I'm the only one who is available."

"No, you're the only one who turns me on anymore. Granted you are readily available..." Dylan teased lightly.

Marco slapped him lightly on the chest. "Maybe I won't be readily available anymore."

With that said Dylan leaned down and kissed him firmly on the lips.

The kiss got longer and more passionate with each passing moment.

Marco was really starting to get into it when he heard a knock on Dylan's bedroom door a second before it opened.

Dylan collapsed to the side of Marco and looked toward the door. Paige stood there grinning at them. "Oh, damn, it looks like I interrupted too early. I was hoping for a show."

"I'm starting to hate my house." Dylan told Marco seriously.

"Yeah, tomorrow, my house after practice." Marco told him.

Dylan nodded before looking back to his sister. "What do you want, squirt?"

"Mom and Dad are pulling into the driveway, thought you'd want to know."

"Thanks, now leave." Dylan said as Marco sat up. "Where do you think you are going?" Dylan inquired as he pulled Marco back down.

Marco giggled lightly as Dylan nuzzled his neck, "Stop it, that tickles. I was getting up because your parents are home."

"The door is open and we aren't doing anything we haven't done on the couch downstairs while they were in the next room. Relax and enjoy."

Marco nuzzled into Dylan again but quickly moved when his cell phone vibrated in his pocket.

Dylan laughed, "Wow! Excellent timing for the vibration."

Marco chuckled as he looked at the caller id and groaned. "It's my parents. I wonder if they're coming home." He answered it as he sat up on the bed.

Dylan sat up with him and pulled him to lean against him as he talked to his parents.

The conversation only lasted a few minutes but it sounded like it was lasting forever to Marco, at least in Dylan's opinion. He felt the younger boy tense after the pleasantries had been dispensed. This was a bad news phone call.

Marco hung up the phone and turned in Dylan's arms and cuddled into him. He sighed loudly but didn't speak.

Dylan just held him in quiet comfort, stroking his hand up and down his lover's back. Dylan knew it was bad but was curious as to what was so bad.

About twenty minutes later, Dylan's mom knocked on the doorframe. Finding her son holding his boyfriend in comfort knocked the breath out of her. "Honey, dinner will be ready in twenty minutes."

Marco jumped at the sound of Mrs. Michalchuk's voice breaking the silence.

Dylan smoothed a hand down his back, "Okay, Mom. Thanks. We'll be down in a minute or two."

Mrs. Michalchuk smiled at her son and left the doorway.

Marco pulled away from Dylan and kissed him lightly on his lips. "I am going home now. I'm sorry but I don't feel up to facing your parents."

Dylan looked concerned, "Will you at least tell me what's wrong?"

Marco sighed again, "Later, just not now." He looked almost broken.

Dylan nodded and hugged him tightly.

They walked out to Marco's car together after he said his goodbyes to Paige, Chad, and Mr. and Mrs. Michalchuk.

"Call me if you need to talk." Dylan told him placing a kiss on Marco's forehead.

Marco smiled slightly and leaned up for a kiss. He received a gentle one before sliding into his car.

Marco drove home and entered his extremely empty house. He wandered room to room, just looking at his house. He'd lived here since he was eight and they moved from Italy, but it hadn't actually felt like a home in over three years. It felt more like a weigh station, like he was just passing through now. He entered his bedroom and lay down on the bed, staring at the ceiling. He was hoping that the empty house not a home feeling would change soon.

-----------------------------------------------

Marco got through the next day of school in relative silence. He was still troubled by the news his parents delivered the day before. His grandmother was dying, this time was the end.

He wasn't sure how to feel though. He hadn't seen her since they moved to Canada and she still made it known he wasn't welcome around her. He felt like he should be sad, maybe regretful, or even remorseful but he was numb. He had no feelings toward the news at all. This fact worried him more than anything. He was wondering if he was becoming emotionless.

That thought was brought to a quick stop when he saw Dylan. The love he felt for the older boy assured him he still had a heart. He still had feelings. He was okay but still numb towards his grandmother.

He mentally shrugged as he walked into the gym for practice.

Dylan kept stealing worried and concerned glances throughout practice. Marco had avoided him at lunch and then again before practice. Paige told him Marco had spaced all day and it didn't look good for him.

Marco felt Dylan watching him and tried not to let it get to him. He'd explain soon enough but now wasn't the time.

Dylan cornered Marco in the shower after practice. Chad was standing guard two stalls over from them.

"Marco, is everything okay?"

A very wet, naked Marco turned to see his boyfriend sharing his shower stall. "What do you mean?"

"You've avoided me all day, you were spacing in class according to Paige, and you didn't say two words during practice unless it was to Armstrong...I want to know what's going on! I love you!" Dylan all but yelled at him.

The words echoed off the tile walls back at Marco. He flinched at the words that he normally cherished. "Dylan, I know you love me and you know I love you but this is not something I want to discuss right now. I've got an errand to run today and then I'm going home. I was hoping you might be there when I get there. Then, we can finish this conversation, now is not the time." Marco said sternly.

"Now never seems to be the time for you. I am concerned." Dylan closed his eyes and heaved a huge sigh.

"Dylan, look at me. I'm standing here naked and wet, now definitely isn't the time to tell you what is wrong. I'm already exposed, this might kill me." Marco pleaded with the love of his life.

Dylan saw the look and nodded, "Fine, I'll be waiting for you at your house. We will finish this."

Marco smiled at him and leaned up for a kiss.

Chad broke through, "Dudes, not here. You can do that later."

Marco and Dylan looked over at their friend and laughed.

"Chad, behave your dirty mind, it was only a kiss." Marco explained to him.

"Dude, I know where your kissing leads...it's not the right place." Chad countered back.

Marco and Dylan wrapped towels around their waists and headed for the locker room.

They both dressed and went their separate ways; Dylan to Marco's house and Marco to the mall to pick up Dylan's ring.

Marco entered his house about an hour later and found Dylan camped out on his couch attempting to do his homework. He stood in the door watching as the blonde drug his hand through his hair again...and again in frustration at the Calculus problem before him.

Dylan was ready to throw his Calculus book when a noise from behind him distracted him. He saw Marco walking into the room with a beatific smile on his face.

"Having difficulties with the Calculus again? Let's take a look at it." Marco said hoping for a diversion.

"No, later. Now, I get to know what's wrong." Dylan said sitting up, pulling Marco onto his lap.

"Dylan..."

"No, you promised we'd discuss this later."

"My grandmother is on death's door. She's finally dying and it's no longer a threat, it's a promise. The problem with this, I feel numb. I don't know what to feel but all I know is that I'm numb." Marco explained emotionlessly.

Dylan looked shocked at first by Marco's tone and the news but he quickly recovered. "You're in shock I'm sure. You'll feel something once it's sunk in that she's going to be gone."

Marco nodded his agreement, even though he didn't feel it. He just wanted this conversation to disappear. And soon it did.

The next two weeks passed quickly once again with practices and games. Marco spoke to his parents daily about his grandmother, even though he still felt numb about the whole thing.

The next thing Marco knew it was Valentine's Day. He dressed with care that morning because of the day. He was giving Dylan one gift at school because it was expected but was keeping the ring until tonight.

Dylan had butterflies in his stomach when he woke up that morning. He knew that it being their first Valentine's Day together and it had to be special.

School was buzzing once again with teen age sugar highs and love. Well, for some kids, the antipathy towards love and all things red.

Paige ran up to Marco and smiled, "You were so right, hun. This outfit is amazing." She did a quick spin for him and her brother.

Dylan laughed and Marco smiled, "Never doubt the gay guy on fashion advice."

"Stereotype."

"Jock"

"Nerd"

"Yeah, but you love me" Marco replied to Dylan's last affectionate insult. Dylan smiled at him.

"Ugh, you boys are nauseating." Paige said with affection.

They got through another day of distraction from lessons, teachers and general scholastic activities.

By last period the school was vibrating with promises of that evening, of dates, and going further in relationships and even of anti-Valentine's Day plans with friends.

The teachers had long given up hope of teaching their students anything new. They enjoyed the down time and chose to have fun with the students. 'If you can't beat 'em, join 'em' kind of a thing.

Marco and Dylan went to their separate houses before their impending date to get ready.

Marco put his pre-made lasagna into the oven with the garlic bread. He tossed a salad and went to take a shower.

He had just finished getting dressed and was taking out the lasagna and bread when he heard the front door open. Marco set the pasta dish on the stove as he felt strong arms wrap around his waist. He leaned back and was surprised that it wasn't the usual chest he was used to leaning against.

Marco started laughing. "What are you doing here? My boyfriend will be here any minute."

"Shh. You know you'd rather be with me."

"Of course I would but Dylan's due any moment, you need to leave." Marco said stifling his laugh.

"Fine, I guess I'll return to my girlfriend then." Chad said with a smile.

Marco shook his head, "I guess you want the gift you stashed here last week."

"Yep."

Marco went upstairs to retrieve the gift and heard the door opening as he descended again.

"Hey, you aren't my boyfriend." Dylan exclaimed as he saw Chad.

"I was once but you dropped me for Marco." Chad teased.

"You'll always be my first love but you know you've moved on to my sister." Dylan teased back.

"Sorry, but Paige is a sad substitute for you." Marco said entering the kitchen.

"All I got was a sweater and he gets something shiny?" Dylan questioned as Marco handed over the gift.

"It's for Paige, numbskull." Marco answered, placing a kiss on Dylan's cheek.

Chad left and the two lovers continued with their planned evening.

After dinner, Marco had the sitting room set up for a surprise. He led Dylan up the stairs and into the room with his eyes closed. He sat him on the couch and told him to open his eyes.

Dylan looked around at the lit candles, heard the music softly playing in the background and three boxes on the table; a large, medium and small one.

Marco smiled, "Pick one."

Dylan shook his head, "Me first." He handed Marco over a card.

Marco opened the card and smiled, "A lifetime of love and devotion. A massage after our final game. Sounds good, only if it's naked..."

Dylan agreed to the new terms. And then gained an excited look as he peered at the three boxes.

"I only get to choose one?"

"Only one. Whichever you choose will be yours, the other two will be put away until later." Marco explained.

Dylan pointed to the big one and found a card inside. "Look for your next clue at the place we first kissed." He rose an eyebrow at Marco but shrugged and got up.

"Did I mention one box contained a scavenger hunt?" Marco questioned.

Dylan smiled and walked to the foyer of Marco's house and found the next card, 'Go back and open 'Leaves of Grass' on my shelf.'

Marco was standing at the top of the stairs as he walked back up them with a confused look on his face.

It suddenly dawned on him, "Walt Whitman, leaves of grass, gay...I get it now."

Marco laughed.

Dylan ran around Marco's room looking for the book and found it on the shelf where it was supposed to be located. He flipped through the pages and found his third clue, 'Open the small box in the sitting room.'

Dylan opened the small box and looked inside. 'Tell me you love me.'

Dylan read it twice, 'odd request but okay.' "I love you."

Marco laughed, "I meant to me, not the box."

Dylan grinned, "It said tell me you love me...I thought it was odd but who am I to judge. I love you."

Marco smiled a sweet smile, "Open the last box."

Dylan did as he was told and started pulling out scarves of different colors and textures, "Is this some sort of fetish I should know about by now?"

"No, just keep digging. However, I will be using those later."

Dylan finally reached the bottom of the box and saw a note taped to the bottom, 'turn around and look at me'.

Marco had the ring box in his hand as Dylan turned.

Dylan saw what he was holding and looked shocked. "Is that?"

"Just open it." Marco said holding it out to him.

Dylan opened it and found a beautiful white gold band and then read the inscription. He smiled through his tears as looked at his lover and best friend. A mixture of emotions were flashing behind the beautiful blue eyes, fear, hope, shock and most of all, love.

Marco looked at him with love shining in his eyes, waiting for anything. "What do you think?"

"Is this a proposal or am I jumping the gun?" Dylan asked tenderly.

"Not a proposal yet. I want it to be a promise ring." Marco said taking the ring and slipping it onto Dylan's hand.

They made love twice before finally succumbing to the much needed sleep that had been threatening to claim them all week.

Meanwhile at the Michalchuk residence, Paige and Chad were having their own romantic dinner. Chad had ordered food in because he wasn't Marco and couldn't cook. Actually, he didn't want to either. He had tentative plans depending on Paige.

Paige was nervous. She'd changed and redid her hair and makeup after school for this date. She'd taken a lot of time to look perfect for Chad. This was the night she was going to lose her reclaimed virginity.

Dinner was nice but awkward. Each half of the couple wasn't sure what to say or do because of revealing a secret that wasn't ready to surface yet.

Paige got up and led the way into the living room, where she stashed her present for him and a card that said it all.

Chad handed over a box to her and sat down as she stared at the shiny purple paper in her lap. She opened the box and found a beautiful shirt. "Oh, hun. This is gorgeous." She stood up to hug him but he stopped her.

"Take the shirt out, there's more."

She removed the shirt and found a sterling silver bracelet with her name engraved on it. She gasped at the fact he bought jewelry.

Chad sat there looking at her in fear since she hadn't said anything. He knew all too well that Paige was never speechless. Then she squealed and his fears abated.

"This is...I...You..." Paige was trying to form a thought but it wasn't working so she stuck to simple, "I love it and you."

Chad sighed in relief and smiled.

"Your turn, open the box." Paige demanded.

He found a rare Brazilian soccer jersey inside the box. "Paige, this is too much. How did you do this?"

"Marco is remarkable when it comes to sports gear." Paige said lightly.

Chad jumped up and tackled Paige laughingly on the couch. He kissed her soundly on her lips.

She returned the kiss with ardor but pushed him off to give him the card.

"This couldn't wait?" Chad questioned looking at the envelope that was thrust into his hand.

"No, now read it." Paige said staring at him.

He slid the card out and read it. Normal Valentine's Day card, mushy, pink with hearts. Then he read what she wrote and his jaw dropped. He raised his confused gaze to meet hers, "You're ready? Ready for what?"

"Come with me and I'll show you." Paige stood and held out her hand.

He took it and followed her upstairs to her bedroom. Everything seemed to fall into place for him right then.

They progressed slowly into the love making. He was sweet and gentle with her. Making sure everything was okay and she was comfortable.

Paige was relieved afterward. She knew in her heart that Chad was definitely the right choice for her first time. "I love you, Chad."

"I love you, Paige. I'm not sure when it happened but it did and I'm not sorry."

Paige chuckled lightly as she cuddled up into her new found lover. She was completely content.

----------------------------------

The next month and a half flew by and it was now time for the final game.

Marco was a little depressed that his parents had managed to miss every single game this year. Spring break was getting ready to start after the last game.

Dylan noticed Marco was going into these dark moods every so often and they were becoming more frequent over the last few weeks.

"Hey, love. Are you okay?" Dylan questioned during one of the dark times.

"Yes, no, I don't know. It's nice being able to spend all the time I want with you alone but I kind of want my parents back." Marco said reluctantly.

"I know you do but it's not possible right now." Dylan said trying to comfort him.

"Let's just get to practice. I'll be fine." Marco said dejectedly.

The day before the final game, Marco and Dylan were hanging out at Marco's house when the phone rang. It was Marco's parents.

"Hi, Ma. How's grandmother?"

"Oh, I see. Yeah, last game is tomorrow at eleven. I'll see what I can do."

Marco hung up the phone and looked over at Dylan.

Dylan was staring at him with odd fascination and wonder. "What's up?"

"I have a question for you that might seem odd." Marco said.

"What is it?" Dylan asked.

"Will you go home with me?" Marco asked.

Dylan looked around the house, "Aren't we home?"

"No, I mean to Italy. My grandmother died and I have to leave after the game to attend her funeral. I can't go alone." Marco said sadly.

"I would say yes but this is one of those things I need to discuss with my parents first. Seeing as it involves a passport." Dylan explained as he gathered the love of his life in his arms.

----------------------------------

I know this sucks but please read and review. The next chapter is going to be better, I promise.

Kate-sorry I didn't send this first but I wanted to post it while I had the time. I hope you like it, love. Runs and hides behind the file cabinet. Don't hurt me!


	12. Chapter Twelve

Disclaimer: Yeah, go to the first chapter if you really want to read another one!

A/N: I'm sorry if this chapter sucks but it is a filler chapter that introduces one or two new characters that I might develop...depending on if I get any feedback on them. I don't know what to tell you, other than the fact...cut me some slack on this one. I've been working 60 hours plus a week and still have 4 college classes to deal with too.

**SmoothNCreamy: Thank you for your review. I'm so glad you like it. Hope it continues to please you!**

**Gmlover: New Reviewer! Yay! Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**Dexter: So good to see you're still reading. Thank you so much.**

**Ravyn Jayne: I love Chad and Paige too. M/D's relationship just seems to keep going in my head...seems right.**

**SkittlezzChika: Hope this was quick enough for you this time. I am sorry about the delay with the last chapter.**

**BlueBabyBre: I hope this clarifies the whole Grandmother confusion for you. Sorry if it was cryptic before.**

**Roxie24: Thank you. I loved writing the Valentine's Day scenes.**

**Wolfie888: I wish there were more like Marco too. But alas, the only I know anymore seems to live in my head.**

**Man Freakzoid: Thank you for the confidence to continue Vixen's story. It should be up soon...like November 3 or 4...if not sooner.**

**Kate: My love...I adore your insane ramblings. They make me laugh. You know you love it when I give those evil little cliffhangers. You love it when I'm evil anyway! Thanks once again, love, for the encouragement.**

Chapter Twelve

A/N: I'm sorry if this confused anyone but I meant to make clear that Marco's dad's mom died and she's the one that hated him. However, he still has a great relationship with his mom's mom. She's the one that supports him even though he's gay. Sorry I didn't make that clearer.

On with the chapter...

Marco and Dylan sat around trying to figure out the best way to ask permission to fly across an ocean to attend a funeral. His parents might not understand how much Marco might need him once he's there and how much Dylan wants to be there for him.

Marco shrugged finally and said, "Let's just get this over with. I have to fly out after the game tomorrow. I'd like to get our seats tonight...that is if you can go with me."

Dylan nodded and stood, looking at Marco almost fearfully. "Yeah, let's go and ask. Maybe they'll take pity on you and say yes. It's spring break and not like I'm gonna miss any school or anything."

Marco smiled his thanks at even attempting to go with him and stood next to Dylan.

They drove to the Michalchuk home in complete silence; no radio, no talking, nothing except the sound of the thoughts that were running rampant in the boys' heads.

Dylan and Marco entered the house to find Mrs. Michalchuk reading a magazine in the living room and Mr. Michalchuk nowhere in sight.

"Mom, where's Dad?"

"In his study, is something wrong, honey?" Mrs. Michalchuk asked as she looked at the two boys in front of her.

"No, yes, maybe. I need to ask you for a huge favor but it would be better to get it over with once. I'll be right back." Dylan said, the last sentence more to Marco than his mom. He left in search of his father in the study and found him reading a file for work.

"Dad, can you come out to the living room for a minute? I need to talk to you and Mom."

At Dylan's hesitant tone, Mr. Michalchuk looked at his oldest child in confusion, "Sure, Dyl. It must be important if you left Marco."

"He's in the living room with Mom." Dylan said sheepishly.

His dad laughed whole heartedly at the love struck look on his son's face. "Let's go rescue the poor boy then."

Mr. Michalchuk sat next to his wife on the couch and faced his son and his boyfriend. "So, what's going on that is so important?"

"Well, Mom, Dad, I was wondering if you'd let me go to Italy with Marco for spring break."

Marco smacked him on the shoulder, "At least tell them why I'm going."

Mrs. Michalchuk held up a hand for silence as she looked at the boys in front of her curiously. "Okay, Marco. Why don't you tell me exactly what is going on and then we will make our decision. You should know by now that details aren't Dylan's strong suit."

Marco half smiled at the very honest truth. "Mrs. Michalchuk, my grandmother died this morning and I have to attend her funeral. I'm supposed to leave tomorrow after the game but I was hoping that you'd let Dylan come with me so I could have some support while there. You see, my grandmother hated me but I've got to make an appearance for family sake." Marco explained in a rush.

Mrs. Michalchuk looked shocked for a brief second and then started to cry. Mr. Michalchuk hugged her to him gently as she wept.

Marco turned to Dylan, "I didn't mean to make her cry."

Dylan laughed, "She's always like this when someone mentions death. I don't know but I've come to expect it now."

Mrs. Michalchuk quietly composed herself before speaking again. "Dylan, you do realize that spring break starts tomorrow, right? After the game if I'm not mistaken."

"Yes, Mom. I'm well aware when spring break starts. Marco's flying out after the game and returning...wait, when are you returning?" Dylan asked as he turned to Marco.

Marco smiled slightly, "I was hoping to fly home in ten days. We'd be home on Sunday and school would resume that Tuesday."

"See, we'd return before school was back in." Dylan finished for his parents.

"How do you propose that you pay for this one?" Mr. Michalchuk asked.

"Mr. Michalchuk, I'd be picking up the tab on this one. He's doing this as a favor to me." Marco explained.

"Marco, you don't have to do that..."

"Mrs. Michalchuk, I want to and it's the least I can do considering you're letting him go, if you let him go, are you letting him go?"

Mr. and Mrs. Michalchuk looked at each other and then back at the boys. "Let us discuss this for a few minutes and then we'll give you an answer. Go downstairs please." Mr. Michalchuk responded.

Dylan and Marco went downstairs and sat next to each other on the couch. Marco held Dylan's hand and lazily stroked circles on the back of his hand.

"So, is this a good thing or a bad thing that they're discussing it?" Marco asked hesitantly.

"I think it's a good thing. I've never had a favor like this to ask before." Dylan said looking fearful.

The two sat in a companionable, yet mildly tense, silence for the next thirty minutes until Dylan's parents entered the basement.

His parents sat in the chairs on either side of the couch before speaking.

Mrs. Michalchuk spoke first, "Dylan, we want you to know that we've given this a lot of thought. It's not an easy decision to make seeing as it's the first time you've been offered to fly across the ocean to another continent."

"Mom, please cut me a break here and just answer if I can go or not." Dylan pleaded with her.

"Son, of course you can go. I wouldn't deny you an opportunity that I would kill for myself." His father explained.

Marco stared in shock for a minute as Dylan jumped up off the couch.

"You mean I can go? You're letting me go?"

"Yes. You'll need to pack tonight and I have to find your passport." His mother said as she started tearing up again.

"Mom, did you forget the happy pill today? You've been crying a lot."

She threw the pillow from her chair at him and smiled, "Yes I took my happy pill today. I'm crying because I can't believe my baby boy is growing up and leaving me."

Dylan rolled his eyes at her and stood up. He held a hand out to Marco, "Come help me pack, what's Italy like this time of year? What do I wear? What do I take? AGH! Paige!" Dylan ran out of the room dragging a laughing Marco behind him.

Dylan's parents sat down there for a few minutes.

"We did make the right choice, didn't we?" Mr. Michalchuk asked his wife.

"Yes, I think we did. Marco may not show any emotion right now but I think when he gets there, he's going to need someone. Dylan is the right choice for the job, he loves him." Mrs. Michalchuk responded firmly.

His dad nodded his head in agreement.

Upstairs, Paige was standing in the doorway laughing as Dylan freaked out over trying to pack.

Marco kept trying to dodge the clothing that was being thrown from the closet as he was trying to get Dylan to stop and sit down. "Babe, stop! Now! I'll help but you've got to stop throwing things at my head."

Dylan stopped throwing things and turned around to look at him. "I'm sorry. What should I pack? Help me, please."

Marco laughed at the helpless look on his boyfriend's face. "First, it's March and the weather in Roma fluctuates between 45 and 60 degrees. So, jeans, t-shirts, sweaters, a few nice pairs of pants, and a suit for the funeral."

Marco had everything laid out on the bed as he said it.

"How did you do that? Damn, you're good." Dylan told him in amazement.

Paige was laughing even harder and then it dawned on her that her brother was packing and Marco said Roma. "Are you going to Rome?"

Dylan turned to face her, "Yes, squirt. Marco and I leave after the game tomorrow until next Sunday."

"When did this happen and where was I?" Paige asked confusedly.

"About ten minutes ago and you were in your room." Marco responded smiling.

Paige still looked confused and couldn't figure this whole thing out.

"My grandmother died and I've got to go for her funeral. Dylan is going for moral support." Marco explained so she would be up to date on this situation.

Paige nodded and left his room.

Marco left to go home and pack and reserve their tickets for their flight.

The game went well the next day, Degrassi won...of course. The team wanted to celebrate but Dylan and Marco had to pass. They had a flight to catch.

Dylan's parents took them to the airport with a few last reminders to Dylan. "Behave, be polite, etc..."

"Yes, Mom. You've raised me right and I know my manners." Dylan said to appease her.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Michalchuk. I won't let Dylan out of my sight, he'll be fine. I'll take care of him." Marco told her patting her on the back.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Mr. Michalchuk joked.

Marco laughed lightly, "Just remember, Roma was my playground for half my life before moving here. I know it inside out and I'll try and get Dylan to all the cultural sights while we have some down time."

Mrs. Michalchuk smiled, hugged her son and his boyfriend and then turned to leave. Her husband followed suit and also left.

The boys boarded the airplane and settled into their first class seats for the long flight ahead. (Believe me, that long of a flight...it's gotta be first class.)

They slept, watched movies, played a few games, and talked to each other a lot; after all they were in an enclosed area for twelve hours. Good thing they were good friends as well as lovers.

Marco smiled as they started flying over Europe towards Roma. "Let's see, I've got to check with my parents but I think we'll have time for you to see the Vatican, Trevi fountain, and the Colosseum, oh and maybe even the Forum. I know there's more that I'd love to show you but time is of the essence."

"Marco, chill. Your parents might've something more pressing for you besides showing me the town. Do they know I'm coming?" Dylan asked.

"Yes, I told them last night when I booked the flight. They didn't sound thrilled but they said it was fine and we can sleep in my old room." Marco said as he faced him.

"Together? Are you sure you were speaking to your parents?" Dylan asked skeptically.

"Yes. They didn't count on anyone else and that's the only space available. If you'd rather not..."

"You can stop right there...of course I want to be with you. Stupid statement for someone so smart." Dylan said, chuckling lightly.

The plane landed, Marco and Dylan disembarked from it rather stiff limbed and feeling grungy. Marco looked around for a family member but instead found his name on a card.

He walked up to the chauffeur and told him he's Marco Del Rossi. The man in the stiff black suit showed the teens out to a stretch limo and opened the door.

"Excusa me," when the driver faced him questioningly, Marco asked, "Lei e sicuro che questo e pe me?"

"Si signore. Sua madre invia si rammarica che non potrebbe essere qui," the driver responded opening the door.

"Grazie."

"Prego."

Dylan and Marco were headed to the house and Dylan looked confused.

"What's wrong, babe?" Marco questioned.

"Some of us don't speak Italian and I'm lost." Dylan explained.

"Oh, sorry. I'll try and remember to translate for the next week if we forget. I asked him if he was sure this was for me. He said yes and Mom sends her regrets that she couldn't be here. Thank you and You're welcome were said after that."

"Oh, okay."

They weren't in the car long but turned off Appia Antica onto a cobblestone drive. Dylan was looking around at the scenery when a huge two story house in a beautiful light burnt orange color.

"Wow! This is gorgeous." Dylan exclaimed.

"This is home. This is where I grew up until moving to Canada. Come on, I want to show you my home." Marco exclaimed excitedly.

Dylan smiled at his lover's exuberance of being there. He hopped out of the limo after Marco and approached the house.

Marco opened the front door to a spacious foyer with marble floors and a view of the humungous backyard area.

Dylan gasped at the size of the house and foyer. As Marco led him from room to room, he realized the entire place had these exquisite marble floors with domed ceilings.

"Overview of the house and grounds, roughly 310,000 square feet of land which includes tennis courts, a swimming pool with a fountain, and lots of green grass. The house has 7 bedrooms, 6 bathrooms, and 3 sitting rooms; 2 on the first floor and 1 on the second. We are right outside the city limits of Roma, as you could probably figure out." Marco stopped to take a breath.

"This is amazing. I can't see you as a toddler running around on marble floors with all these antiques." Dylan said in awe.

Marco smiled as he entered the kitchen, where it sounded like everyone in the free world was located.

His mother turned as he entered and squealed with delight at seeing her only son after four months. "Marco, welcome home. Dylan it's so nice to see you again."

"Mrs. Del Rossi, thank you for letting me come. This house is amazing." Dylan said politely while being ogled by 5 other people in the kitchen.

Marco laughed at discomfort. "Let me introduce everyone for you, babe. You know my mom, this is Zia Salva and Zia Sunta," Marco said pointing at two older ladies sitting at the table, "these are my cousins, Maria and Vincenzo. This man sitting with my aunts is Zio Leo. Mi familia, questo e mio ragazzo, Dylan."

His aunts and uncle stared at him in shock. His cousin Maria laughed, "Frocio?"

"Si. Problema?" Marco asked her.

"No problema." Maria and Vincenzo answered together.

It helped that most of his family had already known he's gay, including his aunts and uncles. They tried to keep the information from the younger family members. Seeing Marco with a boyfriend, it made the keeping it quiet harder.

Marco led Dylan up the stairs to his old bedroom. "In case you didn't know, zia is aunt, zio is uncle. I said my family, this is my boyfriend Dylan. Maria asked if I was gay. I said yes and asked if there was a problem..."

"Yeah, I got that last part about the problems." Dylan said sarcastically as he entered a spacious bedroom with a queen sized bed.

The room was painted in a soft butter yellow color with beautiful antique cherry wood furniture. An area rug in front of the fire place in blues and yellows with a couple of chairs.

"I don't see a lot of you in this room." Dylan said looking around.

"It's not really mine anymore. The color is the same and so's the area rug, bed, and furniture but all the rest of the stuff came with me." Marco said shrugging.

Dylan found their bags already in the room and looked at Marco questioningly, "How did those get here?"

"I'd guess the maid brought them up." Marco said with sarcasm.

"You have a maid?"

"Yes, actually four and a cook that never gets used because my mom doesn't like anyone else in the kitchen." Marco explained. "Oh, I'm sure that dinner will be in about forty minutes if you want to take a shower."

"Only if you come with me..." Dylan said with a lecherous grin.

Marco grinned and grabbed his hand, leading him through a doorway next to the armoire. "Private bath for my room...gotta love it."

Dylan found dinner that night a rather loud and boisterous affair despite the fact there was a death in the family so recently. He found the Del Rossi gang excitable, yelling over each other, eating everything in sight, and very inquisitive. He found that most of them also knew English, which relieved him to no end. He was made to divulge his entire life story and to declare his feelings for Marco. The last part was a little weird but he went with it.

Back in their room, Dylan collapsed onto the bed. "I didn't know a family could be that big or that loud. No offense, of course, but I'm exhausted now. What was with the making me declare how I feel for you?"

Marco laughed loudly, "Sorry but your face was priceless on that one. It's a tool every Italian family uses to be sure of your intentions. We are a loving family and if you can't declare it in front of us, then you aren't in for the long haul. You did fine. They love you. It was said more than once but I chose not to translate."

Dylan tossed a decorative pillow at him and laughed, "You aren't supposed to be keeping this from me."

"I told you now. That counts, same day." Marco said as he straddled Dylan's waist. "I love you for doing this for me. I know it doesn't seem like it's much of a sacrifice now but you've only met half of the family now. With the wake and funeral still pending, it's bound to get worse."

Dylan smiled up at him, "It's okay and my pleasure. I am curious as to why they seemed so happy even though someone just died."

"In most Italian families, death is not looked at like a bad thing, we celebrate life. We throw a party, it's not that we're not sad but we choose to show it in different ways. Does that make sense?" Marco said.

"Perfect sense. I'd rather celebrate life than grieve in death." Dylan said.

Marco leaned down and kissed him gently on the lips. "MMM. Jet lag is catching up with me."

"Oh, how cute little cousin...kissing boys in the bedroom," a sardonic female voice came from the doorway.

Marco jumped up off of Dylan and the bed and screeched. "Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod, I was told you weren't coming in until tomorrow." Marco flung himself at the pretty brunette in the door.

She laughed and returned the hug with equal enthusiasm. "So, who's the cute blonde on the bed that you were molesting?"

"The cute blonde on the bed that I'm often found molesting is my boyfriend, Dylan. Dylan, this is my favorite cousin, Rosa. She's been with me through everything."

Dylan was standing beside the bed and smiled at her. "Hi, it's nice to meet you."

"It's more than nice to meet you. You are so cute...shame. At least one of us gets you." Rosa joked with him.

Marco smiled an easy smile at the statement, it signaled she was okay with all of it.

"Okay, where are you sleeping cousin?" Rosa asked.

Marco pointed to the bed in the room.

"And where is the blonde god sleeping?"

Marco once again pointed to the bed in the room.

"That is so not fair. I've never been able to sleep with my boyfriend's at home." Rosa pouted lightly.

"I sprung it on them that he was coming with me. Mom suggested we stay together and I wasn't about to turn it down."

"Never could say you were a dumb one."

Rosa left the boys alone and they got ready for bed.

Dylan and Marco were in bed cuddled up together. Marco with his arms around Dylan's waist with his head resting on his lover's chest. Dylan with his arms wrapped around the younger boy and his head cocked to rest on top of Marco's head. They were content just being with each other.

A knock sounded as the door opened slightly. Marco's mom walked in and looked at her young son in the arms of his boyfriend.

"Am I interrupting something?" Mrs. Del Rossi asked hesitantly.

Marco smiled up at his mama. "No, come on in. Have a seat."

She sat on the edge of the bed and looked at the two boys. "So, tell me about your soccer season? How is school? I would ask how you two are doing but I can see you're fine."

"Mama, slow down. We'll be here for you to grill all week long. Soccer was good. We won all our games. School's great, still at the top of my class. Dylan and I are wonderful," Marco responded, still lying on Dylan's chest. He felt the rumble of laughter coming out of Dylan as he answered the last question.

Marco lifted up off of Dylan to peer down at him. "What's that laugh for?"

"Mrs. Del Rossi..." Dylan started.

"Please, call me Mama. It seems you're going to be here for a while and you make my son happy." Mrs. Del Rossi interrupted.

"Okay, Mama, Marco's making light of what's going on at home. He's the star of the soccer team. We wouldn't have won most of the games if it weren't for his expert ball handling and shooting skills. He's a great player. As for school, thanks to him, my grades are even improving. He's got one heck of a discipline when it comes to studying and doing homework. You should be very proud of him. And he didn't gloss over the fact that we are wonderful. I love your son and I don't plan on going anywhere," Dylan said definitively.

"Good to hear that. Now, I'll say good night. I'm sure you boys are exhausted from the flight." Mrs. Del Rossi got off the bed and started to walk to the door, "You know Marco, I wasn't sure if you'd actually come. I know there's no love loss between you and your grandmother. It means a lot to your father and me that you did come..."

Marco got off the bed and made his way toward his mom. "Mama, if it were just for grandmother, I probably wouldn't be here. I've got the family to think of, they need me here as much as you do." Marco hugged his mother and kissed her on the cheek.

"When did you become so wise? Yesterday, you were a little boy playing with trains and trucks on these marble floors. Today, you are grown and making too much sense." Mrs. Del Rossi shook her head in amazement.

Marco laughed as she exited the room. "Mama...refuses to see that I've grown up until it's almost too late."

"At least she didn't freak when she came in and saw us together." Dylan added hopefully.

Marco nodded as he got back into bed with his lover.

The next afternoon was the wake at the funeral home. To say it was a stressful afternoon would have been an understatement of monumental proportions. All of his grandmother's friends giving Marco dirty looks. Looking at Dylan curiously as he stood by his best friend and lover, just holding his hand for support. A few choice snide comments by distant relatives towards Marco's sexual orientation. It was just a very difficult afternoon for Marco.

Luckily, most comments were made in Italian so Dylan wasn't completely privy to all information that was passed. He knew something wasn't right, however by the tense posture the smaller boy had taken with each passing comment.

The family went back to the house after the first wake was over, only to return in a few hours for the second one.

Marco went upstairs while everyone stayed downstairs to chat and receive visitors. Dylan followed him up and entered the bedroom as Marco sat in one of the chairs in front of the fireplace.

Dylan knelt in front of him and placed his hands on Marco's knees. "Are you okay?"

Marco tore his gaze from the empty hearth and looked at the blonde before him. "No. I shouldn't have come. Everyone knows that my grandmother hated me and that's what most of the comments and whispers were about. Some of the family can't believe I brought my boyfriend and it's just a way to throw my lifestyle in their faces. I know I shouldn't care but I'm here because regardless of her feelings for me, she was my grandmother. If I can't put aside my feelings and differences for a funeral than I'm no better than she was. I am better than that and most of those hypocrites downstairs." Marco spouted angrily.

Dylan looked shocked as he visibly flinched at the force of his lover's words being hurled at him. "Marco, it's okay. I knew something was wrong but I wasn't sure what. You wouldn't translate what seemed to be hateful words so I wasn't going to question. I figured you'd want to keep it to yourself for the time being. I am sorry that they can't accept you for you and I'm extremely sorry they're taking out your grandmother's hatred for you once again on you. It speaks volumes that you flew here to be with your parents and the family that actually speaks to you...like Rosa and your aunts and uncle and cousins that I met the other day." Dylan retorted forcefully but with compassion tracing his speech.

Marco launched himself out of the chair and into his boyfriend's arms. They fell back against the rug and Marco covered Dylan's face with kisses. "I love you. You're right about everything. I came here in spite of my feelings for my grandmother. I'm here for me and for my family, well the part that loves and accepts me. The rest of them can go to hell."

Dylan laughed slightly as Marco continued to kiss him. "If you keep this up, you might consider locking the door. We'd hate to be interrupted by your mom, dad, Rosa...one of the other hundreds of Del Rossi's that seem to be roaming around here."

Marco got up and locked the door. On his way back, he stripped out of his sweater and t-shirt in one move, dropping it to the floor. He stopped to kick of his shoes before reaching his lover again.

Dylan stayed right where he was, watching Marco's progressive strip on the way back. "I see your intentions are clear..."

Marco grinned down at him as he knelt down next to him. He started to help Dylan undress. "Unfortunately, we don't have a lot of time. We've been designated to pick up three more cousins at the airport instead of attending the next wake."

"I've always liked deadlines." Dylan said with a grin as he shucked the rest of his clothes, as Marco did the same.

The boys emerged downstairs about an hour later after an intense round of love making and a joint shower.

Marco's mom looked up as he entered the kitchen. "Were you taking a nap?" Her expression gave away the fact she knew they weren't asleep.

"Yes. I'm still a little jet lagged," Marco said with a smile.

"Did you tell Dylan that you're going to the airport?"

"Yes. Who am I picking up anyway? You told me 3 cousins but forgot to mention which ones."

"I guess that would help wouldn't it? You'll be picking up Antonio, Roberto, and Christopher."

"Chris is coming? Why is he coming?"

"He's your cousin. It's his grandmother too."

"Fine. I guess we'd better go. Who's coming in first?"

"Here's the list. Be careful, you've never actually driven over here." Mama said with a quick his to his cheek.

Marco drove to the airport and parked the SUV in the parking lot. He'd been silent for the entire drive, not that it was long but he still hadn't said a word.

Dylan looked down at the list that was passed to him. "It says that Roberto is coming in first. Then Antonio and followed shortly by Christopher. What's up with Chris? You seemed angry to hear he'd be attending."

"We've got time, I'll fill you in on the story," Marco said as they exited the car. He looked at the screens in the terminal for the flight status of his cousins and then sat on a bench before speaking again, "Chris and I were raised together over here. Then his parents and mine moved to Canada together. He actually only lives about an hour away from us. He wasn't happy when I came out. It made him question his sexuality. He didn't appreciate it. He hasn't spoken to me since."

"That sounds rough. Well, maybe he'll be okay with you now." Dylan said hesitantly.

Just then a gorgeous brunette in tight jeans and a red sweater walked up to them and pulled Marco into a tight hug. Dylan stared at the Italian marble statue come to life in appreciation, 'Wow! Magnificent specimen of man and why is he hugging my boyfriend?'

Marco laughed, "Roberto, it's so wonderful to see you. This is my boyfriend, Dylan. Dylan, this is Roberto, my older cousin."

"Hi, Dylan." Roberto said shaking Dylan's hand.

Dylan nodded. Marco laughed at his boyfriend's dumbstruck look as Roberto went to get his luggage.

"Honey, he's only a man and he's straight. Wipe the drool." Marco added with a laugh.

"He's...wow! What does he do for a living?" asked Dylan.

"He's a corporate bigwig in London with an Italian advertising firm. He works out twice a day to keep his model status in the world." Marco said proudly.

"He's a model, too. Are there anymore surprises you'd like to share before I make a fool out of myself?" Dylan inquired.

Marco smiled, "Antonio is his identical twin brother. He's also a model, but now is the Vice President of a bank in Paris."

"So, what you're telling me is that I'm about to be surrounded by amazingly looking guys for the next week. All with the Italian good looks, olive skin and dark hair that I've become borderline obsessed with since meeting you."

"Yes."

"I hope you have enough lube and condoms to compensate for it." Dylan laughed.

"I do. I'm ready and looking forward to it." Marco said with a huge grin as Roberto returned.

It was a half an hour later when the mirror image of the Adonis sitting next to Dylan walked up.

"Who's this fondling my favorite cousin?" he asked in a beautiful voice with just a trace of an Italian accent.

"This, my wonderful twin, is Dylan, Marco's boyfriend. Isn't he absolutely adorable?" Roberto inquired.

Dylan blushed a deep scarlet color as he was introduced to Antonio.

"So, are we ready to go?" Antonio asked.

Marco looked at Roberto, "He doesn't know?"

"No, we can't go yet. We're waiting for Chris' plane to land."

Antonio looked from his brother to Marco and Dylan and back at Roberto. "Okay, I'll see you at the house. I'm taking a cab."

Roberto grabbed his arm, "Look, Marco came to pick him up and you know what happened between them. Grow up, the least you can do is stay. We might need a referee."

Dylan decided to get more information, "So, I'm going to guess that no one likes Chris."

"He changed his name when he moved to Canada. He no longer wanted to be a Del Rossi. He's abandoned everything that our family stands for and won't speak to any of us. I don't see why he is coming anyway." Antonio spit out in disgust.

"As Mama said, it was his grandmother, too." Marco responded.

The four sat talking, drinking coffee. The brothers were weeding out information about Dylan and Marco's life together. About Dylan, in general and catching up on the news with Marco, it lasted for about an hour.

Chris approached the four from behind Dylan and sneered. "Oh, if it isn't the welcoming committee, however, I don't recall a blonde in our family."

Dylan heard the voice and thought 'no it couldn't be. What would he be doing here?' Dylan turned and saw a blast from the past. His very first crush and once hockey teammate for the junior league, Chris Derose.

"Dylan?" Chris asked.

"Chris. I'd say it's nice to see you again but I really hate to lie." Dylan said.

"Guess the feeling around the table is unanimous then." Antonio said to Marco and Roberto.

Roberto grinned and Marco was looking at his cousin and boyfriend curiously.

"What are you doing here with my family?" asked Chris.

"Well, I'd say you know my boyfriend, Marco. I'm here for him." Dylan responded.

"Trade one Del Rossi for another huh..." Chris started.

"How could that be, you aren't a Del Rossi. If I recall correctly, and I do, there wasn't anything to trade." Dylan said turning to look at Marco. "Honey, can we go now? I think I need to lay down, my headache has returned."

The five got into the SUV and headed for the Del Rossi house. "So, what are the sleeping arrangements?" Antonio asked as they pulled onto the cobblestone drive.

"You and Roberto are going to your parents' house. While Chris is staying at my house in a guest room." Marco said disgustedly.

"And what about you and Dylan?" Chris asked from the back.

"We are staying in my old room, together." Marco retorted with almost glee. He had to find out what happened between Chris and Dylan.

Everyone was greeted and dinner was served. It was a tense affair for Marco, Antonio, Roberto, Dylan and Chris. Rosa tried to get them to lighten up but soon abandoned the task deeming it hopeless.

After dinner, Marco and Dylan took the brothers to their house. On the way home, Marco stopped by a cathedral to ask for the strength to get through the rest of the visit with Chris.

Back in the car, Marco began his inquisition, "So, how exactly do you know Chris?"

Dylan smiled shortly, "It took you long enough to start asking."

"Yeah, well I was waiting until I had a firm hand on my emotions."

"It was nothing. Chris and I knew each other when we were younger. We were on the junior hockey league together. He was exploring his sexuality, I already knew what I was and he pursued it. He was my first kiss. It was horrible really. That must have been around the time you came out. He decided he didn't want to be gay and ran away. Seems to be his escape for a lot of things. I hoped never to see him again." Dylan explained.

"So your first kiss was horrible. I'm sorry to hear that. Mine was wonderful, oh wait...you were there." Marco joked.

Dylan laughed at the odd statement. He never knew what to expect when Marco spoke.

Marco kissed Dylan lightly on the cheek after he pulled into the driveway and parked the car.

"What was that for?"

"For being wonderful."

"That's all I get for being wonderful?"

"No, but it's hardly appropriate to express it here." Marco told him.

Dylan laughed as both of them exited the car.

Marco managed to get up the back stairs without anyone noticing. He wasn't so lucky when they got upstairs. Chris was in the sitting room which they had to pass before getting to Marco's room.

"Marco, can we talk? You too, Dylan?"

"No. We're done. Dylan you can talk to him if you want, I'm going to bed."

"I'll be right there. There are a few things I want to say to your dear cousin, Chris." Dylan said slowly.

Marco continued on his way down the hall.

Dylan entered the sitting room and stared down at Chris from the opposite side of the room. "I don't know what to say to you other than the fact, that I hate being used."

"I didn't start out to use you. I was really interested, I still find myself thinking of you. I am gay. I've always wondered if you still thought of me."

"Funny thing, I hadn't thought of you in years until I heard your voice again. Then the memories came back and guess what, they were all bad." Dylan said snidely.

Chris chuckled lightly, "I was pretty horrible to you."

"Yep, and I thank you for it. If it weren't for you being an ass, I might never have left junior league. Leaving junior league gave me enough time to get picked up by the junior a league." Dylan said.

"You want to get together when we get home?" Chris had the audacity to ask.

"Surely you're kidding. I'm in love with your cousin. This is the end that fits means..." Dylan said walking out of the sitting room. He returned to Marco feeling lighter than he had since first seeing Chris.

The rest of the trip went smoothly. They had the funeral and then five days free to go sightseeing.

They saw the Vatican, the Spanish Steps, the Trevi fountain, the Parthenon, the Colosseum, and a few other sites of interest. Dylan enjoyed the tour immensely.

The final day of the trip, the house got quiet again. Everyone had flown out or driven away or who cares, they left. Leaving Marco, Dylan and his parents in the house together.

Mr. Del Rossi had been mysteriously absent for most of the family gatherings over the week but chose to attend the last dinner with his son.

"Marco, is everything okay at home?"

"Yes, Papa. It's perfect. School's great, soccer was excellent, the house is still standing."

"Okay, good. You've got two more weeks to yourself and then your mother and I will be home."

"I'll be glad to have you back. It gets lonely around the house." Marco responded smoothly.

"How's the car?"

"She's wonderful. I love her." Marco told him.

The next day, Marco and Dylan flew out to go back to Degrassi.

Paige and Chad greeted them at the airport 12 hours later.

"Dylan..." Paige squealed with delight.

"Marco." Chad squealed mimicking Paige.

Marco laughed as Chad launched himself at the shorter boy. Dylan stopped to brace himself for Paige as he watched Chad assault his boyfriend.

Things were back to normal, Dylan thought.

Things were far from normal, he just didn't know it yet.

--------------------------------------------

Please Review. It only takes a second to tell me if you like it or hate it. I accept both but prefer the likes...

These reviews keep me going...makes me want to update.

Also, sorry for any mistakes...I wanted to get this posted before my hellish ten hour shift at work tonight. Be gentle but fair.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Disclaimer: Go back to chapter one.

A/N: I am so sorry it has taken so long. I have been in hell with work...twelve to fifteen hour days on a special project. Not fun at all. I will promise to be better or at least try to.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed Chapter Twelve. I hope you continue to enjoy it. Sorry I'm not thanking individually this time but I just want to get this posted before you think I forgot about it.

-----------------------------------

Chapter Thirteen

"Chad, if you are done manhandling my brother's boyfriend, we can leave this airport." Paige said with laughter tracing her speech.

Chad pulled away from Marco, "But I missed him..." he whined, "You are a poor substitute."

Paige smacked him on the chest and Dylan maneuvered Marco away from Chad.

"You can't have him. He's mine!" Dylan said playfully.

"When did I become a trophy?" Marco asked.

"At least you are wanted. I was just told by my straight boyfriend that he prefers my brother's boyfriend to me. That just sucks." Paige said mildly exasperated.

Marco smiled at her, "Come on. I'm hungry. Airplane food sucks, even in first class."

The four got something to eat before dropping Marco off at home. He entered the foyer and looked around at the house. Still didn't feel like home to him.

He shook his head in dismay as he walked up the stairs to his room. He set his bags down and went into the bathroom. He took a quick shower and got dressed in his favorite pair of pajama pants and a too tight t-shirt. He started to unpack and halfway through the first suitcase he ran across something unexpected.

'Now how did this get here? Must have been Mama. I wonder where she found it?' Marco pondered as he fingered the soft, worn seams of his childhood teddy bear.

He thought he had lost it when they moved. 'Guess I just left you behind. I'm sorry old friend.' Marco apologized mentally to the bear in his hands.

He gently set his friend on the bed and finished unpacking. In the bottom of the second suitcase, Marco found an envelope with his name scrawled across the front.

He put the envelope next to his teddy bear, looking at it in confusion. He didn't quite know how to explain it but he was mildly depressed for some odd reason and that enveloped seemed to make it worse.

Mentally, Marco shrugged and went to stash the suitcases in the closet.

Marco walked back into his room and hugged himself lightly. He couldn't bring himself to read the letter or even open the envelope and yet he couldn't take his eyes off of it, either.

He was so lost in his trance that the doorbell ringing scared the living daylights out of him. His heart was pounding so hard and his breathing labored that he felt like he'd just run a marathon. He made his way carefully down the stairs trying to improve his current physical condition due to fright.

He definitely wasn't expecting to see the person on the other side of the door.

"Am I hallucinating or are you really standing in front of me?"

"I'm here," the person responded.

"Rosa, what are you doing here? Come in, please," Marco said as he moved out of the doorway.

She entered with grace before answering his question, "I moved here a few days before Grandmother's funeral. I hadn't had time to call anyone yet and the funeral didn't seem like the right time to announce my promotion and change of address." Rosa explained simply.

"You got a promotion...that's wonderful. Wait, did I know you had a job?" Marco questioned.

"No. I got a job at the ad agency that Roberto works for in Roma. They trained me there for the job that was becoming available there. A girl got married and pregnant in the same month and now she wants to be a stay at home mom. So, things changed and they needed someone here now. I've been with them for almost a year and a half now."

"Wow! I can't believe I missed so much. I'm sorry we haven't kept in closer contact." Marco smiled slightly, "I'm extremely glad you're here though. I was starting to get depressed being here alone."

Rosa looked around, "So, where's the blonde god?"

"He has a family he hasn't seen in ten days. He's at home with them."

"I know but I'm sure he'd drop everything if you called."

"I'm sure he would but I don't want to depend on him for something this stupid. I'll be fine." Marco stated firmly. "And besides, we just spent ten days and nights together."

"True."

"How long are you staying here for?"

"Only a few more minutes. I have an early morning meeting tomorrow. How was the rest of the trip?" asked Rosa.

"It was good. I showed Dylan around. Avoided Chris until he left three days after you did. Did you know that Chris and Dylan knew each other? They have a mild past and Chris is gay." Marco inquired of his cousin.

"Chris is gay...that explains a lot. But what's this about Chris and Dylan knowing each other?" asked Rosa digging for gossip.

"Chris was Dylan's first crush and kiss. Chris couldn't deal with the feeling that he was gay so he ran away. Dylan said the kiss was horrible. Chris propositioned Dylan while we were in Italy."

"No, he didn't! That is beyond rude. Do you realize that we sound like a bunch of girls at a slumber party gossiping about boys." Rosa stated with a laugh.

"I've missed you, Rosa. I'm glad you will be closer." Marco said solemnly.

"I've missed you too, peanut. I'm only about an hour away now so we'll see each other more often." Rosa said using his nickname.

Marco blushed lightly at the term of endearment. He hadn't been called that in years. He walked Rosa out to her car.

She kissed him on his cheek, "Love you, little cousin. I'll see you later in the week."

"I love you too, Big Cousin."

He walked back into the empty house and up to his room. The stark white envelope still lay where he put it almost an hour earlier. It gleamed brightly against his burgundy comforter. He felt like it was mocking him with the secrets it held and the news it contained.

Marco had a sinking feeling as he sat next to the letter. He picked up his teddy bear in one hand and the letter in the other. 'Well, here goes nothing.' Marco thought as he cuddled his friend in his lap for comfort as he opened the envelope.

He withdrew three separate letters; one in his mom's handwriting, one in his father's abrupt script and the last in his grandmother's.

He laid the three letters side by side on the bed in front of him, trying to decide which to read first.

"Guess I should get the one with the most potential to hurt out of the way first, huh teddy?" Marco questioned to the bear.

The bear of course sat there with a blank expression in his black button eyes.

He picked up the letter written in Italian and unfolded it the rest of the way carefully.

_Marco,_

_I know we've never gotten along. For that, I'm in deep regret. I have been told repeatedly these last few weeks what a wonderful person you've become._

_I started out to hate you because I feel my son married beneath him with your mother. I decided it was easier to hate you than to accept you as a product of something I don't approve of. Once again, I am truly sorry._

_I know if you're reading this, then I'm already dead and buried. I left explicit instructions that you read this after the funeral. I hope you found it in your heart to attend my funeral. I also hope against all hope that you'll forgive me of my past indiscretions where you're concerned. Oh, to be able to live my life over again. But alas, I can't._

_Please, my dear child, don't make my mistakes ever. Be happy with yourself. Don't hold a grudge, especially a stupid one that affects innocent people in the process. And love like there isn't a tomorrow._

_May God Bless You_

_And All Those You Love,_

_Noona Del Rossi_

Marco had tears streaming down his face as he finished the letter. He'd never guess that his grandmother regretted her decisions. He never knew her motives for them either.

He picked up his father's letter next. No knowing what to expect, he opened it tentatively. Kind of like he was afraid it'd explode once fully opened.

_My only child, _

_I know that we haven't been connecting lately. Mostly, this is my fault. I know it and have come to terms with it. I haven't been able to accept the fact you're gay. I'm still not sure if I fully accept it. But if that is what makes you happy then far be it from me to stop you. I'm sure Dylan is a good guy, seeing he faced all of us for you. That takes courage._

_Now, the hard part...I know you think what I just said would be hard but it gets worse. I lied to you. Your mother and I will be returning to Canada long enough to pack. I was offered a new position back here in Roma. _

_Now, before you start hyperventilating. You have a choice to make. This is probably going to be the hardest decision of your life._

_Choice one: Pack up at the end of the school year and move back to Roma with your mama and me._

_Choice two: Your mother and I will sign over guardianship papers to Rosa and you can stay in Canada with her. She's over 18 and it would work if she agrees._

_We will need your decision when we return to Canada in two weeks. I know it's difficult and I'm sorry to spring this on you like this. I hope you can forgive me for the lack of consideration that this probably conveys._

_Love, _

_Papa_

Marco sat trembling with the note clenched tightly in his fists. His tears were flowing freely by now...he couldn't get them to stop. They just kept coming.

The extremely loud peal of the telephone jarred Marco out of his trance. He looked at the object with distrust. Seeing Dylan's number on the caller ID, he forced his hand to pick up the receiver.

"Hey, Dyl."

"Are you okay? You sound depressed or maybe that you've been crying."

"No, I'm not okay. I'm not sure if I'll ever be okay." Marco spit out forcefully.

"Marco, hun, what's wrong?" asked Dylan with concern.

"My mom, I think, put an envelope with three letters in it in my suitcase. I've read the ones from my grandmother and my father. I haven't gotten to Mama's yet." Marco said on a sigh.

"What did the letters have to say? If you don't mind me asking." Dylan said with some hesitation.

Marco chuckled slightly, "I don't mind. My grandmother apologized for hating me and wants my forgiveness. Funny thing, I think she had it years ago. I never hated her for hating me, I just never understood it. As for dad's, he's taking a new position in Roma. He and Mama are coming home only to pack." His voice had turned back to the sad tone it held at the beginning of the conversation.

Dylan's heart stopped beating right then. He couldn't breathe with the very thought of Marco leaving him. "What does that mean for you?" he managed to choke out.

"This is where it gets interesting. I can either move back to Roma or I can stay here with Rosa as my legal guardian." Marco told him almost bitterly.

"And you're going to choose..." Dylan prodded.

"I can honestly say, I don't have the foggiest idea." Marco replied.

Dylan was glad Marco couldn't see how his answer affected him. He was visibly shaken and quite wounded. "Well, I guess I'll let you go then." Dylan said trying to hide the hurt in his voice. He wasn't doing a good job of it.

Marco hung up the phone slowly and stared at it. He couldn't believe he'd let Dylan believe he was going to leave. Well, maybe he was going to leave but he shouldn't scare Dylan with the idea of it. 'Oh God, this sucks! How could I be expected to choose between my parents and the man I love,' Marco though in disgust.

It dawned on him that he hadn't read his mother's letter yet. He held the paper in his hands before unfolding it, hoping for a sense of comfort or even love. It sounded stupid, even to him but still he hoped.

He unfolded it and smoothed it flat on his mattress. He looked at the neat, precise handwriting without actually reading it first. The flow of the letters against the stark white paper did give Marco an odd feeling of comfort. It was as if even though he felt his world was crashing down around him, something is constant...even if it was only his mother's handwriting.

He began to read:

_My dearest Marco,_

_This is probably the hardest thing I've ever had to write. I want you to know this is killing me. I love you more than anything in the world, mi bambino._

_I can't sit by idle as you're faced with the toughest decision of your young life._

_I think you should stay in Canada. You're happier now than I can ever recall seeing you. I think it is large part due to Dylan and the rest of your friends from Degrassi. I don't want to see that smile fade ever again._

_So please, my only child, put your happiness first for once. Stay where you want and know you're loved._

_I will always love you. This can't and won't change. So please, for me, just be happy. Make the choice with your heart. Your head can reason anything into sounding like a good idea._

_All my love,_

_Mama_

_Marco was too numb to cry, anymore. He understood his mother's pain on this but didn't want her to make this choice for him._

'_Follow my heart...See where it leads...' _

Marco got up and walked to his computer. He flipped it on and signed on to his email.

The most recent addition caught his eye immediately. The time and date stamp read it had been sent less than two minutes ago.

'Hmm...wonder what he's got to say' Marco thought as he clicked on the message.

He scanned it and decided it wasn't a joke, span or something stupid. After catching a few words here and there he also noted its importance. He scrolled back to the top and started from the beginning.

Marco,

I should call and say what needs to be said but I can't risk being interrupted. I may never finish if you interrupt.

I don't want you to be swayed by this...wait, yes I do. But I don't want your decision to be based on this. I had to let you know how I feel.

I don't want you to go.

I love you. I want you here with me. You are my other half and I don't feel complete without you. I can't go on knowing that you won't be here and that we're ending. Tomorrow just isn't worth it without you.

I don't mean to make your decision harder than it has to be but I want you to weigh all your options. I hope I am included in your decision. I don't know what I'd do in your situation.

I love you with everything I am and have, Marco Del Rossi. Know this above all else.

Dylan

Marco stared at the words on the screen.

Just then an IM popped up from Paige.

A1chick- Why's Dylan barricaded in his room crying?

BaddaBoom- Not Now Paige!

A1chick- No Del Rossi. NOW! Tell me what's going on

BaddaBoom- I'm trying to decide if I should stay here or move to Italy with my parents. Happy now?

A1chick- No wonder Dylan's freaking out. He thinks you're leaving.

BaddaBoom- DUH!

A1chick- Are you leaving?

BaddaBoom- I don't know.

A1chick- For what it's worth...?

BaddaBoom- Go on...

A1chick- you'd be desperately missed...and not just by Dylan.

BaddaBoom- Thanks Paige. I'll keep that in mind.

BaddaBoom has signed off.

Marco leaned back in his desk chair, 'I'd be desperately missed, and not just by Dylan.'

Marco knew he had friends but he hadn't thought to take them into consideration on this decision. Maybe, he should.

Marco went to bed with a heavy mind and an even heavier heart that night. He simply couldn't decide yet.

Marco spent Monday avoiding phone calls, emails and persistent knocks on the front door. He needed time to sort things out before facing school the next morning.

By Tuesday morning, Dylan wasn't sure if he could face Marco and school. He got up and showered, dressed and headed for his car with Paige in tow.

Paige had been after him to talk about Marco moving since she found out on Sunday night. It was like he'd already decided to leave and forgot to mention it to him.

"Paige, shut up! If Marco leaves, he leaves. End of story. Close the book." Dylan yelled at her over the incessant chatter.

Paige flinched and shrunk back into her seat. Dylan didn't yell often but this seemed worse than most. They rode to school in total silence.

Marco had an equally hard time getting ready for school that morning. He didn't want to face everything he could potentially be leaving.

At school, Marco's friends had quickly heard of Marco's impending departure.

He'd either get strange looks of expectation or complete avoidance. Even Ellie wouldn't come near him in the beginning of the day.

Paige cornered him in the hall after the first few classes.

"So, have you made a choice?"

"No, but by telling everyone that I am leaving is making it easier. Everyone is avoiding me. Not that I'm complaining because I'd rather not face it." Marco said testily.  
Paige just humphed and walked away.

Marco managed to get through the rest of his morning classes and the beginning of lunch without talking to anyone else. He ate quickly outside on a bench and then retreated to the safety of the library. He was alone for about five minutes before being interrupted. His best friend sat down next to him.

"So, were you planning on telling me that you were leaving or were you going to wait and let me find out after you'd gone?"

"El, I wouldn't leave without telling you. I haven't decided if I was going yet."

"That's not what I heard."

"El, I was seriously considering staying but if everyone's so dead set of me leaving, maybe I should." Marco retorted angrily.

Ellie looked at him in shock, "You mean you might stay?"

Marco nodded as Ellie threw her arms around his neck.

"My decision isn't final yet. My house may not be a home but I've got some great friends here. The only thing in Italy is my parents. My cousins don't even live there anymore." Marco admitted shrugging.

"So stay." Ellie said firmly. "You've got me, Paige, Craig, Jimmy, Spin, Ash, Chad and most of all, Dylan. He's devastated at the thought that you're leaving." Ellie told him. She knew that last statement would give him something to seriously consider.

Ellie went to get up but Marco grabbed her arm, "Wait. What do you mean, devastated?" Marco asked curiously, wondering if she'd spoken to Dylan.

For some reason even Ellie couldn't explain, she got angry. "If you'd stop avoiding each other like children, then you'd know he looks like he hasn't slept in days, his clothes are wrinkled, and his eyes are blood shot and swollen. He looks like he's been crying for days and could start again at any moment. You are killing him with this. Paige even spoke nicely to me today of her own free will." Ellie rushed to say.

Marco knew something big was up if Paige spoke to Ellie about all of this. "Oh El, you know I love you. I'll tell you my decision when I make it."

She smiled her slight smile at him and walked away from him. Leaving him alone with his thoughts. After all, he had a huge decision to make.

Marco looked around the library and suddenly felt the need to escape. So he got up, grabbed his book bag and went outside.

He pushed open the exit doors only to come face to face with Dylan. The older teen looked like he had been hit by a Mack truck. He also looked ready to bolt at the mere sight of his boyfriend.

Marco reached for Dylan but he backed away too quickly.

"Dylan..."

"No, I can't do this right now. I'll talk to you later." Dylan said choking back his tears.

Marco watched as the love of his life fled from him. He couldn't handle it anymore and went to sign out for the rest of the day.

Mr. Radditch wasn't happy about letting him leave but couldn't stop him since his parents had given him permission to sign out whenever until they got back.

Marco stopped at his locker before leaving for the day. He opened it up and saw something float out of his locker. He looked down at the floor and saw a note.

He noticed the familiar scrawl of Dylan's handwriting on the outside.

Marco bent down and picked up the note, staring at it in confusion. He knew better than to read it now. He held it in his hand as he switched out his books. He'd read it when he got home.

--------------------

Please Review. I'll try and get up Chapter 14 which is half way written up soon. But I want reviews first...they inspire me.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

A/N: I am so, so sorry about the long wait. My project at work is finally done so updates should be more quickly. I've already got half of fifteen written. That is if you still want this to continue...

Thank you to everyone who have stuck through this with me. **DegrassiLuver4Ever11, dexter, crystal, adamo4me, Lizzy, Ravyn Jayne, Roxie 24, man freakzoid, smoothNCreamy, SkittlezzChika, and BlueBabyBre.**

**Thank you new reviewers...bla11, howdyrockerbaby1, citygal509, snickrz, shoe, anna, meg, and Jibery Slash Puppet (great name by the way...I love it.)**

**Thank you to those I might have overlooked or forgotten. It is not intentional and I apologize. All your reviews mean so much to me.**

Fucted Up Kid: Email me, my address in on my bio. I'll give you more info about Vixen. Thanks for reviewing.

Kate: Sorry I didn't send this first hides under desk I've been so busy at work that I just wanted it updated. I know you understand. I love you and you're still my main source of inspiration. Thank you, love.

---------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Fourteen

Marco entered his house, still holding on to Dylan's note. He felt scared, anxious, and somewhat sick to his stomach all at once.

He sat down in the sitting room and unfolded Dylan's note.

_Marco,_

_I know this seems odd, especially coming from me but this is what I came up with while sitting alone in my room yesterday. I'm sorry if you think I've been avoiding you, well, I have been. I can't face you. Right now it hurts._

_I ended up writing a poem, as strange as it sounds. I wanted you to have it._

_**When We're Not Together**_

_**When we're not together...**_

_**My thoughts drift alongside memories of you**_

_**Things we've done**_

_**The way you smile brightly**_

_**That helps me forget my worries**_

_**And celebrates our wonders.**_

_**When we're not together...**_

_**My moods come into play more often**_

_**And make me yearn for the strength**_

_**I feel with you...**_

_**The security I find in your eyes.**_

_**When we're not together...**_

_**I sometimes feel so very alone.**_

_**For myself and for you...**_

_**Imagining you being without**_

_**My loving feelings**_

_**As I am without yours.**_

_**When we're not together**_

_**My best wishes still go with you always**_

_**Wishing to share in your excitements**_

_**Wanting to comfort your hurts**_

_**Needing to be reassured that **_

_**You're keeping warm and well.**_

_**When we're not together...**_

_**When we're not together...**_

_**I seem to spend my time wishing that we were**._

_So you see, you can't leave me. I need you. I love you. Please don't make me wait any longer for your decision. _

_I love you,_

_Dylan_

Marco started crying again. He couldn't believe Dylan had pulled this on him. He was making it harder.

'I can't do this. I have to choose between family and friends. I know I'll be happier here. I know I won't have to worry about my sexuality here.' Marco thought. He continued to muse over things for a while.

Marco reread Dylan's letter through his tears. This boy who couldn't pass English without help managed to write something so moving. And not to mention thought provoking.

Dylan sat in his afternoon classes like a zombie. He knew he'd be better off at home but couldn't seem to bring himself to leave.

Paige found her brother wandering aimlessly right before last class that day.

"Dylan, what are you doing down here? The senior wing is that way." Paige stated, pointing down the hall.

"Have you seen Marco?" asked Dylan looking around frantically.

"No. He hasn't been in any of our afternoon classes. Why?" asked Paige with concern.

"Damn, Damn, Damn!" exclaimed Dylan.

"Dylan, what's wrong?" asked Paige a little frantic.

"I wrote him a letter, it's no longer in his locker because I went to get it back. Now he's gone and I don't know if he's read it or what he thinks about it. Paige, my life could be over and everyone forgot to inform me," Dylan said, breaking down in tears again.

Paige looked at her brother with sympathy, "Come on, hun. Let's get you home. I don't think you need to be here right now." Paige gently guided her brother toward the front office to sign out.

Silently Paige seethed at Marco, 'If he leaves I'm going to fly to Italy and kill him for putting Dylan through this. And if he stays, I'm gonna put him in traction for a month for making Dylan worry so much about his potential departure.'

Paige drove Dylan home and got him into the house. She noticed their answering machine was blinking and pushed the button without thinking to check the caller ID.

"Hey Dylan. This is Chris. I wanted to let you know I was thinking about you and was wondering if you would give me a call soon. Thanks. My number is..." Paige was going to write the number down but Dylan walked up and hit delete before it was said.

"Who was that?" asked a very curious Paige.

"That cousin of Marco's that I used to play hockey with," said Dylan shortly.

"Dylan, please call me when you get home. I think it's time we talked," Marco's voice said from the little black machine.

Dylan's heart stilled at the sound of his lover's voice. He sounded like he had been crying. It didn't sound like a good talk either.

Paige looked at Dylan and gave a slight smile, "Better call and see what he's decided. I would love to be able to do it for you but I can't." She handed him the cordless and started to walk away.

"Paige, will you sit with me while I make this call?" asked Dylan tentatively.

"Sure." Paige said as she sat on the sofa.

Dylan steeled himself for bad news as he dialed the phone number that had become more familiar than his own. After two rings, a sad voice answered.

"Marco. I heard you wanted to talk." Dylan started.

"Dylan, what are you doing home early? Are you okay?" asked Marco, clearly concerned.

"Other than the fact that I can't seem to stop crying, I'm fine. I couldn't face last period today and Paige brought me home." Dylan explained.

"Oh. Can you come over? I think we should talk in person." Marco asked.

"Sure. I'll be there in 15 minutes. I need to collect my thoughts before I leave." Dylan said with a firm voice.

"Okay, bye." Marco said as he hung up the phone.

Dylan hung his up too. He turned to Paige, "He wants to talk in person. I don't know if this is good or bad."

"Think happy thoughts but prepare for the worst." Paige suggested as she walked him to the door.

Dylan nodded and kissed her on the top of the head, "Thanks, squirt. I don't know when you got so insightful but I'm glad you're here."

Paige smiled as she shut the door on her brother.

Marco paced up and down his sitting room while waiting for Dylan. He'd just faced the hardest decision of his life, granted not a long life but still hard nonetheless. He knew that the person that deserved and needed to hear his answer first was the one headed in his direction. Some people may not agree with his ultimate choice but it was for the best in the long run.

Dylan tried to drive carefully to Marco's. He'd look back on this day and probably want to kick himself at the shear stupidity of his decision to get behind the wheel.

And then it happened...Dylan got sideswiped. It was a horrible accident. Broken glass. Twisted metal. Ambulance and fire trucks. Police. Screams of pain. Tears falling. Blood. And one very still, silent boy.

Marco tore out of his house the moment he got Paige's phone call. A call that would probably haunt him for years to come.

"_Hello?"_

"_M-marco?"_

"_Paige, what's wrong? What's happened?"_

"_It's Dylan...sob"_

"_What's Dylan?"_

"_He's...he's...been in...an..acc..acc..accident. He's at the h..o.sptal."_

"_I'm on my way, do you need a ride?"_

"_No, Chad's driving me there now. sob"_

_It only took a minute but that extremely simple conversation played over and over again._

Marco rushed into the Emergency Room and found Paige sobbing on Chad's shoulder.

"Oh My God. How? Where? What's?" Marco rushed frantically to say.

Paige turned and latched herself on to Marco with a death grip.

"Paige, do we know anything? How's Dylan?"

"I don't know. They can't tell me anything," sobbed Paige.

Marco ran his hand up and down Paige's back in a soothing manner.

Just a few minutes later, a doctor emerged from the side door. He scanned the anxious faces in the waiting room, zeroing in on the blonde clinging to the dark teen. "Ms. Michalchuk?" inquired the doctor.

Paige nodded and left Marco for Chad. She leaned against him for support as she faced the young guy in scrubs.

"How's Dylan?"

"We don't know yet. He hasn't woken up and we've got a few more tests to run. Are your parents on their way?" asked the doctor.

"Yes, they should be here in a few minutes. Can I at least see Dylan?" implored Paige.

"No. We are prepping him for surgery and I need your parents to sign some papers," replied the doctor, almost coldly.

"Surgery?" asked Marco, his voice barely above a whisper.

The doctor turned and looked at Marco again, seeing him for the first time. "Yes, but I can't discuss it with anyone outside of the family," replied the physician. His voice is what said it all, the disdain and contempt at having to deal with teens was getting to him. He didn't care to be nice to insignificant people anymore.

Mr. and Mrs. Michalchuk chose that moment to rush through the door. Seeing their daughter with the doctor made them rush even faster.

Paige turned at the sound of high heels on the tile floor, "Mom, Dad, they're prepping Dylan for surgery but won't tell us what happened. And this asshole," Paige spit out, pointing at the doctor, "doesn't give a damn. He's been fairly rude to me and Marco. He won't even give me a straight answer."

"I am Jonathan Michalchuk. How's my son?" Mr. Michalchuk asked coldly, looking at the Doogie Howser wannabe.

"Mr. Michalchuk, I'm Dr. Kildare. Dylan's sustained some mild injuries and some more serious ones. He's got a collapsed lung and some internal bleeding that must be surgically stopped. I need for you to sign some papers and we'll be on our way." Dr. Kildare said professionally.

"Fine. Bring them to me. I just want my son taken care of now." Mr. Michalchuk replied forcefully.

The nurse brought out the forms and told them where to wait for news of Dylan's surgery.

The five moved silently down the sterile green hall to a door marked 'Surgical Waiting'.

Mrs. Michalchuk was questioning about the accident when Marco broke down that it was his fault. She tried to reassure him that it wasn't but he couldn't fight the guilt.

Marco retreated to a corner of the room to sulk in silence. 'I could have told him over the phone. I could have waited. I should have gone to him.' Marco continued his silent abuse until he gave himself a headache.

Paige jumped up and turned to where Marco was sitting, "Wait, Dylan said you had an answer. Are you leaving?"

Marco sighed, "I had an answer and depending on what happens here, my answer might change. So, I don't know anymore."

Four hours and a few complications later, Dr. Doogie (as the five were now calling him) emerged from a door on the far side of the room.

Mrs. Michalchuk gripped her husband, as Paige grabbed onto Chad. This left Marco gripping the chair in a white knuckled grip.

The doctor looked at them in some self induced trance and didn't speak.

"Well?" asked Mr. Michalchuk as his patience wore thin.

The doctor shook his head to clear it and said, "Dylan's out of surgery and stable. We had some complications but they seem to be taken care of now. I'm a little concerned because he hasn't woken up yet."

The doctor started to leave.

"Can we see him?" asked Marco.

"Only family can see him after they set him up in the room. It should only be another 20 minutes or so," sneered the doctor.

Mr. Michalchuk stood and glared at the young doctor, "As of now, these boys are family and they will be visiting Dylan. Any problems?"

The doctor shook his head as he left the area.

A pretty blonde nurse came and got the five to see Dylan about a half hour later.

Paige grabbed the door frame at the sight of her brother. He was paler than the sheets that he was placed between. His vibrancy seemed to have disappeared in a few short hours. He wasn't the same person that walked out her front door to see his boyfriend, and it scared her. Steeling herself slightly, she entered the room.

Marco stood in the doorway looking at the man he'd fallen in love with in a cold hospital bed. It was too much to take in. He turned quickly and headed down the hall a little way and sat against the wall.

Chad took notice of Marco abrupt departure and decided to follow. He knew Paige had her parents and Marco needed someone too.

Chad approached Marco carefully and slid down next to him. "You going to be okay?"

Marco had his head rested on his knees, his head raised slowly when Chad spoke. "I don't know. I was ready to give Dylan my decision and now he's lying there. I can't think straight."

Chad smiled tersely, "I know, man. It's gotta be hard."

"You have no idea. It's my fault he was emotional and driving. I love him more than anyone else in the world, Chad. I can't lose him now," Marco said, crying quietly.

Chad looked down the hall toward Dylan's room and back at Marco. "I think you need a few minutes alone with him. He'll listen to you. Get him to wake up. I'll see what I can do about the Michalchuks."

Marco gave him a watery smile and nodded.

The boys stood together and approached the doorway. The Michalchuks looked at Marco and agreed to leave when Chad suggested it.

Marco sat down by Dylan's bed and stared through his tears at the love of his life. He didn't know why but he felt compelled to speak amongst the flood of memories.

First meeting Dylan in Paige's basement. Blonde, muscular, absolutely gorgeous...

"Hi, love. I don't know if you can hear me but I love you."

_Running into him in nothing but a towel later that day...wow!_

"I am sorry that this happened. I'm sorry I didn't tell you my answer sooner."

The first kiss in my foyer. The first date... 

"I need you to wake up. If you don't, my decision will change."

Our first time together physically. The first time I heard 'I Love You'.

"I can't do this without you, love. I need you. Paige needs you. Chad needs you. We aren't complete without you."

Hockey finals, Christmas Eve, Christmas Day, New Year's Eve, soccer.

"I love you. Please come back to me."

The last time he'd seen Dylan, Dylan backing away from him crying.

The last memory tore Marco into two. It killed him to know that Dylan's last thought of him was sad. He needed to make this right. He needed Dylan to wake up.

Marc was fully crying by now. He didn't care anymore. He wanted Dylan back.

Clasping his hand firmly, he placed a kiss above Dylan's knuckles.

"As long as you wake up, I am staying. I couldn't leave. I couldn't risk losing the love of my life."

Marco stayed there all night watching as Dylan slept in a dreamless sleep. There was no way he was leaving when Dylan needed him the most.

---------------------------------------------

Please review. Let me know if you want this to continue or should I end it at the next chapter. Thank you for reading.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews in such a short amount of time. I am shocked and amazed, not to mention grateful.

I'd take the time to mention you individually but I'm tired and figured that you'd rather see the chapter. So thank you and know that each of you is appreciated.

---------------------------------------------

Chapter Fifteen

Mrs. Michalchuk walked into her son's hospital room for the third day in a row, finding Marco slumped over the bed. He had finally fallen asleep in what could be the most uncomfortable position in the world.

"Marco, honey, go home and get some sleep. You need your strength." Mrs. Michalchuk pleaded.

Marco stirred slightly and looked up at her with tear stained cheeks. "I can't leave. I want to be here when he wakes up."

Mrs. Michalchuk shook her head. She knew there was no changing his mind because he was in love. She knew the feeling well.

Marco rested fitfully next to Dylan's bed. He couldn't get comfortable and was afraid if he did, he'd miss Dylan waking up.

Around ten thirty at night on the third day, Marco fell asleep with his head resting next to Dylan's hip. He had finally exhausted himself enough that position didn't matter anymore.

About an hour later, Dylan woke up. He saw Marco sleeping and smiled slightly. He was stiff and couldn't remember why he was in the hospital. He was extremely happy to see Marco, however.

Dylan laid there staring down at the Italian boy for about 20 minutes before he realized his head hurt. He slowly closed his eyes to block out the dim light coming from the hallway.

Mrs. Michalchuk entered the room around six the next morning and found her son awake. She smiled brightly but didn't say anything since Dylan motioned for quiet. He pointed at Marco and shrugged.

She smiled and nodded her understanding.

"What happened?" asked Dylan whispering.

"You were in a car accident. You've been in a coma for three days. He hasn't left you except to take a shower," whispered Mrs. Michalchuk.

"I feel sore but ok, am I?"

"After some recuperation time, you'll be fine."

Dylan sighed heavily at the news, that was great.

Marco started to stir from his sleep. His neck was hurting but he thought he heard voices. He opened his eyes and saw Mrs. Michalchuk at the other side of the bed. He looked over and saw Dylan awake. He did a double take, not believing his eyes.

"You're awake!" exclaimed Marco.

Dylan nodded and tried to force a smile.

Marco hugged Dylan to him and started crying again. This time the tears were from happiness and not fear. It was refreshing.

"Marco, why are you here?" asked Dylan.

"What do you mean? Why wouldn't I be here?" inquired Marco.

"I was sure you'd leave. I just wanted to know if you're leaving why you're here," said Dylan, hurt tracing each word.

Marco sat down and put his head in his hands. He looked up again after a few moments, "Dylan, I wasn't going to leave. I'm staying. I can't see my life without you."

Dylan started to tear up at those words, "You're going to give up your parents and Italy for me?"

Marco nodded, "I feel it's a better investment for my life to stay with you. I love you."

"I love you, too. Why did you make me wait so long for an answer?"

"I couldn't decide at first. Your letter made more sense to me than it had any right to, I'm sure. I don't regret my decision and I don't think I ever will." Marco said honestly.

The boys hugged again. Mrs. Michalchuk looked on at this display of honest love and affection. She felt blessed to bear witness to such purity and beauty. Her son was in love and it was a good thing.

Marco returned to school that morning happily. He ran into Paige and Chad outside the building. Paige looked at him fearfully as he approached. Marco swung her into a hug, "Dylan woke up late last night or early this morning. He said he feels fine but sore."

Paige squealed in delight. Tears of happiness streamed down her perfectly made up face. She didn't care what she looked like, her brother was fine.

Chad smiled broadly at the news. He was more that happy to have his friend back.

The three made it to lunch and then decided to sign out and go see Dylan.

Dylan was sitting up in his hospital bed flipping through a magazine when the three teens traipsed through the door. He looked at the clock and smiled, "Early dismissal?"

"For us. We couldn't wait to see you." Paige exclaimed launching herself at her brother.

Dylan groaned, "Punctured lung. Internal bleeding. Any of that ring a bell?"

The boys laughed at the stricken look on her face, "Did I hurt you?"

"Yes but I'll be okay. More gently next time please." Dylan said.

Marco leaned across him to kiss him gently on the lips. "Hi. You're looking better."

"Mmm. I feel better. They let me get up, walk and even take a brief shower." Dylan said smiling at his lover.

Chad laughed, "You and your showers, can't even let a coma get in the way."

Dylan chuckled lightly at Chad's joke.

"Just because I'm better looking and like to take my showers seriously is no reason to get pissy."

Chad laughed at him and nodded. It was a long standing joke between them that Dylan hated to be dirty longer than necessary.

The teens continued to chat until a doctor entered the room. It was one that none of them had seen before, except Dylan. "Good afternoon, Dylan." Dylan nodded at him as he looked around the room. "Let me introduce myself, I'm Dr. James. I heard about some problems with Dr. Kildare and I've taken Dylan's case over. I'm chief resident here."

"It's nice to meet you. Dr. Kildare wasn't a very pleasant man," said Marco bluntly.

"Who are all of you? If you don't mind a nosy old man." Dr. James asked.

"I'm Dylan's boyfriend, Marco. This is his sister, Paige and his best friend slash her boyfriend, Chad." Marco said making all the appropriate gestures.

"What a tangled web we weave. It's nice to meet all of you. What did they bring you for lunch?" the doctor asked as he pulled the lid off the tray. "No wonder you won't eat. This is gross. If one or two of you want to get him a burger and fries, I'll okay it. He needs to eat but isn't on a restricted diet."

Paige and Chad nodded. They left to get him lunch.

"I was hoping they'd leave. I'm sure you're both wondering whether or not Dylan can get intimate again. Please don't blush or try to deny it. I'm sure you're active, judging from the way he stayed here the entire three days." Dr. James said brazenly.

Marco and Dylan shared a look and turned their attention back to the doctor.

"You have to be careful for a while. You can resume prior activities in a week or so but make sure you listen to your body. It will tell you when the pain is too much." Dr. James said seriously. "Now that the uncomfortable portion of the afternoon is over, I shall say good bye. I'll check on you later tonight. Marco, go home and get some sleep tonight. You won't do Dylan any good if you're in here yourself."

Marco nodded to him and smiled, "I will."

With that, he left the two boys alone.

"That was odd." Dylan stated.

Marco sat down on the bed next to his hip, "I didn't expect to be confronted with that particular bit of information. I was curious but I wasn't going to ask."

Dylan smiled, "I was curious myself but was afraid to ask."

Dylan and his friends ate lunch and chatted about school. They were filling him in on the gossip surrounding his absence.

"I heard that Marco dumped you and you took a bottle of sleeping pills. Now you are in the psyche ward."

"I heard he ran the car into a pole to make Marco stay."

"Someone told me that Marco was leaving and Dylan tried to commit suicide in the car."

The stories just got more ridiculous with each passing day. And they had heard every version.

The next day, Dylan got to go home. He couldn't go to school yet but was relieved to be out of that sterile room.

Dylan sighed happily as he sat on his bed. He was back to his messy, although it appears his mom cleaned, cluttered and generally disorganized room.

Marco brought him a glass of water and some pill the doctor instructed he take as Dylan lounged on his pillows.

"No, I don't want to take it," said Dylan stubbornly.

"I don't care. You're taking it," teased Marco, falling smoothly into Dylan's petulant child routine.

"But I don't wanna," whined Dylan.

"Fine, don't take it." Dylan beamed a smile of triumph at Marco, "But I won't come anywhere near you until you start taking your medication without a fight. No kisses, hugs, or anything else."

Dylan's smile fell, "Okay, give me the drug. You don't fight fair."

Marco smiled and tried not to laugh.

Mrs. Michalchuk walked in as Dylan swallowed his pill, "Wow! That was quicker than I thought. I underestimated you, Marco."

"To understand the three year old in question is half the battle," said Marco laughing.

"Hey, I'm not a three year old," cried Dylan, trying to sound offended.

Mrs. Michalchuk laughed at her son's plaintive protest because he did sound just like he did when he was three.

Dylan slumped down in his bed in aggravation, causing more laughs from Marco and his mom. He was beginning to look like a petulant three year old.

About a week later Dylan tried to go back to school. He was sick and tired of staring at his walls. There was only so much he could take of soaps, talk shows and cartoons. Don't get him wrong, the cartoons were fun but enough was enough. He was going stir crazy.

Marco walked him up to the door of Degrassi and held it open for him. The students who were milling around before their first classes were amazed to see Dylan upright and with Marco. They heard startled gasps as they passed by to the office. Marco and Dylan shared a small smile as they heard rumors of what had happened.

Mr. Radditch looked extremely impressed that Dylan was up on his feet considering the ordeal he'd been under. Marco assured him that Dylan would be okay if he took it easy.

By lunch, the student population of Degrassi was buzzing. Marco refused to tell them he was staying and swore Chad, Paige and Dylan to secrecy. He wanted to see how far the rumors could be taken before totally getting out of hand.

The whispers were heard through the cafeteria.

"_He's just stringing poor Dylan along."_

"_He's only staying because Dylan got hurt. Once he's better, Marco's on the next plane."_

"_He so selfish he's only doing this to look good."_

"_Maybe he'll actually stay because he loves Dylan."_

"_You've got to be kidding. He's straight but thought he'd venture into homo land and see the rides."_

"_If homo land offers Dylan rides, sign me up." _(Marco laughed at this one from a particularly amorous young girl.)

They were getting stranger as the day went on. By last period, Marco had heard everything from he's leaving and hates Dylan to he's staying and hates Dylan. He didn't know where they thought these things up but they were entertaining.

Marco drove Dylan home after school and settled him back into bed. Dylan was protesting loudly that he felt fine but Marco saw the dark circles and painful expression in those beautiful blue eyes.

"Dylan, get into bed and stay there." Marco ordered forcefully.

Dylan cracked a smile, "Aye, aye Captain." Dylan slid into bed and stared at his boyfriend.

"What?" questioned Marco.

"Will you lay with me? I'm tired of being alone in this bed." Dylan said seriously.

Marco looked at him skeptically but nodded as he kicked off his shoes and climbed in next to Dylan. "I'll stay for a little while. I need to call my parents and tell them I'm not going anywhere."

Dylan nodded against Marco's chest as he curled up into his lover. "Thank you for staying and loving me enough to stay."

Marco chuckled lightly as he ran his fingers through the curly blonde locks, "As if I really had a choice." He leaned down and gently placed a kiss on the blonde head.

Dylan quickly fell asleep listening to Marco's steady heartbeat. It was a sound he'd come to know and love but didn't realize it until he'd almost lost it. His Marco was staying.

Marco watched Dylan sleep peacefully for two hours. 'I knew letting him go to school was too much. He's worn out. Oh well, he's happy though.' Marco mused while stroking Dylan's hair absently.

This is how Mrs. Michalchuk found the two boys when she got home. She knocked softly before entering and heard Marco's quiet call of come in. She looked at them for a minute with a small whimsical smile. She knew her son was in good hands with Marco, he'd take care of him.

"How was his day?" asked Mrs. Michalchuk softly.

Marco smiled, "Good. He seemed happy to be out but I think the entire day was too much. He's exhausted."

She nodded her understanding, "Maybe he should start out with half days. Dr. James said he'd be weak for a while considering the surgery and the internal bleeding."

"You know as well as I that he won't cut back now. He's gone a full day and will continue even if it means a three hour nap before dinner."

Mrs. Michalchuk nodded again. She knew how stubborn her son was and he wouldn't back down from a challenge this big. The one thing that struck her was that Marco knew her son that well. It was just one more sign of how in love these two boys really were.

A few more days passed and it was time for Marco to face his parents. He'd managed to delay calling them because of Dylan's accident. He couldn't run forever unfortunately.

He picked them up from the airport and drove home, listening to his mother's chatter about Italy. It was good to see her so animated about being somewhere again. His father sat in stony silence watching the road his son was driving down.

Marco sat his parents down in the living room after they settled themselves from their journey. He figured now was as good a time as any to break the news of his wanting to stay.

"Mama, Papa, I know you've been wondering since the funeral if I was going to stay here or return to Italy. It wasn't an easy choice to make, I hope you both know that. I was forced to choose between my parents, my homeland and the school I've been finally accepted in for who I am. Also, I had to choose to stay or leave Dylan. That was the hardest part of the entire thing."

Marco's mama looked nervous, "Please Marco, kill the suspense. Are you staying or coming with us?"

Marco tried to smile but failed, "I want to stay here. I love Degrassi. I'm accepted for being gay and I don't want to start over. And most of all, I love Dylan. I can't picture my life without him."

Marco's father shook his head in disappointment, "You know, I figured that you would take this road. I hoped family honor would win out but I guess I was wrong." With that, he left the room.

Marco's mama was crying silently into her hands. "My son, I'm glad you made the right choice. You wouldn't have been happy in Italy with us. Let your papa adjust and he'll be okay."

Marco hugged his mama, "It's okay if he isn't okay, Mama. I'm okay and I'm in love. He can't change that for me. I'll come and visit you every chance I get."

"You know he's going to cut our trip short now, right?" inquired his mother.

Marco nodded. He knew his father wouldn't stay any longer than necessary since he'd chosen love over family.

Later that night, Marco heard a soft knock on his door. He called out to whoever was on the door to enter.

His father stood there in his robe at the doorway, unsure whether to actually enter or just shut the door and leave again.

"Yes, Papa?" questioned Marco.

"Can we talk, son?" inquired his father. It was more of a demand than a question so he entered the room anyway.

Marco nodded, "About what?"

"You and Dylan. You and Degrassi..."

"You want to know all of my reasons for staying instead of leaving and hope you approve of at least one of them." Marco completed for him.

His father half chuckled, "Yeah, I guess I do."

Marco closed his eyes for a minute in thought, "There are many reasons that I thought of to leave. I love Italy. You and Mama are there. Some of the family is still there. My childhood home." Marco shrugged. "Then the reasons to stay started to float into my mind. Dylan. Soccer. Degrassi. Accepted as gay. Friends. Most of my favorite family members don't live in Italy anymore. Rosa's here now. Ellie. Dylan. College. The list just kept going for Canada. My list for Italy seemed to keep running short."

His father looked pensive for a minute, "So, you really did think this through. This isn't some puppy love excuse to stay."

"No, Papa. If it were only about Dylan, I probably wouldn't stay. I have a lot more going for me here than just him. I do love him and would hate to leave him but if it was the right choice I would do it." Marco said definitely.

"When did you grow into a man? It must have been when I wasn't looking." Marco's dad said in amazement.

"That's normally what happens when you travel more than you are at home. I grew up and no one seemed to notice or care." Marco responded sadly.

"I am sorry about that, Marco. I'm going to try and pay better attention next time." His father promised before leaving Marco with his thoughts.

Marco smirked lightly as his father retreated.

The next morning, Marco walked up to school slowly. He made arrangements for Paige to bring Dylan that morning so he didn't have to worry about it. Chad was waiting on the steps for his girlfriend and best friend.

"Where's Dylan?"

"Paige is bringing him this morning." Marco said.

"Are you okay? You look a little, I don't know, depressed." Chad said astutely.

Marco chuckled lightly, "I've got everything going for me and yet I can't seem to get happy. Dylan's fine, I'm staying and yet my parents are still disappointed in me. Oh well, that's life I guess."

Chad slung an arm around his shoulder, "It'll be okay, man. I still love you."

Marco smiled tiredly. "I love you too. You're such a goof."

"Oh I see. You leave me with my sister so you can fool around with my best friend." Dylan said from behind them.

Marco turned and smiled widely at his boyfriend, "Yep. You got it on one. I've been sneaking around with Chad behind your back while you've been on the mend."

Paige giggled lightly, "At last the truth comes out. My boyfriend prefers my brother's boyfriend."

The four teens giggled like before all the melodrama. It felt good to get back into the old swing of things.

----------------------------------------

This isn't going to be the last chapter. I got a burst of inspiration on this line, so look forward to at least two more chapters.

Please review. Tried not to leave you with a heart stopping cliffy on this one, for the sake of those who are claiming to be suffering from heart failure.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I'm sorry it took so long to update. I've been a little busy. I'm trying to be better about this again. So, if this generates interest I'll try and post by the weekend.

Thanks again Kate. You are wonderful.

Chapter Sixteen

A few weeks had passed and Rosa had finished moving into Marco's house. Marco was enjoying having Rosa around.

Dylan was almost back to one hundred percent, and was beginning to feel amorous again. His main problem now was no one would leave them alone while at his house. So he began to conjure up a plan to be alone with Marco for an entire night.

Marco was sitting in his sitting room when Rosa bounded into the room. "Whatcha watchin?" asked Rosa.

Marco smiled up at her, "CSI".

"Aren't you supposed to be doing homework?" she asked, trying to sound stern.

"No, I'm already done, Mom!" said Marco.

"Don't be a smart ass," Rosa teased.

"Better to be a smart ass than a dumb ass," retorted Marco.

Rosa stood up, laughing, "I have a date tonight and won't be home until late."

"See you later. Oh, and I hope that's not what you're wearing. You look easy!"

Rosa laughed, "Maybe I want to look easy."

With his laughter following her out, she sashayed out the door.

The moment Marco heard her car start, he was on the phone.

"Hey honey. How are you feeling?" asked Marco.

"Honestly, horny but otherwise, I'm fine," replied Dylan. "What's up?"

"I think I can solve your problem. Rosa went on a date and I'm here all alone. You want to keep me company?" asked Marco slyly.

Dylan grinned broadly, "I'll be there very soon." Dylan said it with such determination that Marco chuckled as they hung up the phones.

Dylan made it to Marco's in 20 minutes. The teens didn't waste any time and headed straight for the bedroom. Clothes went flying, hands started stroking, lips kissing, and two extremely aroused teens finally together after almost 2 months.

Marco sighed as he slid into Dylan. Dylan groaned his satisfaction back at him.

"Not that I don't love you but I missed this." Marco admitted.

"Me too. Now shut up and make love to me." Dylan groaned as he adjusted his position.

Marco chuckled but quickly obeyed Dylan's command.

Marco curled into Dylan's chest once they were satisfied. He lightly began to stroke Dylan's abs, ribs and pecs.

Dylan fairly purred at the attention he was receiving. He wrapped his arms tightly around Marco and purely enjoyed Marco being back in his arms, right where he should be.

Dylan sighed with contentment after a few minutes.

Marco thought he'd hurt Dylan and tried to move off of him but Dylan tightened his hold. "You aren't going anywhere," growled Dylan playfully.

Marco chuckled, "I thought I had hurt you. Sorry for caring." This was laced with sarcasm.

The couple laid together, chatting amicably about nothing of importance for about an hour when Marco started laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Dylan suspiciously.

Marco started giggling harder, "Well, I feel something stirring once again. I guess your body's trying to tell me that you're fit enough to play again."

Dylan grinned, "I am willing to prove that I want to play again."

Marco's eyebrows shot up as Dylan picked him up and positioned Marco where he wanted him.

It was Dylan who sighed this time at the feeling of sliding slowly into Marco. This is where he wanted and loved to be more than almost anything.

Marco groaned in pleasure as Dylan started a smooth, easy rhythm.

They finished almost simultaneously. Marco got up and walked carefully into the bathroom.

Marco's bedroom door opened and Rosa poked her head in. She looked at Dylan in question, "Okay. I give. Where's my ward?"

Dylan blushed deeply, "Bathroom."

Rosa shook her head in disbelief as she fully entered the room. She looked at Dylan as she crossed to the bathroom door. She knocked lightly, "You might want to put on something before coming out. We need to talk." At least she was laughing about the situation.

Dylan heard Marco curse loudly behind the closed door. He was watching Rosa pacing the length of the room. "Great outfit. How was your date?"

Rosa laughed as she looked down at her outfit; a black leather miniskirt, a red silk halter top and thigh high leather boots. "Marco said I look easy. My date was less than spectacular. Actually, it wasn't even mediocre."

Dylan watched her every move as he continued his questioning, "So, what made the date so horrible?"

"The guy was more interested in hockey stats than in me. He seems to know who you are, though." Rosa admitted reluctantly.

Dylan looked worried, yet astonished, "How did I come up on your date?"

"He brought you up as a potential star for his favorite college team. I wasn't about to tell him you're dating my cousin." Rosa told him.

Dylan chuckled lightly, "Makes sense to me. So, no second date?"

Rosa laughed, "Surely you jest. I wouldn't repeat this date ever."

Dylan was laughing as Marco exited the bathroom with a towel draped around his waist. Marco looked from Dylan to Rosa and back again, "What did I miss?"

Dylan looked at Marco as he slid back into bed, "Rosa's date was more interested in me than in her."

Rosa burst out laughing at the choice of phrasing for her date.

Marco was sufficiently confused, "How does he know you?"

Rosa thought it best to fill in the blanks, "He doesn't exactly. Just the stats and he's seen him play. I conveniently forgot to mention that Dylan's dating my ward."

Marco finally caught up and started laughing, "And then, you'd never get rid of him."

Rosa groaned, "Ugh! God forbid. I'm seriously considering changing my cell phone number because of this date."

Dylan yawned, "As long as you have a plan."

Marco nodded toward the door, hinting for her to leave.  
Rosa slid off the bed, "I guess Dylan's staying then. I'd tell you to behave but I seem to be a little late for that, so I'll leave you with be careful. He's still on the mend." Rosa stated pointing to Dylan.

Marco nodded, "Yes, mama."

Rosa laughed good-naturedly as she shut the door behind her.

Dylan fell asleep rather quickly after cuddling back up with Marco.

Marco watched him sleep. He couldn't help but reflect on the last few months. He'd almost lost him. Not once but twice. The thing that disturbed him the most was it was due to his own choices once. Had he actually chosen to leave, Marco felt he could be declared the dumbest person on the planet, maybe the universe. He settled in to sleep, secure in the knowledge that he'd never leave Dylan.

Marco got up early the next morning to make breakfast.

About 20 minutes after Marco left the bed, Dylan felt the bed dip down again. He figured Marco had returned.

In Dylan's sleep fogged mind, something wasn't exactly right. He couldn't quite figure it out but he felt as though the person in bed with him wasn't Marco. Still, he couldn't bring himself to wake up to figure out who was taking such liberties.

Dylan couldn't quite bring himself to curl away from the warmth the other person was providing either but he didn't cuddle up either.

Marco entered the room a few minutes later and saw Dylan in bed with someone else. After the initial shock wore off, he blurted out, "What in the hell are you doing in bed with my boyfriend?"

Dylan jerked awake and stared at Marco across the room. 'Who is next to me if he's over there?' He looked over and stared in confusion.

The other person started laughing, "Figured I'd start your day off with a shock. Boyfriend here didn't seem to notice it wasn't you."

"I knew something wasn't right but I was still too tired to care." Dylan said in his defense.

"Quick question, why are you here?" asked Marco of his uninvited guest.

He laughed, "Needed to see Dylan."

"Yeah, but couldn't you wait until he got dressed?" inquired Marco.

Their guest smiled, "NO, I prefer him to be naked and vulnerable."

This caught the other two teen completely off guard. Causing one to laugh and the other to stare in shock.

Dylan leaned over and kissed the offender on the cheek, "Chad, I love you. You're priceless."

Chad grinned broadly, "You being naked and you're boyfriend's on the other side of the room, you might want to cease on the kissing." He might get jealous or an interesting show."

Marco rolled his eyes, "Whatever. You staying for breakfast?"

"Yeah sure. Is the hot cousin joining us?" asked Chad curiously.

"No, Rosa had a rough night and will be sleeping in. I should tell Paige." Marco threatened.

"Tell Paige what?" inquired Paige from the doorway.

"When did you get here?" asked Dylan.

"Came with Chad. I've been in Marco's sitting room but got bored. Please tell me my boyfriend's not in bed with my naked brother?" implored Paige of Marco.

Marco nodded, "Yes, Dylan's naked. Chad won't let him get dressed."

"Wow! That is so wrong on various levels." Paige said, clearly disturbed.

"So, what's up?" asked Marco.

"Dylan." Replied Chad.

"Ugh. More than I needed to know. It really frightens me that you know that," exclaimed Paige.

The three teen boys started laughing at her.

Dylan chuckled, "Okay, whoever doesn't want to see me naked needs to leave. I'm getting up now."

Paige laughed, "Well, that's my cue to leave. Coming, Chad?"

Chad smiled, "No, I wanna see Dylan naked." He waggled his eyebrows at his friend.

Paige raised her eyebrows, "No hun. Wrong Michalchuk."

Marco tried to stifle his laughter as he said, "Can you even fathom how wrong that is and on how many different levels?"

Dylan started laughing so hard his ribs began to hurt again, "Okay. Ouch! Everyone who isn't Marco, OUT!"

Paige and Chad walked out of the room, still laughing and conversing together.

Marco propped a hip against his dresser and watched Dylan carefully slide out of bed. "By the way you're moving, I'd say we overdid it. Are you okay?"

Dylan glanced over at Marco as he withdrew a pair of boxers and jeans from "his drawer". "I'm a little sore but nothing major. Don't look at me like that," as Marco gave him a reproachful yet concerned look.

Marco smiled slightly, "I'm merely concerned. You know how much you mean to me."

Dylan had finished dressing and approached Marco. He placed his hands on either side of Marco's hips, trapping him against the dresser. "I know and I love you too. I also appreciate your concern, however unnecessary. Now, I'm not sure why but I'm starving. Oh wait, I worked off everything I've eaten the last few days."

Marco chuckled lightly at his reference to the prior nights activities.

"Come on and let's get breakfast." Dylan said holding out his hand to Marco.

Marco smiled and took it, pulling Dylan out of the bedroom. They entered the kitchen and found Rosa leaning against the counter, warily eyeing Chad.

"What are you doing up?" asked Marco.

"Couldn't sleep," replied Rosa, still watching Chad.

"Chad, stop staring at my cousin. Rosa, Chad's harmless," said Marco, trying to smooth some ruffled feathers.

"Sorry for staring but you're beautiful." Chad said in way of an apology.

Paige smacked him lightly on the shoulder, "What am I? Chopped liver?"

Chad smiled at her, "No, you're the one I prefer but I couldn't help but appreciate her beauty as well."

Marco and Dylan rolled their eyes at Chad's lame attempt to remove himself from trouble.

Thankfully the phone chose that moment to ring.

Marco answered it and found it was Dylan's mom. "Hi Mrs. Michalchuk. Yes ma'am both of your children are here. Okay, just one second." Marco turned from the phone and held it out to Dylan, "She wants to speak to you."

Dylan winced and grabbed the phone, "Hi, mom. Yes. No. I know. We will. I do. I have. Okay, love you too. Bye Mom."

Dylan hung up the phone and turned to Paige, "You should've left a note when you left. Mom's worried about you. She knew where I was because I told her but you forgot to inform her. Now, we have to head straight home after breakfast and stay there all day."

Paige looked at him with puppy dog eyes, "I'm sorry. You know that we'll be free by 4 if you irritate them enough."

Dylan rolled his eyes, "I can't wait to go to college."

Marco looked away from the display in sadness. He wasn't quite ready to lose Dylan.

Dylan saw the change in Marco and threw him a questioning glance.

Marco shook his head, signaling he didn't want to discuss it and kept cooking.

After breakfast, Chad left to go shopping for Paige's birthday and Rosa went to work.

Dylan and Paige helped Marco clean up the dishes before heading for their house.

When they were almost done, the doorbell rang. Marco looked at his boyfriend and friend in confusion. "Wonder who that could be?"

"Only one way to find out," said Paige heading for the front door.

Marco started to trail behind her but was stopped when Dylan put a hand on his arm.

"What was the mood shift earlier?" asked Dylan simply.

"The mention of college got me realizing our time is almost up," replied Marco with stark honesty.

Dylan turned away from Marco and the door as he mulled over the implications that this had for him and for Marco. He heard Paige's footsteps on the tile floor but refused to turn around.

Marco looked at Paige in question, "Who was at the door?"

Paige shrugged, "You tell me, he said he was a relative." She pointed over her shoulder at the man walking through the kitchen door.

Marco groaned, "What are you doing here?"

"Came to see my favorite cousin. Where's Rosa?" asked the intruder.

"At work so you can leave now. I know I don't want to see you and I'm sure no one else here does either," exclaimed Marco rudely.

Dylan's back stiffened as the intruder replied, "I wouldn't be so sure of that. Why don't we ask the other people here?"

Dylan's shoulder's slumped, "I know I don't want you here. You really need to leave, Chris."

Chris feigned being hurt, "I'm wounded. I was hoping we could be friends."

Paige was looking between the three boys with complete confusion, "Hi, I'm Paige. How do you know my brother?"

Marco turned to look at her, "Paige, this is my cousin, Chris. He kissed your brother years ago and decided to pursue him at my grandmother's funeral, seeing as how he finally decided he's gay."

"Wow! Bitter much, hun." Paige said with some sarcasm.

"No, disgusted." Marco said as he pulled her from the room, "He doesn't come around for years even though he only lives an hour away. He decides it's time to visit when he finds out I'm dating the one guy that he wants more than anything."

Paige looked taken aback at Marco's verbal tirade. "Marco, get in there and kick your cousin out. He's up to no good being alone with Dylan."

Marco walked back into the kitchen to see Chris kissing Dylan.

Dylan was trapped against the counter, trying to fight off Chris. Normally, he could over power someone of Chris' size and build but with his ribs still hurting after the intense workout from the previous night, it was not a viable option.

Marco put his hand on Chris' shoulder and pulled him away, "Get. Out. Of. My. House. NOW!"

Chris rolled his eyes at Marco, "This isn't over Dylan. I'll see you later."

Paige glared at him as he passed by. She wanted to trip him.

Marco looked at Dylan, "Guess it's time for you to get home. Put some ice on your ribs, please."

Dylan nodded and leaned down to kiss his lover.

Marco tilted his head to receive the kiss and then walked Paige and Dylan to the front door.

"I'll call you later." Dylan said as he crossed the threshold.

Marco smiled sadly at him. "I love you. Drive carefully."

Dylan nodded again and followed Paige to the car.

Marco shut the door and leaned against it. He felt defeated. He felt like he'd been strung through the wringer. His emotional health was teetering on the edge of a very high cliff. He couldn't explain his melancholy but it was very real. He wandered up to his sitting room to ponder all the thoughts that were ricocheting through his brain.

_If Dylan chooses a college too far away, we'll have to break up. I can't handle a long distance relationship. He'll have too many temptations and I won't have enough. He'll forget about me. I'll be stuck here and he'll be living his life. This really sucks!_

Marco's internal thoughts came to a screeching halt when the phone began to ring. He stared at it in disgust. He shook his head as he looked at the caller id before answering the phone.

"Hey, Dylan."

"Hey. I've got two college meetings tomorrow during school."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I'm kinda nervous."

"You'll do fine."

"Are you mad at me?"

"No."

"You seem snippy."

"No, I'm fine. Just thinking."

"Oh, well then I'll let you go."

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you too, Marco. See you in the morning."

"Yep."

Marco hung up the phone and stared down at it. For some odd reason, it felt like the beginning of the end.

--------------------------

Please review! I love it, it makes me happy and want to write more.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Disclaimer: I still don't own…I wish…hmmm.

A/N: I hope you continue to enjoy this. Fair warning, this is going to end at chapter twenty. Before you hurt me or send nasty emails…there is a sequel already planned.

Accolades:

**ReRe04: **thank you for the review. As for if they separate or not, I'm not sure so I can't promise anything.

**Ravyn Jayne:** Killing Chris is definitely an option…hmm…the possibilities. A promise ring just signifies the promise of love. The love is still there but the promise is easily broken…sorry.

**The Sagittarius Sage:** Thank you. Love to hear from new reviewers. I'm glad I inspired you to post your story.

**Man Freakzoid:** Thank you so much. I love to update my stories. It keeps it interesting when I can throw twists.

**Dexter:** Love it that you're still with me. Thanks for continuing to read it.

**Rowenna7: **I try to update quickly so hopefully I won't get any death threats. Have you read 'Learning to Live With It' by KaitlinBell. She's amazing and has another long, original M/D.

**Adamo4Eva201:** Thank you so much for reading and reviewing.

**Citygal509:** I'm hoping to keep my updates frequent. Thanks for reviewing.

**Crystal: **That's a first for me. Thank you for thinking it kicks ass.

Last but certainly not least:

**Kate: **I know you hate Chris but he's important right now…Don't worry, Chad's not going anywhere. I can't dissolve a character you love so much. You flatter me, my love. If it weren't for your insistence this story would not even exist…at least not on the web site. Take a bow, lovely.

----------------------------------------------

Chapter Seventeen

Marco had a restless night sleep that night after Dylan left. He had bad dreams about Dylan leaving. Dylan walking away after graduation. Dylan forgetting him. Dylan with another man. Dylan never looking back.

Marco woke up in a cold sweat at four in the morning. He drew in a ragged breath as he stared at the ceiling above his bed. The same bed he'd shared with Dylan the previous evening.

'There goes my restful nights sleep. I should've just stayed awake.' Marco propped himself up against his headboard. He flipped on the light on his nightstand and grabbed a book.

He smiled slightly as he ran a hand over the worn leather cover. He remembered Dylan's comment about it the first time he'd seen his room. The very same night they shared their first kiss.

He brought his gaze to Dylan's side of his bed and smiled sadly. Yes, Dylan wasn't there but the next best thing was…his teddy bear. He pulled the old friend into his lap as he continued to think back on the memories he'd shared with Dylan, so far.

He lightly traced the gold leaf lettering of Machiavelli's 'The Prince' and wondered if he could take over a country.

Marco shook his head and laughed lightly at the silly thought. 'Me, take over a country. Yeah, right. I can't even survive a relationship.'

He sighed disgustedly at the direction his mutinous thoughts had taken. He flipped open the cover and began reading the old familiar words he could almost recite.

He continued to read until his alarm jarred him out of his self-induced fantasy land of hostile takeovers and politic aspirations. He glanced over at it in disgust but put the book down. He got up and got ready for a day he was almost positive he wasn't going to survive without a serious amount of alcohol or drugs.

Marco laughed half heartedly when he faced himself in the mirror. He looked like hell. The bad part of all of it was that the drugs and alcohol were beginning to sound like a viable option to him, even though he detested the acts vehemently.

Marco finished getting ready for school and slowly made his way there. With his head down, he made his way towards his locker. He didn't want to face anything normal that was going on around him, when he felt as though his world was crashing.

He opened his locker and looked down as an envelope fell out of his locker at his feet.

Marco bent down to retrieve the cream colored object. There wasn't anything written on the outside so he couldn't tell who had written it. Marco shrugged and placed it in the side pocket of his shoulder bag. He pulled out his books for the morning and continued on his way to his classes.

Marco kept to himself during his classes. After third period, he went back to his locker to exchange more books and found another cream envelope waiting for him. He'd forgotten about the first one until he saw the second. He placed the second with the first and continued on his way once again.

He wandered into his fourth period class trying to figure out who could be sending anonymous notes through his locker.

He slid into his desk and started to open the first note when Paige bounded up to him. He slipped the note back into his bag and stared at her, "What's up?" asked Marco coldly.

"What's your problem? You've been moody and silent."

"None of your business Paige. Now Back OFF!"

Paige looked clearly affronted. She looked at him curiously but backed away from him slowly.

Paige cornered Dylan at his locker before lunch, "You have to talk to Marco."

Dylan raised an eyebrow, "And why would I want to do that? Not that I wouldn't anyway…"

Paige shook her head, "He's moody, silent and very angry. He yelled at me last period."

Dylan looked at her quickly, "He what?"  
Paige just shrugged, "He's been sullen all day. Then I asked what's wrong and he told me to mind my own business and back off. I left him alone."

Dylan looked troubled by the news Paige delivered. His sweet, even tempered Marco had yelled…at Paige. "Thanks squirt. I'll go find him."

Dylan shut his locker and started to walk away. He stopped, turned and came back to stand in front of Paige. When she looked confused, he hugged her tight and then let her go.

Paige watched Dylan walk away again and smiled. He was crazy but man he must really love Marco to deal with all of this.

Dylan began to search for Marco. He couldn't locate the younger boy anywhere in the school. He checked everywhere. He stopped in the middle of the hall, much to the dismay of the other students walking behind him, and looked around. 'Where in the hell is he? I've been all over this school. He's disappeared.' Dylan put his hands on his hips and sighed in frustration, just then something clicked, 'Outside' his brain cried out. He frantically headed for the exit doors, cutting off five or six students progress in the hallways.

He murmured quick apologies to the offended students but kept on his mission to find his boyfriend.

Dylan raced out of the doors and down the stairs. He stopped again and wildly looked left and then right. That's when he spotted Marco.

------------------------

At the end of fourth period, Marco had decided to sit outside for lunch. Alone. He knew he was in no mood for company or even to talk. Best to remove all temptation for his friends before he snapped at anyone else.

He stretched out sideways on the bench and put a book in his lap. The epitome of wanting to be alone. For good measure, he added a set of headphones. He didn't know how he could distance himself any further unless he moved away.

---------------

Dylan approached Marco from behind and put a hand on his shoulder.

Marco jumped, causing the book to fall to the sidewalk.

He bent quickly to retrieve it but Dylan got to it first. Marco sat down and stared at his hands in his lap as Dylan read the title.

Dylan looked at the book Marco had been so engrossed in and then at his lover. He was…shocked…confused…and a little worried.

Marco continued to stare at his hands, not trusting himself to look at Dylan. Afraid of what he might see, he began counting the ants scurrying along the sidewalk at his feet.

Dylan put the book down and removed Marco's headphones. "Marco? Look at me and tell me that this is some kind of sick joke or a research project for class. Tell me anything to make me believe that this isn't what it looks like," Dylan pleaded with him, pain lacing his voice.

Marco kept his head bent as he shook it sadly, "I wish I could. It's neither a joke nor a research project. This is for personal reasons. I'm preparing myself for the inevitable."

Dylan sat down beside him and placed the text in his lap. He turned it over again, hoping the title would change as well as its contents. Dylan spoke sadly, "Are you trying to tell me something?"

"No. I just want to be prepared in case your decision isn't conducive to our relationship." Marco replied equally as sad.

"Wouldn't 'Guide to Long Distance Relationships' be better that 'Dealing after Losing the Love of Your Life'?" questioned Dylan.

Marco's head snapped up, "So you are leaving? Were you going to tell me?"

Dylan sighed in defeat, "I haven't decided where I'm going to college yet. I may only be a half hour away if my interview this afternoon goes as well as the one this morning."

Marco looked at his boyfriend skeptically, "Who was your interview with this morning?"

Dylan smiled slightly, "Penn State University. Their hockey team is fighting for the number one slot this year and they need a few more strong players for next season. They even offered me a full ride if I go there…living expenses…the works."

Marco smiled sadly, "If Toronto doesn't make a similar offer you need to take Penn State up on their offer. It's a great deal and an excellent school. You can't lose an opportunity like that. While I don't want to lose you but you need to do what's best for you."

Dylan shook his head, "I'll probably end up in Toronto anyway. They've been scouting me since I was 12 and if I mention the deal I've got with Penn State they might try to work it. Besides, living at home is a lot cheaper."

Marco laughed, "Yeah but another 2 years of living with Paige?"

"It's good to know that you can laugh. I love you."

"I love you too, Dyl," said Marco before placing a gentle kiss on his cheek.

Dylan stood, "Time for class."

Marco nodded and stood up as well.

The rest of the day flew by for Dylan but it crept by at a snail's pace for Marco. He wanted to know about Toronto so bad he couldn't concentrate.

After last bell, Marco forwent his locker for Dylan's. He wasn't there. Marco trudged his way to his locker after waiting for ten minutes.

Dylan wasn't there either but another note was waiting for him. 'This is the third one. I haven't even gotten a chance to read the first two. I wonder what's so important.'

Marco picked up the third note and tucked it in with the other two, mentally promising to read all three when he got home. Marco looked around for Dylan but couldn't see him so he went out to his car.

On the driver's seat, he found a single red rose, a hockey puck and a note that read 'Meet me at 3:30 in the spot where we first said I Love You'.

Marco got in the car and drove to the spot in the woods, the one where Dylan took him to look at the stars.

As he neared the spot he heard the faint strains of music. It sounded like 'The Marriage of Figaro'.

He gasped as he cleared the trees and entered the clearing. He shut the car off and got out. Dylan's car was there with a stereo sitting on the trunk. There was also a huge blanket and a picnic basket sitting dead center. It was perfect, except one thing was missing…Dylan.

Marco heard a rustling in the bushes and turned as Dylan emerged. He was wearing a tux and carrying the other eleven roses.

Marco started laughing happily, "Dylan this is perfect. I don't know why yet but it's beautiful."

Dylan smiled, "Sit down and relax. This is all for you, my love."

Marco sat on the blanket and watched as Dylan slowly opened the basket. He brought out strawberries, whipped cream, chocolate, crackers and cheese, and sparkling cider.

Marco patiently let Dylan feed him his treats as he grew more and more confused as to what they were celebrating.

Finally Marco couldn't stand it any longer. He had to ask, "What is all of this for? Not that I'm not enjoying the pampering, mind you."

Dylan kneeled in front of Marco and looked at him with an expression Marco couldn't quite interpret. It was thoughtful, yet questioning…and full of emotion.

Dylan tried to choose his words carefully, so not to say the wrong thing, "I've got four really good offers for college…"

Marco nodded stiffly at this news. He wanted him to continue before commenting.

"There's Penn State, Rhode Island, Toronto and Ohio."

Marco started to physically brace himself. His back straightened, shoulders squared, and his face went blank, trying to shut out all emotion.

"Here's the hard part…"

"Go on," Marco said.

"Penn State, Rhode Island and Ohio are offering full rides with living expenses and spending money. Toronto is only offering a full scholarship which means I would need to have a job if I plan on moving out." Dylan explained to him slowly.

"Have you made a decision yet?" inquired Marco fearfully.

"Yes and no…" said Dylan carefully.

Marco looked at him curiously, "What do you mean yes and no?"

"Depending on your next decision, depends on if I've made up my mind."

"Okay, Dylan. I am now lost. I have no idea what your asking me or talking to me about. Please just kill the suspense and tell me what I'm trying to decide on." Marco begged with little patience.

Dylan got up and walked to his car. He pulled something out of the glove compartment and returned to the blanket.

He knelt back down and rested a piece of paper in Marco's lap. Dylan didn't say anything at first, he just waited as Marco looked at the document.

---------

Marco looked at what Dylan placed in his lap. It appeared to be a legal document with his parents' signatures. He started at the top and read the document thoroughly. He was speechless by the time he finished reading it.

"Is this…does this…am I…did you?" asked Marco, not sure of where to start.

"This is from your parents. I called and spoke to your mother. She thinks your emancipation was a good idea. She talked your father into signing." Dylan explained.

"Why did you call and talk to my mom about emancipation?" asked Marco, still confused.

Dylan stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out a black velvet box, "Will you marry me after I graduate?"

Marco looked at him like he'd lost his mind, "I can't marry you. I still have 2 years of high school left."

Dylan smiled, "Take the tests and graduate with me. You're smart enough to pass."

Marco handed the box back to Dylan, "I can't think straight right now. I need some time."

Dylan stared in shock as Marco got up from the blanket and left in his car.

----------------------------------

Please Review...I like them...they make me happy!


	18. Chapter Eighteen

A/N: Please don't hate me for this. It is going to be vague and pretty much uneventful. I just wanted ya'll to know what each character is thinking after Dylan proposed. So hold the hate mail until after Chapter Nineteen which should be up by Monday night.

---------------------------------------------------

Chapter Eighteen

Marco went home and straight to his room. He slammed the door shut and flopped down on his bed.

_How can I give him an answer? How can I make him understand that I'm not ready without losing him? How do I know if I'm ready? Am I too young? Are we ready for this? Is he ready for this? There's college and then the pros for him. There's journalism and internships for me. Lack of sleep, no time to spare, and most of all, temptations._

_There will be many temptations for Dylan in college, other boys, alcohol, and cheating, maybe even free rides because he's an athlete. I may face the temptation of guys and alcohol but there won't be any free rides for me._

_Don't get me wrong, I'm not jealous. In fact, I'm proud of him. He's worked so hard to get where he is now. He'll continue to work hard to give his next team 150. _

_That doesn't leave much time for a marriage or a relationship. I won't have time trying to fulfill my academic obligations. _

_Wait, am I seriously thinking about taking the tests and leaving high school? When did I decide this? Did I decide this? No, I haven't decided anything yet._

_Oh God! Please help me figure this out. I have no idea what I'm going to do._

-------------

Dylan sat on the blanket for about two hours after Marco had taken off. He didn't know where he went, just that he did.

_Why did he leave? Did I scare him? Oh God, what if he says no? I didn't count on him saying no._

_What if he never answers? No, he'll answer one way or another._

_I only have two more months of high school left. What if he decides that I'm not worth the future? What if he drops me because I've pressured him?_

_I love him so much. How could I do something so stupid? I should have made sure that he would want to be married to me?_

_Is he too young? Am I too young? Will we last? How does he feel about this?_

_Will I lose him? My thoughts are becoming redundant. _

_Will I lose me if I lose him? I've come to define myself by him since I fell in love. How can I survive?_

_I've got college and them maybe the pros to get through. I need his support. He believes in me. He loves me no matter what._

_How could he say no? He won't say no. But what if he does? I can't handle thinking about this right now._

Dylan got up and picked up all of his stuff. He got into the Camaro and went home.

Dylan stomped up the stairs and almost ran over Paige in the hallway.

"Where you going, big brother?" asked Paige, conversationally.

"My room. Any more stupid questions?" asked Dylan nastily.

Paige flinched, "Sorry I asked. Why are you so pissy?"

"I proposed to Marco and he walked away without answering me. He said he needed to think." Dylan said with a huge amount of frustration and pain.

"Oh." Paige replied, unsure of what else to say.

Dylan just sighed and walked into his bedroom.

------------------------------

Paige stood in the hall for a minute, stunned. She turned back toward her room and went inside. She had to tell the news to Chad.

She also needed to think about what this all meant for her brother, Marco and her.

Paige picked up the phone and dialed Chad's number. "Hey Chad. You won't believe what I just heard."

Chad gasped in anticipation, "What?"

"Dylan proposed to Marco and Marco walked away without answering him."

There was silence on the other end.

"Chad?"

"He did what?" inquired Chad.

"You heard me," responded Paige.

"No, I don't think I did. I heard you say that Dylan proposed and Marco walked away. That can't be right," exclaimed Chad loudly.

Paige laughed, "That was what I said. Dylan proposed and Marco walked off without an answer."

"That is big. What's this mean?" asked Chad.

"If you figure it out let me know because I don't have the slightest idea." Paige replied with all honesty.

"Will do. I've got to go. Mom's calling me to clean my mess in the living room," said Chad sheepishly.

"Ugh! Keep it clean and she would stop yelling," suggested Paige.

"I know, I know, I know…Goodnight sweetheart," Chad said before hanging up.

Paige smiled at the phone as she hung it up.

_Wow! Dylan proposed to Marco. He's only 17. He needs to focus on himself and not on keeping a relationship together._

_Could I get married now? Am I ready for something like that?_

_Marco's my age, he can't be ready either. He's missed so many experiences. He'd miss even more if he married now._

_I wonder if they get married, if Dylan would go to college. I wonder if Marco would finish high school._

_Would Dylan fulfill his dream of going pro?_

_Would Marco get his journalism degree and make it big?_

_Would they just be content to work and barely stay afloat? Only to be together? _

_What do Mom and Dad have to say about this?_

_What do Marco's parents think about this?_

_Why did Marco leave?_

_Where did Marco go?  
Will he return?  
Will Dylan accept his answer, since he left?  
I really need to repaint my room. And my nails. Hmm…where's the nail polish remover?_

_Marco walked away…_

_Dylan will be crushed if he says no._

_Will they break up if he says no?_

_My head hurts…too much thinking._

Paige turned her attention to her nails. She knew her thoughts were coming full circle and it was time to stop.

-------------------------------

Chad sat down with a thud. He had just received the most shocking and disturbing news ever.

_Dylan proposed! To Marco! Oh My God! What was he thinking?_

_We are way too young to get married. He doesn't know what he's doing._

_He's going to ruin his hockey career. He's going to ruin his life._

_I know right now he's thinking he can't live without Marco but this is ridiculous. They can continue to date…see where it leads._

_They haven't been together long enough to know if they'll be together forever._

_Could I propose to Paige? Could I even think I'd be ready to get married to Paige? Start a family, settle down, and live a life with her?_

_No, I'm definitely not ready for that._

_How can someone else, my same age want to get married?_

_I have so much else to see and do before I get married. How can he not see that?_

_What in the hell is he thinking? I need to go and slap some sense into that boy. _

_Do his parents know?_

_Do Marco's parents know?_

_Does Rosa know?_

_Oh man, what has gotten into that boy?_

Chad shook away his musings when his mother entered the living room again and saw he hadn't done anything in there.

-------------------------------

Marco sat up on his bed and stared out the window. It was turning twilight and the sunset was gorgeous. All red and orange with splashes of purple and pink. He grinned slightly at the beautiful sight.

Marco knew what his answer had to be and why.

Dylan sat on his back porch watching the sun set behind the trees boarding his yard. The sky was breath-taking. He just hoped to get an answer soon.

The way he felt right now was going to kill him if it didn't let up soon.

The tense feel to his shoulders, the knots in his stomach and the constant feeling of dread every time a car drove past the house or the phone rang. It wasn't a great feeling.

Dylan knew that he needed the answer before the feelings would go away completely. Until then, he'd just have to get used to it.

------------------------

Marco pulled up into Dylan's driveway and shut off the car. He'd called a few minutes earlier and Paige had said he was outside. He chose to do this in person instead, it was only fair.

Marco sighed heavily as he stepped around the corner of the house. He saw Dylan staring off into space from where he stood. He could tell he was thinking heavily and had no idea that he was there.

Marco slowly trudged up to the back porch. A stick snapped under his shoe and he saw Dylan jump.

Dylan looked at Marco down in the yard. Dread and apprehension graced his beautiful face as he waited for Marco to speak.

Marco leaned against the porch railing when he got to the top of the stairs. He looked at Dylan and tried to smile.

Dylan saw the expression on his face and held up his hand. "I'm not sure if I want to hear this…"

Marco gave a half-laugh, "I'm not sure I want to say it…"

"Then why don't you give it some more thought and get back to me…?"

Marco shook his head, "The answer will be the same whether I give it to you today or a week from now."

Dylan looked hesitant but waited patiently for the answer.

Marco spoke softly, "Dylan, I…"

His cell phone rang and it was Rosa.

"Sorry, I have to take this. Rosa?" inquired Marco.

"Slow down. I can't understand you…what do you mean?" inquired Marco confusedly.

Marco silently listened to the other end of the phone. His face grew more sad and shocked as Rosa continued to speak.

Marco hung up his cell phone and stared at it, "I've got to go. We'll have to finish this later."

Dylan grabbed his arm, "Marco, what's wrong? What's more important than us?"

Marco turned on him, "My family. I've got to go. I'll call later."

Marco rushed off for the second time that day without giving Dylan a straight answer.

Once again, Dylan just stared after him. Unsure what to say or do. So, he just stood there until it was too dark to see.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review. I know it sucked but be gentle.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

A/N: I wanted to make sure I updated quickly. I'm hoping to get the final chapter up before Christmas Eve. Work schedule permitting of course.

Accolades:

SmoothNCreamy: Hope this is a quick enough update for you. You'll get his answer soon enough…I promise.

Centra: I didn't need the week…how's a day? I hope this continues to please you. I'm enjoying it.

Citygal509: Cliffy go bye bye now. It's okay…I'm getting better at this now.

Meg: Thank you so very much. I appreciate it.

SkittlezzChika: I love keeping you on your toes…read and all questions will be answered.

Tasha: Thank you for being a dedicated reader, I appreciate it. Yes, I am a little crazy so that's the reason for all the cliffhangers. Thanks for the compliments…they make me smile.

Man freakzoid: Oh, you flatter me. I updated sooner than Monday…hope you aren't disappointed…ahem…

ReRe04: Thank you for saying it didn't suck…I hope this chapter killed all the suspense for you.

Platinum Rei: I like leaving people in suspense. The reviews are more interesting that way. They get downright funny sometimes. This story will end before Christmas. Fair warning…

However, before the hate mail starts…the sequel will be started before the new year. I promise.

DegrassiqueengoMandD: hope this continues to live up to your expectations. I am trying…

Thank you to anyone I might have missed. It wasn't intentional, believe me. I read every review and love them dearly.

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

Dylan tried to call Marco for two days without an answer. He waited for a message but nothing. He was really beginning to get really worried.

There had been no explanation, no apology, and worst yet, still no word.

Marco knew he needed to call Dylan but he hadn't gotten a moment to himself after the phone call Rosa had made to him. She told him that Chris had been found by his mother. He'd slit his wrists. He was still alive, but barely.

Marco knew it was wrong to be in his hospital room when all he wanted was a few answers. He wanted to know why Chris tried to kill himself. He also wanted to know why Chris had chosen now to try it.

Chris had lost a lot of blood but the doctors were hoping on a full recovery. He was still in a state of shock where he either couldn't communicate or wouldn't. The doctors just didn't know.

Marco sat by his bed and watched as Chris stared out the window. He couldn't stand the silence anymore, "You know Chris, I think you choose not to speak. You're getting more sympathy. You like being the center of attention and it's killing you that everyone has forgotten you. We've all moved on."

Chris' eyes flicked toward Marco as he was speaking but still didn't respond.

Marco continued, "Dylan forgot about you until he saw you again. He could've lived the rest of his life and never given you a second thought. You couldn't stand that. You think that you are the answer to his dreams and yet it kills you that it's your little cousin instead. Am I getting warm?"

Chris had turned his head and was staring at Marco.

Marco smiled sinisterly, "Is there something you'd like to say?"

Chris turned his head away before speaking, his voice very raw and rusty from no use, "You think you have all the answers. If you weren't in the picture Dylan would be mine. I loved him but was too scared to admit it. He could have loved me, too."

Marco shook his head in disbelief, "So I was right. You tried to kill yourself over a guy."

Chris laughed sadly, "Yes. And the fact that everyone would be better off without me. I'm HIV positive, Marco. I'm dying anyway. It was my way of helping nature along."

Marco stared in shock. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know if anything could be said after a revelation like that. So he chose the obvious instead of silence, "Did you just say you're HIV positive?"

Chris looked down at his restraints, "Yes. I'm dying. I've had it for years but never went to the doctor's. I didn't want to know."

Marco stared at his cousin in shock, "Okay, before I jump to conclusions and get very mad, let's you and I clear up a few things. You knew you were infected when you propositioned Dylan in Italy and again here…right?" asked Marco. Chris nodded the affirmative and Marco continued, "Were you planning on telling him if he chose to sleep with you or were you going to let him get infected without his knowledge? Before you answer, let me remind you that infecting innocent parties with HIV is illegal."

Chris was still staring at his wrist restraints, wondering how to get them off, "I don't know. I hoped that he'd want me and then I could come clean, I guess. I wish I had an answer for you but I don't."

Marco noticed he was staring at his restraints, "Trying to figure out if you can get them off?"

Chris nodded. Marco laughed, "Good luck with that. You can't remove them. But if you tell me your intentions, I might remove one for you."

Chris looked at him sadly, "I want my hand free so I can scratch my nose."

Marco nodded tersely and undid his restraint. "Here you go. I had nothing to do with this and now I must go. I have a marriage proposal to answer."

Marco left the hospital room, knowing Chris was going to finish what he'd started. _What the hell, he's going to find a way. He wants to die, I can't stop him. I guess I could have but he doesn't want to be stopped. Oh well, I can't think about this now. I need to go find Dylan. And explain…a lot._

Marco turned on his cell phone as he entered the parking lot. He saw he'd received eight new voice mails and four text messages while being in the hospital with Chris.

Seven messages from Dylan, one from his parents, two texts from Dylan, one from Paige and one from Chad.

All of these had a recurring theme with the exception of his parents' message…Dylan's proposal. Everyone wanted an answer. Marco had one to give but thought it best for Dylan to hear it first.

He dialed a number more familiar than his own and waited for the answer. When Dylan's voice mail came on instead, "Hey Dylan, it's me. I really need to see you. Please come over when you get this message. It's important."

Marco knew he sounded desperate but he was. He hoped that Dylan would come over promptly.

Marco got home and wandered through the rooms. He was in the kitchen when he remembered the letters he'd found in his lockers. He still had no idea who they were from or even what they said. He shrugged as he headed for his room.

He sat on his bed and pulled the letters out of his bag. He managed to keep them in order while sitting in his bag so he picked the top one off of the pile. He carefully slid it open and scanned the handwriting. It wasn't anyone's he knew.

_**Marco,**_

_**I LOVE YOU!**_

_**I WANT YOU!**_

_**I WILL HAVE YOU!**_

_**DYLAN CAN'T STOP ME!**_

_**NOONE CAN!**_

Marco put the note down and raised an eyebrow at it. He slid open the second one and unfolded the next note. He saw it was the same handwriting.

_**Marco,**_

_**YOU ARE MINE!**_

_**YOU LOVE ME!**_

_**YOU NEED ME!**_

_**YOU ARE TOO SCARED TO ADMIT IT!**_

_**YOU WILL THOUGH!**_

Marco was beginning to get worried. He felt like this was heading toward a stalker. Or at least someone with stalker qualities.

Marco was hesitant when he opened the third one. He noticed off the bat that while the handwriting was the same, the letter was longer and no all capital sentences.

_**Marco, **_

_**I hope I didn't scare you but I needed you to know that I was serious. You've gotten my attention. I want you. I am determined to have you. **_

_**I'm sorry for the secrecy and the covert operations on this but I felt the need. I know you are with Dylan right now but I don't see it lasting that long. He'll lose interest or worse yet, you will. He's dull. It's always hockey, soccer, baseball or football. **_

_**Please give me a chance. I will be waiting for you. **_

_**Charles**_

Marco dropped the letter with disgust. He was shocked and appalled. He cringed involuntarily at even the thought of being with Charles. It was just so…EWW!

Marco was saved by the front door opening and closing. He didn't care who it was, as long as they provided a distraction for the thought of Charles wanting him.

Dylan entered his bedroom as he was getting up from his bed. He sat back down and waited for Dylan to sit as well.

"You wanted to see me?" asked Dylan, trying to sound unaffected.

"Please, sit down. I need to tell you something and it would be better if you sit." Marco said gently.

Dylan nodded slightly. He sat down in Marco's desk chair after rolling it toward the bed.

Marco sighed heavily, "I do love you but I can't marry you right now. I'm too young. I can't leave school right now. I want to finish high school like everyone else. I want my prom, graduation, parties, friends and most of all, I want to have fun. I don't want to break up but I can't do what you ask. I am truly sorry."

Marco looked at him fearfully waiting for Dylan's response.

Dylan looked at Marco, then at his hands and back at Marco. "I understand. I don't agree but I don't hold it against you."

Marco smiled slightly, "Will we be okay?"

Dylan shrugged, "I don't know but we can try."

Marco laughed slightly, "Prom?"

Dylan smiled, "Yeah, we're still going. I have plans for you afterward as well. Make sure Rosa knows that you won't be coming home at all that night."

Marco nodded, "Okay." Marco leaned forward and placed a kiss on Dylan's lips.

Dylan started to kiss him back but pulled away. "Wait a minute, where were you for the last two days?"

Marco leaned back on his hands, "The hospital."

Dylan waited expectantly for Marco to continue. When he didn't, he prompted him, "Why were you at the hospital?"

Marco sighed, "Guess it's time you found out the truth. Chris tried to kill himself the other day. I wanted to be there when he woke up. I wanted to be sure of his motives for trying to commit suicide."

Dylan's eyebrows raised, "His reasons were?"

"You turning him down and the fact he has HIV," stated Marco simply.

"Whoa, wait a minute. Did you say he's got HIV?" asked Dylan.

Marco nodded, "Yeah and apparently he's had it a while but refused treatment. It's too far gone now to treat or something like that."

Dylan blew out a breath of disbelief. "Wow! That is unbelievable. And he was trying to get with me again…"

Marco reached out his hand and placed it on his forearm.

Dylan covered it with his own. He got up and sat down next to Marco on the bed. He was going to pull him into a hug but the phone rang.

Marco looked at it. He didn't know the number, so he answered it tentatively, "Hello?"

"Oh, Rosa. What's up?"

"He did? How did he get free? No one has a clue? Really? That sucks. I know. I will. Guess Mom and Dad will be here for it. When do they come in? Okay. I'll prepare the rooms. Thanks Rosa. Yeah, I'll see you soon."

Marco hung up the phone. He looked over at Dylan and shook his head. "Chris managed to get loose and complete his earlier attempt. He didn't make it this time."

Dylan pulled Marco to him, "I'm sorry. I wish I knew what to say. I won't miss him and that sounds horrible."

Marco shook his head as tears rolled down his cheeks, "You don't understand, I undid one of his restraints before I left. He wanted me to and I didn't see any reason not to."

Dylan looked on in shock, "I'm not sure if…I don't know…"

Marco half-laughed, "Don't hurt yourself, honey."

Marco and Dylan got through Chris' funeral. Charles disappeared after Marco told him off, again.

Marco's parents came in for the funeral. They promptly left the day after the funeral.

Two weeks passed and it was time for prom.

Marco was getting ready at his house with Chad while Paige and Dylan got ready at home.

Chad was nervous and couldn't figure out how to tie the bow tie or put on his cummerbund. Marco cracked up while watching him.

"Chad, let me help you, please," implored Marco through fits of laughter.

Chad threw his hands up and groaned, "Please help… I'm clueless."

Marco reached around him and fastened the cummerbund and then moved up to tie the tie.

He patted it in place and turned Chad to the mirror. "There you are, all tied and dressed. Now, let's go get out dates. The limo is here."

Chad hugged Marco, "I've wanted to say something to you since you gave Dylan his answer. I'm glad you were smart enough to know you are too young to get married. I hope it doesn't ruin anything for you and Dylan though."

Marco hugged him back, "Thanks Chad. From you that is deep."

Chad shoved him away and laughed.

The boys left and went to pick up their dates.

Dylan and Paige were getting ready at their house. Paige was finishing her make up when Dylan rushed in the bathroom. "Do I look okay?"

Paige laughed, "You look fine, big brother. Dare I say, dapper."

Dylan grinned, "You look pretty great yourself, squirt. That dress is…fantastic."

Paige smiled at her reflection, "As if you expected anything less."

Dylan left her to finish her preparations because the guys were due to arrive at any time.

Marco and Chad walked to the door together and rang the doorbell.

Mrs. Michalchuk answered the door and squealed. "You boys look great. Paige, Dylan, your dates are here."

Dylan walked down the stairs slowly. He saw Marco waiting in the living room and was stunned.

Marco smiled at the sight of Dylan coming down the stairs in his tuxedo, "You look wonderful."

"Same goes for you," stated Dylan as he placed a kiss on Marco's lips.

Mrs. Michalchuk started snapping pictures of the couple kissing, posing together, just joking around, waiting for Paige.

Chad smiled broadly as he heard Paige's heels on the stairs, "Here's my date now. And she's gorgeous."

Paige beamed at the compliment, "Thank you. You look dapper. Hey, that's the second time I got to use that word today."

The four left after a slew of pictures were taken. Mrs. Michalchuk was still snapping pictures as the limo pulled away.

They pulled into the hotel parking lot where the prom was being held and were dropped off at the doors. The limo was dismissed, seeing that both Chad and Dylan had rented rooms in the hotel for the night.

The couples took more pictures and then danced. Dylan revealed that he can't dance. It was rather entertaining to watch though.

Marco and Dylan stayed until around eleven.

Dylan dragged him away from the dance and into the lobby. "I've got something for you. I rented a room upstairs for us for tonight."

Marco kissed him gently, "Let's go. I'm thinking it's time to reconnect after the last few weeks of angst."

Dylan laughed and steered him toward the elevators.

Inside the suite that Dylan rented, there were rose petals strewn everywhere, on the floor, the tables, chairs and bed.

Marco smiled shyly at the scene this created with the lit candles and the ice bucket with a bottle of wine.

"What possessed you to do this? How did you do all of this?" inquired Marco.

"I wanted to give you a special night with me and I had some help from Rosa," replied Dylan.

"That is so sweet." Marco said wrapping his arms around Dylan's waist.

Dylan settled into the hug and kissed Marco firmly on the lips.

The kiss escalated quickly between the boys. Hands started roaming, clothes started dropping, and the boys headed toward the bed.

Marco moaned into Dylan's mouth as the kiss got fierce. The dominance that Dylan was showing was surprising to Marco but he enjoyed it.

The boys made love a couple of time over the next few hours. They thoroughly enjoyed each other until check out the next morning.

The next morning came too quickly for Marco. He knew that with only two weeks of school left, Dylan would soon be leaving. He still didn't know where he was going yet either.

They went to breakfast and then back to Marco's house.

Marco broached the subject of college gently, "Dylan, have you decided where you're going to college?"

Dylan looked down at the floor, "Yes. I meant to tell you I accepted an offer for a full ride to Boston University."

Marco looked shocked, "Did I know that Boston U was an option?"

Dylan laughed, "No. I didn't think I was even seriously considering it but they were offering more spending money and better living arrangements."

"Better living arrangements?" asked Marco.

"As a star hockey player, I don't have a roommate."

Marco nodded his understanding.

Boston. Massachussettes. United States. Different country. Great school. Should I tell him that I was accepted early admission to Boston U about five months ago? No, probably not a good idea.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Dylan.

"Nothing much," replied Marco shaking his head. "I just realized that I'm kinda tired."

"Me, too. Wanna take a nap?" asked Dylan.

Marco nodded and led the way into his bedroom.

The boys settled down in each other's arms and fell asleep.

Marco watched as Dylan decided what to pack for Boston. His clothes were in one pile, books, cds and movies in another, pictures of friends and family in another and a miscellaneous pile of random things he couldn't classify.

Marco felt himself becoming distanced from Dylan with each box that was sealed.

Dylan was getting excited about graduation and moving to a new city. He knew somewhere deep down that this was signaling the end for him and Marco.

Graduation day arrived and passed. Marco watched Dylan walk down the aisle and receive his diploma. He cried with Paige as she watched Chad walk with him.

Marco felt his life was ending. His world was crashing down around him. And the worst part, he was powerless to stop it because he caused it.

Dylan was due to leave a week after graduation. The week passed way to quickly. The day before Dylan was to drive away from Degrassi, he confronted Marco.

"I think it's time we talked about me leaving. I don't want to do this but I guess we're breaking up. A long distance relationship isn't going to work between us right now. You already told me you didn't want to marry me and that doesn't bode well for a future."

Marco nodded stoically as Dylan completed his speech. "I guess you're right. I know it won't work. We'll see what happens later. Who knows, maybe I'll get accepted to Boston for Journalism."

Dylan smiled, "If it's meant to be between us then we'll find our way back to each other."

"Can I still come over and see you off tomorrow?" asked Marco.

"I'd be mad if you didn't." Dylan said as Marco walked him to the door.

* * *

Please review…I thrive on them. I can't prompt you with the update because I already admitted this will end before Christmas…

I can't hold the sequel back because I'm too excited to keep it to myself. Okay…moving on… Please review anyway…


	20. Chapter TwentyThe End!

A/N: This is the final chapter for A Fresh Start. I know most of you are disappointed it's ending but I'm running out of ideas for this line. There is a sequel that will be posted very soon…like the next few days, maybe a week. Please forgive me if this seems a little sad but it's an ending, not just for me but for my characters as well. I'm sorry to see it end and yet relieved I've generated so much interest in my twisted little Degrassi world. Thank you to all of you faithful readers. I hope you will continue to read the sequel.

Chapter Twenty

Dylan had spent the three weeks following graduation packing. Not just packing but sorting through eighteen years of memories and junk.

Pictures of things he vaguely recalled:

His first two wheel bike.

His first hockey game.

Paige's first birthday.

His parents' anniversary party when he was 8

His first sleep away camp

Pictures of things he'd never forget without the need for pictures

Holding Paige for the first time

Winning his first real hockey trophy

First prom with Charles

Prom with Marco

Graduation with Marco (very recent he knew but not likely to forget it.)

Soccer photos with Marco

First time he brought Chad home in kindergarten

One particular photo caught Dylan's attention. One Paige had taken when the couple didn't know they were being watched.

A tear started to burn behind Dylan's left eye as he continued to stare down at the photo he clutched so tightly.

It was a picture of himself and Marco on the front porch of his house. They were cuddled up on the swing under a blanket right after the first snowfall of the year. They were so involved with each other that everything else around them seemed to fall away.

They were happy and in love. It showed in the picture clearer than if you watched the scene for yourself.

Dylan felt envious of the couple in the photo, which is ridiculous since he was half of the couple. The couple in that photo no longer existed and that saddened Dylan more than he should admit.

Dylan missed what they had in the picture, the closeness, the love, the tender moments, and most of all, he missed Marco.

Marco had been calling and stopping by but neither lasted very long. The visits got briefer and phone calls shorter. When he did see Dylan, he'd never look at him or touch him. If Dylan tried to make contact, Marco would jump away from him like he was contagious. Dylan was beginning to feel hopeless about saying goodbye.

Dylan's heart shredded every time Marco walked out the door with the sad good bye still hanging in the air. Saying good bye to Marco was going to be hard enough once but to feel like he was losing him every day was killing Dylan. He was almost glad he was leaving in two days.

----------------------

Marco knew it was Dylan's last few days in town, hell in the country, and yet he couldn't bring himself to hang out with him. He didn't want to face the fact he was getting ready to lose the love of his life.

The thing that hurt the most was that he'd caused it. He said no. He could've said yes. He could've graduated early. He could've…no he couldn't. It was too early. He is only sixteen. Too young to get married.

Marco had a plan but decided it wasn't time to share his plan with anyone else. It would require some work and a lot of luck but he couldn't take the chance of it getting around. He didn't want anyone to know at all, especially Dylan.

Rosa was in the kitchen when he went downstairs the morning Dylan was to leave. She was flipping through a magazine while sipping some hot tea, she looked up as Marco entered. "What are you doing here? I figured you'd spend your last night with lover boy in bed."

Marco glowered at her, "No thanks. It's hard enough saying goodbye without a fresh physical memory to dissuade me."

Rosa looked at him curiously, "What's your problem? You told him to go, remember?"

Marco shook his head, "Yeah, don't remind me. This is my fault that he's leaving me. I could've gone with him."

Rosa stood up and hugged Marco, "It's okay, Marco. I know that you want to marry him but it's not the right time. Follow your heart on this decision."

Marco shrugged her off, "If I follow my heart, I'd be moving to Boston today. No, this is all common sense. It's too early. I've got to go say good bye now."

His biting tone made Rosa cringe. She knew he was upset and it was understandable but he was taking it out on the wrong person.

After Marco left, Rosa wrote him a note and packed her clothes. He was now emancipated and she was moving back into her own apartment. She couldn't stand the mood swings of a teenage boy who just lost his first love. She would rest easy knowing she was only right around the corner if he needed her.

-------------------

Marco got into his car and drove carefully over to Dylan's. Marco was thinking the entire way there.

_Dylan, I love you. Don't leave me? No I can't do that. I told him to leave. He needs to go to Boston. He deserves his shot. I can't do a long distance relationship either. He needs to meet people while there. _

_I need him to know if I'm really the one for him. He must date while he's away. No matter how much it'll kill me._

_Oh God, I love him so much. This is killing me already._

Before Marco realized it, he was pulling up in front of the blue Victorian house with gingerbread trim. He recalled walking up to it the first day and thinking it was beautiful. The same day he met Dylan. He smiled half heartedly at the memory as he climbed from behind the wheel of his convertible.

He stood on the front walk, unable to move. Unable to do anything but think. He didn't want to be here, not to say goodbye.

Dylan heard Marco's car pull up. He waited a few minutes and when he didn't hear the doorbell or a knock, he went to investigate. He found Marco standing on his front walk, staring at his house.

"Hey," said Dylan sadly.

Marco looked up and tried to smile, it didn't work. "Hi."

"So, this is it?" questioned Dylan.

Marco dropped his gaze to the sidewalk under his feet.

Dylan jumped down off the porch and came to stand in front of him. "No, you aren't shutting me out today," Dylan said forcefully as he brought Marco's gaze back to his.

Marco pleaded with him, "Dylan, this is hard enough. Please don't make me actually face you."

Dylan saw the desperation in Marco's eyes but he needed this as much, if not more, than the younger boy, "No. You have to look at me. I can't leave knowing our goodbye was…I don't know…not complete."

Marco started crying, "I can't face you. I love you too much to let you go but I also love you so much that I can't let you stay. Do you see what a problem this is causing me?"

"Oh, love. Don't cry, please. I'll always love you. I know we'll end up together." Dylan said trying to reassure Marco.

"Dylan, this is the hardest thing I've ever had to do but hear me out before you speak again. I want you to date while you're in Boston. I want you to have a good time. Don't think about me while you're there. I'm the past, so leave me here."

Dylan looked at Marco like he was crazy, "You want me to date other guys and have a good time? You expect me to just leave you here and never think of you again? Are you insane? I love you and I can't change that. You'll cross my mind at the oddest times, I'm sure."

Marco shook his head as tears still streamed down his face, "Try for me then. You need a life while in Boston and I can't be a part of it. Try and move on, please. If you still think you want me after a year, we'll talk. But until then, don't call. Please! If you need to talk to me, email me or send a message through Paige. I can't hear your voice and know I can't see you. I can't hear your voice and know the happy tone isn't because of me."

Dylan was crying now too. "You are a conundrum. You tell me to be happy and have a life but I can't call you because you don't want to hear about it."

Marco nodded, "That's right. Please respect my wishes. Contact me when the year's up and then we'll see if we still feel the same. Who knows a year might be just what we need."

Dylan shook his head in disbelief, "Fine. You have a year. Can I see you over holiday breaks?"

Marco smiled sadly, "If you show up, I won't turn you away. If I see you in town, I won't run. I do love you. Probably more than you could ever imagine but you need this as much as I do."

Dylan half chuckled, "Yeah, who knows what'll happen. I better get on the road. It's a long drive and first practice is in three days."

Marco nodded and started to turn away.

Dylan grabbed him and turned him back around. "If I can't see you or talk to you for a year, you aren't getting away that easy."

Dylan hugged him tightly and then lowered his head for a kiss.

The kiss was sweet, tentative and final. It tasted of the end and yet still held promise.

Marco knew he'd done the right thing as he watched Dylan pull away from the house.

Dylan's parents and Paige had joined him to wave good bye to Dylan as he drove off.

Paige put her arm around Marco, "You know, I would've liked having you for a brother. Too bad you screwed up."

"You know Paige, I made the right choice for me. I can't get married at sixteen. I've got to go." Marco said as he stepped away from the family.

---------------------

Marco entered the house and found Rosa's note on table in the kitchen.

_Guess everyone's deciding to leave me today. At least I won't have to explain anything to her for the next year. Time to get to work._

Marco walked up to his sitting room and looked around. He started removing mementos of Dylan from his rooms.

A stuffed toy that Dylan won him at the fair.

A foam finger from the Stanley Cup.

A hockey trophy? (when did that get here?)

A picture of the two of them at prom.

A picture of Dylan and Chad wrestling.

Marco entered his bedroom and sighed. Here were even more than in the other room.

A hockey jersey of Dylan's

A picture of a snowball fight

Another trophy

Soccer pictures

A pair of boxers

A few other things that brought back memories

Once everything was away Marco sighed again. Everything was gone…it felt wrong. Marco opened his closet and brought out the snowball fight picture.

It was a good day to remember. He placed the frame back on his desk and turned on his computer.

He started his working out the final details for his plan. It was time to execute it.

------------------------------

The End!

-------------------------------

Thank you everyone. I'm sorry to leave it like this but it was necessary. I also apologize for the break up. I know all of you wanted Marco to say yes but he couldn't. I hope you take pity on me and read the sequel. I can't promise anything but if any of you know me you know what's going to happen. I'm sure it's some what predictable.

Please review and I'll get the sequel up as soon as possible. I'd tell you the title but I'm not sure what it is yet.

Thank you again. Kate, this is for you. You encouraged me to post this and I'm eternally grateful. Feral...thanks for having my back. And for the encouragement to continue this storyline.


End file.
